Frisk Determination
by Underfail
Summary: A lonely girl filled with grief and hardship must battle to stay alive. With sheer determination she would overcome all odds. Becoming her own hero, she will find her purpose in life. Frisk will fight to survive, to break free from .everyone she encounters, all in the same time giving mercy. ( vampricdoll. tumblr. com) to Brokentale Frisk, Sans and Papyrus undertale au.pics
1. Mother

Living can be ... default.

Dying is ... painful.

Being dead ... is easy.

At a young age I had to learn to... distance myself. To separate myself from any 'unwanted' feelings. Such feelings as wanting and to be wanted. I could easily say that my life was hard, but who's isn't? All you could do is be determined to strive forward. To not let the past drag you down, but to also remember not to forget it. Even if you can't erase it, you can learn from it.

To describe my life as simple as possible, I was an unwanted child.

It all started that one day, that one moment in time were I learned I had a small gift. I was 5 at the time, it was late and I was in my room trying to sleep, when I heard a sound. It was the sound of glass breaking, crashing against the wall and landing on something wet. It was mother, she had broken the flower vase. Curious, I peeked out of my bedroom door, which led to the kitchen.

"What do you mean you won't be home soon?!" Oh, father won't be home today, I was glad. " It's beacuse of that fuckin' whore you're with, isn't it!?" Mother's face was so red and scrunched up with anger, I would have laughed if the air around her wasn't so...threatening. " Don't you dare fuckin' lie to me! I can smell her stench all over you everytime you're home!" With that she hung up, she started walking back and forth with her hands in her hair. Throwing her hands up in frustration, she started digging underneath the sink. When she had found what she was looking for, she gave a small scuffing sound and went to sit on the dinning chair. It was mother's hidden liqueur, she always had a bottle for times like these. While she drank, I stared at her, from behind my door I started thinking. I could remember thinking of how beautiful she looked. Funny don't you think, thinking that your mother looked beautiful when she was drinking away her sorrows away. But it was true, she didn't have any makeup on, her hair wasn't up and she didn't have her fake smile on. She didn't look fake, and that made her beautiful to me, but only for a moment.

That's when she looked to her right, and started staring at me. I'm not sure how long she stared at me just that when she started to slowly get up from her seat, my world started to move extra slowly. She had gone to her knees and grabbed my hair, bringing my face close to hers. "What are you staring at?" she said as she gritted her teeth, "you want to know something?...I...hate... how... fuckin'...bright...and...warm...your..fuckin' eyes are..." she tighten her hold on my hair and slammed my face to the floor. Bending closer to reach my ears she whispered, "do me a favor and keep those shitty eyes closed." She got up, still holding onto my hair, she tossed me against the kitchen wall, my skull made a sickening cracking sound as I fell to the floor. She then crouched down and pulled on my chin, "no one, you hear, no one wants to see those disgusting pair of freaks you call eyes." Her words started to fill my head. For they were true, my eyes were different. Even though the color was not abnormal, they were a brown as any one else's, but they did seem diffrent. They had a thin rim of red surrounding them and they were larger and slanted then most. Almost cat like. Satisifed, she took her bottle and went back to her room withought ever looking back. During that whole time, I didn't say word, didn't make a sound. That was my gift. As I layed there on the kitchen floor, I thought, what if, what if I had cried? Would she had stopped, would she had been angry? Yes, I thought, she would have been mad, she would not have stopped. That was my gift, at a young age I was able act calmly to handle the situation to fit my needs.

This... event would soon become a habit of ours. When father did not come home, mother would drink and then search for me. I wouldn't be far, for I knew that the longer she had to search for me, the angrier she would be. When she saw me, she would grab whatever she could get to first. The hair, neck, arms, my face. Whatever suited her fancy at the time. She would then drag me across any surface and then throw me against the wall. Mother would always stop after this and return to her room. But then things changed again. As far back as I could remember, I would always enjoy the days that my father was not at home. For on nights that he was, I could not sleep. He would always stand by my door way and stare at my sleeping form. After what would have felt like hours at the time, he would leave, but I could still not fall asleep. Then one night, I had to use...the 'gift' once more. One night, after the battering mother gave me, I went to my room. Father had appeared, standing in the dark by my bedroom door. He had come home later that night. I curled into a ball and remained quiet. I smelt alcohol from him, I thought how strange, for he never used to drink. Then I heard a series of strange sounds. The sound of him unbuckling his belt and after awhile the sound of him breathing. After a grunting sound and a sigh, he buckled his belt and left. After that night, father would always be home, and mother had stopped drinking. Even with the pain mother had caused me, I could still fall asleep. But now I couldn't... I won't.


	2. Father

I used my 'gift' on my 7th birthday. I knew it was my birthday for it was the only day my parents would look at me for more then a brief moment. They weren't happy looks, more of regret and scorn. It was safe to say, that there was no cake, no presents, no party waiting for me on this day. But still they would acknowledge that I was there. That night, father was diffrent. He never used to talk when he would stare at me at night. "Baby girl, you know you grow more beautiful every day." I clenched tighter into a ball at the sound of his voice. He sat on my bed and started stroking my arms from beneath the covers. I didn't move. He sniffed my hair, burying his face as deep as he could go. "You know your father loves you, right?". I started to cringe, "I love you so so much, that I can't hold it in any more." My heart started to pound faster as he talked. "Don't you love your father? Don't you want him to feel better? Don't you want to ease his pain, his needs?" Then I heard the bed shift, peaking out of the covers, I saw his body looming over mine. I stared at his face, time had slowed down. His eyes were wide, his smile was streached across his face. His breath was heavy and rancid. His tongue rolled out and persumed to lick the left side of my face. "Ughh, how I wanted to taste you, baby girl." I tried fighting back, but he was larger then me, stronger then me. I felt pain and fear,but mostly pain. My eyes widen as he placed my hand over my mouth, to stop my screaming. This pain was diffrent from mother's. For hers, it always left me with her feelings of hate. But this, it was filled with his lust. I started to gag, but having his hand over my mouth, had only left me choking in my own vomit. Not wanting me to sufficate, he turned me over with my head sticking out on the edge of the bed. Having freed my mouth I could have cried out, I didn't.

Instead I used ...my 'gift'. I called out for mother, not yelling for help, but to say that father was leaving. I knew how much she hated the thought of him leaving. To have anyone leave without her permission. Knew she would come out of her room if I said this, instead of calling for help. She came rushing in, time started to speed up. She pulled father off of me and started screaming, I ran into my closet, ignoring the pain that coursed through the bottom half of my body, and hid. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Am I not good enough for you that you had to go fuck some brat!?" My life took a downhill dive after my father had whispered "yes". Hiding in my closet, blood dripping down my legs, I found a new 'gift'. Determination. I was determined not to give in.

As days went by, mother grew tired of beating me the same way. She didn't wish to kill me, for I kept her husband near. But she also hated that it was me he looked for at night. She then decided to get... creative with her beatings. One day she stripped me naked and dragged me into the bath, filled with cleaning detergent. I chocked in my scream as it started to burn my skin. Mother then pushed my head into the liquid. It started to burn, mother pulled my hair back so I could hear her words. "Be a good girl and don't you dare look or speak to me." Sometimes I wonder if I rather have her abuse me then for when she did nothing at all. For she would just stand at my bedroom door way and watch. She would watch as my father raped me. Begging for her to save me, would have been useless. In order to keep her husband from looking at other women and leaving her, she ignored the times he would come in my room at night. No one would save me, no one would come for me. No one would listen to what I say. For I was alone.

One night, father had tried to convince me to 'play' along, by offering me food. I had not eaten for a while, and seeing my weaken state, he had tried to take advantage of it. No good would come from accepting this. He would seize this as a chance to fuel his unhealthy obsession. It angered him, when I refused. In a fit of rage he started choking me. I tried clawing away at his hands, but I still was too weak. Before I could pass out, he stopped. Gathered my body in his arms, and started stroking my hair. Goosebumps littered my arms as he held me. My hair got oiler as he ran his fingers through it. His large sweaty meaty hands. I despised those hands, those hands that would run through out my body.

The next day I found a pair of scissors. When father visited my room, he saw that I had cut off my hair. The hair he had enjoyed so much, the hair he would run his fingers through every night after his 'love making'. He slapped me for what I had done, saying that it made me look more like a boy. He didn't touch me that night. He hid all the scissors and knives after that. I didn't care, for I was able to sleep for once. But only for that night. He didn't mind my short hair at all after that night. He said that it would grow, and I would be his baby girl once more.

But even so, I did not hate them, they were my parents. Instead of hate, I felt pity towards them. To everyone around me, for they would always decided to look away. To pretend that nothing bad was happening. Most humans were like this. I pitied them all.


	3. School

I enjoyed school, it's not as if I had friends waiting for me. No, quite the opposite. The adults would always stare at my bandages with pity and the kids would always make fun of them. They also didn't like how I never looked at them, how I always had my eyes closed most of the time and how I never said anything. The teacher and students had also started to get annoyed at my lack of speech. That's when a kind teacher came up to me and started to teach me to sign. She was impressed on how fast I learned. She would even pat my head at times and sneak a few treats for me to take home. I loved those days the most.

She didn't stay long, unfortunately. In 3rd grade I did have one friend. She was kind, just like that one teacher. She never mined being around me. She would always find me and talk about the smallest things. One time she even told me that she was glad I listened to her and that I did not call her annoying like everyone else did. Even if I never said anything back. But soon she too had left me. For everyone started to pick on her as well for hanging out with me. They even told her they would let her be their friend if she did something for them. Which in turned out to be something involving me. At first the kids would only snicker and point at me, seeing how their action didn't create any response from me, they decided to do more. My 'friend' went to the woods near by and brought something for me; in my desk was a dead bird. Some students screamed, most of them laughed. I was glad that my friend had people to talk to after that day. But I wondered, as I held on to the small dead animal in my hand, why did it have to die for her happiness? I cupped the poor creature and left the classroom. I ran to the woods behind the school and buried the small bird. When I came back, I was caught by one of the teachers; I was covered in dirt and blood. The teacher was so disturbed by my state that she called mother. Mother was not happy. After apologizing to the teachers for having such a misbehaved child, she took me home. She didn't scream, she didn't yell, as she drove me home. She didn't do anything.

The next day, when I left for school, she had not left her room. When I got back, all of my things were gone. My room was empty. Mother had sold the small amount of the items I had."You think little pieces of shit deserves a room?" she was standing behind me, when she said this. She took my backpack from me and dragged my body to the door that led to the basement. "Shit like you don't deserve to get anything!" she threw my body down the stairs. She then closed the door and left me there. I was hurt, cold and alone. The basement was large and had a moldy smell. There was a worn out mattress I would use to sleep on and a couple of worn out sheets I would use to keep myself warm. I never left that room, only to go to school. Although I was alone at school, even though some kids would torment me, I still enjoyed it. For one, I wasn't near my parents and two, the cafeteria was regulated to provide free meals to their students. My parents had stopped feeding me at some point, that's when I took advantage of the school. They would always serve packed snacks with your meal, I always managed to hide them in my bag. For when the weekend came, I would always have something to eat. I once tried to sneak some food from the kitchen, just once. She had caught me digging food from the trashcan. I was punished for that, she turned on the oven and placed my hand over it. I never looked for food in the house again after that.

Summer was the hardest for me. For I had to save what little food I had collected to make it last. But the hunger was not what made it hard to bare. Staying at home had caused my mother to lash out more. But that still did not make it hard for me to live throughout summer. For living in an underground basement had given my father an idea. He had started to bring over his friends to join... our alone time. I hated those nights the most. At first they had only watched. Next they brought in cameras, then they started to join. During the whole time, I did not cry and I did not beg. They would never have stopped if I did.

With the countless torment from home and at school, I still found things to enjoy. Being alone, I found that I very much liked drawing. I would draw every chance I could at school. Until the teachers called my mother for not paying attention in class. Mother had tied my hands to the end of the dinning table and started striking them with one of father's belts till they bled. I stopped drawing after that.

During music class I would sing. It was the only time I ever talked. The teacher loved my voice. He would always praise me, but it only gave the students more reasons to hate me. One day a couple of students dragged me the bathroom, stuffed my mouth with dirty toilet paper and dunked my head inside the toilet. They laughed as I started to gag. I had also stopped singing after that.

The only thing I had left, was dancing. My parents would throw parties for their friends and co-workers every week. During those times, hidden away in the basement, I would dance to whatever music that they played. No one ever found out. If they played it loud enough, I would sometime sing along. I enjoyed those nights the most. Even with everything that was going on with my life, I still mange to find something to smile about. I was determined to live my life. Until that small freedom I had was taken away from me.

My mother had found something, a phone number. She sounded so happy when she talked about this phone number. "Piece of shit, do you know what I have in my hand? It's the answer to my whole problem!" She said to me as she waved a piece of paper around. "This number would keep him from leaving me and in the same time, it will get rid of you!" It would seem that the number she had found belonged to a hidden lab. This lab was founded by a mysterious rich benefactor, who had enough power and money to 'convince' my father to no longer leave mother and to set them for life. All in exchange for one thing. Me.

This hidden and mysterious facility was 'gathering' children of diffrent ages. All they needed was one more, an eight year old child. It was in the middle of the night when they came for me. I was allowed to take one item. So I grabbed my favorite sweater. It was my favorite beacuse it was the only thing I had that was from my grandmother, it was colorful warm and soft. Two men in uniform took my hands and seated me in the back of their black car. As I looked out of the window, I saw my mother's first true smile.

The car ride was long, I could remember falling asleep at one point. It was morning when I woke up, we just arrived. When I got out of the car, I saw a large foreboding school building, with fences lined with barbed wire surrounding it. The men in uniform then proceeded to place their hands on my shoulder, "This will be your new home." As they said this, I knew I had to stay determined.


	4. Prison

It was silent for a school of that size. It must be close to noon, seeing how high the sun had already risen and being how it was Thursday, there should be some sound coming from that building. The two strangers took hold of your hands as you started walking towards the building. The sound of your shoes against the gravel filled your ears. As you got closer you noticed something moved, looking up you saw a couple of children looking out the window. In your head, you reminded yourself to keep both your eyes and mouth shut. You couldn't risk the chance that they might react the same way as your parents.

The school looked larger from the inside, you could easily find yourself lost within its halls. The uniformed men took you all the way to the principal's office. When inside, they closed the door behind you and left the office. Or what you assumed was the main office, for how lavish it was compared to the rest of the school. The school didn't look bad, from what you've seen from your short walk, but it didn't have any... personal touch to them. Or to say that there were no projects or student related objects hanging outside the classrooms you had passed. You stood there waiting, as you watched a slender women sitting behind her desk. "I'm so glad to have you at our school," she stood up frim her chair and walked towards you. You looked up, (eyes semi-closed) and studied her. She looked younger then other teachers and her smile seemed practiced. You looked away as she bent down to get a closer look at you, not wanting to offend her. She gently took hold of your chin to look at her, "You don't have to worry, we are glad to have you here." The door behind you opened and she went back to her desk. An older looking woman had walked in behind you. "Mrs. Hills, prepare our new student, won't you?"

"Yes, mistress" the older women grabbed your hand and escorted you out of the room. The mistress words echoed through your mind. She was...glad, no one was ever glad to have you near. Mrs. Hills had taken you to a diffrent room, which resembled a nurses office...but not couldn't really put your finger on it. There was a desk near the enterance, with a large medicine cabinet behind it and there were a couple of simple beds. "These will be your uniform and number tag." She placed a navy colored school uniform, a simple sleeping attire, a white t-shirt with a pair of brown gym shorts and a name tag with the number 3847 on the bed near by. She spoked before you could sign why they had numbers instead of your name. "The numbers and uniform are to show the rest of the students that you are the same as everyone else. There are no need for names in this school." Something about her explanation didn't sit well with you. She also added a notebook and pen to the mix of your new items. "Our records show that you do not speak. You will use this when addressing anyone in this school." Before she could take you to the classroom, she spotted the sweater you were still holding. "We also do not carry personal items," she then grabbed the sweater from your grasp. Frantic, you picked up the notebook and started writing as fast as possible.

'Could I not keep it? It's the only thing I-' SLAP!...you had dropped the notebook. Your cheek started to sting.

"You will follow orders!" She took your sweater and locked it behind a small closet. Before she closed it, you noticed that it had an assortment of kids belongings. Having safely locked the closet, she put the key back into her left pocket. "Follow," she had ordered, and you did.

It was a simple classroom, a couple of desk and chairs. But all the students were diffrent ages, the oldest being 18 and you being the youngest. You assumed you were the youngest, seeing how you were the shortest. You were always short for your age, but you never felt this short before. The teachings were fairly normal, you were able to keep up on most of the topics they've covered. During lunch, a man wearing a white uniform came carting a tray of numerous plates of food. Everyone stayed in their seats, as he passed a plate of rice, what seemed like blended beans, and a cup of water, to each of the students. No one started eating when they received there meal. They all seem to be waiting for something; Mrs. Hills went in front of the class, "In this school, we strive on health, fitness and mindsets. Follow your orders, and do not ask any unnecessary questions. You may begin." As soon as she finished her sentence. Everyone picked up their forks and started to eat. During the whole lunch period, none of the students said a word. When finished, the same man in the white uniform came by to collect everyone's plate. When he left, lessons had started once more.

What was more peculiar was the gym class. The first part was normal, it was held outside at a track field. Everyone had changed into their gym uniform (the white t-shirt and brown gym shorts), and by Mrs. Hills instructions, everyone started to do warm ups. Everything seemed normal after that, sprinting, running, jumping over diffrent items that ranged in sizes. The strange part was the second half. Mrs. Hills gathered everyone to the indoor gym area. Instead of the traditional basketball court, there were several mats placed around the room and instead of racks of sport equipment, there were wooden weapons. At first you thought it was a self defense class, on how Mrs. Hills instructed everyone to pair up in twos. Seeing how you were new and there being an odd number of students, you were paired with the teacher. But as the class progressed, you noticed the intensity that emanated from everyone.

After the class was over, Mrs. Hills instructed everyone to head to the showers. Your body was sore and hurting all over from the personal training you've received from Mrs. Hill. As you entered the showers, you noticed that both girls and boys were getting undressed. Nobody seemed unfazed by this. Seeing how you had not started removing your clothes yet, a girl about two heads taller then you, with the name tag 1114, placed her hand on your shoulder. "It's ok, you don't have to be shy, if you want, you can take a shower with me." Nodding your head, you followed her to the last unoccupied shower. She let out a small gasp as she saw that your body was littered with scars. Ashamed, you put your head down and wrapped your arms around yourself. "Don't worry, I think scars are cool." She said nonchalantly as she began showering.

When everyone was clean and dressed Mrs. Hills announced that classes were over and to behave. Most students went back outside to train some more, others went back to the dormitory. The girl named 1114 took hold of your hand, "Come on, I want to show you something." She took you to the farthest room of the school building. This area of the building looked warned down and abandoned. Almost as if there was a resent fire. You started to write,

' are we allowed back here?'

"No, but it'll be our little secret." She took you to a small broken down room filled with wild flowers growing from the cracks on the wall and floor. Inside the room you saw that there numerous of old time burned items. "I found this place on my first day here, what do you think?"

'It's nice, almost peaceful'

"Right! I thought so to, while you're alone, you can always find me if you need anything." As the sun started to set, the mistress' voice sounded out through the intercom.

" Its time for bed, everyone report to your dorms, and remember to always follow orders."

"We better hurry," 1114 grabbed your hand and led you to the dorms.

Everyone changed into their sleeping attire and stood in front of their beds. Your bed was on the far back near 1114 's bed. Mrs. Hills handed out to everyone a small plastic container that held a small capsule. You stood there staring down at it, but the teacher didn't leave, till everyone took there vitamin. When everyone was done, they all said good night and Mrs. Hills left the room. Everyone slept fairly easy, you not so much. You laid there with your mind racing; so many things happened in just a short time. You just needed some time to yourself to processes it all. Just then something started to crawl closer from underneath your blanket. You held your breath as it started to get closer. Your covers then flew above you, burying you beneath it. Underneath the covers was 1114 holding a small flashlight. She smiled softly at you, "My name's is Gaia, what's yours." You grabbed your notebook. "Frisk...? Well, it's nice to meet you Frisk "

Through out the whole night Gaia stayed with you till you slept. She was warm, she felt safe and for once you were able to sleep.

The next day arrived with Mistress' voice over the intercom, reminding everyone to behave and to get ready for your daily classes. Everyone got dressed and once again stood by there bed, awaiting for their morning vitamins. But instead of the traditional homeroom, everyone made a line outside of the nurses office. You hold tightly on your notebook, confused and nervous, as you waited for your turn. You watched as one by one, students went in for what seemed for a long time before they left back to the you finally reached the doorway, almost three hours had past. Mrs. Hills placed her hand on your back as she seated you on one of the beds. You watched as she grabbed a fresh needle and inserted it in your arm. As she was connecting it to a strange luminescent IV drip, you opened your notebook.

'What is the liquid you're injecting me with?'

"It's for your stamina, nothing more." As you were the last one, she left you and went back to the classroom. All alone, you sat there, watching as the mysterious liquid started to illuminate the surrounding veins.

You felt afraid.

Your chest started to hurt

You started to breath harder.

You didn't know what to expect.

You didn't know how to 'act'.

You didn't know what you should do.

All you could do is... to stay determined and wait.


	5. Experiment

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. You fell into the same routine; you'd wake up every morning at 6, take your medicine and receive your morning IV injection. Next you would attend a couple of classes till noon. You would then receive the same meal and head towards the gym. After training you would shower and then join Gaia to the forgotten room. Lastly you would head to the dorms to take your nightly pill. When everyone has gone to sleep, you would open your notebook and write. Everyday was the same, even on the weekends. All the students would do as they were told, no one stepped out of line, and they rarely talked to one another. You noticed that you were getting stronger, faster, more aware as time went by. But you also found yourself in a daze. Surrounded by a sea of students, as their faces started to blend. Time went on and you had started to forget the faces of your own parents. Only in your dreams would you be haunted by them. Your notebook was soon covered in nonsense; you were losing yourself.

Then one day, almost two years since your arrival, something new happened. Gaia had went for extra training one afternoon, leaving you alone to wonder the halls. Lost in your thoughts, you had found yourself in a unfamiliar hallway. You held tighter to your notebook. You started to pick up a sound. The sound of something dripping, coming from behind a staircase. Cautiously you went around it. The dripping sound got louder along with what seemed to be the sound of wet flesh, slamming onto the floor. When you reach back, you stumbled back at the sight. It was a young boy, number 5640, drenched in sweat, clawing out his throat. His eyes were blood red and his body was bent backwards. You dropped your notebook and ran towards him. Hovering your hands over his body, you looked around for help. But no one was around. You looked closer, and saw how drenched he really was. As 5640 started to gurgle in pain, you ran. To find anyone, anyone that can help you. When you found Mrs. Hills, you dragged her to were the boy was. But he was gone. All that was left was your notebook and a pool of clear liquid. " 3847, you're probably not taking the drug well. We'll be adding a new dose before you sleep starting today. Follow." You followed and received your new nightly dose. Which looked the same as the morning one.

As days went on, your chest would sometime feel heavy and warm. Your head would start to pound. One day in class it started to get bad and you excused yourself to go to the bathroom. You ran all the way, almost missing the sink as you started to go to a coughing fit. You brought your hand to your throat and tried to calm your heart. Something was happening to your body. But what? Not wanting to stay there any longer, you returned back to your classroom.

After the incident with 5640, you noticed that more and more students started to go missing. The teachers would dismiss it as a simple transfer. You would have believed them if it didn't happened again. You were walking with Gaia to your secret place when an older girl, 0991, came walking up to you. "You're 3847, t...the one th..that saw 5640 right?" She was frightened and pulled on the ends of her sweater. You pulled out your notebook and wrote yes. "D..did he..." her eyes started move frantically as she pointed towards the end of the hall, "l..look like that?" You started to walk forward, except Gaia had grabbed hold of your arm. You had grown stronger then when you first arrived, even stronger then her. She knew she couldn't hold you back, so she let go. As you got closer you started to hear the familiar sound. The dripping, the sound of flesh on the floor and the gurgling gasp. It was a girl, a few years older then you. Her eyes were blood red, face red as she tried gasping for air. Her hands clawing at her thought and her body soaked with her own sweat. You backed up against the wall as you stared at the struggling girl. "Frisk! You have to do something!" Shouted Gaia, seeing how you wouldn't move, she ran. Looking to your left you saw 0991 had started to shake. Her body had collapsed to the floor. Bending awkwardly her mouth started to foam. You ran once more.

This time you went straight to the head mistress' office. You wrote down that one of the students was in danger, prompting her to follow you and once again there was no one there. The head mistress merely patted your head and advise you to return to the dorms for much needed rest. You did as you were told. When you arrived, you noticed that Gaia was there. She was too afraid to have said anything when she found Mrs. Hills that she just sent her to the dorms as well. You laid your hands on top of her shaking ones and gave her a patient smile.

The next day during gym class, everyone was measured on how far they were able to leap across a line. You jumped farther and farther each time they did this test. Expect today, your chest was burning once again. Not wanting to draw attention you ignored it. You would hear naming out the feet that was jumped. 10ft...12.5 ft...9.7 feet...14.57 ft. So far that was the longest anyone has ever jumped. It belong to the oldest female, 0080. Everyone cheered. Then you heard, "3847!" It was your turn, you walked to the start of the line. At the sound of the whistle, you ran. Picking up speed till you reached close to the jumping line. Your heart pounded louder against your ear as you lept into the air. Landing with a thud, you stood there, calming your heart. Everyone was quiet...confused on why Mrs. Hills had not called out your measurement, you turned around.

You had passed over the limit line. Almost 30 feet.

Your breathing started to pick up...you grabbed your notebook and ran.

As you ran towards the nurse's office, your mind flashed on how everyone looked at you. Of anger, spite, of fear. What you were afraid of most, was the creeping smile that grew on Mrs. Hills' face. Once inside the nurse's office, you tried to catch your breath. Your hand gripping tighter on your notebook to your chest, you started to hear murmurs. The class had followed you. The students surrounded you as they chattered amongst themselves. Out of the group, walked 0080. Grabbing your shoulder she slammed you towards the medicine cabinet. Her voice was drained against the chatter, with your head down you could barely hear her. "I knew you were a freak when I first saw you", as she continued to slam you against the cabinet. Then she stopped, Gaia had walked in front of her.

"Leave her alone,"

"Or what? Little miss 'fraidy cat is gonna run back to her bed covers? We all know you only stick around her so much beacuse she's more pathetic then you." The room became quiet, as Gaia ran out of the room. "Still pathetic as always" 0080 sneered. She continued slamming you against the cabinet, causing you to drop your notebook onto the floor beside you. Calling you a freak, pathetic, ugly useless piece of shit. Neither of these insults did anything to you. You were used to them. The only thing in your mind was how she had belittled Gaia. The only person who ever was nice to you, the only one who seemed to care for you. You didn't care how she really felt about you. But what you did mind was how annoying 0080 voice was starting to get. So before she could slam your head against the cabinet once more, your hands went into a fist, shutting your eyes tightly as you slammed your fist behind you, screaming at her face. Your scream masking the sound of shattered glass.

When you semi opened your eyes, you saw that the students had taken a few steps back. Heart pounding, you looked down at 0080, who had fallen to the ground. Her face was filled with fear and littered with scratches from the flying glass. You grabbed hold of her neck, lifting her higher and higher from the ground. Squeezing tightly as her face started to change color. She tried to pry your hand open as you were chocking the life out of her, at this time Gaia had arrived with Mrs. Hills and the mistress. Gaia went to you and started shaking your shoulder. Pleading for you to stop. You couldn't hear her, all you could hear was the pounding of your own heart. You're not sure why you stop, it could have been of numerous reasons: the cries of your only friend, the cold hand of the mistress on your shoulder, or how you started to hear the heart of 0080 slowly starting to fade. You opened your grasp from her neck, her body fell into a heap to the ground and the students joined Mrs. Hill as she walked the dazed 0080 out of the room. Leaving you alone with Gaia and the mistress. You fell to the ground covered in glass.

Your eyebrows furrowed as you stared at your shaking hands. They were covered in blood and glass. Not only your hands, for you were covered in it. Even as you sat, glass shards had started to pierce itself into your flesh. Grabbing your notebook, you looked up at Gaia's concerned face, you wrote 'why doesn't it hurt? Why can't I feel anything!' Gaia's breathing became frantic as she read your words. She grabbed your shirt and started to shake you.

" What are you!?Who are you?!"

The mistress pried her away from you, gathering you into her calm hands. As she took you away from the nurse's office, you looked at your friend's face, her face filled with fear and confusion, as if she was looking at a monster. "3847, I'll take you to your next lesson." The head mistress carried your weakened body all the way to a back room she had hidden behind her office. It was a cold and dark room. The only thing you could make out was a chair connected to a couple of wires in the middle of the room. She sat you down and started to strap your hand, feet, neck and forehead to the chair. "You are going to make my dreams come true." Those words sucked you out of your stupor as you realized what was happening. You tried struggling against the bonds to no avail. The mistress laughed at your attempt to escape. Her face lowered closer to your ears as she whispered, " I was waiting for somone like you, for someone with your level of determination." She walked back to the room and flipped a switch. A stream of lights curled itself around you as you started to feel the electricity coursing throughout your body. Even though it only lasted a second you still screamed as the pain in your head was enormous. As if your head was about to explode. Every inch of your skin crawled and burned with pain. The glass wound started to split wide open as you felt the blood in your body start to boil and your veins were about to burst through your body.

The mistress continued shocking you for the rest of the day. The pain started to numb down. When it was time for bed, the mistress unlocked you from your bonds. Your body was worn-out, and your legs could barely hold you up. Unable to put up a fight, you let the mistress escort you back to the nurse's office. As you layed on the bed, you heard her whisper one last thing before sleep took ahold of you.

"Tomorrow we'll start your last and final lesson."


	6. Breaking down

"You are to make my dreams come true"

Weak

 _Stop_

"I have been waiting for something like you"

Pathetic

 _Please stop_

"Time for your next ...lesson"

Worthless

 _I'm sorry mother_...

I never wanted you...did you know that?

No more please...

Baby girl, how I love you...

I despise the very breath you take around you

My little lady...

It's your fault! It's always your fault!

Play with daddy...

You can never do anything right!

I'm...sorry

You destroy everything you touch!

My precious baby girl...let me feel you

Let's play for awhile...

Can you play with my friends baby girl?...

Leave me alone!

Smile for the camera princess

Why won't you just do us a favor and die! "With your blood, I'll make everyone...perfect"

I have to do something!

I have to stop her!

Before it's too late!

I have to act now!

"Next lesson!"

"Frisk! Wake up!"

Someone's shaking you...but your body is too heavy to do anything about it. Your head is killing you, there's just too many...too many voices. They won't stop, they won't leave you alone.

"Frisk please! Before it's too late!"

Before...it's too ...late? That's right, you have to stop her. You have to get up!

"Frisk...I'm sorry..."

As if a spell was broken, you awoke to the sound of Gaia's voice. You were in the nurses' office again. You never again slept in the dorms, or attended any of the classes. All you did, all you could do, was let the mistress have her way with you. The needles and the shock indused therapy. You could remember vagely the lesson were she would blast your body with cold water. All to 'teach' you, to numb you, to not feel. With your body induced in a constant state of pain and agony, you started to lose the perspective of when it was day and night.

With Gaia's help, you slowly sat up on the bed. Seeing how you couldn't sit up right without potentially falling back down, Gaia sat next to you. Leaning on to her for support, you opened your notebook. 'Why are you here? Aren't you scared of me?'

"Don't be silly, you're my friend" your heart clenched at those words. But soon sank as you remembered the last words of the mistress.

'We have to leave! The mistress is going to start her testing soon!'

"Then let's run! I know a way out of here. If we go now, they might not notice us."

'We can't leave everyone...they'll die. Just like the missing students.'

"But we can't take them! There's too many, there's no way we could escape with all of them!"

'We'll sneak into her office! There must be something in there that can help us.' You looked at your friend's face, who was battling with herself. You couldn't put her in danger, the only one that ever showed you kindness. So you decided, you had to do this alone. 'Don't worry, I'll go alone. Find a safe place till I come back. Okay?' She smiled, but shook her head.

"I can't just hide and let you go on your own. I'll go with you." You were so happy to hear those words, that you almost cried. You weren't alone..."If anything happens, I'll protect you." Suddenly you were wrapped in her arms. Your body stiffened at the sudden embrace. You found that you didn't hate it. It was nothing like the hugs your father gave you.

"Let's go. The mistress should be attending the monthly training performance."

Looking to see that no one was around, you and Gaia made your way to the head mistress' office. Gaia quietly closed the door behind her as you two looked everywhere. On and in her desk and all the cabinets you two could find, were searched. Then you remembered, the room she always took you. The dark wooden door near her desk. Opening it you found yourself staring at the chair. Prying your eyes away from it, you noticed the table that held the needles she would use for her lessons and amongst them were a couple of files. There were all on the experimental process on enhancing the soul, using children under the age of 18. There were long lists of failures, none of the children lasted long with the treatment. There was even more buildings like the one you were in. Hidden everywhere, they even reported on finding potential subjects. But there was something about not having the right aspect they were looking for. The subjects saw too much and had to be disposed of. Files went back to hundreds and hundreds of years. Starting with the frist child, 0001. The first one they tested on was a success. But something went horribly wrong, and had to scrap it.

Just then you heard footsteps. Not finding anything that could save you or the students, you grabbed Gaia's hand and fled from the office.

"Mrs. Hills the students were in my office! Get the guards! Now!"

Picking up speed, Gaia started to take lead. Taking you all the way to the secret room. "There's...a...a gap we can...use to escape the building in here."

Your heart started to pound loudly as you fled from the building. The voices of screaming adults followed you two, but you didn't dare to look back. Running as fast as you could with Gaia's hand supporting your own, you made it all the way to the forest. Catching your breath at a nearby fallen tree, you started to hear the sound of rustling leaves. How did they get so close!? Thinking fast, you opened your journal, and you started to write.

'You have to run! I'll distract them so you can escape!'

"I...I can't just leave you! They..they-"

'I'll be fine, I promise, just go.' Hearing the voices get closer, Gaia ran.

"THERE SHE IS! SHOOT SHOOT!" the sound of bullets rang through the forest. Huddled behind the tree, you waited. At the sight of one of the adults, you leaped out and grabbed their leg. The next thing you knew, the guard had clocked your face with the side of his gun.

You fell into utter darkness.

...

"What do we do about the other one."

"Leave her, we only came for this one."

The guards took your body back inside the building. Were the headmistress waited for you. "Couldn't you have retrieved it without harming it first! Do you know what could have happened if something went wrong and we end up losing it before the final processes!? No of course you don't, because I'm working with a bunch of idiots!" The head mistress crossed her arms and let out a sigh. "Take her down to the basement, I'll be down to join her in a bit, Mrs. Hills and I need to start the preparation." Dismissing the guards, the head mistress went back to her office with Mrs Hills. In a large locked cabinet, they started to drag out a box that contained a higher concentrated dose of the drug they were currently administrating. "Mrs. Hills, start the treatment on the remaining students. I want to start seeing results as soon as possible."

The mistress headed downstairs, to a hidden lab she has built behind a supply closet. Her one and true hideaway. How she would walk down to the chill of this room and dream of the one day she would be using it. The lab blared with blinding lights with walls covered in large containers of luminescent liquid and in the middle layed a table, with your unconscious body strapped on top of it. The mistress went to each of the containers, grabbing the tubes that connected them, she screwed them into place to a tank that rested near your body. Twisting the nozzle on the tank, she strapped a mask over your mouth. "Make my dreams come true." She whispered as she left your body.

Gaia was afraid. Afraid for her life, afraid that you might not come back. Standing in the dark forest alone, she decided she had to go back, she had to get you out. She always felt afraid of everything, she had to fight back, at least once. Deciding her fate, she went back.

Sneaking back to the school, she noticed the mistress leaving the supply closet. When she was nowhere in sight, she ran to the door finding that she had left a passage open. Not sparing it any thought, she ran to it. Down the dark stairs and into the brightly illuminated lab she ran towards your body. Ignoring her fear, she forgot everything around her. Afraid that, at any moment if she would even stop for a second, she would not be able to continue. She unstrapped your bonds and removed your mask. "Frisk please wake up, come on hurry up!" She patted your cheeks, "...we have to leave. Please... I'm scared..."

"GET away from it!"

...

Your chest felt heavy and hot. But other than that minor detail, the rest of your body felt ...light. You slowly awakened from your slumber. A glaring light was above you; feeling as if you were laying on top of a hard and cold surface, turning your head left you saw your friend. As you were about to smile at her, you noticed her face stricken in fear. Confused, you slowly raised your hand towards her. Time slowed as you heard a loud sound coming from your right. The next thing you knew, Gaia's body fell to the ground. Stumbling off of the table you tried to reach her. She laid motionless on the floor. Rocking her gently, silently wishing her to open her eyes. Feeling something wet and sickly warm against the palm of your hands, you stopped. Your eyes started to blur at the sight of them, for they were covered in her blood. Unable to breathe, you looked around the floor. Blood seeped out of her body, covering her and yourself in it. You grabbed hold of her ever growing cold body.

She could have left you, not like this! 'Please, please don't leave!'

Something broke inside of you.

It was all your fault.

If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have died like this.

Slowly rising from the floor, you looked upon the head mistresses who was standing near the stairway. Seeing your face caused her to run. Not wanting to let her go you followed. Steadying you breath and clearing your mind as you followed the frantic mistress. Following her all the way to her office, hearing her panicked attempt to call the guards. She stopped when she saw you standing there by her door.

"You didn't need her...you were built for greatness." You were tired of hearing her, tired of humans. You ran towards her grabbing her throat. Tightening your hold you mustered all your strength and threw her into the hall. Her body crashed against the wall. Armed guards starting rushing towards her and started firing at you. You dodged them by hiding behind the desk. "Stop! You must not kill it, we need it alive!" At the sound of the bullets seizing fire, you took hold of the desk. Adrenaline pumping faster through out your body, you shoved it with all your strength. Sending it toppling over, crashing down the guards. Under the heap of debris the mistress and guards crawled out from underneath. You watched as she tried to leave. Climbing over the carnage, you walked over the crawling mistress. "Please...please...dont..." you stomped on her leg, making a sickening bone crushing sound. The headmistress' scream rang through the halls. Grabbing her disheveled hair, you brought her face closer to yours.

"I...gra..nt you ...mer..cy" your voiced cracked from the lack of use,"Mercy...that..you failed..to give to..your stude...nts.." leaving her and the passed out guards, you ran back to the dormitory. When you arrived you saw that all the students had died. Every single one of them laid dead on their beds, never to open their eyes again. Hearing more guards, you ran again. Picking up speed you fled to the gym. You ran to the door that led to the track field. You frantically tried opening it...it was locked! You were going to be cornered.

Think think, there has to be away out. Looking at the wooden weapons rack you decided that if you couldn't find a way out, you'll make one. Grabbing a reinforced stick, you hid. Sooner or later, guards led by Mrs. Hills came rushing in. Finding your chance, you ran and slid beside one of the guards. Knocking him down, and caught off guard, you swung your weapon across their legs. At the sound of their bones being crushed by your force, you then grabbed one of the arms of the fallen guard, flipping him over your shoulder at the remaining guards. As they came crashing down, you lept over their falling bodies. Landing in front of Mrs. Hills. She staggered as you got closer, jumping into the air you struck her across the head. Causing her to fall over. Collapsed on the ground, you reached into her pocket and grabbed a key. Having the key in your hand, you ran off.

Reaching the nurses' office you stopped. Looking at the window, you saw your reflection. Your clothes were covered in blood. Clenching tightly on the stick at the sight, you went to the bed were you had slept. Underneath it, you grabbed your shorts, putting them on, you took out the key and unlocked the closet near by. Ripping of your blood soaked shirt, you put on your sweater.

Feeling slightly better, you were about to head out when you started to hear something being dragged against the floor. Somone was coming! Running through the door you noticed it was the headmistress, pointing a gun at you. Your heart pounded faster as you stared at the barrel of the gun. Dodging to the side, the mistress pulled the trigger, sending multiple bullets flying past you. Merely grazing the side of your face, you looked behind you to see that one had hit a small tank that rested near the medicine cabinet and the other smashing the the florescent light above. The tank started to make a hissing sound and the broken light started to spark. Having the mistress distracted, you ran past her, towards the front door as the the tank gave out with a large blast. As you ran, you heard the mistress screaming for you to come back and a roaring sound of flames behind you. Your legs started to burn, as you eyed the front door. Making one final leap, you trampled through the door.

The fire spread rapidly though out the decrepit building.

Standing safely outside, you watched as the fire danced in the night.

Tired and alone, you turned your back from your past. To everything that had tormented you...for now you were finally free.

Rain started to come down. Holding tightly on your weapon, you made your way to the forest. Deep in the forest, you manage to find your abandoned notebook. Gathering it in your arms you disappeared deeper into the dark.

Burying away your sorrow, your pain, your torment,

Your soul filled with determinaton.


	7. Escape

Run

Legs are cramping ...

Breathe

Lungs are burning...

You have to run faster!

Your heart is pounding too loud against your ears

They're getting closer!

Heavy footsteps can be heard all around you

They will not stop till they find you...

You hide behind a tree, with your back against the bark, you wait. Catching your breath, against your burning lungs, you listen. Tightening your hold on your only weapon, you're ready. As the guards get closer, you hold your breath. There are only two for now. Just a while longer... Wait till they're closer...now! Thrusting your weapon at the first guard that crossed your sight, you manage to hit him in his lower abdomen.

As he buckles down from the impact, you leap onto his back. Using this to jump higher into the air, you swing your weapon at the guard behind him. Hitting him across the head, his body collapses to the ground. As soon as your feet hit the ground, you turn behind you as the first guard starts to aim at you with his rifle.

You swing your weapon hard against it, lowering his gun, you use the trees near you for leverage to bounce off of, side kicking him across the face. You make sure that they are all unconscious before you start running again.

Running deeper into the woods, you start to hear more guards gaining behind you. Using a bush to hide, you wait once more. When they walked past you, you swing your weapon below their feet. As one fell to the floor, you dug your weapon deep into the ground and lifted yourself off the floor and kicked the second guard against his chest.

The guard tumbled, dragging two guards with him. One more guard emerges behind you, you dodged his approaching hand. Back kicking his leg, he lurches over. Grabbing his arm, you flip him over the rest of the guards. The guards being disoriented, you take your chance, escaping further into the woods. Stars up above watch as you keep your head down to the ground, watching your every step.

Dawn starts to break and the woods landscape starts to change. Gradually it gets harder for you to walk as the ground starts to take an uphill treck. Physically and emotionally tired, you continue to climb. Even though you no longer hear the guards, you continue to climb. Higher and higher you scale the rising slope never slowing down. Never again will you be trapped, encaged as a prisoner. You were determined to prove yourself that you are worth something. That you are not worthless, that you have a meaning. As you climb, you feel as if fate is waiting for you. The higher you go, the more your determination grows. You were going to live.

You can see the sun rise above you. You stop and take in your surroundings. You've made it far up a mountain , you can no longer see the facility that imprisoned you. Over the horizon, you can make out a small city. Leaving out a relieved sigh you start to walk towards it. A new beginning awaits you and you can feel your troubles wash over you. You were free. You were alive. Determination enveloped you. Looking up to the sun, you raised your hand seizing the warmth that it raided. The voices of the past, ran through your mind. Their hate, their perversive and twisted views, their destruction. Looking forward to your future, your soul hummed in anticipation. Act at your own accord, not by what others tell you. You were going to walk your own path.

But as you took your next step, your left foot was caught by a tree root. Waiting for the ground to cushion your fall, you find yourself falling further deep into the mountain. As you fell into the abyss, your body turned itself around trying to grab anything to stop you from falling. In your struggle your journal flew away from your grasp, embedding itself against the vines that covered the walls of the innards of the mountain.

As the ground was fastly approaching, you tighten your grip on your weapon. You drived the stick into the walls. Holding on tight, the stick soon started to tear the side of the mountain. Dangling, you could see the floor of the abyss. Looking up your weapon gave out and you continued your fall. The world rushes by in a blur and you know the pain is coming.

It goes by fast, yet slow, almost suspended. You stare at the opening where you fell, how the sun was watching you as you descended. You reached out, as you slowly saw your freedom escaping from your grasp. Then impact. The air leaving your body. Leaving you gasping against your lungs. Laying on a bed of golden flowers, you watch as the opening of the mountain,where the sun shined above, began to be covered in a thick fog. Your escape to freedom, gone in an instant.

Letting out a shuttered sigh, you mentally prepared yourself. Numbing the pain that coursed through your body, you stood up. You were once again entrapped. Having tasted freedom for just a moment only fueled your heart and your soul. You will not give up. Finding yourself trapped in the Underground fills you with determination.

Act I: Complete.


	8. The Ruins

Howdy, you might not know who I am, but you know, I rather you don't get to know me. Who am I talking to anyway? Oh right, myself. You tend to do that when everyone else starts to become predictable and the only one you can truly talk to is yourself. Everything gets so tedious, down here in the Underground. Even without a soul, I can still find some enjoyments, like toying with the lives of those trapped around me. Befriend them or torment them, all the same to me. Except until recently, this little game started to bore me after awhile. Messing around with the smiley trash bag does have its thrills but even that loses its charm. Oh how much I would kill for something new to entertain me.

Alone in the dark, a single flower stood underneath a beam of light. At this very moment, the small flower felt a stir in the Underground. A small wind caressed his petals as he felt something deep inside of him leave. The strange power that he had weld over everyone who reside beneath the earth, disappeared. This feeling was new to him. He wasn't sure how to react at first. Fear? Perhaps some sort of relief. Before he could think more on his new current situation, he heard footsteps. They did not sound like those of the keeper of the Ruins, who made rounds around the Ruins, but lighter. As the steps got closer, the flower could see a young human in the dark end of the room. At the sight of this human, a sinister plan begun to flourish into his mind. A plan to get back what he had once lost long ago...a soul.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower." This human looks so pitifully lost, they didn't even bat and eye at how ridiculously fake the name he gave them was. How easy it would be to gain their trust, to destroy them and take their soul. Using his magic, he pulled out the humans soul. The human's soul was bright red, pulsing with determinaton. This was it, what he was yearning for all this time. After he was done explaining how things in the Underground worked, he summoned his 'friendliness pellets'. He then told them that if they wanted LOVE, all they had to do was let the pellets touch them. He ravished at the sight of them as they seemed to brighten at the idea of receiving LOVE. Not knowing that he was planning to kill them. He released his bullets and the human ran into them. They actually trusted him, how idiotic. His bullets manage to bring down their HP to one. All he had to do was deliver one more hit. But something was ...off as he eyed the young human in front of him. Even with a low health, the human stayed standing, as if the pain ment nothing. Angered by this, Flowey removed his 'friendly' persona. "You idiot! In this world it's kill or be killed!" Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?" Summoning more of his bullets he surrounded the young human. Laughing as his dream of power was so close to being realized.

The Ruins was quiet as always as she took her daily rounds. She made herself caretaker of the Ruins, to protect any human who might fall down to the underground. Monsters desperately wished to leave, she too wished to see the sun once more,but at what cost. She coudn't condone such violence from her monsters. But even so she still greeted warmly to the monsters resident she passed by . Years after years, she would do the same. At the end of her rounds, she would go to the far end of the Ruins, to visit the small pile of golden flowers that grew under a patch of sunlight. But as she neared, she heard laughter and felt magic around the air. The laughter chilled her down to her soul. Picking up pace, she rushed towards the end of the Ruins. Coming to a halt, she saw a battle was being conducted.

That small monster was about to kill the young human child! I have to stop him before he can shatter the poor child's soul!

She summoned one of her fire bolt and aimed at the flower, sending it flying away from the human child. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth!" She gazed upon the young child. They were worn and their face was distant. They looked so lost and confused. Her heart churned to see them like this. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. Come! I'll guide you through the he catacombs. This way." In the next room layed a training dummy she had hired to demonstrate to the humans who have fallen down, on how to enteract with the monsters. A few humans, both young and old, have fallen, but not many survived the fall. Those who have, appreared to be childrens with strong souls. The dummy itself wasn't the most talkative of monsters, but they did help her with her 'tutorial'. She laughed at the small pun she told herself. When she told the young child next to her to try to strike up a friendly conversation with the dummy, the young child only stood and watched the dummy at first. Then she saw that they started moving their hands in front of them.

Oh, the human child could not speak. No wonder they were so quite. All the previous children would ask random question to show their curiosity or fear of the situation that they were in. We'll it is 'handy' that most of the monsters were well versed in sign language, along with a couple of other languages they manage to pick up before they were in traped.

She was happy to see the young child had decided to talk to the dummy. Others would have been corse or sarcastic towards it. Moving along the catacombs, the young child followed Toriel as she explained the in's and outs of the Ruins. The child was very attentive, almost as if they were used to following was sadden by this for she believed that no child should be this well behaved. Nor should they be this stoic. Near the end of her tour, she wanted to see if they could make it to the end of a room, without her. She quickly made her way towards the end of the room, hiding herself behind a stone pillar. She waited and watched as the young child walked their way towards her. "Greetings my child, Do not worry. I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." At the sight of Toriel, the young child gave a small smile. A smile, a small one at that, was enough to warm Toriel's heart. " Thank you for trusting me." An idea came to her head as she looked at the child. She told them to wait for her for a while for she had to take care of a couple of errands and to not leave the room they were in. The catacombs was still too dangerous. The thought of leaving them made her soul quivere, so she decided to give them a cellphone. A cellphone that she had cared for, for it used to belong to somone very special to her.

As she left them she made her way towards the small town at the other side of her home. It has been a long time since she had a guest, so she wanted to make them a special surprise. Something to once again see a smile on the young child's face. The thought of having somone to care for again, made her happy. Looking at her own cellphone, she saw that she was taking long. Not wanting the human to feel as if they were forgotten, she decided to give them a call."Hello! This is Toriel. My errands are taking longer than I thought they would. You must wait 5 more minutes. Thank you for being patient." All she needed to buy was one bag of flours. But as soon as she bought it, a small dog jumped out of nowhere and snatched it away from her. Toriel sighed as she saw that it might take her awhile to retrieve it, she decided to call the child of her recent mishap. " Hello, this is Toriel. I found what I was looking for. But before I could take it a small, white puppy snatched it away. How odd. Do dogs even like flour?" She realized that she had accidentally let her surprise slip out. Trying to cover it up she said, " Err, that is an unrelated question, of course. It will take a little longer. Please understand." After ending the call, she started chasing after the small dog. As she ran, she suddenly dropped her phone. Upon hearing the phone fall, the small white dog abandon the flour in exchange went after the phone. Toriel not noticing that she had dropped it, went to pick up the flour, but as she turned around, she saw the dog carrying away her phone. Running as fast as she could, she started to hear her phone making dialing sounds in the dogs mouth.

"Stop, please! Come back here with my cellphone!" After awhile she lost sight of the dog and found herself in the back alley of the market. Walking carefully as to not miss it, she soon heard the soft sound of the dog sleeping. " Helloooo? Little puppy...? Where are you...?" She whispered as to not frighten it. "I will give you a nice pat on the head! If you return my cellphone." Still no signs of the dog. Going further down the alley, she heard a small sneeze. Calling out once more,"Here, pup-pup-puppy!" Almost desperate, for its been too long now. "Oh dear, I should not keep my guest waiting any longer...Oh no, how long has it been since I have talked to them...? Perhaps they have been calling the phone, and... here, puppy!" She was starting to get worried. The minutes started to drag and still no signs of the dog. "Doggie... Here, doggie... Oh dear, I wonder how they are." Finnaly she had found the dog. Who was sleeping ontop of her phone behind a trashcan. "Silly pup" sighing and tired, toriel retrieved her phone and called the young child. "My apologies. A strange dog kidnpped my phone. So if you called, I could not have helped you. However , I have recoverd it! And you are still in that room, are you not?" She then heard small tapping on the phone. Listening carefully, she notice it was morse code. She smiled to herself as she the young child worded out that they were still in the room. "What a good child you are." Before she hanged up, she warned them of the dangerous that lied before them and to remaind the good child that they were.

Satisfied with having both the flour and her cellphone, she made her way back to her home. It was a small quaint little place. After living alone, you start getting used to it. The young childs face pop into her head, erasing the lonley feelings away. She went to her kitchen and started gathering all the ingredients she needed. For she was planning to make them her favorite pie... well second favorite type of pie. She knew many would not favor snails pie as the first thing they eat at being welcomed to a new place. As she was cracking the eggs, she heard her phone ring. "Hello this is Toriel." Tapping could be heard on the other side of the phone.

'I wanted to say hello.'

"You just wanted to say hello? Well then," she then started to tap on her phone as well, 'Hello!' Putting the phone back to her ear's, "I hope that hee." She giggled to herself. Mixing the ingredients, she recieved another call. "This is Toriel."

'Hello again'

"You wanted to say hello again?" Tapping taping, 'Salutations!' ""Is this enough?" After not getting a respond she once again hanged up. But before she could even put the phone down, she recieved another call.

"This is Toriel."

'Hello!'

"Are you bored?" Stifling her laughter. "I should have given a book to you. My apologies. Why not use your imagination to divert yourself? Pretend you are ...a monarch! Rule over the leaf pile with a fist of iron. Can you do that for me?" She heard a small chuckle and more tapping.

'Yes'. Toriel's smile widen, felling happier she hung up and continued mixing her batter. After a good mixing she then poured it into the pie pan. *ring ring* Dusting her hands on the side of her dress, she picked up her phone.

"Hello, this is Toriel."

'Hello.'

"Sorry, I do not have much to say. It was nice to hear your voice though." Even if it was mearly tappings.

'Tell me about yourself then.'

" You want to know more about me? Well, I am afraid there is not much to say. I am just a silly little lady who worries too much!"

'To me you seem very nice. Quite beautiful and soft looking actually.'

'... huh?" Oh my, was the child flirting with me? " Oh, heh...heh... Ha ha ha! How adorable... I could pinch your cheek! You can certainly find better than an old women like me."

'...is it...okay if i...just for a moment, call you mom?'

"Huh? Did you just call me ...'Mom'?" Toriel's soul warmed at the thought of this child calling her mother. "Well...I suppose... Would that make you happy? To call me...'Mother'?"

'If its...okay..' Toriel could feel her eyes tearing up,

"Well then, call me whatever you like!" Holding the phone with her shoulder, she picked up the pie and placed it into the oven.

'I knew you were nice. Beautiful too.'

"Oh dear, are you serious...?" She could feel her cheeks heat up." And after you said you want to call me 'mother'... You are an... 'interesting'child." Hanging up she warmed up her hand and started emanating a small fire to appear under the pie. As her pie started to cook, she had forgotten to ask if they had any allergies. Calling them, she found that thankfully they had none. Calling once more to ask if they had any preferences, only realising that it was a silly thing to ask, since she had already prepared the pie and it was already too late to fix it. Once her magic had settled under the pie, she left the kitchen and started to clean. While she cleaned she called the child to make sure that they were still ok. In her own little happy bubble, she didn't notice the time. Worried, she hurried and rushed out of the house. "Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would." She picked up her phone to tell the child that she would be coming to get to see that young child was already there. "How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?" The child was covered in brusies, "There, there, I will heal you." She slowly hoverd her paw over the child, as to show that they were not going to hurt them. " I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this. Come, small one!" As they entered the house, she announced that she had baked them a butterscotch cinnamon pie, to celebrate their arrival. The human child smiled brightly at this news.

'Thank you! No one's ever done anything like this for me before." Toriel placed her hand on top her chest as to still her beating heart.

" I want you to have a nice time living here." She truly did. She showed them to the room that they will be staying and patted their head. She was going to show them the rest of the house till she smelt something burning. Seeing how the child could make their way to her home, they would be find exploring on their own.

After the pie was saved, and cooled off, she cut a slice and went in search of the child. Only to find that they had fallen asleep. They must of been so tired of their journey, she placed the pie slice on the floor by the bed as not to disturb them. Content, she quietly closed the door and headed down to her basement. Around this time of the day, she would sit by the Ruins door and talk to the only other monster that helped her deal with her loneliness. She enjoyed talking to this mysterious monster, must she say that she had a small growing crush on him. He once even tied coxing her to leave, but she refused. As she sat down, she heard a soft knock. She smiled at herself, but was in no mood of joking around.

" something wrong?"

"Theres something I want you to promise me."

" sorry lady, but I don't do promises."

"Please..."

"...sigh...fine..for you...i'll...try to keep it"

"If a human ever leaves this Ruin, please watch over them."

" sure, i'll keep an eyesocket over them." She was glad, saying her farewell she went up and went back to reading. Sitting by the fire, she found herself re-reading the same lines. She couldn't help herself, she was so happy to have the young child safe and sound at her home. Looking up she found the young human standing in front of her. She asked if they needed anything but only saw how conflicted their face looked.

'When can I leave the Ruins?' Seeing them sign those words, made her soul drop. Were they not happy? Why did they want to leave so soon? She tried to distract them with some snail facts, but they kept on asking the same question. Troubled by this she excused herself. Running down to her basement, she found that the human had followed her. As she neared the Ruins door, she kept warning the child to go back, to go upstairs. But they didn't listen. They never listen. Why won't they stay, why do they want to leave. She's only trying to protect them. Don't they know they will only die if they leave. Standing in front of the door, she knew what she had to do. She couldn't let another child die. Her soul just couldn't bear it.

"Prove yourself. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive." She pulled the child soul and waited for their first move.

'I do not wish to fight!' Toriel ignored their signs and charged her magic at them. She watched as they skillfully dodge them. Again and again, the child refused to fight, signing that they didn't belive that fighting was the answer, that they didn't want to hurt anyone else again. Toriel's soul clench tightly as the human decided to stand and take the bare grunt of her attacks. Seeing the human hurt, she couldn't control her magic. She could not hurt them, someone as merciful and determined as the child in front of her. They would not be happy living down here, in such a small place. She gave in. Collapsing to her knees, she held on to the child. She felt the child stiffen in her grasp.

"Goodbye my child." She walked away from them, looking at them for one more time, before returning back to her empty home. In the brief time that she had known them, she had come to care for them. Unable to stay in her empty house, she made her way to the bed of yellow flowers. Sitting ontop, she let her mind wonder back to the time she had somone to welcome her back home.

Interesting, and quite foolish. Why was this human child so adverse to killing. From what he had heard in the past, all 6 children who had fallen down had learned that the only way to survive down here was to fight your way through. Toriel herself even fought them, but they still refused to fight.

Flowey stood in the middle of the darkned room on the other side of the Ruins door. He watched as the human aproched him.

"Clever. Verrrryyyy clever. You think you're really smart, don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules." His face shifted into a sinister grin, he knew that the child had died a couple of times already. He could feel the on slot of headaches, that the smiley trash bag always complained about. "You'll tire of trying." Smiling at the thought, "Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world and let ME inherit the power to control it?" Seeing the child's determination on staying alive only made him want to see them suffer and squirm as they continued their journey. "I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan is not regicide." He watch as the child noticed that Flowey had listen in on their conversation with Toriel. "This is SO much more intresting." Laughing with all his might he felt complete bliss at finally making the human child react. Disappearing away from the child, he made sure that he would follow them as they went on. Waiting for his chance.


	9. Snowdin

why did i make that promise? i never make promises...heh..there to much of a hassle. but she sounded so desperate, how could i have said no. maybe i thought that if i did this one favor, she'd finally decide to leave that place and...i can finally put a face to that warm voice behind that stone door. can't help a guy for being curious.

Walking between the trees, in the snowy woods, his mind wondered. Listening to his steps as they crunched beneath the snow. Day in and day out, he would walk through the quiet woods. Alone with his thoughts, letting the cold seep through his skull, numbing the occasional headache. When did they start? Closing his eyelids, he tries to recall the notes he had written, the ones he would hid away it his lab. Some lab, more like a storage place. Not that he minded it. All the notes were about a flower, nothing else. Could they be referring to the flower his brother talks about? He stroke his skull in frustration, closing his eyesockets, he let out a sigh. Leaning against a tree, he tries remembering his dreams instead. He would dream of the stars and how beautiful they might be. He never saw them before and the stones in Waterfall didn't come close to how beautiful they were in his dreams. He could never remember them quite clearly though. Tightening his eyesocket,trying to get a better grip on his deams, he could faintly hear soft laughter. Flexing his hand, he could almost feel as if he was grasping onto someone's hand. It was soft and warm. A sad little skeleton sitting with somone under the stars. What a thing to dream about. Opening his eye sockets, he looked up, towards the cave ceiling. Longing to see what lies beyond it.

The sound of footsteps shook him from his thoughts. Hiding behind a tree, he could make out a small figure walking past the stone doors. Looking closer, he manage to catch a glimpse of their soul. 'a red soul huh, guess this is the kid she talked about.' The red soul: freedom seemed so close, looking down at his hands, he pushed away those thoughts. Instead he dug into his pockets. 'yup still there.' Wanting to have a little bit of fun, he quietly followed the human. Hiding behind a tree, he lifted his hand and sent out a small wave of magic, breaking a stick that layed on the ground. He chuckled quietly as the human turned around and found that their was no one behind them. Seeing as they were close to the bridge, he walked slowly towards them, " Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Very slowly the human turn and grabbed his out stretched hand. PFFFFFFFFFF... the human stumbled back a bit. Laughing at their reaction, he put up his hand, showing them the tied whoopee cushion, "heheh... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny." The human smiled slightly at the prank, heh cute,

"anyways, you're a human, right?" They gently nodded their head, " that's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. im actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but...y'know...I don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother, papyrus.. he's a human-hunting FANATIC." Just then he heard the sound of footsteps, "hey, actually, I think that's him over there."

...

It is my dream to be part of the Royal guard. Not only are they respected, but they are looked upon with wide admirations. And why wouldn't they, for they bring hope to the underground. Promising freedom to everyone who is trapped here. What more Nobel profession are there. As long as I could remember, I had always dreamt of protecting those around me. To be strong and brave, to be someone who people can relay on. More importantly, my brother. He may not believe it, but I do notice most things around me. He may try to shield me, protect me, but I do notice. Especially of the wears under his eyesockets, the concern that ways him down. I may act strictly towards him, but I merely do so out of concern. Worried that if I don't do so, he might just fade away one day.

Walking towards the sentry station that lied in the furthest region, he noticed that his brother was not there. Looking closely he found that his brother was in fact standing lazily infront of his marvelously constructed bridge.

"sup, bro."

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP,' BROTHER!" IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

"staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?"

"NO!" What is his brother thinking, and why is there a lamp in the middle of the woods?! He stomp his foot in the ground," I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!" Posing dramatically, with his scarf blowing in the wind, "THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT! RECOGNITION! I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO, BE MY 'FRIEND'? I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING." But most of all, his brother would see how strong he truly is. That he doesn't need to be protected all the time.

" hmmm, maybe this lamp will help you." Why can't he ever take anything seriously?

"SANS! YOUR NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!" I won't let my brother be reduced to a sad sack of bones. I'll do everything in my power to prevent him from ever stooping so low!

" hey, take it easy. I've gotten a ton of work done today, a skele-ton."

"SANS!"

"what, your smiling?"

"I KNOW AND I HATE IT!" Why does he enjoy puns so much?! Yes, some of them are quite good, but still! All in moderation Sans! After going back and forth with their usual banter, Papyrus decided it was time to leave. He had more important things to do then encourage his brother.

...

Sans watched as his brother left him. Not that he enjoys making his brother mad, but it's better then seeing his face full of worry for him. So if he had to put on a face and spread around some bad puns just to keep his brother from noticing that something is wrong with him, then so be it. Looking back to the lamp, he noticed the human was trying to hide their smile. Kid, that's just not going to do. If your gonna smile, it's best to showcase it."ok, you can come out now." The human brushed themselves off and stood in front of him. Was the kid waiting for something? " you ought get going. he might come back. and if he does, you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." The human still didn't leave. They seemed to be conflicted about something. Almost seeing as if it was really okay for them to leave. Strange..., "what's the holdup?"

'I can leave? I, dont have to stay?' The kid can't speak? But why are they asking this? Why wouldn't I let them leave? Something about the way they looked and signed, didn't sit well with him.

" look, there nothing to be afraid of." Giving a wink," it's just a dark cavern filled with skeletons and horrible monsters." The human smiled and started walking away. That's much better, a smile suited the kid's face more than that frown. But before the human went too far, he called out to them. " actually, hey... hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?"

'Favor?'

" I was thinking... my brother's been kinda of down lately... he's never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day." It definitely did for him," Don't worry, he's not dangerous even if he tries to be. Thanks a million I'll be up ahead." Not letting them respond, he left the opposite direction. Stifling a small laughter as he noticed the bewildered expression on the human's face. It's nice to see a fresh reaction to his 'shortcuts'. Something new always seems fun at first, but that also means that they were unpredictable. Instead of joining his brother, he decided to watch over the kid. He did promise the lady...

Through out the snowy woods, he would appear. Waiting for the human to pass him by. They always looked a bit banged up, but other then that, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. They were even playing along with his brother's puzzles. He appreciated it, he really did. Most people would have called his brother out when a puzzle didn't go as planned. His soul felt lighter as his brother was beaming at having somone to try them out on. As the morning went on he would feel a small pain against his skull and the wave of deja vu that usually came with it. Ignoring it he continued down the path of the forest. He would hear the random chatter of the royal guards, of how somone had petted them. Continuing down the path, he also noticed more monsters and how they started raving about how they meet somone who was kind to them. Guess it was a good thing that he didn't dunk the kid when he first saw them. But a small part of him still clung onto the possibility of leaving the underground. Everytime he started to think this, he would see the kid, 'why did they seem so eager to talk to him? ' He thought. They could just pass him and continue on their journey. But they would always made a beeline straight to him. Did they crave for someone to talk to? He sorta felt sorry for the kid. So he figured he'd try to make them smile again. There was something about the kid's smile. Almost as if they rarely showed it...

As they moved closer to the town, his soul gave a slight shutter. They were at the end of the last puzzle. After this, he's not sure if his brother would try to face the human. Messing around with puzzles are one thing, but letting the human fight his brother is another. He felt, conflicted. With the promise he had made and with protecting his brother. His brother was strong and he would never intently hurt anyone. On the other hand, he's not sure how the kid would handle themselves. Standing near the bridge, the human walked straight towards him. Eagerly awaiting to see what he might say.

" i don't know what my brother is going to do now. if i were you, i would make sure i understand blue attacks."

...

I' _m not quite sure how to feel right now. I know I must capture the human, it's what will make my dreams come true. But...but...I've never had this much fun before... do I really want it all to end?_

Standing in the far edge of town, Papyrus stood. Waiting for when the human would arrive. Pushing away all thoughts that inclined him to turn away. He waited...and he waited. The human must be enjoying themselves...I should be the one to take them on a tour...what kind of monster am I, to not welcome them into town? Papyrus shook his skull, no...I am training to be a part of the Royal guard, I am not here to welcome the human...even...even if...I wish to do so...to just see them smile at me with admiration...stop! Standing his ground, he waited. Regaining his resolve.

After a while, through the thick of the snow, appeared the human. Seeing them only loosen his resolve, conflicting him further. "HUMAN, ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINS. FEELINGS LIKE... THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS..." What am I saying...I do not feel this way...do I? No..."THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!" That must be it! I must have somehow felt what they were feeling! " I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE" Papyrus' soul tighten as he looked at the human. For they were all alone, with no else to miss them when they are gone. "I PITY YOU ... LONELY HUMAN..." As he said these words, he watched as the humans face turned from a face of confusion to one filled with so much pain and sadness. He didn't like it, he didn't like how their face made his soul feel. He couldn't let them stay that way. " WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE YOUR..." Wait! What am I saying!? I can't, I must stay strong, I can not back away, but...but I "NO... NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CANT BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU !THEN, I CAN FULLFILL MY LIFELONG DEAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

Papyrus lifted his gloved hand and with a soft wave of magic, he pulled the human's soul. The young human stood their ground, their soul filled with determinaton and looked straight at him.

'I'm not going to fight you Papyrus! Why would I fight somone who's as kind and as great as you?' They signed with a warm smile on their face. Papyrus' soul warmed and his face started to heat up.

"WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING!?" The young human stumbled back a bit at his sudden conclusion. "SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS! " the young human rapidly shook their heads as they face started to flush. "WELL! I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!" Papyrus noticed that the human looked saddened by something, almost as if for a moment they were some where else. Sighing softly they signed

'I can make spaghetti?' Papyrus' soul gave a small leap, to think that he would find another that had the ability to create such a delicacy?

"OH NO! YOUR MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!" They gave him a bright smile, "I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU?" Papyrus was amazed to see the human smiled softly in one moment to turning red and frazzled the next. "LET'S DATE L-LATER! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!" After a series of attacks, Papyrus noticed that the human manage to dodge (rather impressively) all of his attacks, even after he had manage to turn their soul blue. But not once, did they fought back.

After some time he came to realize that what would happened if he did capture the human. He would finally be a part of the royal guard. But what would become of them. Would he ever find someone like them again? Is he truly going to send the young human to an unknown voyage and never see them again. His soul clenched slightly, for the thought of saying goodbye to them after just knowing them for a short while, left him thinking. As his magic started to deplete (and a very annoying dog running away with his special attack) and with a heavy soul, he decided to spare the human. All the fame and self proving wasn't worth it.

"NYOO HOO HOO...I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU...UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD... AND ... MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!" Facing away from the young human, looking far off the distance, he could almost see his dreams flying away. But then a small warm hand touched his lower arm bone. Looking behind, he saw the young human, giving him the warmest smile yet.

'I'll be your friend.' Papyrus could almost feel his eyesockets fill up with tears.

"REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME?" They nodded their heads. "WELL THEN... I GUESS...I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU!" Papyrus scratched the back of his skull and smiled brightly at the human, "WOWIE! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE... AND I'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE! The human let out a soft chuckle. Papyrus' soul grew brightly at accomplishing on making the young human laugh. After giving them directions on how to reach the barrier that lies beyond the capital, he gave them his phone number and told him were he would be and to contact him if they ever needed help. The human held their phone almost as of they were holding onto something precious. Feeling better then ever before he went on his way back home, with a jump in his step.

...

Walking through the town, Sans found more monsters talking about the human. As he got near to his home, he found his brother looking down at his phone. "bro? something wrong?"

"IT'S THE HUMAN, I GAVE THEM MY NUMBER, BUT I MUST HAVE FORGOTTEN TO GET THEIRS." Seeing his brother distracted, he decided to pop into his room.

...

After a few minutes, he saw that the young human had come back. Weren't they supposed to have gone by now? Why are they back? "SO YOU CAME BACK TO HAVE THAT DATE WITH ME?" The human smiled softly and nodded their head. "YOU MUST BE REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS..." Papyrus didn't believe that the human's feelings for him ran so deep. "I'LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU SOMEPLACE REALLY SPECIAL." Of course the place he is referring to is his own home. But for a proper date to begin, you must first walk them to the dating site. Which he could not do for they were already by his house. Signaling the human to follow they stroll away from his house then back, "MY HOUSE!"

As the human entered Papyrus' house, he did what any good host would do when receiving a new guest. He let them wonder around freely, letting them look at all the things his house provided. Everything was going well, that is until later the human was curious about the improved sink in his kitchen. As soon as the cabinet door beneath the sink opened, the annoying dog came rushing out of it, taking his stashed bones with him."CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!" But the dog was to fast for Papyrus and his human guest. "CURSES!" Just then his brother popped out of his room, playing his blasted trombone!

"SANS, STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!" Papyrus didn't even know that his brother was even home! What was he even doing? Wasn't he supposed to be at work? Looking down, he noticed that the young human was trying to cover their laughter. Sans, might be a bad influence on them.

After the curious human was finished wondering around, he suggested if they wished to start the date. Agreeing, he led them to his bedroom. The young human was very cautious about this. Almost looking very weary about entering his room. But he assured them that nothing bad hid behind his door. As they entered, the young human looked around and seemed to relax a bit. As he did before, he gave the human free reign to explore his room. For he had no skeletons in his closet, well except for when he was in it. He noticed that the human enjoyed having the freedom to explore, without having any restraints. "SO, UM...IF YOU'VE SEEN EVERYTHING...DO YOU WANT TO START THE DATE?"

...

Laying on his bed, Sans looked to his ceiling, recalling the trombone incident. Even if his brother got mad at him, he did manage to get the kid laugh. Heh worth it. Then he heard Papyrus go into his own room. Why is he in his room? Getting closer to the wall that separated their rooms, he could barely make out what his brother was saying.

"I'VE ACTUALLY NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE." Done what? What hasn't he done before?! "...HAVE A GREAT TIME!...PRESS...ON...YOUR..." What are they pressing?! "WOWIE!, I FEEL...WE'RE READY..." What! Ready for what?! Damn it why can't I hear anything?! Why is there music playing? " ...THERE'S NO SECRET TO MY LEGS... YOU LIKE CARESSING MY BICEPS...! "

Sans was practically buring his face into the wall..." ...GO...FURTHER!... WHAT A PASSIONATE EXPRESSION!" Sans couldn't stand hearing anymore, he threw himself away from the wall as if it burned him, and hid under his covers. Hoping that he had heard wrong.

" AUGH! URRRGH! N...OOOOOO.." Sans shoot out of his bed and ran towards Papyrus' bedroom door. Barely stoping himself from reaching the door knob, Sans started laughing to himself. What was he even doing, Papyrus wasn't that type of monster. "IS IT HOT IN HERE OR OR IS IT JUST ME...",Sans was panicking, "... A DARK PRISON OF PASSION WITH NO ESCAPE..." breaking into a cold sweat he got closer to the door, "... DON'T CRY BEACUSE I WON'T KISS YOU..." Sans was clawing at his skull, what was his brother even saying! Battling with himself, he noticed the doorknob start to turn. Popping back to his room with his soul pounding loudly in his chest. Waiting in the dark he listened as they both left the house. Sliding down to the floor sighing to himself. But then his door flew wide open. "SANS! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK!?"

"heh, sorry bro, i uh...forgot..something...so how's the kid?"

"THE HUMAN?! THEY'RE FINE, THEY ARE HEADING TOWARDS WATERFALL RIGHT NOW."

"..heh..um..that's good."

"THEY'RE LOVE FOR ME WAS QUITE PASSIONATE-"

"what!"

"BUT DO NOT WORRY, FOR WE DECIDED TO KEEP SEEING EACH OTHER PLATONICLY." Sans poofed out of the house. Unable to hear anymore.


	10. Waterfall

The kid seemed harmless enough, but now I'm not too sure.

Poofing at his waterfall entrance sentry post, Sans waited for the human to arrive. Looking to his left he noticed Ainer (short for Explainer) taking to himself . He's always standing near that echo flower. "All that gives my life validation is explaining the echo flower...no one can know." He kinda felt bad for him. Just then he saw the human come by, talking to everyone they passed by, before reaching him. Seeing how the kid was so eager to see him, he invited them to eat at Grillby's. Taking a shortcut, he was greeted by a couple of regulars. Sitting down, he managed to get the kid to sit in one of his whoopee cushion. The kid let out a soft chuckle, covering their mouth. Why did the kid always try to hide their laughter from him? Ordering their meal, he turned towards the kid, "so...what do you think, of my brother?"

'He's very nice.' They signed. Nice, he thought. Seeing how he only heard bits and pieces of the conversation, it could be a misunderstanding. Still, it didn't change the fact that the conversation he heard was puzzling . Even by Papyrus' standard. Trying to forget, he told the kid more about Papyrus. You know, to let them know that they should treasure their friendship with him. Sans rather not see his brother hurt, physical and or mentally. Grillby arrived with their meal, he unscrewed the cap to his ketchup bottle and asked if they wanted any. They foolishly said yes. Snickering as he saw the look on the kid's face as their meal was covered by ketchup. Feeling bad, he offered his own.

Seeing their mood brighten, he decided to ask them something. If they knew anything about a 'talking flower'. Looking wary, they took awhile to respond. Nodding yes. Guess they knew about the echo flower. Sans told them that those were the only flower he knew that could talk. Meaning that somone must have been using them to talk to his brother, telling him random things. Sans watched the kid's face, as if they might know something, but weren't quiet sure if they should say anything. Not wanting to pressure them, he told them to be careful. Getting up from his seat he said his goodbye. Stopping by the door, he thought for a moment. With all his worrying, he forgot what he wanted to say to them. Saying goodbye again, he left the kid. Heading back to his waterfall sentry post.

...

For years, no...centuries, monsters have been trapped down in this underground prison. Forced away from the surface, humans have taken everything from us! And for what! Out of fear? Out of hate? We monster have done nothing to wrong the humans. But now, all will be solved and everyone will be saved. I do not think of myself as a hero for those traped down here, but I will be their sword! I WILL BE their shield! I WILL protect everyone down here till my dying breath! No,even after that, for I will never surrender! I WILL do everything and anything to attain the 7 human soul to break the barrier!

Standing in the shadow near the entrance of Waterfall, was Undyne the Undying. Word from her guards located in Snowdin, was that a young human had fallen down and have been seen going into the direction of Waterfall. Fully protected by her armor from head to toe, she was ready to hunt down and retrieve the soul of the human. But instead she was here, standing still as her trainee was giving her his 'daily reports'. Why didn't he reach her when he first spotted the human! Didn't he know how dangerous it could have been! How merciless they were!? No, instead he decided to befriend them. She couldn't blame him though, that's just how Papyrus was. Seeing the good in everyone. He wasn't weak, he was just too nice for this world. " I...UNDERSTAND...I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN." Undyne mood worsen as she watched Papyrus leave. Just another reason to despise human, she thought. Once alone, a rustle in the grass below her could heard. Aware of the unexpected noise, she summoned her magic spear. Searching to see who was spying on her. Unable to see anyone she left in search of the human.

Monster Kid is my name, MK for short and my greatest hero of all time is Undyne Captain of the Royal Guard! She's the coolest! There's no one as cool as her. All around town I heard that a human has fallen down. And you know what that means right? Undyne is going to kick some human behind! I definitely gotta see that!

"Sweety, are you going to visit your friend today as well?" Said Monster Kid's mother to his sister as he helped feed him his breakfast.

"Of course I am. I have a project due soon and she's agreed to help me." His sister used her magic to whisp away her plate from the dinner table.

"Well, you be careful out there, word has it that there's a human out there." Warned his father who was whisping away the pages of today's newspaper. Which was only a couple of pages. Monster Kid stood abruptly from his chair, knocking over the contents of the table.

"What! A human!" His family stared at him, "oh..heh...sorry." Monster Kid sat back down, letting his mother wipe his face clean. "Hey..um...do you think I can go outside and play for a bit?"

"But you just came from outside a few moments ago?" Questioned his father.

"I know but...there's this new kid and...uh...wanted to see if they wanted to play."

"Oh, well do be careful, and don't stray to far ok." His mother kissed him on the cheek. Monster Kid said his goodbyes and headed out the door.

"Hey wait!" Called out his sister. Turning around he saw her leaning against one of the houses. " MK, don't worry our parents ok."

"What do you mean?" But his sister mearly sighed and went towards the river person. Monster Kid ran passed the center of town and headed towards the enterance of waterfall. He wasn't staying in Snowdin for he was sneaking of to see Undyne fight the human! When he arrived, he noticed one of the skeleton brothers at his sentry post. Wery if he might care that he was leaving the town. Just then the kid from before came through, "Yo! Are you sneaking out to see her too?" Of course the new kid was going to check out Undyne! He's surprised he hasn't seen more kids sneaking out. "Don't tell my parents that I'm out here." The kid nodded there head. This was great! He had somone to join him in his quest to watch Undyne. "OK, I'm easy when you are." The new kid went over to the skeleton and went off somewhere. After a while they came back and headed further into Waterfall.

Taking his chance he went and followed them. But as he did, he noticed that the new kid was going around touching everything. Letting them do their thing, he went on ahead. The first place he was going to go was the cliff that was rumored to be used by Undyne, where she would hold all her meetings with the members of the Royal guard. Finding a patch of tall grass, he hid. After a short time, he noticed that the new kid had joined him and wouldn't you know it!? Undyne appeared! After talking to her trainee, the new kid decided to leave. But Undyne got closer and started staring down at where the new kid was! The tension in the air was so great, he couldn't move. When she left, the kid walked out of the grass. That was so awesome! Monster Kid ran out to meet them. "I'm SOOOO jealous! What'd you do to get her attention...? Ha ha.C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" In all his excitement, he fell and landed on his face. Expecting to see the new kid to laugh or mother him like everyone else would, he noticed that they just looked at him. Getting up on his own, and with a new sense of vigor he ran off. Running off, he noticed that his voice echoed around the caves from the echo flower. He's surprised that they repeated his words from the day before, when he went out with his sister Suzy.

...

Standing guard behind large pillars, she waited for the human to come by. Choosing this place to attack the human for its size. She made sure that all monsters stayed away from there while she waits. Her patients awarded her, for she spotted the human. She knew what a human looked like. In her past she had confronted 4, unfortunately she had accidentally let two pass her by. Not this time! She wasn't going to let them pass her this time! Throwing her spear in front of the human, she made her present known. She could have aimed at the human, but she wasn't a monster who would cowardly attack someone with out letting them know it was.

The human started to run as she sent dozen of spears after them. Spear after spear, the human kept running. Dodging all of them! She couldn't get a hit on them! Near the end of the path, she manage to track them towards a patch of tall grass. Searching carefully, she noticed something moving. Grabbing it as quickly as possible, as to not let it get away, she slowly rose it above the tall grass.

...

Having lost track of the new kid, he found himself walking towards another patch of tall grass. Hearing the sounds of magic crashing down from a far, he hid amongst the grass. The sound of magic got closer and closer. Just then he felt somone brush right past him. It was the new kid! As he was about to say hi to them, he heard metallic foot steps getting closer. Turning around, he felt somone grabbing him by his cheek.

Slowly he started to rise above the tall grass and came face to face with Undyne herself! He stared right at her helmet, too awe strucked to say anything. After what felt like forever. Undyne lowered him back into the grass.

His soul went into overdrive at what just had happened to him. Running after the new kid, he could barely hold in his excitement, "Yo...did you just see that! Undyne just...TOUCHED me. I'm never washing my face ever again...!" He did feel bad for the new kid though, if they were standing just a LITTLE bit to the left it could have been them. "Yo! Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see her again." Unable to contain his joy he ran off, but not before falling face first onto the floor. The cost of not having arms he guessed. Passing the same skeleton, he made his way to the next place Undyne might be.

...

Sans stood next to his telescope, waiting for unsuspected passerby, he noticed Undyne brooding her way. " heya undyne, you look like your about to 'krill' something."

"Sans! I don't have time for your fish puns!"

"the puns aren't 'kraken' you up?" i'll scale back if you let 'minow' what's wrong?" Undyne ignoring him, she continued on. Few moments later, he saw the small yellow dude, trudging behind. Heh, guess Undyne got herself a little 'fin'. Waiting a little longer, the kid walked in. The kid spotting him, ran towards him. Now having an eager participant, he let them try out the telescope for free. To bad they didn't know that the telescope doesn't work and the lends were coated in red ink. Stifling his laughter, the kid looked at him in confusion. Seeing the kid leave, he took one of his shortcuts to his next job.

...

One of the many downside of not having arms and not having the ability to control their magic yet, MK found himself stuck at between two pillars. Trapped by the rain, he waited till somone came by to help him. He's not sure what he was thinking, thee was no way he could have run through the rain. Sighing, he rested his head on the cave wall and closed his eyes. But immediately opened them when he thought he saw a gray figure. Not wanting to see the ghostly figure, he backed away from the wall. Just when he was about to bolt, the new kid walked in. "Yo, you got an umbrella?" The new kid nodded their head," Awesome!" Running away from his shelter, he went under their umbrella. "Let's go!"

MK and the new kid walked down the path, talking against the sound of the rain. Well, MK did all the talking, the new kid only listened. MK didn't mined though, he actually liked that someone was willing to hear him talk. All the kids at school would never pay any attention to him. The new kid even waited for him as he stopped to look at the castle that layed beyond the horizon. The more time he spent with the kid, the more he liked them. They didn't baby him, laugh at him or ignore him. They were just, nice to him.

Reaching a ledge, MK turned around and saw the new kid putting their umbrella away. He wanted to help them, seeing how they were so nice to him and how they didn't get a chance to encounter Undyne like him. "Yo, you wanna see Undyne, right...? Climb on my shoulders." The new kid hesitated before taking his offer. They gently climb over the ledge. Safely on top, the new kid went by the ledge, ready to find a way to pull him up. "Yo, you go on ahead. Don't worry about me. I always find away to get through!" Running off (and tripping once more), he went off into the rain, too excited to care.

...

Undyne hidden in the shadows, she stood,her anger brewing as she thought about that little punk. How did she manage to lose them! It's all because she got distracted by that little monster twerp. But not this time, she will trap the human. In the silent dark corridor beneath the floor, she waited till the human arrived.

The next moment, she sensed somone coming in. Eyeing the target, she let her magic gather beneath the human. Illuminating the floor beneath them, she realsed her magic spears breath them. The human staggered a bit, before running through the corridor. The human was getting away! Running after them, she kept sending spears underneath them. But they kept dodging! No matter how fast or even when she thought that she had them cornered, they kept dodging. What was this punk?!

Her anger fuelling her, she lept onto the top floor. Slowly she walked towards the cornered human. No more running, she thought. Gathering all her magic in her hand, she formed a powered spear. Her anger and rage blinding her, she launched her weapon towards the human. Only to have it land on the wooden plank in front of them. Splitting the floor in two, the human fell down the abyss. Undyne ran and slid towards the edge to catch the human. But she missed them, she could only watch as they fell down. As the dark abyss swallowed them, she clenched her teeth and tightened her fist. "DAMMIT! Dammit! Our last chance to escape, and I let it fall..." she said as she smacked her fist onto the floor in frustration. But then she remebered something. Beneath this floor was the dumpster! A place filled with water! The human could possibly be dead, but their body wouldn't be in such a bad state, that she could easily retrieve the soul. With her soul fully motivated she headed towards the dump.

Taking her quiet a bit, she finally reached the dump. But the human body wasn't there! "WHAT THE HELL! Why isn't it here? Looking around, she noticed a small patch of flowers with the imprint of the human on it. "Damn! They survived the fall?!" Mildly impress, she left the dump and head towards the Old man Gerson's place.

"Well...if it isn't little old Undyne, did you come by to have tea with your dear old mentor?"

"Not right now, just came by to tell you that there's a human down here. If you see a punk with a blue sweater with pink stripes, tell me. CAUSE WHEN I HAVE THEM IN MY HAND, I'LL CRUSH THEM! I'LL DUEL THEM, THEN AND ONLY THEN WILL I PULL OUT THEIR SOUL OUT OF THEIR LIFELESS BODY! BWHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, that explains the armor, Wa ha ha! Well, you better run along, I'll let you know if I see a human."

"Thanks old man!" Seeing the old turtle always put her in a good mood. Having warned the old turtle, she went deeper in waterfall, ready for when the human reached her.

Walking straight, she hatched a plan. Shutting off one of the luminescent path, so that the human would have to no were to go but to the dead end up ahead. This was perfect, she thought. There's was no way they would get away from her now! Whispering something to a flower, she went off and hid in the darkness.

Not too long she saw the human walking by. She quietly followed as they heard towards the dead end. "Behind you" echoed the flower. Finally trapping them, "seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king... King Asgore Dreemur...will become a god". Telling the human why she had to kill them. She started to charge right towards them. Freedom standing right front of her!

...

It's been a while and MK hasn't seen the new kid or Undyne around. Not wanting to miss them, he started searching everywhere very carefully. Mostly tall grasses, since that's where he end up spotting Undyne the most. Except there wasn't alot places with tall grass. Reaching the end of a corridor he found a small patch of it. Thinking to himself, he remebered that he found the new kid hidden in them. Rushing towards it, he heard someone come by. Scared that it could be his sister or his parents looking for him, he hid into the grass. "Behind you." Confused he turned around and didn't see anyone. Not having a lead to were either of the two might be, he waited. Tired from his journey, he fell asleep.

Just then he woke up as he heard metallic foot steps charging. Looking through the blades of the grass, he saw Undyne! He jumped out of the grass, ready to see who she was fighting. "Undyne! I'll help you fight!" But as he jumped out, he looked around and saw that the new kid was there too, with their back against the wall. He was excited to see them, but he couldn't see who Undyne was trying to fight with.

...

The dreams of all monsters were right in her grasp and this little monster punk was standing right infront of them! That's it! Enough is enough! She grabbed the kid by his cheeks and dragged him away.

Safely away from the human, he set the small monster down. "Look punk, I'm just gonna tell you once...STAY. AWAY. FROM. THAT. HUMAN!"

"Human?! What human?"

"That kid you keep following! You know humans can't be trusted and how much we need their soul to leave! Now stay away from them! Got it!?"

...

No way! The new kid was a human?! But...but... they couldn't be, they were nice! They weren't how human were described in class. Heartbroken at the news and by the fact that his hero was lecturing him, he ran off. He had to find out himself if it was true.

Ontop of a high bridge, MK found the new...the human. He slowly walked towards them. "Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but..." he had to know, he had to know if they were truly a human. The new kid smiled sadly and nodded their head. Guess, Undyne was right. That means that the kid infront of him, the kid that spent all that time with him was really ...his enemy. He didn't feel hate towards them though. He asked them if they could make him hate them, but they shook their head. He knew it, they were too nice. "Yo, I... I hate your guts." As he said this, he looked at the small soft smile on the human's face. He felt terrible. He couldn't hate them. "I'm going to go home now." With a heavy soul, he backed away from them. Only to end up tripping once more and falling of the edge of the bridge.

...

"Yo, help! I tripped!" Undyne went to the bridge and found the little yellow punk hanging by his sweater at the side of the bridge. But on the other side of the bridge stood the human. Dammit! What was she going to do! The human was going to get away! Wait! Did they do this? Did they cause the kid to tr-

Before she could think about anything else, the human ran towards the hanging kid and pulled him up to safety. Did that human just save him?!

...

The human saved him! He couldn't believe it! Just then, he heard Undyne get closer. Gathering all his courage, he stood infront of Undyne. "Y...y...yo...dude...if...if...y-you wanna hurt my friend... You're gonna have to get through me, first."

...

Undyne couldn't belive it! The human was hiding behind the little yellow punk as he tried to defend them! At first he thought the human was at least brave enough to stand up to themselves! Not that she wasn't grateful for not abandoning the little punk, but still. As Sans would say, grow some backbone! Angered by their action, she went back. No, she was not giving up, she was not letting them go, she just wouldn't fight them infront of that punk. Even if he was wrong, she respected his bravery.

...

Monster Kid ran off after saying goodbye to his new human friend. Shaken and tired of the whole event that occurred, he went towards the enterance of the dump. His sister was there waiting for him. "Suzy? What are you doing here?"

"I just finished my project with CG and thought I'd wait for you."

"Really?!"

"No you idiot, I don't want our parents get mad at me for letting you go here by yourself."

"Oh." Suzy nudged her shoulder at him,

"C'mon you dweeb," MK followed after her. "Seriously, why do you keep wearing that old hideous sweater?"

"Well, why do you keep asking me?"

"Cause you never answer me back!"

...

Standing high ontop of a mountain peak, she waited. The human would have to go through the mountain if they wanted to reach Hotland. No more, she would not let them pass. This was their final dance. Only four humans have made it this far and two had found ways to escape her. None have reach the King. She was young and reckless, this time, she is stronger. She is the Captain of the Royal Guard. Everyone is depending on her!

The sound of footsteps sounded through the gust of wind.

"Through your seventh final soul, this world will be transformed." Each and every human that has made it this far, she would recite the same speech, "...no, you know what! SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!? NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Undyne tossed away her helmet, wanting to challenge face to face! Staring right at them, she told them how they were standing in the way how they weren't like the characters in Alphys's story books. The other human at least fought her or admitted that they were frighten. But no! This human decided to run off and hide behind a monster child! What irked her more was how they refused to fight anyone! All the other humans fought, clawing their way through! Fighting to live! This human didn't! If they truly wanted to help, they can help by dying and giving up their soul!

"Now, human! Let's end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be!" The human took their steps closer towards her. "No more running away! HERE I COME!"


	11. Hotland

This was her last and final chance, Undyne couldn't waste it. No matter what the other monsters had said about them, she will take their soul. Towering over the human, she watched as her magic turned the human soul into a bright green. Seeing how the human had readied themselves, she told them to face her, to stop running.

Undyne released a wave of spears after the human. But one after another, the human blocked them! No matter how many she sent, the human continued to block all her attacks! What was the human made out of? Why couldn't she hit them? During the whole ordeal, Undyne noticed that the human refused to fight her. Not only could she not land a single hit on them, they refused to fight her! Why!? Undyne couldn't understand. Angered by this, she grabbed her spear and swunged with all her might at the human. Only to have realized that her foolish attack had caused the magical hold she had on their soul, to be released. Able to move once more, the human took their chance to run past her!

No! Not again! She will not let them escape! Every monster's hope and dreams are weighed down on her shoulders. She couldn't miss this chance. She ran after them as they headed towards Hotland. Just as she was about to reach their soul, they kept slipping away.

*Ring ring* the human's phone started to ring. They stopped to reach into their pocket to grab their phone, raising a finger at her to give them a moment.

Who do they think they are!? They were in a middle of a fight, and they wanted to choose this time to answer a call!? Who is even calling them-

"HEY! WHAT'S UP! I WAS JUST THINKING...YOU, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME." Really Papyrus!? He choosed now of all times, to call!? Hanging up their phone, they continued to run.

Reaching near the bridge, the human stopped at one of Sans' sentry stations that was located near there. The human punk started desperately shaking Sans awake. As Undyne got closer, the human gave up their attempt of waking him up and continued running.

Why was Sans asleep at a time like this?! Literally all he had to do was watch out for humans! Forgetting him, she started to cross the bridge. As she crossed, the heat of the scolding lava that resided underneath them, had began to heat up her armor, making it hard to breath. Her vision started to blur, but even so, she continued to cross. The human was so close, she couldn't let them go all because of some heat. With all her might, she manage to reach the end of the bridge. Only to have collapsed right in front of the human.

No! This couldn't end like this! Not like this! Not to a human who wouldn't fight her. Not by a little heat! She was stronger then this! Even though she kept telling herself this, she couldn't even open her eyes. All the water from her body started to dry out. She had let them all down, all of monster-kind that depended on her-

Just then she felt cold water being poured onto her drying scales. Wha-? Prying her eyes open, she regained the strength to get up. The human looked at her with worry, while holding onto a small paper cup. The human...saved her? Gritting her teeth, she turned around. She had enough of all of...this. The fighting, the chasing.

"Thank you," she whispered. Walking away from the human and from the damn heat! Mostly from them, she left Hotland. She let everyone down. She felt weak, unworthy to protect anyone. Feeling defeated, she went home. Stripped out of her armor, she let out a loud scream. All her pent up frustration came rushing out of her. Her legs became too weak to hold her that she crashed onto the floor. Being alone in her house with only her pathetic sobs to fill the void, she stood up. Not wanting to feel sorry for herself, she went over to her piano and started to play.

The piano always helped her channel her anger, her frustration ...her sorrow. The sound filled her home, allowing her to forget it all.

After awhile, she heard a knock at her door. She stopped playing and went to open it, to find Papyrus standing outside of her door. It appeared that he brought a friend over to meet her. She could use a distraction and anyone who choosed to be his friend was always welcomed at her home. Except she notice that the one standing behind him was no other then the human themself! Damn it! Now what was she suppose to do? She couldn't just say no, especially with Papyrus standing right there!

Gritting her teeth, she let them in.

Shortly after letting them in, Papyrus ditched her by escaping through the window. Leaving her alone with the human. What was she going to do with that goofball, she sighed to herself.

Being alone with the human (and getting challenged by Papyrus to becoming their friend) Undyne noticed that the human was really a good kid. Just as kind hearted as their king. Admitting her defeat, she decided that she would wait for the next human to fall down. There was always another chance. Just looking at them, she could see that they had their own share of suffering.

With her house burning behind her (*cough cough* a small cooking incident... again.) Undyne told them if they ever needed any her help, to give Papyrus a call. Waving them goodbye, she went to find were that goofball had ran off to.

...

"Oh ..n-no...where did th-they go!"

Alone in a dark labatory, a flustered Alphys was searching through her computer. Looking for the human child she was watching.

"Oh..ooooh...this is what I get for trying to get something to eat."

"Something wrong darling?" Looking behind her, she saw the robot she had created standing behind her.

"Wh-what? Oh n-no... don't worry about it. ..ju-just get ready, o-okay? Last thing I saw, the human...was near the end of Waterfall."

"Don't worry darling, I'm always ready for a show." Mettaton flaunted his arm dramatically. "Especially for you, I do owe you a debt that I could never dream of being able come close to repaying you."

" ...no..don't worry about it. I'm...I'm going to check the... the computer system downstairs. Mabey I'll be able to locate the human that way." Scurrying off, Alphys rushed downstairs into her secret lab. She knew it was probably wrong to spy on the human like this. Not that she wasn't allowed to track over the human's movements. But to ...to...watch them, for...other motives, it weighed on her soul. Just that, this human seemed so diffrent. Well, compared to the others she viewed through her cameras. Not that they were a lot. She only saw two, she tried to remembered. After years of being locked in the lab, you tend to forget ... a few things.

She hated going to her hidden lab, her true lab one might say. It was dark and dank, filled with all her failures and regret. But she visited it regularly. If she didn't, she would only feel worse for not taking care of the hidden creatures that roamed there. Unable to find anything wrong with the computer outlet, she went back upstairs. Hearing the front door lab open, she scurried off. Maybe Mettaton had to step out for a bit?

"Oh. My god. I didn't expect you to show up so soon! I haven't showered. I'm barely dressed, it's all messy, and..." It's the human! I couldn't believe it! I missed my chance to impress them with the grand enterance Mettaton taught me! There's nothing I can do about it ...I guess."ummm...H-h-hiya! I'm Dr Alphys. I'm Asgore's royal scientist!" Oh no! Why did I say that!? Now they're going to think I'm out to take their soul too! "B-b-but, ahhh, I'm not one of 'bad guys'! Actually, since you stepped out of the Ruins, I've, um... been 'observing' your journey through the console." Hope that didn't sound too creepy...right?

Alphys felt so nervous and unprepared, as she explained why she was 'monitoring' them. She was glad that she took the chance to rehearse her lines with Mettaton earlier. "Using my knowledge. I can easily guide you through Hotland!" Alphys told the human that she was able to help them get through the kings castle. Except that Mettaton will try to stop them. But that the human shouldn't worry because Alphys will help them. After watching the human on the monitor, she decided to hatch this little plan. Where Mettaton will play the villain, and Alphys would come and save them. Maybe the human would stay and would like to be her friend? Or at least regard her as an individual they could relay on?

...

"But, ummm, hopefully we don't run into him!" Guess that's my cue. Darling, hope you appreciate what I'm doing for you.

Mettaton started banging against the fake wall, no time to rethink it. Not that he would mind, this little favor of the Doc was providing free new content for his show. Honestly he was glad to help her out, he just didn't wish the plot was so obvious. Well, time to do what he was best at, and that is to shine. Crashing through the wall he made his grand enterance.

"Ohhhh yes! Welcome, beauties... to today's Quiz show!" Light camera action! The main robotic star has arrived.

With his mini self drone hovering silently in the background capturing all the action, Mettaton was beaming under the show lights. How he felt alive during these sorta things. Having everyone's eyes on him, showing how spectacular he really was. "Never played before gorgeous?" The young human shook their heads. "No problem! It's simple! There's only one rule, answer correctly...or you die!" The human's face turned to one of bewilderment to one of shock. Not wasting the viewers time, Mettaton raised his hand out and pulled the human's soul out for all to see. And what a soul it was, for it shined brightly red. Strong and filled with so much determinaton. Mettaton stared at the red soul, almost as if he was in a spell. It wasn't the first human soul he has seen. The one and only other human soul he saw was bright, but nothing like this. He could definitely see that today's programs were going to be good.

Mettaton sent four mini-selves infront of the human. They projected a small screen, each providing a diffrent answer that the human could choose from. Through out the show, he gave out random questions, if they answered wrong, he would send out a small shock to their soul. Instead of getting fear or pain from them as he expected, the human stood there and took the grunt of his attacks. Guess a little shock didn't faze them? After a while, the human noticed the Doc signaling the answers to them. Taking the Doc's help, the young human started signing all the right answers. After a while, he noticed that the ratings for the show was slowly decreasing. Not much of a show if the contestant is given all the answers. So Mettaton decided to add a 'special' question to the mix. "In the dating simulation video game, 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie' what is Mew Mew's favorite food?"

"Oh! Oh! I know that one! It's snail ice cream!" Just as he expected, Alphys would never have stayed quiet for that one.

...

Alphys started word vomiting! She couldn't help it! It was her all time favorite scene! Not realizing it till it was to late, she looked to her right and saw Mettaton staring at her.

"Alphys, Alphys, Alphys. You aren't helping our contestant. Are you?" What is he do...doing? This wasn't part of the script!

Alphys started to sweat, she didn't know what to do. She wasn't prepared! "I'll ask a question, you'll be sure to know the answer to!"

No Mettaton! I'm not ready!

"Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?"

Mettaton...why...

The human stood there, as if they weren't to sure how to answer. After what felt a long time of the human staring of into the distance, they merely shrugged their shoulders.

"Correct!" Alphys was so relieved, she didn't know what she would have done if anyone had found out. Especially with Mettaton's little drones hanging around, broadcasting everything. "Dr. Alphys has a crush on the unknowable." What...seriously?... Alphys couldn't believe Mettaton said that! Why does he want to embarrass her infront of the human?! She mentally sighed, who was she kidding, this was Mettaton she was talking about. She wouldn't find it past him to do something like this. She was sorta surprised that he agreed to help her. "Hello, theoretical person. Dr. Alphys likes you. Too bad you are not real." Mettaton started playing back laughter that was prerecorded.

"H-hey, I've researched about this. There are alternate universes out there! S-someday, maybe, I could meet them..." It wasn't a lie though, when she and Sans were younger, they studied this. As an alternate way of leaving the mountain. But mostly because they were curious. They even started building machine for it! Though...she wasn't too sure what happened to it. It just up and disappeared one day. She asked Sans about it, but he started saying a couple of puns on how it left...or something. Then he up and quit his job. Leaving her all alone, she didn't mind though. Sans never looked to happy to be there anyway.

"Well well well, with Dr. Alphys helping you, this show has no dramatic tension!" Mettaton taking his leave, crashed through the lab ceiling. Alphys sighed, she would have to clean that afterword...probably...maybe...is she felt like it.

Alone with the human, she watched as they where about to look around her lab. Remembering about the plan. She asked if she could give her their cellphone for then she could add her number in it. Well, actually she wanted to add some 'features'. Just some things that could aid them with 'fighting' against Mettaton. But when she recieved their phone, she noticed that it was ancient! It almost looked like a small sized brick! Why did they have such an old phone? How did they even get it? Disregarding their poor sense of technology, she decided to do more to it. Only ending up destroying it in the process. Didn't matter, she would just program one of her spares for them. After receiving their new phone, the human smiled gently at her.

"Now we're officially friends!" The young human only smiled at her. Feeling the awkward silence creeping in, Alphys said her goodbye and ran off to the true lab. She felt so stupid! Why did she think that they wanted to be her friend! It was too soon, she was so nervous that she could shout it out. She waited behind the door, till they left. Which wasn't for some time, it seemed like the human wanted to check the lab first.

When she was sure that they had left, she opened up her special app she created for her own phone. With this app she was able to locate where the human was and with all the sensors located in Hotland, she could see which camera to watch them in. It was perfect!

Getting herself comfy, she opened her social Web page. Posting how excited she was to be helping the human. Which reminds her, she missed the fight with Undyne! Maybe the computer manage to save the footage? If it did, then maybe Undyne would like a copy of it! Since it's obvious that Undyne won, she would probably would like to see her victory against the human.

Hiding inside her lab, Alphys monitored and aided the human through the various puzzles that she activated. The puzzles she created through out Hotland were made to stop humans. But Alphys made sure that the human was successful in passing them. Even if she herself made a couple of mistakes. Nothing like having an override switch to fix it.

...

Mettaton looked over his script, even if the room was dark. Being a star as big as him, must acquire many diffrent skills. One in which allows you to be able to memorize your part perfectly and under any circumstances. Besides, having a face that literally lights up the room helps. Getting a text from the dear little doc, he took his place and readied his little camera self-drones. As the human entered his cooking stage, the light came on and on cue he made his grand appearance. The show was about to begin.

Repeating his lines perfectly and the young human being such a dear on playing along, he was able to get on to the second part of the show. The part were he plays the villain, out for the human's soul and then Alphys will call in and save them. Very standard if you ask him. Through and through, the human seemed to be enjoying themselves. Not the drama he wished to get, but just having the human on his show did boost up his rating a bit. Well, considering how early in the day it is of course.

With Alphys' jet pack that was installed in the human's phone, they reached to the top to were the 'canned soul substitute' was. Not that there was anyway for the human to lose, beacuse if they did, then they wouldn't think so highly of the Doc.

"It seems you've bested me, but only because you had the help of the brilliant Doctor Alphys! Oh, I loathe to think of what would have happened to you without her! Well, toodles!"

...

"SANS! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

" what is it bro?" Sans was slumped over the counter of his sentry station in Hotland. Sticking a hot dog ontop of a Vulken's head, he listened to his brother over the phone.

"UNDYNE WILL BE STAYING AT OUR PLACE FOR A WHILE."

"why? did you two burn down her house again?" Waving goodbye to the little Vulken.

"WELL...MAYBE. BUT I DID SUCCESSFULLY GET UNDYNE TO BEFRIEND THE HUMAN!"

"wow, that's great paps." Sans lazily leaned back on his chair. Papyrus hanging up, he sighed and stretched out his arms. Looking ahead, he noticed the kid coming by. The kid spotted him, and rushed to his station. Heh, the kiddo is always so excited to talk to him, he thought.

" hey buddy, what's up?"

'Nothing much.'

" wanna buy a hot dog? it's only 30g."

'Yes please!'

Sans wasn't too sure how or why it happened, but currently he was on the roof of his station putting 29 hotdogs on the kid's head. But he gotta say, the kid has great balance.

" here, I'll be 'frank' with you. as much as i like putting hotdogs on your head. thirty is just an excessive number. twenty-nine, now that's fine, but thirty? does it look like my arms can reach that high?" Waving goodbye to the kid, Sans went back down to his seat. But as the kid left, the whole stack of hotdogs dropped to the floor. " he-he, you're really something else aren't you kid..."

...

A news report and an Opera song later, the human found themselves standing in the middle of the color tile maze. Alphys couldn't believe how confident she was feeling! Evrything was going as planned. The human was relaying on her!

"Ooooh! I'm so sorry! Looks like your out of time!"

Alphys was staring at her computer monitor, watching Mettaton hovering over the human, as the firewall began to close in.

"Here come the the flames, darling."

That was her que! All she had to do was press one switch...Alphys looked down and...that was strange she thought. The switch wasn't working!

"They're closing in!"

Oh no...Alphys started sweating profusely. Typing away as fast as she could, she tried overwriting the fire wall manually.

...

"Getting! Closer! Oh my!" Mettaton could feel the suspense rising as the fire got dangerously close to the human. The worry on the human's face was gold. Even so, he would rather not have to see the young human burned alive on live television. As great as it might seem for his rating, he wasn't a fan on killing humans. He did it once before he got his debut. Let's just say that he didn't like the feeling that came afterwards.

The flames were literally a few hairs closer to the human. What was the Doc doing?! Didn't she hear him? "Any minute now!" All Mettaton could do was stop the flames from getting any closer. Alphys had to be the one to turn them off. "..." the human kept looking at him as the flames stayed were they were. Mettaton coughing slightly from the awkwardness of the situation, finally heard the human's phone ring.

"Watch out! I'll save you! I'm hacking into the firewall right now!" Took her long enough, Mettaton didn't know what he would do if she took any longer to turn them off. The human sighed in relief as the fire died down.

"Oh no! How could this happened? Foiled again by the brilliant Doctor Alphys!"

...

...

Did the Doc forget her lines?

"Tha-"

"That's right! Come on, Mettaton. Give up already? You'll never be able to defeat us! Not as long as we work together! Your puzzle's over... now go home and leave us alone!" Dear dear little doc. She should have taken acting lessons from him. Even if her performance was weak, she did manage to say them withought stuttering. Which was a good thing he suppose.

Mettaton announced that they had to fight him now, since one of the rules of the maze, was that they had to battle a monster if they landed on a green tile. He pulled out their soul and was once more greeted by the brightness of their red soul. " This is it, darling! Say goodbye!" As their phone began to ring, he advised them to answer it. Alphys on the other side of the phone, told the human to go to the phones act menu and activate the last feature she had program. A feature that was just a simple magical wave that connected to Mettaton's presence. Basically just giving him an easier access to turning their soul yellow.

Now that the human's soul was yellow, they were able to shoot out a small spark of magic. A small trick Mettaton learned from the only human he ever battled with. Well...they didn't shoot magic, more like bullets. Not that it harmed him, seeing how his metal body is pretty impenetrable to physical attacks. But enough of the past. the human stood infront of him, holding out their yellow heart with a soft touch, they sent out a small spark of magic that bounced off Mettaton's metal body. The human stared at them with a confused look.

" ooooooooh! You've defeated me! How can this be. You were stronger than I thought. Etc." Waving goodbye to the human, he made his way out. "Whatever..." Mettaton was done. Done with this whole act. This whole cliché scenario wasn't fooling the human. It wasn't fooling anyone. As much as he liked helping the doc, he wanted more.

...

"L-looks like you beat him! Y-you did a really great job out there." Alphys looked at her phone as a text message came through.

'All thanks to you'

"What? Oh no, I mean...". Alphys felt so embarrassed . "You were the one doing everything cool! I just wrote some silly programs for your phone." Alphys never knew how having the human complementing her would feel so... nice. "...ummm, h-hey, this might sound strange, but...c-can I tell you something?"

'Is something wrong?'

"B-before I met you, I d-didn't really...I didn't really like myself very much. For a long time, I f-felt like a total screw-up." Alphys always felt that she never could do anything right. The only thing she manage to do that impressed anyone was creating Mettaton. All her failures and mistakes were literally walking around in her lab. She couldn't do anything...couldn't fullfill the king's request. "B-but! Guiding you has made me feel...alot better about myself. So...thanks for letting me help you."

'No...thank you Alphys. It was really nice having you help me." Alphys felt a small tug on her soul. She ...felt guilty and sad that their journey was almost over.

"Uhhh, anyway, we're almost to the core. It's just past MTT Resort." Alphys wouldn't let her self get sad now when they are so close. "Come on! Let's finish this!"


	12. The Core

Rain could be heard, pattering on the ceiling of the underground and the sounds of monsters, bustling around. Sans stood outside the MTT Resort, thinking...waiting. Flashes of the kid's smile past through his mind.

Kid, you're really something else aren't you?

His phone started to ring, waking him up from his daze. "sup, bro."

"SANS, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm at the resort, why?"

"ONE OF YOUR MANY JOBS I PRESUME?"

"yup, it's a rib tickler of a gig."

"SANS!" He chuckled at his brother's raging through the phone.

"was there a reason you wanted to chat?"

"ACTUALLY YES! I JUST WANTED TO INFORM YOU THAT THE HUMAN IS HEADING TOWARDS THE RESORT." Sans was shocked to hear this. So many questions started running through his mind. Did the kid ever sleep? How did they get here so fast? Why are they so eager to leave? Aren't they enjoying their stay? From what he saw last time he checked, they seemed happy. "BROTHER? ARE YOU THERE?"

"w-what? Oh, uh sorry paps. kinda drifted off. how do you know that the kid was coming here?"

"BUT OF COURSE I KNOW WHERE THE HUMAN IS! FOR ONE, I AM THEIR BEST AND COOLEST OF FRIENDS, AND TWO, UNDYNE AND I HAVE BEEN HELPING THE HUMAN OUT-"

"Yeah! We've been BUSTING UP the punk's phone all DAY!"

"paps, is it me or did your voice get a little 'fishy'?"

"SHUT IT you dweeb! Alphys is helping the kid reach the core like a boss!"

"YOU ONLY KNOW THAT BEACUSE YOU KEEP LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDERS WHEN I'M ON MY PHONE!" Even when he's not the one holding the phone, Sans can still hear him loud and clear.

"Come on you goofball, come here!" He smiled at hearing his brother being suplexed over the phone by Undyne. Hanging up, he looked at the ceiling of the underground. He was glad, that something new was happening in his life, but hearing the rain from the outside world had always sadden him. It was a world he was never going to see. Prying his gaze away, he hung his head. He let out a sigh, he felt so conflicted. He still desired to leave, but more then anything, he wouldn't mind staying if that ment that the kid stayed as well. His brother became fond of them and if they were to leave... let's just say he wasn't looking forward in counseling him afterwards.

"heh, kid...what are you doing to everyone?" He whispered to no one. Undyne seemed more relax, Dr. Alphys isn't obsessing over those cartoons as much, and his brother...finally met someone who saw how great he really is. Just then, he heard sounds of footsteps. Looking up, he saw that it was the kid. His soul dropped at seeing their smile. Trying his best to keep his own smile from dropping, he watched as the kid ran towards him. "hey,"

'Hi'

"i heard you're going to the core." They nodded their head. He sighed. He kinda wished that they were just gonna check out the resort. "how about grabbing some dinner with me first?" The kid smiled softly at him, nodding their head yes. "great, thanks for treating me." They covered their mouth, hiding their smile. As Sans started to walk away from the resort, the kid became confused.

'Sans?'

"over here. i know a shortcut." The kid followed Sans as he walked towards the ally beside the resort. Grabbing the kid's hand at the last second, he used one of his 'shortcuts' to get into the restaurant of the resort. "well, here we are." Sans motioned to the chairs in front of them, signaling them to sit. As the kid sat down, he grabbed a chair as well. Sans gazed at the kid's face as they surveyed their new surroundings. Behind all their curiosity and wonder, he could see that the kid has been through a lot of hardship. Looking at the wears under their eyes, indicating their lack of sleep, maybe their worries... their pain.

The kid turned their head and looked at him, smiling softly at him under the glow of the candle."your journey's almost over, huh?" The kid nodded. "you must really wanna go home." The kid looked down at the table. They looked bothered by something, Sans thought. "hey." Sans voice grabbed the kid's attention once more. "i know the feeling, buddo." The feeling of being freed, the feeling of wanting to escape. He knows how it feels to be trapped. Heck, even now he still feels like that. Everyone does really, to dream how it must feel out there in the real world. "maybe sometimes it's better to take what's given to you."

Ever since the kid arrived, he's been thinking that. That he was taking things for granted, obsessing over that damn journal hidden inside his storeroom. Kinda hard to ignore, when your life has turned into one huge mess of deja vus. "down here you've already got food, drinks, friends...is what you have to do...really worth it?" The kid thought for a bit before nodding yes. Sans sighed and looked away. Why couldn't they have said no. Why couldn't they stay... hearing the creak of their chair, he looked back.

'Sans? Are...are you ok?' They looked so worried.

"..." He hated that, making anyone worry about him. Seeing that worry on their face. "ah, forget it." Putting on the best smile he can, "i'm rootin' for ya, kid."

'Thank you.' They smiled. He couldn't look at them, look at their determined face. Knowing that they had to fight against Asgore if they really wanted to go home. Regaining his smile, he pushed away all his worrying and looked at the kid once more. "hey, let me tell you a story." Anything to get his mind off.

The kid waited patiently as he got his thought together. Thinking off the bat came the warm voice of the woman behind that large door in Snowdin forest. So, he told them about how he meet this mysterious lady behind the door. Telling them how much she would laugh at his puns. Looking down to his intertwined phalanges that rested ontop of the table, he could almost hear her laugh. During his reminiscing, he looked up and saw the kid. Almost as if they knew something about what he was saying. Catching his eye lights, the kid wiggled their eyebrows.

Oh man, kid what's with the face!?

Feeling his skull warm up, he returned to his story. Of when the day the lady behind the door wasn't laughing very much. The day she told him to promise her that he would watch over the kid. The same day he first meet them. Looking away from the kid, he could feel that same feeling he felt at that moment. When he first saw them come through that door. How his dreams were being taken away by a promise. He turned back to the kid, "do you get what i'm saying? that promise i made to her...you know what would have happened if she hadn't said anything?" Closing his eyesockets, calming his voice, "...buddy." Turning away from them as his anger grew. The room went silent as the lights from his eye sockets started to disappear.

". . . Y o u ' d." He and his brother would have left the underground by now. He would have finally have been able to see the stars from his dreams! The desperation in his soul came to a halt, when he heard the kid gasp. Blinking rapidly, he manage snap out of it. Closing his eyesockets again, he turned around and faced the kid. He didn't want them to be afraid of him. He...didn't want them to think that he would hurt them. He cared too much for the kid to hurt them now. "..." opening his eye sockets, he saw the kid's face. They were confused, and he could sense the small fear that they were starting to have. "hey, lighten up, bucko!" He said, as he tried to smile at them. "i'm just joking with you." He winked.

The kid let out a breath and smiled at them. "...besides, haven't i done a great job protecting you? i mean, look at yourself. you haven't died a single time." He chuckled. The kids face scrunched up. "hey, what's that look supposed to mean?" Did, something happen to the kid, something he didn't notice? "...am i wrong?" They lowered their face, trying to hide their frown. He turned his face away, clenching his teeth. What happened to them? They looked fine on the outside. Did...did they really die? Then how are they...were they also apart of those blasted time-laps? "heh." He stood up from his chair. Guess his promise wasn't really all that necessary, seeing how the kid was also trapped in the same time loop as him.

Before he left , he turned around, "well, that's all. take care of yourself, kid." Taking one good look at the kid, he felt his soul clench," 'cause someone really cares about you."

We all do ...kid.

...

Scrambling and things being thrown around could be heard from inside the lab in Hotland.

"Oh- oh n-no...where is it? Wh-where is it!?" Scrambling around the floor, Alphys was desperately trying to search the blueprints she recently printed out of the core. "No...no..th-this isn't good. I have to hurry and find it!" But the only thing she found were the old blue prints of the core. "Maybe, the c-core didn't change too much?" Settling back down, she tracked were the human was. Searching through the cameras she saw mysterious figures disappearing in front of them. Noticing this, she called them.

"Huh? Who are they? N-nobody else is s-supposed to be here," which was true, she instructed all the workers of the core to leave for the day. "Oh well! We can't worry about that now!" Seeing how, she couldn't find that right blueprint, she instructed them to go straight ahead and go through the elevator. She reactivated them, so they should be fine. But when they tried to press the button to open it up, it wouldn't. That didn't make any sense. She was sure she reactivated them. Trying to salvage the little mishaps, she went over to the old layout of the core and instructed them to go right. When they did, she saw that there was a large pit! It wasn't on her map, but everything should be fine, they just have to go to the left side.

But everything was not fine! Through out the core, the human encountered multiple monsters. Alphys was so confused, why were there so many monsters!? This wasn't in her plans, the human was supposed to have a safe journey till they reached Mettaton. As the human reached the next room, she instructed them the order of the lazers. But they came in the wrong order and in high speed! The human got hurt! They weren't supposed to get hurt while she was guiding them! Not only are there alot of monsters roaming around the core, the puzzles reactivated in a diffrent format, the whole core was not laid out as her blueprint!

This isn't good, somone changed the whole core. Alphys felt helplessly lost. She, she couldn't help. There was nothing she could do. She just kept giving them the wrong directions and getting them hurt. Seeing the human reach a corridor split into threes, she called them, "ok! Y-you should..." Scrambling over the layout, she could find anything that matches with that hallway! "You should...I don't know? This doesn't look like my map at all...I'm sorry...I...I.." she...failed...she couldn't help..."I have to go." All her plans...ruined.

No! There is still the last part of the plan. Throwing the map away, she called for Mettaton. "M-mettaton?" He's not picking up! Alphys looked down to her phone and notice that there was a message sent by him. The message reading,

"Doc, my debut is going to be big. Thank you darling, for everything."

Alphys felt so confused, what did he mean by his debut? Shaking her head, she put her phone away. She doesn't have time to think about it, she had to get to the end of the core. Grabbing her hand-held, she rushed out of the lab. Making her way to the nearest elevator, she went all the way to the outside of the resort. Making her way inside, she saw that the elevator was crowded with monsters. Did she do that? There was no time to feel guilty, she had to hurry. Going into the core, she went straight to the elevator. Jamming her handheld into the elevator's key pad, she started restarting it manually. Checking back to her phone, she saw that the human was near to were Mettaton should be. Changing the signal, she was able to locate Mettaton. Seeing how his signal was indeed where she told him to wait, gave her great relief. The elevator let out a small ping sound and opened its doors. She rushed inside. As the elevator went up, she opened her phone, the human had just arrived outside the main door.

When the elevator door opened she rushed towards the main opening. But then it closed on her. She started banging the door, "H-hey! Wh'wh-what's going on!? Th-th-the door just locked itself!"

"Sorry, folks! The old program's been cancelled!" What did Mettaton just say?! Pressing her face against the door, she could hear the mechanical gears of the main room begin to turn. What is Mettaton doing!? This...this wasn't part of the her plan! Listening closely, she began hearing dramatic music and through the cracks of the door, she could see flashing lights. This wasn't good, she had to do something. Scrambling over her phone, she started dialing the human. There was only one way to get them out of this. But if she told them, it would put Mettaton's life in danger. But if she didn't, he would take their soul and leave. Shaking her head, she called them. She doesn't have time to rethink herself.

"U...uh... I can't see what's going on in there, but...D-d-dont give up, okay!? Th...there's o-one l-l-last way to beat Mettaton...its..uh..um" now that she thinks about it, this 'back up plan' actually makes him stronger. Not only that, but the design she put on it...blushing madly at the thought, she swallowed whatever pride she had left. "This is a work in progress, so don't judge it too hard. But, you know how Mettaton always faces f-f-forward? That's because there's a switch on his backside." So Alphys gave the human the idea, that they had to figure out a way to turn them around and switch his switch. It was the only way to make his body vulnerable to attacks. Hanging up on them, she slid down and sat on the floor. Covering her head with her hands as her guilt came crashing down...what has she done?

...

Mettaton waited as the human stucked out a finger at him, signaling him to give them a moment as they answered their phone. He could respect the fact that the young human regarded their phone calls more then their life, but still he had a show to run. After what seems like quit some time, the human put their phone away and started signing something to him.

'Mettaton, did you know that there's a mirror behind you?'

"Oh? A mirror?! Right I have to look perfect for our grand finale!" Turning around, he didn't see any mirror...but he did feel a small hand turn his switch.

Oh Alphys... you devilish little doc.

His body started shaking uncontrollably. His arms and legs shrunked back into his metal body. His metal casing started to shift around in high speed creating steam to be realised into the air. All in all, his body had transformed into the glamorous body of his dreams. Well, what it lack on power was made up by how perfectly handsome he has become.

"Oh yes~" this new body of his, is perfect for his big debut. Behind a large curtain of smoke, highlighted by stage lights, he looked upon the young human. Their face was the face he always wished to see on them. The face of wonder as they stared at his new body. But he did wish that they opened their eyes, to be able to see himself reflected on them. No matter, for they soon will be dead by his own glamour. Now that he thinks about it, that does sound ravishing. Death by Glamour.

"I'll make your last living moments..." Just as the smoke disappeared, his mini self drone chambered around to show all of the monsters his new body. "ABSOLUTELY beautiful!" Even his voice was beautiful, and apparently everyone in the Underground thought so too. His ratings were going crazy. Pointing towards the human, he challenged them and their beautiful red soul to try keeping up with him. "Lights! Camera! Action!" With that, he launched himself towards them, kicking away with newly beautified legs.

Except the human kept dodging his attacks as if it was nothing. No matter, his new body needed a warm up anyway. As his new song started playing loudly in the background, they continued this little dance. Only the young human's turn, they placed there hand on their hip and boasted that they wouldn't get hit.

Cheeky little human aren't you.

Taking their challenge, he sent out his mini self drones after them. They flipped and dodge them all and ended on a dramatic pose!

My my, the young human definitely has spirit don't they?

Amongst all the kicking, dodging, posing, flips and lights, Mettaton and the young human ended up dancing. And he must say, the human could dance! If he didn't have to kill them, he would say that they were a perfect match to his own soul. Eyeing his ratings, he watched as they were getting higher and higher. Taking this chance, he left kicked the human, catching them off guard. The young human skidded across his stage. Wobbly from the impact, the young human struggled to get up. Digging into their pocket, they took out a ...star parfait!?

An MTT brand name food product, not bad human...

They drank the whole drink in one go, boosting his rating even higher. Having regained their health, the human smiled as they began dancing again. Impressed by their dedication, he decided it was time to show them his own soul. For all to see, he shot out his arm forwards gathering his own magic, in one beautiful move he pointed high into the air, displaying his soul for all to see. "How about a heart to heart, darling." His soul in full display started shooting brilliant lights of magic towards the human. They dodge and flip through them all, all while dancing to the beat of his music.

With the excessive use of his magic, his body was starting to burn up. From the heat, his arms blasted out of his body. The human stopped with worry in their face. Which he did not approve of, they should always have that beautiful, confident, radiant face that they had before. Especially when they are in font of him. "A...arms? Wh...who needs arms with legs like these?" Picking up his pace, he launched another attack at the human. The human noticing his attempts regained their confident smile.

That's right darling, give me all you got and I'll do the same.

As the fight dragged on, his body soon heated up beyond it could stand. Soon his legs too had went out. As he started to fall to the ground, the young human dashed forward, catching him. Gazing towards his rating, he noticed that he had reached the calling mile stone. Receiving his first call of the show, he put them on speaker. "Hi, your on TV! What do you have to say on this. On our last show." There was a long pause before the caller spoke.

"Oh...hi...Mettaton. I really like watching your show...my life is pretty boring but...seeing you on the screen ...brought excitment to my life..." he knew this voice! It was Blooky's...he hasn't heard his dear cousin's voice for so long. Caught up in all the fame and glamour...he must have...forgotten. How could he have done such a thing. His cousin always rooted for him when he was but a mear ghost. He was so caught up on finally having a body of his own, he left him behind. Even after all that, Napsablook was still rooting for him. "...oh...I didn't mean to talk so long...oh..."

"No, wait! Wait, Bl...H...they already hung up." Shaking his guilt, he decided to recieved another call. Monsters after monsters called, poring out their soul, telling him how much they loved him, how much they'll miss him. He couldn't do it. He couldn't leave them. He was the only thing they had. Up in the surface they had thousands of stars. He was the only one they had. He was going to stay, staring up upon the young human's face. Gazing into their worry. He gave them a small smile.

Letting out a shaky sigh, he knew he was finished, he couldn't beat them...and he didn't want to. Their soul was to bright to snuff out. They were strong and he admired that. He wished them good luck, telling them that he believed in them and not to worry about him. As his battery flickered at its last energy, he could faintly hear the door open. Closing his eyes, he could hear the Doc's voice, calling for him.

...

"Mettaton! Mettaton are you!" It took her awhile to open the door but...but ...she'd had hoped that she would be able to make it in time before his battery died and started to break down his soul. Once again, she had failed. She had failed him! The only friend she had that believed in her! All because she wanted to impress the human. She couldn't believe it. Looking over his body, she saw that it was just his battery, his soul was still intact. She didn't know what she would do without him. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw that it was the human.

'Alphys?'

"I... I just need a moment." The human gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving her. "I'm so s-sorry Mettaton, I should not have made you do this. You were...y-you were so opposed to hunting the human, especially after what you had felt after the first and only human you had ever killed. The guilt, how...how dirty you felt." She could almost here him say not to worry, that he did it all for his loving fans. Getting up, she gathered whatever courage she had left and went after the human. She was going to help them. Wait...reaching the human she remembered. The only way for the human to leave the underground was...was to kill the king. She...she couldn't help them with that! She also couldn't let them believe that they could just leave without acquiring his soul.

"W-wait!" The human turned around and looked at her. Alphys took this chance, and told them. Told them about how they had to ...they had to ...kill Asgore if they ever wanted to leave. But the human smiled, a small smile.

'Don't worry...it's going to be ok.' She couldn't take it, their compassionate gaze. Saying her farewells, she ran off. Leaving the human as she made her way back to Mettaton's body. Reaching into her phone, she called Knightley. Asking her if she could help her take Mettaton's body back to her lab.

Back in her lab, she hooked Mettaton up to a power supply. Alone in her lab, she felt her guilt crawl around her scales. Breaking down, she fell to the ground and started sobbing. Feeling pathetic and worthless, her tears dropping onto the ground echoed throughout the lab. Not knowing that the young human had followed her out of the core and was now waiting behind the front door of her lab. Unable to hear her grief.


	13. New Home

T _he human really is an idiot. Did they really think that that crazy Doctor would let them in after what just happened? The human literally foiled her plans and caused her only friend to break down. How pathetic._

Looming in the shadows, hid a small yellow flower, following the human's every move. Whispering rumors to every monster he could get close to. He was so curious to see what it would take to get them to snap. So far being impaled by dozens of spears, almost eaten by spiders and getting kicked around by drama queens wasn't going to do the trick. He was so fascinated by how the human could continue to give mercy to every monster they came across. They would even go so far as to try to befriend those who have harmed them. It didn't make any sense. As idiotic as they may appear, he still couldn't keep himself from following them. Something about them seemed...familiar.

He watched as the human gave up their attempt on trying to get into the lab. Watching them gain their determination once more, they headed back to the core. Flowey followed as they reached the capital. Never slowing down their stride. Seeing them so determined to reach the end, he came up with a brilliant idea. An idea that caused his smile to slowly stretch across his face. Why bother with one human soul, if they could help him achieve 6 more. The damage he could cause with all those souls. What better monster to tip them over the edge then the one and only King. The pathetic king was so desperate to heed the desires of his people, so desperate to achieve his revenge on the human's, that he wouldn't give up the chance to aquire the last soul. The human will have no other choice but to fight back if they wanted to win. Leaving him the chance to steal the sealed souls.

 _Oh, this going to be fun!_

 _..._

"Nice day today!"

Asgore sighed as he placed his pen down. Massaging between his eyebrows, he listened to the muffled voices of his people as they visited his home. His home was always opened for those that wished to visit. They helped get rid of the silence and loneliness that was his home. Through out the day, he heard of a young human that has recently fallen down from the surface. Friends and relatives alike, gossiped how their loved ones had meet the so called merciful human. The young human apparently was very compassionate towards every monster that they've encountered.

Asgore smiled at this. To hear how a young human has captured the hearts of all the monsters they came across. Hearing a soft knock on his door, his smile fell. Recovering his composure, he welcomed warmly to his visiter. It was Madjack.

"King Asgore, there's news that the human is heading here, what would you like us to do?"

"Nothing, just go on your day as usual."

"But, King Asgore, this is our final chance on acquiring the last soul. Our chance for freedom!"

"Do not worry. I know all too well what I must do. I would only wish for everyone to enjoy their stay here."

"As you say...before I leave, do you know what the human looks like? We all heard of their journey, but no one has ever mentioned what their appearance is? My sister MadJick and her friend had the opportunity to face them, but did not inform me-" Asgore patted MadJacks head, flattening his hat.

"Advise the others to enjoy their time here, I'll be heading to the throne room in a few." Bowing his head, MadJack left the king.

Asgore let out a sigh as he left his room. Walking down the hallway, he made his way to the room that once belong to his children. Standing inside the room, he clenched his fist as he heard the faint laughters of his children fill his mind. Walking into the room, he placed two presents down on the floor. Gifts that contained a small pendent and a worn dagger that belonged to his human child. To appease his soul for what he was about to do. A small token to the merciful human, to give them a small chance when they fight him. Asgore was not planning to fight a child without giving them some kind of a choice. Taking a deep breath, he went through his home, leaving notes and keys for them. Satisfied, he made his way to the throne room.

Walking in to the sound of birds and the smell of flowers always calmed him. The flowers that he cared and protected for with so much love, feelings that he could not share with his family. The family he missed everyday. His life once filled with their laughter was now consumed by the plea of his people. With a heavy soul, King Asgore Dreemur, picked up a watering can and started to water the many golden flowers that filled his throne room, waiting till the young human would arrive.

...

Alone, in the quiet hall of Judgment, stood Sans. With his hands in his pockets, he waited for the kid to arrive. Listening to the sound of birds outside the large windows, he closed his eyesockets. This room always came close to fooling him to believe that the outside world was within a glass pane away. The cave lights were but a pathetic imitatation version of what the sun could be. To dream what the sun's light could truly be...his mind wondered off, reminiscing all the encounters he had with the kid, the joy he would hear in his brother's voice as he talked about them and the small instant were the kid would smile at him.

"kiddo, hope this is what you're wanting..." Sans looked to the warm light that cast from the windows. Remembering the day Asgore first found him. It was the same day he left the lab, leaving Alphys alone in that cold prison. Asgore had asked him if he wanted to be the new royal scientist, which only made him feel sick to the bone. To be forever stuck in that place...he couldn't handle that. So instead Asgore had a diffrent offer, to be his judge. Some how the king had found out how he could read the soul of others, while they stayed inside the body. Making him perfect for the job. Sans was about to decline when the king laid his paw on his shoulder. He looked up, into the kings sad eyes. The king said that the job would pay nicely and that he wouldn't be required to come until a human arrived. Honestly, Sans never thought that a lone human would manage to make it this far. Having his brother to take care of in hopes of letting him pursue his dreams, he accepted the job. After that, he went on and acquired several jobs throughout the underground.

Hearing footsteps from a distance, Sans clenched his fist. Letting out a sigh, he waited as the kid got closer. Ready to judge them, ready to say his farewells.

Looking infront of him, stood the kid. The kid was so filled with determinaton, that nothing he would say now could convince them to stay.

"So, you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king." He watched as the kid tried to get a better look of his face. Which was difficult, seeing how the light was shining away from him, leaving him covered in the shadows. "Together...you will determine the future of this world. That's then. Now. You will be judged. You will be judged for your every action." He looked deep into the kid's soul. Viewing every EXP they might have acquired and how high their LV or LOVE was. Glancing at the kid's face as he told them what those acronym stood for, he saw a small shift. Guess they thought that it ment something else.

The light moved closer to him, revealing his identity to the kid. He closed his eyes as he sighed to himself. The kid didn't gain any EXP or LV. Throughout their whole journey, the kid never harmed anyone.

You're really something, aren't you kiddo?...

Looking back at the kid, he smiled at them as they looked so confused by all this.

"...but you. you never gained any LOVE. 'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive. just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. no matter the struggles or hardships you faced, you stride to do the right thing. you refused to hurt anyone. even when you ran away, you did it with a smile. you never gained LOVE, but you gained love. does that make sense? maybe not." Sans shut his eyesockets once more. Struggling to keep his composure. For what he said was true. The kid really did won the hearts of every monster they've met.

Looking back at the kid, he told them of the greatest challenge they were about to face. Depending on what they chose, would effect the whole world. He knew that this was a big burden to lay on the kid's shoulders, but there was no way to sugar coat it. They only had two choices, "...refuse to fight and asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. but if you kill asgore and go home, monsters will remain trapped underground. what will you do?" The kid looked down, clenching their fists. It was easy to see that they were conflicted by the whole situation that they were in. He would rather not have them like this. They didn't deserve this. They were a good kid, they shouldn't have to make tough choices like this.

Sans sighed, "well, if i was you, i would have thrown in the towel by now. but you didn't get this far by giving up, did you?" The kid looked at him, their determination coming back. "that's right, you have something called 'determinaton'." By how bright their soul was, Sans could see that they had alot of it. "so as long as you hold on... so as long as you do what's in your heart, i believe you can do the right thing." No one should force the kid to do something that they didn't want to do. They deserved to follow the path they choose to do, without worrying about what others might think. " alright. we're all counting on you, kid. good luck " Giving them a wink, Sans walked off. Before disappearing, he could hear the kid running, trying to reach him before he could get away. But his magic worked faster, leaving them behind.

I really wish you get what you want, kiddo.

...

"Dum de dum..." The king was so wrapped in tending for his flowers, he didn't realize that the human had arrived. Hearing the rustle of his flowers, caught his attention, "Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers." The human waited patiently till he was finished. "Here we are!" Turning around, he smiled at who had entered, "Howdy! How can I..." The king realized that it was the human child. Taking a few steps back, shocked that they had arrived so soon. "Oh." Looking away, the king believed that he had a few moments left before needing to encounter them. Looking back at the young human, he found himself lost of things to say to them. What was he suppose to say..."I so badly want to say, 'would you like a cup of tea?'" The young human smiled softly at this. "But, you know how it is."

'We...don't have to fight, do we?'

Asgore stared at the young human, filled with so much determinaton. Walking away, he stared outside his windows. He could remember clearly of how beautiful the outside world was. Closing his eyes, he could almost remember the warmth of the sun, the wind blowing on his fur. The grass underneath his feet in the morning, filled with dew. Opening them, he looked on to the light that came from the walls, "Nice day today, huh?" The human looked so sad, "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. Perfect weather for a game of catch." Days like these, made him remember the times he played with his children. Having his wife smile at him with so much love. But they were gone now. Looking back at the human, he realized that he couldn't blame them. They did nothing wrong, but he had the whole monster race, resting upon his shoulders. "You know what we must do. When you are ready. Come into the next room."

He left the throne room. The human followed him out...they seemed so tense. "Just think of it like...a visit to the dentist." A place that was necessary, not desired. The young human cringed. He continued to walk, facing the door that led to the next room. "Are you ready? If you are not, I understand. I am not ready either."

Walking into the next room, that housed the barrier, he gazed, gazing at it. A pale veil of magic, an empty void that kept everyone trapped. He knew that he was stalling, he had no desire on killing a child for their soul. But it was what he must do, for the sake of monster kind? He asked the young human, if there was any unfinished business they wished to do, that they were free to do so. They didn't move, turning around, he could see that they were ready. "...I see, this is it then. Ready?" The king summoned the containers that housed all of the six souls. Each soul carrying a strong trait, that they've once possessed. With one swift move, he pulled out the human's soul.

They're red soul shone brightly, the human was filled with DETERMINATION. "Human, it was nice to meet you." Closing his eyes, he said his goodbye. Regaining his resolve, he pushed away all his feelings away. Pulling out his trident with one mighty strength, he plunged it at the only chance the human had for mercy. There was no room for mercy, only one would leave with their soul intact.

The young human was shocked by his action, they tried signing that they didn't want to fight. His hand trembled for a moment. But only for a moment, raising his hand towards them, he summoned his fire magic.

Move after move, the human barely manage to dodge his attacks. With every chance they had, they tried to sign their way out. Asgore noticed the small yellow pendent hanging around their neck. He let out a short breath. Each time, the human was more desperate to make him listen. Wearing out his resolve, but not stopping it. Gathering his magic into his trident, he lounged for an attack. The human dodge them stepping all his attacks, he gathered more magic, fighting with as much strength as he could muster in this deplorable fight. With every attack, the human got more desperate. With every desperation, they got sloppy.

With their sloppiness, the young human was at their last bit of life. Looking straight at Asgore as he swong down his trident, he said a quiet goodbye.

...

As Asgore was about to take his first attack. The human struggled to sign to him.

'Asgore, STOP fighting! Please...'

Recollection flashes in his eyes sensing something familer about the whole situation ...ASGORE's ATTACK dropped! ASGORE's DEFENSE dropped as images of the human lifeless body flashed before him. Gripping onto his weapon, he continued his assault till the young human layed lifeless on the cold hard ground.

...

Asgore destroyed there only chance of mercy, but the human appeared unfazed by his action. Standing tall, they told him that he has killed them before.

'Even so, I will not fight you.'

Asgore nodded softly as images of their deaths came into play. Asgore was willing to fight them as much as it would take till he was able to retrieve their soul.

...

'Please! I have died almost ten times now! Please I don't want to hurt you!'

He nods grievously. How the young child must have suffered by his own hands. Letting out a shaky breath, he began his assault.

...

Asgore stood before the young human as their determination started to burn brightly.

'Asgore...I have died too many times by your hands. How many more do I have to die to make you understand that I will not fight you!'

He nods pitifully at his actions. But even so, he will not give.

...

Laying on the ground, the human gritted their teeth. With shaky hands, they reached for their weapon. An reinforced stick. Getting back up, the human finally attacked. They're attacks didn't do much damage. He could see that they didn't want to hurt him. But they also didn't want to die. Their desperation to live kept them from stopping. Move after move, the king fought with all his might, as did the human. Neither side willing to give in. Both sides losing their health, bit by bit, the human fought harder. Their determination glowing brighter and brighter. Soon, it was only him losing health. The human had learned all of his tricks. He couldn't hit them! The human was gaining speed, dodging every attack he threw at them. Move after move, the fight became fiercer and with his determination whining as the fight dragged on while the humans continued to soar.

The human chipped at his health, little bit by little. Till one final blow, they attacked with all their might. This one blow, drained all of his remaining health. Leaving but a small hit to finish the job. Staggering to the ground, he held his chest. Feeling his battered soul, ready to shatter. "Ah...so that is how it is." His resolve wasn't strong enough to go against the human. He was sad, sad that his days were going to be over. Expect, he wasn't filled with grief, for he was ready. Closing his eyes, he could remember the day his son died, when everyone lost hope. He was so mad, that he declared war against the human. For taking everything away from him. The lives of his children, the freedom of his people. But in his fit of rage, he lost the love of his queen. Shattering her bond with him, her soul weakened. Leaving him with a shattered bond. Feeling as if he had lost half of his soul. Lost without her. Longing for his mate, a mate that didn't want him. "Truthfully...I do not want power. I do not want to hurt anyone. I just wanted everyone to have hope...But...I can't take this any longer. I just want to see me wife. I just want to see my child."

Accepting his fate he begged the young human, to do what they must to end this war. "Take my soul, and leave this cursed place." In that moment, King Asgore heard the sound of their weapon drop. Looking up, he saw the young human, with a small smile on their face, their hand hovering over the shattered mercy. Even after everyhing, they still wanted to grant him mercy. "You would rather stay down here and suffer... than live happily on the surface?" The young human, smiled brightly at him.

'I'd rather live happily trapped in the Underground, then hurt anyone down here and live with guilt in the surface.'

The young human made it seem as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Smiling at the young human, he promised them, "for as long as you remain here...My wife and I will take care of you as best we can." The young human trembled as tears started to gather. "We can sit in the living room, telling stories, eating butterscotch pie. We could be like...like a family..."

'I would like that very much.' 

The king was filled with so much joy, as he watched the young human before him. Knowing his world was going to be brighter.

Until...the human's smile fell. Surrounding him was large magical flower petals. With one swift move, the petals plunged into his body. He watched as the young human reached out for him. Their face filled with tears and fear. As his body slowly turned into dust, he could hear the human raspy voice from misuse, screaming out till his soul shattered.

He couldn't contain the joy of it all, the human finally cracked. Their composure broke! Even if they decided to spare the pathetic king at the end. Revealing himself to them, he noticed the pure disbelief on their face! "You idiot. You haven't learned a thing." With the king dead, he finally has the chance to obtain all of the six souls! "In this world...

I t's KI LL or B E ki lle d.

The shock on their face, brought him so much joy, that his smile started to warp. Laughing as he took in the souls, the room turned a bright white, filling him with the power he always desired. The shock was too great that the human passed out. Their life drained by his might.


	14. Flowey

_The souls..._ _Sigh...to finally...have something_ _...to have some feeling_ _...to finally feel something..._ _...alive_ _It's wonderful..._

In the darkness of his own space, Flowey waited. Oh how he waited, the unbridled joy of just waiting and anticipating for the human to regain their consciousness. Oh the fun he will have. Over. And over. And over again. They would

never leave. They wouldn't have any other choice.

 _That's it! The beautiful beat of that soul! So full of determinaton!_ _Come my human!_ _Don't keep me waiting!!!_

Feeling the human try to regain the world before he had killed the pathetic king, only made this so much more enjoyable. They actually believe they could retry. How foolish. Taking full control of the power he had ocean lost, he shattered their world. This was his world now...they will have no control over it!

The young human stood before him, gripping their weapon tightly, brimming with anger. "Howdy. It's me, Flowey. Flowey the flower! I owe you a HUGE thanks. You really did a number at that old fool. Without you, I NEVER could gotten past him. But now, with YOUR help. He's dead. And I've got the human souls!"

 _Silly human, did they really think that determination would do anything to me! Ha!_

Looking down at the young human, he felt pity. Did they feel lonely? Did they want to join the poor souls, wiggling inside him. Flowey was oh so happy to help them.

"After all, I only have six souls. I still need one more... Be fo re I be co me GO D."

 _I'll show everyone the Real meaning of this world. And to make a point, I'll make the young human relive their death over and over and over again! I'll destroy their souls so many times, drilling into them what I have been saying all the time. That there is no other way of living, it's kill or be killed._

The human sighed before taking a step before him. Their anger simmering to nothing. They had regain their original confidence and now was smiling at him with a clear face of defying him!

" Hee hee hee. You really ARE not idiot." He'll show them that they really should fear him, and that they should only feel despair when facing him! Flowey pulled out the human's soul right out of their body. Having a clear view of their determination, Flowey gathered the six souls, fusing them into his own body. Causing it to grow and morph. Vines and cords started to stretch out, as he gathered around the electricity around the air. Disgusting sounds of his growing limbs, tearing themselves apart to create new ones filled the air. Vines grew rapidly, covering his newly formed talons. Fully formed, he opened his new set of eyes. Eyes that displayed infront of a screen he had created. He couldn't help it, he didn't care that the human showed no interest, all he could feel was the overwhelming feel power coursing throughout his new body. Laughing to his hearts content, he presented his new body to them.

The shock...how he relished in it.

Locking onto the human, Flowey sent out barrage of flower petals at them. Each and everyone of them, piercing their body. The human covered in wounds, tried to move out of the way, only to run into shooting vines. After running through the human with his attacks, they continued to stand tall. Filling his new spare set of eyes with magic, be started shooting star-like beams at them. But even with covered head to toe in their own blood, the human didn't stop. They kept moving. Forming weapons of fire with his magic, he aimed at the human. Blasting them at full force till he heard the sweet sound of their soul shattering.

 _This is all but bad dream... An d y ou'r e NE VE R W A KI NG U P!_ _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

The smell of their burning lifeless body filled the air. He could visibly see the corpse of the human slowly disappearing. Pixeling out. The human didn't even wait for a minute before even trying to come back. Almost as of they were to eager to wait for him to kill them. They must early have a pension for punishment, he thought. Or did they really believe that he had his fill already.

"Hee hee hee. Did you really think I ws gonna be satisfied, killing you only ONE time?" Once more he appeared before them. Their clothes still soaked in blood and burns from their previous attempts. Launching his assault, the human was prepared.

 _Guess you tend to learn fast, especially when you keep dying._

Gathering energy, his deformed, monstrous, gaping mouth blasted an energy beam at them. Surprised how they manage to dodge that one, he continued his assault. The human ran through all his attacks, as they jumped into the air to land a hit on him. Even with barely leaving a mark, they continued to dodge their way for another hit. But he was stronger then them. Soon their soul shattered once more. Not even second past by before their body started to disappear again.

"Pathetic... now your REALLY gonna die!" Again, Flowey attacked the human as they continued running at him. Swinging away with that worned out piece of wood. Never stopping. Didn't they get that their attack was futile. Why bother attacking now when their attacks dont even leave a scratch on him? Hearing their soul shatter, Flowey barely had he chance to see their body before spawning again.

"Don't you get it? There is no happy ending. This is all that's left!" Why wouldn't they give up! Flowey didn't get it. Dying is hard, dying is scary...they should be afraid! So...why weren't they? Killing the human one more time, shattering their soul into nothing...they still came back.

"Are you REALLY that desperate? Hee hee hee..."

This time the human was faster, landing more hits, angering him. If his methods weren't going to work with them, then maybe a little one on one with a fellow human would. Bringing out the soul of patience.

The light blue soul floated before them, slowly taking shape. Soon a glitched form of their previous owner stood infront. An older girl with curly hair, wearing a tattered dress filled with shredded ribbons, holding a toy knife. Glitching in and out, the soul lifted their hand towards the young human. Sending a wave of spinning knives at them. The young human, ran towards the lost soul. Side steeping all of the soul's attacks. Finally reaching close enough to the soul, the human signed for help.

'Please, help. We do not have to fight.'

The soul staggered back at the humans quiet request. Feeling the determination in their soul, the glitching form of the soul of patience began to stabilize. Looking at the young human, patience lifted their hand at them, sending waves of magical bandages, healing all of their wounds. Impressed by the valiant young human.

The light blue soul smiled at them before Flowey took hold of her soul once more.

 _Patience was always a weak trait!_

Filled with anger, Flowey launched a barrage of bombs at the human. The young human kept running, shielding their body from the blast with their arms. Flowey's vines soon stretched to form monstrous plants that sent swarms of flys after them. But the human still efused to give up. Running through all the attacks, the young human slammed their weapon at him. Their attacks stronger but still having almost to no effect on him. Summoning more magic, Flowey summoned floor guns!

Wait...why they do they look like human fingers! WHO CARES! Anything to get the human to admit defeat!

Getting sick of not seeing the human fall, he summoned his next soul. The soul of bravery!

 _This one has to do some damage! Right!!?_

An orange soul floated before the human, taking shape of an older boy. Wearing a bandana and a pair of gloves, its body too started to glitch. The soul bravery started to charge at the young human. Raising his fist, he sent a barrage of punches at them. The young human sidestepped all of their attacks. No matter how fast the soul was, the young human always ended up faster then him. Seeing how his hits weren't landing, he tried to fake out his opponent by jabbing left instead of going right. Landing a blow, the young human staggered a bit. The young human quickly swat away bravery's fists before he could land another punch. Rolling out of the way, the young human called for help.

' _I_ need your help! I don't want to hurt anyone!'

The orange soul stopped his punch midway. Clenching his fist, his glitching soon calmed. Putting his hand on his waist he let out a sigh. Side glancing at the young human, he gave them a thumbs up, healing them in the process. Bravery was glad to see someone with such honesty. Flowey angered by his failure, grabbed him returning his soul back.

 _Bravery was always an idiotic trait! Always making you do stupid things!_

Flowey attacked the human. Doing anything he can to wipe that stupid face of theirs. The human didn't stop. They kept attacking him, dodging him. Thinking of nothing else, he sent out the soul of integrity.

 _One of these souls has to do something to them!_

The blue soul was sent forward. Floating infront of the human, the souls took shape. A young girl sporting ballerina attire elegantly stood before them. Glitching in and out, she jumped over the human, landing a hit at their side. Skidding across the dark room, the young human jumped back to their feet. The soul of integrity ran forward, sending waves of fast kicks at them. The young human jumped out of the way. Flipping backwards at every attempt the blue soul tried to get near them. The young human jumped behind the blue soul. The soul integrity turned around as fast as she could to land an attack. Only to have the human stop her attack by holding her leg at mid swing. The human called for help.

Help me please! I don't want to die!'

The blue soul wavered a bit as the human let her go. Taking a step back, the soul wrapped her arms around herself, looking away from the human. Calming down, the glitching soon fade away. Looking back the young human, the soul opened her mouth as soft musical notes started floating out. Her soft melody healed the human. Singing for their commitment to continue. Flowey removed the blue soul.

 _Integrity, blah! What good is it anyway?! Alot of nothing when you want power_!

Flowey was getting sick of it all, that he started launching magical deformed creatures with gapping mouths at the human. Even with that with all of his attacks in play, the human still manage to attack him. This time, they did leave a scratch. He didn't know what else to do at this point but send another soul after them

 _Perseverance, if anything can go toe to toe with the human, it has to be this one!_

The purple soul floating down, forming and older girl with glasses, short hair and holding a notebook in one hand. The soul of perseverance stood before the human, glaring down at them. As their form glitched, the purple soul gripped their notebook tightly in their hand. With a loud shout that vibrated through out the room, the soul summoned walls of pages to surround the young human. Taking a deep breath, the purple soul shouted with all their might, words of hate and fear at the young human. Her soul sent shock waves of their despair after the young human. But the words didn't effect much, for they dodge them so easily. Words after words the human calmly dodge as they walked towards the purple soul. Standing infront of the purple soul, the human called for help.

'Lend me your help, please.'

The purple soul blinked rapidly. Holding her head, their glitching started to fade. The soul of perseverance hugged her notebook tight before taking another breath. Closing her eyes, she started reciting words of hope and dreams. Healing the young human. They smiled softly at their gentleness. Flowey's tolerance was waring thin. Snatching away the soul of perseverance, he began his attack.

P _erseverance is an idiotic trait to have! Hard work doesn't get you anywhere when you can just cheat your way out!_

Not wasting time as the young human was still fighting him, never slowing down, he called for the soul of kindness.

 _A gullible soul indeed_.

The green soul flew around the human, forming it's glichy form. A young boy with clothes two sizes to big wearing a worn out apron, welding a charred pan. The green soul flipped his weapon around in his hand before gripping it tightly. Holding the handle with both hands, the green soul gathered his magic inside it before giving it a large swing, propelling balls fire at the human. Swing after swing, the soul launched fire at the human. The human ducked and jumped over all of them. Never missing a step as they got closer and closer to the soul. Finally reaching, the human placed a hand on the the soul's weapon as they called for help.

'Please, help me end this. '

The soul of kindness lowered his arms, letting them dangle at his side. Looking closely at the human's face, he started to shake his head, trying to calm his soul. When the glitching had gone, the soul of kindness smiled brightly as they gathered his strength into his pan. Ready to aid them with their morals. Creating magical aroma of foods that healed the human. Flowey absorbed the green soul before he could do any more damage.

Attack after attacks, the human kept coming after him. Their scratches were starting to irritate him. Not wanting to deal with it anymore, Flowey sent out the last soul. The soul of justice.

 _You pathetic excuse of a soul you better do something_!

The yellow soul landed before the young human. It's glitching body forming into an older boy. Wearing cowboy attire, the yellow soul lifted their gun. Pointing straight at the human, the soul of justice gave little to no warning as he started firing rapidly at the human. The magical bullets emanated great power and size that it moved slower then normal bullets. Leaping over the bullets, the young human managed to gain speed as they neared the yellow soul. The yellow soul started walking backwards, keeping the human from getting any closer. But to no avail, the human had reached him. They called for help.

'Help me end all of this, please!'

The yellow soul's hand started to quiver. Lowering his weapon, he stared at the ground. Willing his glitches to dissipate. Having calmed his soul, he glanced at the young human. Tipping his hat at them, he gave them a small smirk. Jumping back, the soul of justice raised his weapon. Pulling the trigger, flowers started shooting out as he aimed at the human. Having healed them, the yellow soul gave them a wink for their resolve.

 _Don't worry there lil' darling we hear ya._

One by one the souls started to reappear.

 _Hermosa , we'll get you fixed up._ _Of course we'll help ya, especially with you leaping about the place, fighting this whanker here._ _S'il vous plaît my dear, it will be our pleasure to assist you._ _Gomen nasai, we'll try to do as much as we can to help._ _A sugarcane is sweetest at its joint, so my friend do not give up, keep going_

Flowey's defense dropped to zero.

 _Useless! The souls were all useless! If you want to do things right, you have to do it yourself!!!_

Flowey used every attack he could think of. But the human barreled through them all. Their determination growing from the assistance of the treacherous souls. The human attacked him, hacking away at his health. Just when he believed he had the human down, one of the souls gave them a helping hand. Healing them everytime they got hurt. No matter what Flowey throw at them, the human was able to dodge them all. Their strength getting stronger and stronger. Causing more damage at every swing. Soon Flowey's health went down.

"No...NO!!!" His whole body started to crash, "This CAN'T be happening!!! You... YOU..."

Flowey loaded his previous condition. Back to full health, he grind at the human. "You IDIOT!"

 _Did they really think they had a chance at defeating me! With the power of the soul's and with my power to regain previous state, I could never be defeated!_

Blast after powerful blast, he shattered the human soul. Only to reload them to shatter them all over again. Blow after blow, he reloaded the human, enjoying the sight of their shattering soul.

"Hee hee hee." He laughed with glee as he looked down at the weakened human. He surrounded them with the flower petals he once used on them. Enjoying the sight of how they first met, playing before him. "Did you REALLY think, you could defeat ME!? I am the GOD of this world. And you? You're HOPELESS. Hopeless and alone. Golly, that's right! Your WORTHLESS friends can't save you now. Call for help. I dare you."

The young human got up from the floor, staggering to get on their feet. Holding their bruised arm, they stood as tall as they could muster, facing Flowey. "Cry into the darkness! Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help! See what good it does you!" The human smirked at Flowey. Grabbing their weapon tight, they stood ready to face him.

'Sorry Flowey, but I won't be crying for them anytime soon!'

The human closed their eyes and called for help. Flowey waited and waited, " But nobody came. Boy! What a shame! Nobody else is gonna get to see you DIE!!!" Bellowing out, Flowey slowly inched his petals closer, enjoying the sweet sense of victory. But something went wrong. The young human soul started glow bright, as they regained all their health, dispersing all his petals away. "What? How'd you...? Well, I'll just..." trying to regain his previous loading state, he found that it failed. "Wh...Where are my powers!?" Just then he felt the souls leave his body. "The souls...? What are they doing? NO!! NO!!!!!" The souls started attacking him! "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOUR SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME!! STOP!!! STOP IT!!!!! STOOOOPPPP!!!!!" In a blinding light, the souls destroyed Flowey's body.

The young human shielded their head from the incoming blast till everything calmed. Once things had settle, standing before them was a withered Flowey.

His plan was destroyed. All because he underestimated the young human. He was done for, he knew that. He waited patiently for the human's final blow. He waited and waited, but it never came. Glancing up, he saw that they were smiling at him with their hand over their mercy. "What are you doing? Do you really think I've learned anything from this?" The human's smile sadden for a bit. Flowey looked back down, "no," he hasn't learned anything. He was ready for his death, but it never came. Looking up, the human still hadn't move their hand. "Sparing me won't change anything. Killing me is the only way to end this." Even if he knew it was true, it didn't stop him from feeling afraid. Still the human refused to move that damn hand from their mercy! "If you let me live.." Standing tall, he faced the human.

"I'll come back."

The human didn't move.

"I'll kill you."

Nothing.

"I'll kill everyone." He was willing to say anything to get it over with. Anything is better that not knowing when they would strick. But they still refused. "I'll kill everyone you love." The human mearly smiled at him. Refusing to kill him.

 _Why won't they kill me! After everything I have done, after everything I said and said I would do...why won't they kill me! Don't they get it! That it was pure torture not knowing when you might die! Just get it over with and kill me! Please..._

"Why?" It didn't make any sense... "Why are you being...so nice to me?" Why are they like this? How can they look at him without hate?! " I can't understand. I can't understand!" This isn't fair at all! Why why why why!

"I just can't understand...". Flowey couldn't handle it anymore, so he did the only thing he could do.

He ran.


	15. Second Chance

Sans sat on his couch, his body slumped over as he held onto his phone. It's been awhile since he last heard anything from them. Which was pretty much was the time he saw them at the judgment hall. Since their disappearance, all the time loops had stopped. But even so, he couldn't forget about them...nobody could. Laughing to himself, he tried calling their phone again. Everytime he tried, it went straight to voice mail. Dialing their number, their phone rang...and rang...but they didn't pick up. Hearing the phone's mechanical voice, he let out a defeated sigh.

"heya, is anyone there?" Sans was starting to feel stupid. "well, i'll just leave a message..." maybe he'd hope, that the kid could one day hear it. "so...it's been a while. the queen returned, and is now ruling over the underground." She just showed up one day out of nowhere and asserted herself. He didn't know that the one he was crushing on would turn out to be the former queen. Which only shattered his advances towards her...well besides the fact that she was to busy to give him a chance. "she's enstated a new policy. all the human's who fall here will be treated not as enemies, but as friends. it's probably for the best, anyway. the human souls the king gathered, seemed to have disappeared. so, uh, that plan ain't happening any time soon. but even though people are heartbroken over the king and things are looking grim for our freedom, the queen's trying her best not to let us give up hope." Sans gripped his phone tighter, trying to calm his voice. "so, uh, hey...if we're not giving up down here...don't give up wherever you are ok? who knows how long it will take...but we will get out of here."

"SANS!!! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO???" Papyrus had barged into the living room and was now standing over Sans.

"oh, nobody."

"WHAT!? NOBODY!? CAN I TALK TO THEM TOO???" Sans let out a sigh as he tossed his phone over to his brother.

"here, knock yourself out." Papyrus stared down at the phone as he noticed the phone number on it.

"WAIT A SECOND... I RECOGNIZE THIS NUMBER!!!" Papyrus couldn't belive his brother was trying to hide the fact that he was calling the young human. Either way, the human will be ecstatic to hear of his great news. "ATTENTION, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM NOW CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD. IT'S EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DREAMED OF. EXCEPT, INSTEAD OF FIGHTING. WE JUST WATER FLOWERS. SO THAT'S EVER-SO SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT."

Having his dream come true might have not been what he has imagine, he was still happy about it. He was glad to tell the human that they were helping Dr. Alphys with her research. Which was a plus on his book. Especially since it was a way to find a way to get to the surface and he'd be able to meet them once more. Even though Undyne isn't the captain anymore, she still helps with Dr. Alphys' research. "THOUGH, TO BE HONEST, HER METHOD OF HELPING SEEMS KIND OF...EXPLOSION-INDUCING. BUT I THINK ALPHYS LIKES HAVING HER AROUND." If her constant blushing and her werid smile was anything but a big give away.

Just then, Undyne marched in and swung her arm around Papyrus' shoulder."UH OH.."

"Hey! What are you up to, punk!?" Undyne noticed the phone in Papyrus hand. "Ngahhhh!"

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE PHONE."

"Hey! Who's in charge here!?

"ME," Papyrus was starting to get nervous as the phone started to make cracking sounds under Undyne's grip.

"Oh... yeah, that's right!" Undyne almost forgot about it. Looking down to the phone in her grip, she saw who Papyrus was trying to leave a message to. Placing the phone to the side of her head, she tightened her arm around Papyrus shoulder. "I quit my job as leader of the Royal Guard." Well, it wasn't like she up and left. Just that, since the queen said that there won't be anymore fighting, so there wasn't any need for the Royal guards."Theres, uh, only one member now."

"BUT HE'S EXTREMELY GOOD." Undyne smiled at Papyrus enthusiasm, he never ceases to amaze her.

"Yeah!! He is!!! C'mere!!"

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON." Undyne wasn't to sure what she would do without the tall goofball.

"Anyways, now I'm working as Alphy's lab assistant..."

"heh, 'alphy' huh?" Undyne had let go of Papyrus to cover the phone with her hand.

"Shush it Sans!" Bringing the phone back to the side of her head, she told how they were planning a way leave the underground. She even mentioned how she was now the gym teacher at the queen's new school. "Did you know I can bench-press seven children!? Awsome, right?" Undyne waited but of course the human wasn't going to say anything. It was a voice mail anyway. She kinda missed the little punk. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened with Asgore." Undyne knew that the human didn't like to fight. But that they had to if they wanted to go home. "It's not your fault he..." Undyne gripped tighten over the phone, "...ah, darn it. I miss the big guy." The room went silent as Undyne body started to shake. Even though she missed him, she couldn't blame the human for it.

Papyrus patted her shoulder in silence," Come on, Undyne! Snap out of it!" Undyne placed her hand to her for head as he tried to gather her bearings. "Uh, I guess I'll tell you how Alphys is doing. Well, she's the same as ever. Maybe a little more reclusive that normal." Undyne closed her eyes, as she remebered the way the way Alphys ignored her for the first couple of days as she hid away in her lab. "Seems like something's really bothering her...But she can get through it! I'm there supporting her! That's what friends are for...right?!" Undyne almost forgot that it was only a message. That the human wasn't really on the other side of the phone. "Hey, where-ever you are...I hope it's better than here. It took a lot of sacrifice for you to get there...so, where-ever you are..." Undyne took a deep breath as she tried her best to smile, "You have to try to be happy, okay!? For our sakes! We'll feel better knowing our trouble was worth it. We're all with you! Everyone is! Even the queen!"

Just then Undyne heard the chatter of the townspeople outside and amongst them was the queen's voice. "HEYYY! WAIT a second!" Undyne yanked the front door startling the crowd of monsters. "TORIEL! TORIEL! Do you wanna...?" Undyne waved the phone around, signaling that it was the human. Toriel gazed sadly up at the phone before shaking her head no.

"I'm sorry dear, but I'm kinda busy at the moment...maybe later." Toriel was then dragged away by a the crowd.

"Heh, she says she's busy." But Undyne wasn't buying it.

"IF SHE KNEW WHO WE WERE TALKING TO.."

"we wouldn't get the phone back for at least a few hours."

"WE HAVE THE MERCY TO SPARE YOU FROM HER!!" Undyne looked at the skeleton brothers, wondering why they were saying that when the queen clearly didn't want to talk to them. But Sans mearly gave her a sympathetic look, which told her that they didn't want the human to know that.

"But call back any time, ok?! She'd love to talk!" Just then the phone started to beep. Sans used his magic to float his phone back to him.

"oh, whoops. this thing's almost outta batteries. so, hate to cut this short, but..." Sans glanced at all the monsters standing in the room, smiling as best as they could. "be seeing you, ok, buddy?" Papyrus grabbed the phone.

"BYE BYE FOR NOW!"

"See ya, punk!" Said Undyne as she took the phone from him. Hanging up she gave the phone back to Sans. Everyone then left to do what they were doing before. Leaving Sans alone with a now dead phone.

"don't worry kiddo, we're doing everything we can to see ya again. just wait for us with that smile of yours when we get there."

Over and over the phone replayed the voicemail, as the screen lit the darkness around it. Soon, the phone's battery died as did the light. Flowey watched the human as they layed on the ground, facing into nothingness as they held onto their phone. They're eyes closed as they listened to the final echos of the voicemail.

Flowey didn't get it. Why would the human go through all that trouble, just to end up like this? It didn't make any sense. Not only did they end up alone, they choosed to spare him. He couldn't understand "Why...?" The human turned their head to where he stood. "Why did you let me go? Don't you realize that being nice... just makes you get hurt? Look at yourself. You made all these great friends...But now, you'll probably never see them again. Not to mention how much they've been set back by you." The human clenched their phone slightly. "Hurts, doesn't it? If you had just gone through without caring about anyone...You wouldn't have to feel bad now. So I don't get it."

The human smiled at him gently as they tried lifting their hand to sign to him.

'I don't mind. I really don't. No matter how much I end up getting hurt, as long as they are happy and alive...I...I just wished that I didn't had to crush their dreams just so that I can live.'

"If you really did everything the right way..." Flowey stared at the human as they continued to lay immobile on the ground. "Why did things still end up like this? Why...?"

'The right thing...doesn't always lead to a happy ending...'

"Is life really that unfair?" The human lowered they're hand back to the ground. They're smile getting sadder and sadder...but still refused to fully frown at him. Flowey couldn't understand them. He felt as if he would never understand them. Nothing went as either of them hoped it would. He still couldn't feel...and the human wasn't freed. Instead now they were both trapped in the darkness void between the barrier.

Somewhere deep inside of him, Flowey wondered if...if there was a way to keep the human. To observe them more. Maybe then he could figure out why the human would rather stay like this, then harm any of the monsters.

"...Say." The human turned their head back to him. "What if I told you... I knew some way to get you a better ending?" The human would have to go back from before they fought Asgore to make it work. "Well, in the meantime, why don't you go see Dr. Alphys. It seems like you could have been better friends. Who knows...maybe she's got the key to your happiness..?"

'What about you, Flowey? Isn't there anything I could do to help you?' Flowey stared at the human, did they still don't get it? There's nothing they could do to make him change. Why didn't the human understand? He ignored their question.

"See you soon." He left them alone as he went back to the door that led to the barrier. Hiding away as he waited for the human to appear.

When the human appeared, instead of heading back to Hotland, they went back to the barrier to face Asgore once more. Flowey's stood there his there eyes wide open.

 _Why! Why are they going back! Don't they know that nothing would change if they did this! I told them what they had to do...so why won'tthey listen to me? Did they really believe that I wouldn't kill the king again!!?_

Just as he did before, he killed the king infront of the human. "Hee hee hee. Don't worry I know there's no REAL point in fighting you. The human souls would probably just revolt again. So...!" And just like last time, the humanwas left between the darkness of the barrier, listening again and again to the same voicemail.

He looked at the human as they once again laid face up on the ground. "Why do you keep coming back here?" The human turned they're head and smiled at him once more. "Oh, I get it. You wanna be friends, huh...?" The human smiled brightly as they signed the word yes. "You're PATHETIC. You REALLY think I want to be friends with YOU?" The human lowered their arm and continued smiling softly at him.

"Heh...You really DON'T get it, do you?" Flowey sighed as he looked down. "There's only one person I could care about anymore." He quietly said to himself. But they were dead and there was no way of bringing them back. Even if they were alive, being trapped as a flower ...he couldnt... " And even then, I couldn't TRULY care about them." And he hated that. He tried going back to the ones that cared for him before he was trapped as a flower. But he soon got tired of them. He just couldn't...feel...anything for them...for anything at all. The only thing he could feel...was boredom and the agonizing loneliness that came with it. "I just like to think there's someone out there...someone that I won't get tired of." Realizing that he said that out loud, he tried covering it up, "Someone like ME..."

The human continued to look at him. Not laughing at his obvious blunder. Flowey looked at them as their face never changed. "Say. Quit looking at me with that stupid expression. You're pissing me off." Flowey left them and waited for them to appear once again outside the room of the barrier. But they didn't listen to him. They went back to fight Asgore. To meet him once more.

 _Is the human brain dead or something! Why do they keep coming here!? ...why..._

Flowey sighed, the human was laying on the ground facing at nothing again. "So you're here again. What's wrong with you?" The human faced him. "Are you trying to start the Flowey Fan Club? Because if you want to join THAT... You'll have to talk to Papyrus." They raised an eyebrow at his mention of the tall skeleton. "Yeah, he started one. A few diffrent times, anyway. I won't lie. He's one of the better characters to mess around with." Flowey noticed the human clenching their fists slightly.

 _Aww...does the human have a soft spot for that idiot?_

"Took me along time to get bored of that one..." After killing him several times in the past, it gets annoying hearing him say the same thing."...Yeah. Talk to him about it." He left the human again. Only to wind up back in the same situation.

 _Is there something the human isn't getting?_

"So. Did you start the Flowey Fan Club?" The human struggled to sit up. "Ha. I'm just kidding. I was watching. I know you didn't."

 _Because your to busy being an idiot that you came back in to be in this pathetic situation!_

"But I don't care." If they did, they would only unnecessarily encourage the fool to make the club into a real thing. "Really. He probably would have invited his garbage brother." The human tippedtheir head to the side.

'The trash can that Papyrus named?' 

_What? No! What was the human saying?_

"You know. Smiley Trashbag."

'Smi..ley..trashbag?... do you mean Sans?'

 _Now was it so hard to put two and two together? Who else would Ibe referring too? Ugh...just thinking about him..._

"...Say. if I have ONE piece of advice for you... D O N T. Let his brother. Find out ANYTHING about you."

'Why?'

"He'll...well... Let's just say. He's caused me more than my fair share of resets." No matter how much he tried, Sans always seemed to find something about him. Even if now he only believe he was just mearly another echo flower playing mind tricks on his brother. "Stay away from that guy." Flowey left the human, intending to see if they would take his advice ...but they fought Asgore...again..

And he killed Asgore...again

"Why do you keep coming back here? You don't REALLY want to be friends do you...?" The human sat on the floor, facing him with that same expression that never seem to change much. "No. I get it. Your just like me, aren't you?" That has to be it. That has to be the only reason they keep doing this. They couldn't feel anything either!

 _Right_?

"You don't care about anyone. You're just bored. You just want to see what I'll say."

 _That has to be why they keep coming back! They're playing with me_!

Flowey didn't like it. Didn't like the sensation he was getting. What if...what if he ran out of things to say. Would they get bored of him too...just like he got bored of everyone else. "So you can laugh and throw me away like a broken toy." The human's pitiful smile was getting in his last nerve. "Well, TOO BAD! I'm not LIKE everybody else." He will not be treated like those monsters who couldn't remembered anything! "So, from now on...You're not getting ANYTHING." But the human didn't listen, they did the same things all over again.

Flowey stared as the human sat down, patiently waiting in the dark. Waiting for him to talk. "Don't you have anything BETTER to do?" Apparently they didn't. They kept coming back...

Again...

And again...

...And again... soon after not getting Flowey to say anything to them. The human finally left New home. Flowey sighed, why would the human go through all that just to talk to him.

 _Could they be..._

Flowey ignored it as he rushed to Snowdin. Popping behind Papyrus' house, he looked around to make sure no one was around. "Pstt..Papyrus!" He whispered. Papyrus who was waving goodbye to an armless monster child, turned around.

"FLOWEY? ARE YOU AROUND HERE?"

"Shhh! You idi- uh I mean, yeah, it's me...your best friend Flowey. Look...remember that friend you told me about." Papyrus bend down to the snow, so he could talk closer to him.

"WHICH ONE? I HAVE TOLD YOU MANY OF MY FRIENDS! WELL... MOST OF WHO I WISH WERE FRIENDS WITH..."

"You know... the one who keeps writing letters to the Royal scientist."

"UNDYNE!!?"

"Shhh...keep your voice down...I mean I want to keep this a secret...you know just between us two."

"YES...I'M SORRY. SO WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO TALK ABOUT UNDYNE FOR?"

"Well, you like to make dreams come true right? So why don't you convince her to write one of those letters..."

"BUT SHE NEVER-"

"Ask the human to do it, you have their number right?"

"YES...BUT...But..." Papyrus started rubbing his gloved hands together. "Last Time We Called, They Were Already Heading Towards The Core. They're Probably Confronting Asgore As We Speak."

"Aww come one, cheer up big guy. The human is actually heading back to Hotland. They figured they would face him later. So now's your chance to go ask them."

"REALLY! THEY'RE STILL HERE! IF THAT'S SO, THEN I MUST CALL THEM AT ONCE. RIGHT AFTER I TELL UNDYNE TO WRITE THAT LETTER!" Flowey sneered as Papyrus ran back inside the house. Feeling his plan going well, he almost didn't hear the crunching of snow behind him. Acting fast, he hid underneath the snow. Away from prying eyes, he saw that it was the Smiley Trashbag. Well..more like a frowning trashbag, by the expression on their face. Flowey noticed that he went straight to Grillby's Bar.

 _This is great, having Sans none of the wiser and his brother convincing the Captain of the Guards. All I have to do is wait..._

Undyne was hunched over Papyrus desk as she started writing the letter that Papyrus was so intent on getting her to do. At first she didn't understand why he wanted her to this, but then he started yammering on about how the human was postponing their fight with Asgore. Seeing how the human literally was so determined to befriend her, then maybe they would do her this one favor before they left the underground. After she was finally satisfied with the letter, even with Papyrus trying to loom over her the whole time, she grabbed his phone and called up the human.

"Hey...! Uh, this is Undyne!" Papyrus struggled to maintain his excitment.

"UNDYNE! ARE YOU FINALLY GATHERING YOUR COURAGE TO SEND ONE OF YOUR WELL WRITTEN LETTERS!" Papyrus whispered...sort of.

"Shut up, Papyrus!" She grumbled." This was YOUR idea!" clearing her throat, she went back to talking to the phone."HUMAN! You have to deliver something for me!"

"UNDYNE! YOU MUST ASK KINDLY WHEN YOU ARE REQUESTING A FAVOR." Still trying to whisper.

"Uh, please? I'm at Snowdin in front of Papyrus's. See ya, punk!"

"UNDYNE, WHY DID YOU HANG UP! I WANTED TO TALK TO THEM."

"Papyrus! They're coming this way, so you can talk to them when they get here."

"YOU ARE RIGHT! LET'S HURRY AND GO OUTSIDE TO MEET THEM!" Papyrus threw Undyne over his shoulder and ran down the stairs and out the front door.

"HEY! What's the big deal Papyrus, I'm the one to throw the other person over their shoulders like that!"

"SORRY UNDYNE! I'M JUST SO HAPPY THAT THE HUMAN IS COMING BACK." Undyne patted her friend on the back till she heard somone walking by. It was the young human. They rushed over to Papyrus, smiling brightly at him. Which in turn made him smile as well. "IT SEEMS UNDYNE HAS SOMETHING FOR YOU. SHE'S THE PERSON THAT'S NOT ME." The human let out a soft chuckle before facing their attention towards Undyne, who was standing patiently next to him.

"Um, so. I have a favor to ask you." Undyne scratched the back of her head, "uuuuh, I..." she couldn't seem to look at the human, "I need you to deliver this letter, to Dr. Alphys."

'A letter? Couldn't you do it?'

"Huh!? Why don't I do it myself...?" Undyne started to blush as she looked to her right for no apparent reason. "...um. W-well." Laughing to herself she started scratching her head again. "I-it's kinda personal. But we're friends...so...I'll t-tell you..."

 _Like hell I'll tell! It's too fricken embarrassing!!!_

"Hotland SUUUUUCKS!!!!! I don't wanna have to go over there!!!"

'Sorry, I forgot you told me that once before over the phone.'

"So here you go." Undyne said as she shoved the letter towards the human. The human turned the envelope around in their hand. "Oh, and if you read it. I'll KILL you!" The human quickly shoved the letter into their pocket. "Thanks so much! You're the best!!" Undyne was really grateful that the human was doing this favor for her. Papyrus too for encouraging him...until the human went over to say good bye to him and he just had to tell them about her other attempts!

"UNDYNE WRITES ALOT OF LETTERS! BUT, SHE CAN NEVER SEEM TO FIND THE RIGHT WORDS. SO WHEN SHE GOES TO DELIVER THEM HERSELF, SHE ALWAYS QUITS SO SHE CAN GO BACK AND REWRITE. THAT'S WHY SHE ASKED YOU!! BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO STANDARDS!!!" The human waved goodbye as they went towards the way to the river person. All alone, Undyne gathered snow from the ground, rolled it into a tight ball, and tossed it against the side of Papyrus skull.

"Bwhahaha!"

"NYEH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!??"

"That's for talking too much! And this..." Undyne tackled Papyrus to the ground into a tight bear hug, "for being you!"

"THANKS? I GUESS..." Getting up from the ground, they both brushed themselves off as they went back inside.

"So, where's your brother?"

"SANS? HE SAID THAT HE HAD SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO DO AND THAT HE'D BE HOME LATE." Undyne slumped onto the couch as she layed her feet onto the arm of the couch. Having the controller in her hand she started flicking through the channels randomly. Papyrus picked up her legs as he sat down. With her legs resting ontop of his lap, a prerecorded show of Mettaton played on the screen.

"Man, kinda wished there was something else on beside this all the time."

"WHAT! BUT METTATON IS THE BRIGHTEST STAR IN THE UNDERGROUND! MONSTERS ARE LITERALLY ASKING HIM TO SIGN THEIR POSTERIOR! OR SO I'VE HEARD..."

"Well if you like him so much, why don't you go and get your butt signed by him!" Papyrus let out a struggled gasp as his face turned bright orange.

"UNDYNE! SKELETONS DON'T HAVE A 'BUTT'. BESIDES, RECEIVING A SIGNED LETTER FROM HIM IS MORE THAN ENOUGH FOR ME! NYEHEHE!"

"Signed...letter..."

"WHY YES, IF THE LETTERS WEREN'T SIGNED THEN IT WOULD LEAD ANYONE TO BELIVE THAT THE DELIVERER WAS THE ONE WHO SENT IT..." Undyne launched herself out of the couch and rushed upstairs. "UNDYNE? WHERE-" Papyrus left the couch as he noticed several of his belongings being throwned out of his room. Undyne rushed out and grabbed him by his armor.

"Where are my clothes!!!"

"YOUR CLOTHES? OH YOU MEAN THE SPARE ONES YOU KEEP FOR WHEN YOU SLEEP OVER?!!"

"YES! Those! Where is it!!." Undyne started shaking him.

"T-T-TOP SHELF IN THE C-C-CLOSEEEEET..." Undyne released Papyrus as she rushed into the closet. Grabbing the bag that was on top, she found what she was looking for. Pushing Papyrus aside she dashed into the bathroom and changed in record speed. All ready to go, she ran out of the house. Leaving Papyrus alone to clean up the mess she had left behind.

Undyne stood next to the bridge where she had collapsed earlier that day. Gulping, she placed her hand to her forehead. "Man...I really ...REALLY...hate this place." Clicking her tongue in disgust, she ran for it. Running through the bridge, she could feel the lava's heat drying her scales. Taking a drink of water from the cooler, she ran all the way towards Alphys' lab. Reaching the closed door, she started banging on the door. "Alphys! Punk! Are any of you two in there!!! Punk!!?" Cursing herself, she took out her phone to call Alphys only find that her phone was shut off. "NGHAAAAAAHHH!!!! Fine I'll just call the punk...dammit!! Papyrus has their number." Undyne placed her forehead against the closed door of the lab. "Dammit Alphys...how can you stand to stay in a place like this?" Regaining whatever strength she had, she went to the only other place she might be.

Arriving at the dump, she found the human standing alone. "Hey! There you are!!"

'Undyne?!'

"I, uh, realized, if you deliver that thing... it might be a bad idea. So I'm gonna do it!!! Give it to me!!!"

'I don't have it anymore...I'm sor-'

"Huh!? You don't have it!? Nggggaaaahhh!!" Undyne just couldn't belive her luck. She lost to the human, lost her house, had Papyrus convince her to make that stupid letter which she forgot to sign and she had to go to Hotland twice. Undyne felt like she was losing her mind. "Have you at least seen her!?" The human turned to look at a large trash can for a bit before looking back at her.

'Yeah'

"Yes? So she's somewhere around here..." maybe luck was finally at her side, she thought. "Thanks. I'll keep looking." Undyne went and started searching every nook and cranny...but she couldn't find her. She was getting desperate, she had to find her before it was to late!

 _She has to be here! The punk told me so and friends don't lie to one another. Right!!??_

Undyne fell down to her knees as she stared up to the ceiling of the cave. "Dammit..." she felt so tired, all she wanted to do was rest. This whole day was emotionally and physically draining. She never thought she would feel this tired before. All she wanted to do now was lay down and watch TV with a friend. Nothing more. And as if her silent whisper has called him, Papyrus came running by.

"UNDYNE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE GROUND?" Undyne picked herself up and started dusting off her jeans.

"Dont worry about it. But what I would like to know is, what are YOU doing here?"

"A GOOD FRIEND IS ALWAYS THERE FOR THEIR FRIENDS IN THEIR TIME OF NEED. AND YOU LOOK AS IF YOU REALLY NEED A FRIEND RIGHT NOW."

"Yeah actually, mind helping me look for Alphys? The punk told me that she was somewhere around here."

"WELL THEN, OFF I GO IN SEARCH OF YOUR LOVE INTEREST!" Papyrus rushed off, leaving a baffled Undyne behind.

"PAPYRUS!!! What the hell!" From a far, Undyne saw Papyrus skull pop up from a pile garbage.

"NYEHEHE! PAYBACK FOR THAT COMMENT YOU MADE ABOUT MY SECRET CRUSH ON METTATON!"

"NGHAHHHH! Not so much of a secret if you SCREAM IT OUT LOUD LIKE THAT!" Papyrus let out a sad 'nyeh' as he went back to searching. Letting out a sigh she started walking back to where she found the human.

Someone's voice could be heard as she got closer. Walking carefully, the voice got got clearer. Undyne kept following the voice. A voice that sounded familer but and in the same time...sounded very strange.

 _Who's talking to themselves...wait is that Alphys' voice...why does it sound...different._

Walking a bit faster, she noticed that it was indeed Alphys.

"NGAHHHH!!! NGAHHHH!!! I'M UNDYNE AND I'M PILING ON THE SMOOCHES!!!" Undyne almost tripped as she ran towards her.

"WHAT did you just say?"

 _I was doing what? What did Alphys say?_

"U...Undyne! I...was...just" Looking closely as Alphy's was stuttering to explain herself, Undyne noticed that she wasn't in her lab coat.

"Hey, woah, wait a second! Your outfit's really cute! What's the occasion?" Taking a second, she saw the human waving at her.

 _Why would they still be here with...Alphys...while she's...dressed..._

"Wait a second...Are you two...On a date?"

 _I'm just being paranoid...right!?? They're my friend!! We're besties!! They will never-_

"UHHH, YES!"

 _Traitor_!

"I mean, UHHH NO!"

 _Which one is it!!!_

"I mean, we were, but..."

A _aaggghhh I don't think I can handle it anymore!! Out with it, PLEASE!!_

"I mean, actually we were only romantically roleplaying as you!"

"WHAT!!!"

"I MEAN!!!...I mean...Undyne...I...I've been lying to you!"

"WHAT??? ABOUT WHAT???"

"About...well...Everything?" Undyne stared at Alphys as she word-vomited all the things she had lied to her.

 _Why did she think she had to lie to me?_

"...those are just dorky comic books."

 _What_!!!

"And the history movies...those..."

 _Please! Not those too!_

"Those are just, uh, anime! They aren't real."

 _Alphys is just having a breakdown! That's right! She's... shes... not thinking straight!_

Little by little, Alphys drew closer and closer stuttering away. Undyne tried to petting her head, but Alphys kept belittling herself. Undyne couldn't think of anything else to do but go on her knees to stroke her back. Feeling Alphys tension start to unwind, Undyne placed her arms around her shaking body.

"Shhhh..."

 _Ok, I'm officially tired! How dare Alphys belittle herself in front of me!_

Undyne had enough of Alphys' self hate that she grabbed her and tossed her into an opened trash can. It was time that she learned to like herself just as much as she liked her!

 _And I know just the right person for the job!_

"Undyne...you...y-you're gonna train me...?"

"Pfft, what? ME?"

I _thought Alphys knew better. I'm no good with all that sappy shit. No, the one that's perfect for the job is the only friend that ever had my back when I was down!_

And perfect timing as always, he's been watching the whole thing from behind the scenes.

"Nah, I'm gonna get Papyrus to do it."

"GET THOSE BONES SHAKIN!!!" Undyne chuckled as she watched Papyrus jog away with Alphys on tow. Alone with the human, she finally let lose all of her built of angst.

 _Every single thing I thought of humans...they couldn't be a lie right...RIGHT!_

'Undyne, anime isn't real.'

"No...NO!!! I CAN FEEL MY HEART BREAK INTO PIECES!!!" Heart broken, Undyne could feel her life spiraling out of control.

'Undyne?'

She looked at their face, filled for concern for her. Regaining her composer, she realized that she was strong enough to over come it. She had to if she had any hopes of being their for Alphys. There wasn't enough room for two monsters stressing out.

"...For Alphys. Thank you, human, for telling me the truth."

 _How did I end up running with a hyper skeleton while wearing a trashcan over my one and only dress?_

The past event was starting to take their toll on her as she slowed her pace.

"DR. ALPHYS? WHY ARE YOU SLOWING DOWN!? WE JUST STARTE-"

"Um...s-sorry, but ...I-Im not feeling well. C-can I go home?"

"HOME?...WELL YOU DO LOOK TIRED." Papyrus placed his hand to his hip as he gazed at Alphys's nervous face. Papyrus had a bad feeling, but he wasn't quite sure why, so he gave her the permission to retreat.

"Th-thank you..." Saying her goodbye, Alphys ran home. Her soul beating wildly in her chest as tears ran down her cheeks. This was all too much, she couldn't handle the lies anymore. Again and again the human's and Undyne's face would play before her. They were so kind to her, they never judged her...even...even Undyne told her that she liked her. She couldn't handle the sins anymore, she had to tell someone. Or she will live with the burning pain of regret for the rest of her life.

Alphys barged into her lab as she started rummaging for a paper and pen. Her hands started to shake uncontrollably as she began organizing her thoughts.

 _No..I have to do this! They tried so hard to help me. They have to know that nothing they do...can ever save me._

"Hey. Thanks for your help back there. You guys... your support really means a lot to me. But..." Alphys let out a struggled air, before continuing. "As difficult as it is to say this... You guys can't magically make my own problems go away. I want to be a better person. I don't want to be afraid anymore."

The horrible truth hidden away in the depths of her lab. The darkness filled with her mistakes...all of it was because of her..

...and there was nothing anybody can do to help her.

... there was no hope for her... why bother causing more problems for everyone...she should just disappear and hide...there's no forgiveness for what she has done.

To atone for what she has done...she will reveal all of her hidden secrets. She knew that the human would come looking for her again, and if they did...she hoped that they've shed some light to those souls she had damaged.

Alphys scurried off to the elevator, but as she went down...something went wrong. The power was dying!

 _No no no no! I have to fix this! If...if I dont...they will be trapped down here!_

Safely off the elevator, she rushed off to find the keys to the power generator. Running by, she passed screens after screens that read her experiment logs. A constant reminder for herself of all the harm she has caused. To never forget that she was a failure.

She then recieved a message from Undyne. It seemed like Papyrus told the human to go check on her! Alphys started to panic. She had to warn them! But as she started typing, her phone died. Leading the human through Hotland, she forgot to charge the phone afterwards. Putting away her phone, she left another note.

"Human, if your reading this. Then I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for trapping you down here. I never ment for this to happen. I didn't think the elevator would lose power like that. I will try to regain the lost power... I just have to get all the keys and then enter the center door and reactivate the power to the elevator."

Her hands was shaking so hard that she was afraid the human wouldn't be able to read it. Panicking once more, she started running to retrieve the keys. But all her running had started to stir them up. One by one, they started to wake. Hearing her make so much commotion as she searched for the keys, they started to rile up.

The souls she had ruined all started to make a commotion as they heard the elevator crash.

"W-what! How are they here already?!!" Hearing the warning sound, the amalgamate started causing...some trouble.

"Human...I messed up again! I'm so sorry. I tried to retrieve the keys for you, but I thought I heard something...and... and... as I leaned over a drain...I kinda...sort of dropped it in."

" As I was trying to find something to retrieve the key that fell, one of them must have turned on the air conditioner on high...I was so cold ...so I'm not sure if you could read this...but my hands couldn't grip the keys and lost them..and one of them hid one somewhere"

"Human don't worry, I believe one is hidden under one of their bed sheets. But I..I...can't get it. My hands are still too cold to grab anything at the moment. I'm..so sorry...I'll try and find away to calm them."

"I manage to track down one of them, they hid the a key behind the curtain in the bathroom. I would get it but, I have to feed them before they get more out of control. I wouldn't forgive myself if they ended up hurting you because of me. Please understand, they don't mean it."

Alphys felt so hopeless. Everything turned into a huge mess...like they always do. Alphys manged to find their meal. They always cause trouble when theyre hungry. If they settled down a bit it might give her enough time to get the keys. Or so she thought, until she saw all the amalgamate heading towards the center door.

"Oh no!" Alphys rushed to follow them. When she arrived, she saw that they were surrounding the human. "Hey! Stop!!! I got you guys some food, okay!?" Hearing about food, they ran off. Leaving her alone with the human. "Sorry about that... they get kind of sassy when they don't get fed on time." They probably chased the human because they smelled the chisps on them. She was glad to see that they were unharmed. She was also impressed that they manage to turn the power of the elevator back on.

'Alphys...are...are you okay? Is something wro-'

 _Oh no, I'm bothering them again..._

"This was probably a big inconvenience for you..." But it means a lot to her that they came. The human looked so sad, she didn't want them to worry anymore about her.

'Alphys...are you sure you're ok...they ..they won't hurt you...would they?'

She told them not to worry, that the amalgamate wouldn't hurt her, the reason why she might not come back was that she was afraid of what she had done. That she was a coward. But she didn't want to be, not anymore. And after all the trouble she caused the human, Alphys thought they needed an explanation. So she told them everything. About Asgore's request. Of how she expiremented on the lives of monsters who where falling down. All in the sake to harness the power that human souls had. The will to live...their ...determination.

During the whole explanation, Alphys noticed a change on the human's face. She couldn't really describe it, but it seemed as of they were struggling to keep hold on something. Seeing somone as strong as the human struggling made her realize that she can't keep living like this. Hiding from everyone.

"I'm going to tell everyone what I've done...it's going to be hard. Being honest...believing in myself..." she looked at the human, seeing them as they gave her a reassuring smile. Alphys knew she could do this. That she was strong enough to do what she should have done long time ago. Knowing she had friends who care for her, she knew that she would be fine. "Thanks you."

The amalgamate returned from eating their meal. Looking at all of them, she gathered the small bit of confidence she had and told them that it was finally time to go home.

Flowey observed the human as they ventured through the lab. He was a bit offended that the doctor confessed about the whole melting the monsters together thing...and didn't even mention a thing about what she did to him. She even had the entries that held his creation locked. Why pretend to tell everything and not mention the one thing she should truly regret!

 _Oh boo who... I prevented a couple of monsters from falling by melting them together! What about me! At least they could feel! Happiness, joy, pain, and still have their souls intact. I...I can't...feel...anything! I'm just an empty shell!!!_

Flowey had noticed how the human softly touched the screen that played a couple of the vhs tapes.

 _Did they recognize something_?

If Flowey couldn't feel, he would make somone feel for him instead. Flowey turned on the screens that had the entries the doctor was trying so hard to hide.

The human read them all and right away Flowey could see the understanding on their face.

 _Could...they really be them_?

The way they desired so much to talk to him, how they never gave up on anything ...and the way they looked at the screen. They looked so much like them.

Flowey grabbed on one of the many discarded phones of the doctor. He wasn't sure why...but he felt like he wanted totalk to them, he couldn't face them. Not right now... expecially when his plan is finally falling into place.

"Chara...Are you there? It's been a long time hasn't it...? But you've done well. Thanks to you, everything has fallen into place. Chara, see you soon."

Flowey took control of the elevator, shooting the human all the way back to New Home. Soon...soon his plan will come true...and if his hunches were correct...he'd be able to be with the one person he could cared for...


	16. Christmas Special

https/d./story_parts/350240207/images/1493b5b99570fdef402776177965.jpg

A short chapter that has nothing to do with the main story. Just felt like messing around!

It was the day before Christmas and the king of the monsters, Asgore Dreemur, was making a special visit to a new friend. Arriving to the house of the skeleton brothers, he knocked on the front door. After a brief moment the door opened. Standing before him was none other then the young human.

"Howdy."

'Hello? Dad, what are you doing here?'

"Frisk, dear child. You weren't in New Home, so I knew you would be here instead. I have come to ask for your assistance."

'What do you need help on?' 

Asgore scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out the right way of telling him what he wished to plan that night. "Well you see, ever since Tori left me, I've not held a Christmas gathering. But... since you're here as well as the miraculous revival of my children-"

'Details that doesn't need to be known.'

"Right... I wanted to know if you'd help me arrange a gathering for tonight." The young human looked up at their monster dad. His face filled with so much hope, that they couldn't refuse. Besides, the human was starting to get a mischievous idea for the event. Giving a thumbs up, Asgore let out the air he was holding in. Saying farewell to the human, he went back to his home to ready the preparations.

The human closed the front door, ready to start right away on their plan. "kiddo, who was at the door?" Looking up, they noticed that Sans was standing behind them.

'Dad. He wanted to invite us to a party at his house.'

"the king huh. not sure if i'm willing to go all the way over there. especially with that lech living there."

'Chara will behave, I promise. I'll stay with them the whole night.'

"that's sort of what i'm afraid of..." patting Frisk's head, Sans let out a sigh, "for you kid, i'll put up with them." Frisk thanked him before hugging him tightly. "anything for you kiddo." Papyrus walking into the living room, noticed the two in their embrace.

"SANS? WHY ARE YOU EMBRACING THE HUMAN SO LOVINGLY?" Hearing his brother, Sans jumped out of the way as if the human had burned him.

"what? sorry bro, but it's not like that." Frisk went over to the couch to grab one of the pillows. Holding it tight, they started wiggling their eyebrows.

'Sans rather have a special goat in his arms, right...' Frisk started making kissing noises as they held the pillow close to their face. All the while Sans' face glowed bluer and bluer at every kissing noise they made.

"SANS IS IT TRUE!?"

"uh-uh...i-i..uh..don't know what the kid is talking about?!"

"SO YOU DO WISH TO BE IN A LOVING EMBRACE WITH THE KING!" Sans let out a choking noise while Frisk burst out laughing.

'The king's clone, Papyrus. You know, the shaved one.'

"NOW THAT MAKES PERFECT SENSE, SANS HAS BEEN QUITE SMITTEN WITH HER LATELY."

'See Sans, stop hiding your face and admit it.' Sans couldn't handle anymore, that he grabbed the pillow Frisk had in their hand to bury his burning face, before poofing into his room. 'Hey Papyrus, want to go a Christmas party at the Dad's place?'

"A PARTY! I WOULD LOVE TO!"

'I'll invite Mettaton.'

"OH...UH...WELL...OH IS THAT THE SPAGHETTI CALLING. I HAVE TO GO AND MAKE SURE THAT IT DOES NOT BURN. I'LL SEE YOU LATER HUMAN!" Laughing to themselves, Frisk started putting their plan into action. First things first, they had to take care of the one of the hardest monsters to invite before trying to invite the others. Their mom. They knew that she wouldn't want to go, but they had their ways.

Near the appointed time that the human had told him, Asgore was ready. The decorations were hung, the food and snacks were all laid out on the table and he was dressed in his large Santa costume. He was feeling quite giddy. Especially since they said that they managed to convince Toriel to come over as well.

"You put a lot of effort in this didn't you, dad~" Asgore turned around and found Chara leaning against the wall, bitting on a piece of chocolate.

"Yes, I suppose I am. It's been centuries since I've had a chance to create such festivities such as this."

"Uh-huh...and this has nothing to do with the fact that Frisk got Mom to come over." Asgore let out a small laugh as he went over to ruffle his child's hair.

"It's obvious is it not. But I am also quite nervous. I might be a little rusty with the art of socializing."

"A little? Yeah, issuing the right to slaughter human children can really downgrade your ability to act normal with others." Noticing Asgore's declining mood, Chara smacked their lips cursing to themselves. "Cheer up dad, at least you didn't try to annihilate all monster kind to gain enough power to destroy humanity, right?"

"What!?!!" Just then the door rang, saving Chara.

"Ooh, guests! Let's see who's in door number one..." They pulled the front door wide open, "oh, it's just you."

"Howdy Chara." It was Ariel, Chara got out of the way and let him through.

"Where's mom?"

"She said she'd come a bit later. Howdy dad."

"Howdy son, glad to see you here." Asriel went over to give his father a large hug, whispering to his ear that he wouldn't leave him alone.

"So, why's Chara in such a bad mood-"

"Shut it! What's it to you..."

"Chara..." Asgore let out a sigh, "if you don't behave, I will advice Frisk not to come over." Chara let out a gasp before gritting their teeth. Asriel went over to pet Chara, which soothed them a bit. Asgore excused himself as he went to gather the remaining gifts he had hidden away.

"Fine!" The door bell rang once more, calling Chara's attention. But it was Asriel who opened the door first.

"F-frisk!"

'Hey Asriel.' Frisk hugged Asriel tightly, noticing a slightly pouty Chara standing behind him. 'Hey Chara.' Chara walked over and held onto Frisk's sleeve, while looking away.

"Frisk, what's that?" Asriel pointed at a large stick with a mistletoe hanging on the end of it that Frisk was carrying behind their back.

'Something special to make today extra ...holy...' Asriel didn't quite understand, merely tipping his head sideways causing his ears to flop. 'Asriel, wanna try it out first?' Chara stiffened at Frisk's words. 'I'll stand still and close my eyes, while you kiss me.'

"W-w-whaaat!" Frisk stood still, awaiting for their kiss. "Uh uh ahh...okay" as Asriel got closer, Chara shoved him out of the way and latched themselves onto Frisk. "C-Chara?" Frisk looked down as Chara's gripped tighten. Shrugging their shoulders, Frisk told Asriel the rest of their plan.

Standing outside of New Home, Sans was hesitating on going in. As much as he wanted to make sure Chara wouldn't do anything to Frisk, he was getting too nervous to see Toriel with Frisk around. Hearing his brother shriek, he shortcuted in. Only to stumble back, slamming his back against the door. For he was slammed with utter confusion. In the back of the room, he could see Undyne piling on the smooches on an unsuspected Alphys. Scanning around the room, he found Papyrus being dragged away by Mettaton.

"You know something, Papy dear, the human has told me something quiet intriguing about a special little plant, where something truly magical could happen." Papyrus face glowed bright orange as he tried to struggle out of Mettaton's mechanical arms.

"HUMAN! W-W-WHAT D-DID YOU TELL HIM!" Sans powered up his magic as he was about to launch the overgrown calculator away from his brother, until he felt somone tug on his jacket. Whiping around, he saw that it was Frisk with an attached Chara on their side.

"w-what?" Frisk merely wiggled their brow, signaling the the mistletoe hanging up over him. Becoming flustered, he felt a heavy tap on his shoulder. Stiffening his shoulder, he slowly turned around and found Toriel standing behind him.

"Sans, I'm so glad your here. My child has told me such wondrous things regarding a tradition the human's have during the holidays."

"oh...heh..uh...um...about that...uh..." Sans couldn't look at Toriel, as she softly laughed to herself. Taking a glance to his side, he saw that Frisk was still smirking at him.

"kiddo...what are-"

"Oh Sans, I don't mind taking the initiative." Toriel said as she lowered herself towards Sans' height.

In the back of the chaos, Asgore emerged from underneath the pile of presents, tears welling up in his eyes. "TORIELLLL!!!!"

"Oh my god Dreemur, what do you want?"

"What about your boy Asgore?"

"Just go away..." she sighed. Asriel went over and patted him on the arm.

"It's ok dad, maybe next time? Don't give up."

Among all the awkwardness, everyone still enjoyed their festive night.

Happy Holidays~


	17. Saving

Flowey wrapped his vines over the elevator as the human jumped out of the way. The human stopped to stare for a bit, mildly confused, before continuing their journey towards Asgore. Taking his chance, Flowey went to find Papyrus who was sitting in the snow with his back against his house.

"Howdy, what are you doing sitting around here in the snow?"

"FLOWEY...OH...UH..." Papyrus deflated before him, looking back to the ground. "I Will Truly Miss The Human. Not Many Can Be As Great As Me...And...And...The Human Was One Of The Few."

"Well~ If you miss them, why don't you gather everyone you know and save them?"

"S-SAVE THEM?!?"

"Didn't you know? The human can't just leave. Asgore isn't going to let them. They do have the last soul that all the monsters need...and to leave they must take the soul of a monster to pass the barrier."

"B-BUT! THE KING WOULDN'T... THEY..WOULDN'T..."

"Oh but he will, do-"

"My child!!!!!!" Papyrus and Flowey stared at each other as they heard a strange wail passing by. Looking from the side of the house, they saw a blur of a white and purple monster heading towards the Riverperson. Flowey scrunched up his face as he tried to deter who or what that was. Shaking his head, he focused back to what he was trying to say before he got distracted.

"Look, the human doesn't have enough time, if you don't want them to fight, you better hurry." Seeing the expression on Papyrus face, he knew he had him. So he went back to follow the human.

Papyrus took out his phone and sent a message to everyone he knew. Looking down at his phone, he saw that it wasn't enough, so he sent the same message towards everyone in the Undernet.

"THE HUMAN NEEDS OUR HELP! THEY ARE FACING ASGORE AS WE SPEAK! BRING EVRYONE YOU KNOW TO STOP ASGORE'SSENSELESS BATTLE OR WE WILL NEVER SEE THE YOUNG HUMAN EVER AGAIN!" Putting away his phone, he gripped his fists as he marched towards Grillby's. Slamming the front door opened, his eyesockets searched the room till they found their target. Walking forward, he reached towards the bar and swooped up his brother.

"p-paps? w-what are you doing? how did you-"

"DON'T BE SILLY SANS! AS YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER, I KNOW YOU VERY WELL! BUT RIGHT NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR TALKING!" He explained as he dashed out of the bar and headed towards the Riverperson's boat. "WE HAVE A HUMAN TO SAVE!" Sans massaged his skull as the drinks combined with his brother's speed was starting to have a bad effect on him.

"bro, the human's fine...they're just going...home. it's what they want and...everyone is happy that they are heading home. we shouldn't sto-"

"DEAR BROTHER, I KNOW ALL TO WELL YOU DON'T MEAN THAT! THE HUMAN HAS SHARED THEIR MERCY WITH EVRYONE. SPREADING WARMTH TO THOSE AROUND THEM. BRINGING HAPPINESS TO ALL MONSTERS. THEY EVEN MANAGED TO BRING BACK THE MISSING MONSTERS BACK TO THEIR FAMILY. EVEN IF THEY ARE JUST BUT A MELTING FUSION OF THEIR FORMER SELVES." Papyrus leaped put of Riverperson's boat and continued to dash onward. Heading towards MTT Resort via elevator at record speed all while holding his slumped brother under his arm

"paps, it's great what the kid did for us, really it is. so it's only right to let them go." Papyrus' pocket began to ring vibrantly. Pulling out his phone he saw his phone's screen fill with numerous of replies. All saying that they were heading towards Asgore's castle. Papyrus couldn't contain how much joy he felt at having so many messages in his phone and how they all viewed the human the same way he did. As someone who was worth saving, to keep close by and to be cherished. Closing his phone he let out a bright smile. Putting it away, he adjusted Sans body more firmly in his arm.

"Brother... Monsters Souls Are Made With Love, Hope, Compassion.."

"bro, I already know this."

"But What You Don't Understand Is That It Means That We Monsters Are Quick To Love. We Get Attached Real Easily. Since Everyone In The Underground Cares Greatly For The Human, They In Turn Beacame Very Attached To Them...Even You Brother..." Sans closed his eyesockets tight as he gripped harder onto his brother's arm. Papyrus shifted his brother's body, holding him tightly in his embrace.

"heh...thought I could fool you..." Papyrus rubbed Sans back as it started to shake, "they really are a good kid..."

"Sans..."

"yeah bro.."

"As Touching As This Brotherly Bonding is...I Must Tell You Something."

"what is it?" Papyrus turned his brother around.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE KING'S THRONE ROOM, AND DO YOU HEAR THAT BROTHER! IT SEEMS WE ARE NOT THE ONLY ONES HERE!"

"that was quick...you sure you didn't use a shortcut or something?"

"SANS! I WILL NOT RESORT TO LEARNING SUCH LAZY TACTICS WHEN I HAVE STRONG BONES THAT CAN CARRY ME TO WHERE I WANT TO BE JUST AS FAST."

"bro..."

"WHAT IS IT SANS."

"you're really cool, you know that?"

"NYEHEHE, OF COURSE I AM."

From behind the scene, Flowey observed the human as they stood infront of the king once more. Everything was the same, they were both ready to fight. That was until he noticed a bright warm light heading straight towards the king. A fireball hit him square at his chest, flinging him across the room. The human staggered back a bit, obviously confused by the sudden change in the timeline. Flowey was confused as well, he suspected a bone or a spear, maybe a bit of a zap to interrupt the king, not a fireball. Looking into the dark, he saw that it was none other then Toriel, the former queen.

 _Interesting, Didn't think she would be here. Definitely explained what I saw earlier. I suppose if the humanhadn't rushed in to fight Asgore right away like they always did, she would have come anyway._

"Do not be afraid, my child. It is I, Toriel, your friend and guardian." Flowey looked to the other side of the room and saw that Asgore was in shock. "... let us suspend this battle. As terrible as Asgore is. He deserves mercy, too." Shaking out of his shock at the sound of his name, he staggered to his feet. Walking closer to the former queen, his eyes were filled with love and hope.

"Tori...you came back!"

"Do not 'Tori' me, Dreemur! You pathetic welp..." Flowey was enjoying the shameful look of depression on the king's face. Noticing that the queen was right, that he could have freed the monsters long ago. But the king choose not to, for he truly didn't want his people to face the human, even when everyone else was suffering.

"...Tori...You're right. I am a miserable creature. But, do you think we can at least be friends again?" Asgore eyes shimmered hopefully, believing he could have a second chance at a fresh start. Toriel let out a sigh as she massaged her temples.

"NO, Asgore." Immediately, Asgore's hope crashed before him, his eyes pouring out in tears.

"Ngahhhhhh!!! ASGORE! Human!! Nobody fight each other!!!" Undyne crashed into the room, soaked in sweat. "Everyone's gonna make friends, or else I'll...!!!" She stuttered as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Hello, I am Toriel. Are you the human's friend? It's nice to meet you." Undyne blinked a bit before rubbing the back of her head with a hand to her hips.

"Uh, yeah... ? Nice to meet you!" Looking closely at the new monster, she noticed a certain regal air around her. Walking towards the crying hunched over king, she placed a hand behind his back. "Hey Asgore, is that your ex?" She pointed with her thumb. Asgore eyes poured more tears at her question. "Jeez. That's rough buddy." He let out a sigh as he started to sulk. Undyne looked across the room and noticed Alphys staggering as she tried to run between the crowd.

"Oh! Are you another friend?" Questioned Toriel as she too noticed the nervous jittering monster.

"Uh, H-h-hi." Alphys stared at both the king and Toriel. "There's two of them?!" She whispered to the human. Noticing Undyne near the king, she staggered to stand next to her. Only to grab Undyne's arm at the sound of Papyrus' booming voice.

"HEYYY, NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE! IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE...! THEN I'LL! BE FORCED!!!" Papyrus looked around the room, until he noticed Undyne looking at him with a questionable face. "TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!!!"

"Hello." Spoke Toriel, shocking Papyrus causing him to jostle Sans, who was still tucked in his arm giving the human a lazy grin, not really paying attention to anyone.

"OH! HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY!" Papyrus bent down a bit towards the human, "PSST! HEY, HUMAN... DID ASGORE SHAVE? AND CLONE HIMSELF?????" Papyrus wasn't too sure when his brother disappeared from his arm, since out of nowhere Sans appeared behind the human. Ruffling the human's hair, Sans looked at everyone in the room.

"hey guys...what's up?"

"That voice!!!" Toriel started to blush as she ran between Papyrus and the human. Sans staggered back a bit, holding protectively of the human at the sudden movement of the strange monster. Readying himself to push the kid behind him if needed. "Hello, I think we may know each other?" Hearing the monster's voice, he lessened his grip on the human.

"eh hey...i recognize your voice, too."

"I am Toriel. So nice to meet you." Giving a wink, Sans introduced himself.

"the name's Sans..." side glancing towards the kid, he saw that they were giving him a cheesy smile as they wiggled their brows. Sans covered their face with his hand and looked back at Toriel," ...and, uh same."

Flowey laughed to himself as he noticed that all the monsters were too busy to pay him any mind as he nailed in the final nail to his plan. Papyrus blushing at one moment as he saw that the queen knew about him, to screaming in frustration at the thought of said former queen having the same bad taste in jokes as his brother. While the king continued to sulk at the thought of losing any chance he had on attaining his mate back while Undyne tried to cheer him up, with a stuttering scientist trying to aid. Accidently telling everyone that she thought Undyne was cute. At the sight of the two flirting, Mettaton broken body burst into the the room waving his legs towards the two.

"Oh my god! Will you two just smooch already!? The audience is dying for some romantic action!"

The two were about to kiss, but was soon stopped by Toriel. Saying how it was an inappropriate thing to do infront of the human. Who was looking a bit disappointed at not seeing them kiss. All themonsters then gathered around the human, smiling warmly at them.

"My child, it seems as if you must stay here for awhile. But looking at all the great friends you have made, I think...I think you will be happy here." The young human looked at everyone in the room. Rubbing they're eyes to stop their tears from falling, they gave them all a bright smile. They were happy to have so many that cared for them.

Alphys wondered how Papyrus managed to call everyone. But all he said was,

"LET'S JUST SAY...A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME." Sans' hands gripped tighten in his pocket, something about all this felt wrong, very wrong. Even more so when he noticed Alphys started sweating nervously beside him.

"A tiny...flower?"

Flowey let out a sinister grin for this was the moment he was waiting for. The moment were the human was at their happiest. His vines acted quickly as they wrapped every monster's body in the room. Suspending their trapped body over the human. He lavished at how useless it was as they all tried to escape his grasp. He appeared infront of the human. There face wasn't what he had hoped for, for it was emotionless. But he brushed it off as shock.

"You IDIOT. While you guys were having your little pow-wow. I took the human SOULS! And now, not only are THOSE under my power...But all your FRIEND'S SOULS are gonna be mine, too! Hee hee hee. And you know what the best part is? It's all your fault." The human hunged their head with their arms hanging limp at their side as they listened to Flowey. At every word Flowey threw at them, of how they listened to them, encouraged them...cared for them, it was what caused them all to come here for the human. All thanks to the human, Flowey had attained both human and monsters souls.

"I Will achieve my REAL FORM. Hee hee..."

'Flowey...why are you...I thought that you...?'

"Huh? WHY am I still doing this? Don't you get it? This is all a GAME." The human looked up at him, scrunching their face in confusion. "If you leave the underground satisfied, you'll 'win' The game." Which was something Flowey couldn't let happened. For if they left the underground, they wouldn't want to 'play' with him anymore. He would be all alone again. He hasn't had this much fun in a long time and he wasn't going to let it end. Especially let the human leave him, no...not when he finally had someone who could understand him. He will keep the human in his grasp, enjoying the frustration and anger fill them as he hangs their hopes of ever escaping but a mear inch away from them.

"If you DO defeat me, I'll give you your 'happy ending'. I'll bring your friends back. I'll destroy the barrier. Everyone will finally be satisfied. But that WON'T happen. You...! I'll keep you here no matter what!" Even if it ment killing them over and over. He didn't care if all the monster left, all he truly want is the human. To make his case, he used his new found power to contain the human inside a case. Flowey surrounded the human with flower pellets, with no where to run and no one to stop him, he knew that there was no way they would avoid it this time. The human placed their forhead against the case in defeat.

'I'm...sorry, everyone. I couldn't protect...'

Again and again, Flowey launched his attacks at the defenseless human, chipping away at their health. The human unable to do anything, took every hit he threw at them. Until his last attack was stopped by a ring of fireballs.

"What?" The human stirred a bit as they did not feel Flowey's final blow, but instead felt warmth surrounding through the case.

"Do not be afraid my child. No matter what happens. We will always be there to protect you!" Toriel's voice caught their attention as they raised their head. One by one, the monsters used what magic they had left and protected the human from Flowey's attacks.

"THAT'S RIGHT HUMAN! YOU CAN WIN! JUST DO WHAT I, WOULD DO. BELIEVE IN YOU!!!" The human smiled warmly at his words, feeling their determination growing.

"Hey! Human if you got past ME, you can do ANYTHING! So don't worry! We're with you all the way!"

"huh? You haven't beaten this guy yet? come on, this werido's got nothin' on you."

"Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him... B-but... somehow, I know you can do it!!!"

"Human, for the future of humans and monsters! You have to stay determined!" One by one, monsters started to pour into the room, all cheering for the human.

"Urrgh...No!" Flowey said with a sadden face, " unbelievable!! This can't be happening... you...YOU!" The warmth that was inside the room, turned cold as Flowey's face started to twist into a horrible grin. "I can't believe you all so STUPID. ALL YOUR SOULS ARE MINE." The room shook with Flowey's power as he absorbed all the monsters souls. The human shielded their eyes as a blinding light spread across the room. When the room settled, standing before the human, was a monster child.

He had his back towards the human, his vision was blurry at first as he tried to look at his surroundings. Letting out a shaken sigh, he felt his paws flex. Bringing them to his face, he could feel the soft fur beneath them. His body started to shake as he felt the warmth of the souls inside of him.

"Finally, I was so tired of being a flower." His vision, focused, he turned around to face the human. With a shy smile, he looked at them. "Howdy! Chara, are you there?" They staggered a bit at the mention of the name. The monster child, raised his paw slowly as he took one step closer to them. "It's me, your best friend..." Did the human not recognize him? Has it been that long? The human tipped their head to the side and started to smile at him. The monster child let out a small chuckle before closing his eyes. In one small movement, his body aged with power.

"ASRIEL DREEMURR." Asriel lifted off the ground as the human was filled with determinaton. Asriel launched attacks of fireballs, but the human dodged them all. All while smiling at him, hoping for something he didn't quite understand. Even when his body radiated with fluorescent colors of the soul's he had attained and sent a barrage of shooting stars, the human didn't give up. "You know, I don't care about destroying this world anymore."

The human smiled brighter as they dodged the numerous lighting strikes. "After I defeat you and gain total control over the timeline, I just want to reset everything." Asriel summoned two swords and charged at the human. But even then, the human continued to smile at him as they avoided his attacks. Landing his final blow, the human slid across the floor. Staggering to get up, the human was left on their hands and knees as Asriel saw that there soul shattered. Even with their shattered soul, the human body still moved. They let out a shaky sigh as they stood, their soul refused to stay broken. The human looked up at him, a large smile on their face.

'Sorry, but...I won't give up that easily!'

Asriel too was determined to win, "all your progress... Everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero!" Asriel continued his attacks, while the human gained more confidence as they dived and leaped over them all. "Then we can do everything all over again." Rolling away, the human stumbled back to their feet. "You know what's the best part of all of this is?"

'And what is that, Asriel?'

"You'll DO it." Said Asriel as he pointed the human with a large cannon-like blaster. The human placed a hand on their hip while giving him a cheesy smile.

'Yeah, you're right. I probably would.' Asriel launched his attacks, merely knocking them over from the blast as they darted away.

"Then you'll lose to me again. And again..." The human wasn't fazed by this as they kept eluding him. "Because you want a 'happy ending'. Because you love your 'friends'. Because you never 'give up'. Isn't it delicious? Your 'determination' The power that let you get this far. It's gonna be your downfall!"

'That may be true. But ...with my last dying breath, my soul will stay strong. As long as I don't give up, as long as I don't give in...As long as I have my determination! I will never stop!'

No matter how much he tried, no matter how much their soul started to shatter, the human refused to stay down. "That's enough messing around. It's time to purge this timeline once and for all!" The room darkened as Asriel's power created a large gravity sphere that sucked everything around it. The human dug their weapon to the ground as they held on with all their might. Even with Asriel's continued attacks, the human refused to let go as they seemingly sidestepped away his constant assault. "...even after that attack, you're still standing in my way? Wow...you really ARE something special." The human gave him a smirk, "But don't get cocky. Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my REAL power! Let's see what good your determination is against THIS!!"

Asriel's body started to morph as his power skyrocketed. In one swift move, Asriel had the human tied against the wall. They struggled with all their might, but couldn't remove the bonds that had their limbs hanging against the wall. The world around them started to shake as it slowly began to die.

"Urah ha ha ha...Behold my TRUE power!" The human was helpless, all they could do now was move their body side to side to avoid his attacks. "Every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Everytime you die, your friends forget you a little more. Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you."

'As long as they are alive, I don't care if they forget about me. I'll just relive my time with them again. As long as I can keep going, my determination will not falter!" 

With their battered body hanging, Asriel was impressed that they still had the will to hang on. But no matter, the world was ending and soon even they will forget everything as well. The human looked up at him, still with that cheesy smile of theirs. He didn't get it, they were finished, why..."come on. Show me how good your determination is now?!" But Asriel couldn't erase that smile of theirs. They continued to smile, their soul brighten, filling the room with its red glow. Asriel must have lost his mind for a second, for he could make out the human's soul taking their shape. Arms stretched out, the human soul-like body flew to embrace him.

Asriel staggered back as he felt the red soul's warmth seeping to his body, calling out the trapped monsters souls. One by one, the red soul called out towards the souls, awaking them...giving them hope to free themselves. The red soul made them remember the times they shared with them. Causing monsters to struggle against Asriel's hold on them. Soon, they manage to regained themselves. Even with freeing their friends, the red soul refused to let go of Asriel. The red soul could feel another soul resonating deep within him.

Slowly they mouthed out his name.

"Huh? What are you doing?!" Asriel grabbed onto the arms of the red soul. Unable to grasp what was happening to him. Memories of when he first meet the fallen human, came rushing in. All the fun they shared, the happiness, the warmth...the love they had as a family. Everything...

Asriel tightened his grip on the red soul, shoving it away from him. The red soul returned to their original form as it settled back towards the human. The human struggled against their restraints as they reached out for him. Asriel gripped his chest, trying to stop the building warmth that began coursing through his body. "Wh...what did you do? What's this feeling? What's happening to me?" The restraints on the human soon faded away. Being able to move, the human slowly made their way towards him. "No! NO! I don't need ANYONE!"

Asriel send his attacks towards the human...but they didn't stop. They continued to stumble their way closer to him. "STOP IT! Get away from me! Do you hear me! I'll tear you apart!" The human tripped a bit as Asriel tried to attack him. He was losing the will to fight. The human continued to get closer. "...Chara... Do you know why I'm doing this...?" His voice started to shake. "Why I keep fighting to keep you around?" The humankept walking forward. Asriel couldn't aim at them anymore at they continued to smile at him. "I'm doing this...because you're special, Chara. You're the only one that understands me. You're the only one who's any fun to play with anymore." They walked closer and closer. "That's not JUST it. I...I... I'm doing this because I care about you, Chara! I care about you more than anybody else!"

Asriel wasn't ready for this to end... for them to leave to have to say goodbye...again...He wouldn't be able to handle losing them again. He cried out as they got closer, "So, please... STOP doing this... AND JUST LET ME WIN!!!" With tears running down his cheeks, he gathered all his strength to deal one more blow. A blast so great, that the human would have no choice but to surrender.

But they didnt...

The human kept walking, pushing through the blast, they didn't give up. Their clothes and body were tattered, there health reaching far below zero. But their soul never broke... Asriel continued to cry out, putting all his strength to stop them.

"STOP IT NOW!!!" He gave everything he had. But they didn't stop... Even reduced to dragging their battered body, the human continued to reach for him. He was spent, he had no more energy to fight, sighing he bent down towards the human. With a shaky paw, he softly brushed away a strain of their hair way from their face. "...Chara..." he layed his paw on their cheek, "I'm so alone, Chara..." The human placed their hand on his paw as they struggled to stand. "I'm so afraid, Chara..." They smiled so softly at him as his body started to shake. "Chara, I...I..." Asriel's body started to fade, covering the room with a blinding light. The human shielded their body, waiting till the room settled. Hearing the soft cries of a young boy, the human lowered their arms. Standing before them was young Asriel, covering his face with his arm as he continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry." Whiping his tears, he tried to smile at them. "I always was a crybaby wasn't I, Chara?" The human let out a soft chuckle, "... I know. You're not actually Chara, are you?" The human continued to smile as they shook their head no. "Chara's been gone a long time...um...what...what is your name?"

'Frisk.'

" 'Frisk'? That's, a nice name." Frisk let out a cheesy smile as they scratched their head with a hand on their hip. Happy for his complement. "Frisk... I haven't felt like this for a long time. As a flower, I was soulless." He couldn't feel anything, but now...since he had the soul of the others inside him, he regain his compassion that he had lost. He could even feel the will of every monsters soul. How they cared for each other and how they cared for Frisk as well. He wanted to tell Frisk how much they loved them, but no matter what he said, it didn't amount to how truly loved they really were. "Monsters are weird," he chuckled. Frisk hasn't been in the Underground for more then a couple of days, and everyone already loved them so much. "Frisk...I...I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you. I hurt so many people." Asriel knew that there was no forgiving for what he has done. He had no excuse for Frisk to forgive him. He tightened his eyes as he gripped his fists.

Just then, a warm hand patted his head. Opening his eyes he saw Frisk standing a few inches infront of him, giving him a bright smile."wh..what? Frisk comon. You're ...you're gonna make me cry again." Even with their forgiveness, Asriel couldn't keep the monster souls. So he decided to return them all, but not before breaking the barrier. The one thing that was keeping everyone from their freedom. Calling forth all the dreams and hope of the soul's within him, he blasted the barrier open. Destroying it once and for all.

"Frisk...I have to go now." Asriel could feel his body start to waver. He didn't know how long he had, but he knew his body was about to give without the aid of the other souls to sustain it. "So...Frisk. It's best if you just forget about me, OK?" He will be back to being a flower. But it was okay, for Frisk will be with the people that love them. His body began to go cold as fear started to consume him. He didn't want to stop being 'himself' but there was nothing he could do.

Then suddenly he felt a warm body colliding into him, wrapping him in a warm embrace. Shaking him out of his fear, he held tightly onto Frisk as they rubbed his back. He cried...he cried his heart out and Frisk stayed...comforting him till he stopped crying. "Ha...ha...I don't want to let go." Frisk tighten their grip...Asriel sensing the human body start to shake, he let go. "Frisk...you're...you're going to do a great job ok?..." They had everyone looking out for them. Feeling his body start to shift, he told them goodbye.

"Frisk...take care of Mom and Dad for me, ok?"

Your body felt so heavy...all you could see was darkness. You could feel the ground on your back and hear various voices...as if they were submerged in water. As your body screamed in protest at every attempt you did to move, you realised how incredibly tired you were. You didn't bother to sleep the whole time you were in the underground, too determined to reach the end...and now...that is all you wanted to do...to sleep...

Sleep felt so nice...you didn't feel any pain, any soreness...to stay floating in the dark...

...

"Frisk...This is all just a bad dream...! Please, wake up!"

You let out a small gasp as your body fought against its tired state...

You woke up...

http/vampricdoll./post/155243628862/saving


	18. Downfall

Somone was calling for you...willing you to wake up. Their voices were so warm... even though your whole being told you to fall asleep, you fought it. Desperate to meet those voices...

Through slinted eyes, your vision started to clear. Looking around, you noticed the many faces of the people you've come to care. All wearing the same face...the face of great relief and joy. The woman who you've come to love as a mom, embraced you. Her warm soft body held on to you as she told you how glad you were awake. You buried your face into her chest, enjoying the love she gave you.

"W-we were so worried...! It felt like you were out forever!" You tried to sign that you were sorry, but your mom refused to let you go.

"Yeah! Any longer and I would have freaked out! Tell us next time you decide to take nap, okay!?" You nodded your head as your mom continued to suffocate you.

"yeah. you made papyrus cry like a baby."

"WHAT!! I DIDN'T CRY!!! I DON'T CRY!!" Papyrus folded his arms, looking away from his brother. "I JUST... CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYE."

"what did you catch?"

"TEARS!!!" Papyrus pulled you out of your mom's arms, holding you tight in his own as he started to cry once more. Asgore walked between Toriel and Papyrus before she could of done anything of not having you in her arms.

"Now, now. The important part is that Frisk is all right." Patting your head, he placed a cup of tea into your dangling hands. "Here, Frisk. Why not drink some tea? It'll make you feel better." You gave him a small nod, before you tried to take a sip. But Toriel snatched you out of Papyrus arms, leaving you with an empty tea cup.

"Errr...How about we give them space, first? They must be very exhausted." Pushing you behind her, away from the king, she told you that no one remembered what exactly happened to them. You side glanced at Sans, who merely shook his shoulders. "There was a flower...and then, everything went white. But now the barrier is gone." You mimicked Sans, too tired to explain. Looking around at the people you care so much for, you noticed that someone was missing.

Patting your head, Toriel told you that they will be waiting for you till you were ready to return to the surface with everyone. She must have noticed your concern for she asked you if you wanted to take a walk; to say goodbye to all the friends you've made. You wanted to, but you also wanted to spend a few moments with everyone.

You learned that while you were unconscious, Alphys had upgraded Toriel's phone. Turning her and Sans into a couple of dorks, much to Papyrus' displeasure. Watching them text to one another, when they were literally standing next to each other, you walked up towards Sans and shook your brow at him.

"hey, frisk, what's with that weird expression?" Toriel looked up from her phone and told Sans how you flirted with her before calling her mom. Turning around you gave him the best shit-eatting grin you could make.

"oh, boy..." Sans slapped his face with his hand, he couldn't believe that the rumors were true. He had heard of how you flirted with a couple of monsters on your journey.

"WOW, FRISK...THIS REALLY PUTS OUR RELATIONSHIP IN A NEW LIGHT." Sans shoulder stiffened as he slide glanced at his brother. Giving you a smirk, he asked Toriel of she had any embarrassing stories about you. You pouted your face at him as Toriel said that she did, but you flirting was one of the most embarrassing ones she had. Saying she thought it was strange how anyone would want to flirt with anyone like her. Behind you, you could hear Alphys laughing to herself. Sans must have picked that up too for he started to sweat a little. Turning around, you saw that she was blushing slightly as she stood to a nervous looking Asgore. Alphys, unable to contain her laughter, burst out chuckling while giving Toriel a sly look.

"Oh, Toriel. You have NO idea." Toriel didn't quite understand but you did notice Sans and Asgore fidgeting. Seeing how Asgore wasn't occupied, Papyrus asked of he could join the Royal Guard. But he said there was no need for one, since the war was over. Heartbroken, Papyrus grabbed you, holding you close to him.

"WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THE HUMAN'S QUEST!?" You wiggled out of his grasp shaking your head as Papyrus explained that this was the worst ending. Trying to change the subject, Undyne asked Alphys what she was planning to do now that they were all free. Not wanting to lie anymmore, she told everyone that she was going to stay inside watch anime like a total loser. Which Papyrus and Undyne agreed... Asgore was a bit confused for he wasn't to sure what an anime was which sent Alphys into a frenzy.

Calming herself down, she pulled you away asking if you thought Toriel and Asgore could ever get back together. You stared at her for a bit before glancing at them. Toriel was chatting with Sans while Asgore gazed at her lovingly from afar. Tipping your head to the side, you thought for a bit before thrusting out a thumbs up at her.

"Y-yeah!!! Yeah, that's what I hope, too. Just think about how cute they must have been together." Sans noticed that you were still here, glancing away from Toriel, you smirked at him. He mearly glared at you, not quite getting why you were smirking at him again. Just then you felt a heavy warmth on your shoulder, looking up you noticed that it was the king. Pulling you away from Alphys, he bent down with a bit of sadness in his eyes. He wanted to say that he was sorry for trying to take your soul.

"I feel very bad about it. I hope we can still be pals." You gave him a funny look, before embracing him. Asgore was shocked at first, but returned the hug. Undyne walked over and patted Asgore on his back. Telling him not to worry about it since everyone in the underground had tried to kill you at least once. "Oh... I see...In that case, I'm not sorry, Frisk." You chuckled a bit as Undyne started to laugh.

"ASGORE! That's not what I meant!"

You smiled warmly as your new friends continued to interact with each other. They looked so happy, that it pained you to walk away from it all. You didn't want to get in the way and there was something you had to do...something you had to see. Walking away from the throne room, you were about to make your way out of New Home, when you noticed the strange pathway that led to the basement. Curious, you made your way back down. The room that held the sealed coffins of the human souls and that of the adopted child of the King and Queen, seemed a bit off. They were all opened...they didn't house the souls anymore, so that made sense. Looking inside you noticed a couple of mummified bandages laying at the bottom. Feeling a slight chill, you left New Home.

Making your way out of the core, you made it to MTT Resort. Everyone was bustling around, telling everyone they knew that the barrier was broken. Wondering, you made your way towards the small fast food restaurant where your very stressed out friend worked. You asked if he knew about the whole barrier thing, he said that he did...that Mettaton told him (kinda explained why he wasn't with everyone, too busy spreading the word) but that it didn't excuse him to leave work early. Feeling bad for him, you decided to give him a small break by pulling him away from his work a bit to let him vent out.

Feeling that he had relaxed a bit, you continued your way through out the resort. Leaving the building, you walked to the side and noticed that Catty and Bratty were still there. They talked about having cats or...eating them, you weren't quite sure, but you smiled at them as you waved them goodbye. Passing Hotland, you made sure to talk to all those you have meet, even the lion monster who apparently received that Mettaton dress he admired. You didn't forget Muffet, she literally wrapped you up in her many arms, saying how happy she was to have made enough money to rescue the spiders in the Ruins and then some.

The news about the barrier even reached waterfall. Everyone was glad, even the puzzler...sort of. Walking in Gerson's shop, you wondered if he remebered that story he said he would tell you. He said he did remember, that it was because of Toriel that he called Asgore, King Fluffybuns. Apparently she accidentally said it front of everyone during a monthly address at the castle. Everyone started laughing but stopped when the king calmed the room. But through out the event, the king started calling himself King Fluffybuns. You smiled to yourself as you tried to imagine it. The king really loved his people. You wanted to know more about them and ended up finding an embarrassing story about Toriel and a 'mu-mu' incident. Which you were planning to use it on her for an emergency. Then Gerson told you how Asgore was a boss monster, which ment that he would never age unless they had a child.

'What if they adopted a human child?'

He said that it wouldn't work, that they would still outlive you. You weren't too sure how you felt about that. You were happy to know that you won't have to worry about seeing them wither away...but if the situation was reversed... shaking your head, you continued to listen to the old turtle's stories. How lovey-dovey the King and Queen were, how he used to be a hero and how Undyne tried to be like him when she was little. Waving goodbye, you made your way towards Napsablook's place. Only to trip a bit as you noticed that Mettaton was there too.

"There you are Frisk-darling." He placed a kiss on the side of both cheeks. "Feast your eyes!" He gave out dramatic pose, "Dr. Alphys completed my wonderful new body." How long were you asleep you wondered. He gushed about how he couldn't wait to see the sun now that the barrier was broken. He even thanked you for reminding him of how fun it was to perform with others. He even decided to make a band with Shyren as a back-up singer, "And Bl...Napsablook here, will be my sound mixer!" He said as he dragged the hiding ghost into a one handed embrace. You smiled at them, you enjoyed hearing about everyone's dreams. Even laughed when Napsablook asked for your name, apparently he was the only one who didn't know.

You didn't mind.

Walking along, you found a couple of more familer faces, even found one of the amalgamates. It seemed it was Shyren's sister. Even with everything that had happened to her, the sisters still smiled at each other. In Snowdin you saw the rest of them. Doggo thought it was great having an 'amorphous shambling family member', seems that it helps him see them better than anyone else. The married dogs were fine with it to, considering they might be siblings now since their parents are the same being. Wondering around, you noticed that the wolf monster wasn't throwing ice anymore. Evidently, he didn't need to anymore and now had time to buy some pants. You walked away, paying no mind that he was in fact, the only monster you met that wasn't wearing any clothes...besides Heats Flamesman.

Entering Grillby's, you noticed everyone in here had also caught wind of the broken barrier. Talking about special drinks, hot guys, human food and bathrooms. Even not needing to translate for Grillby. Which it turns out that he was just making things up, that Grillby was capable of talking, just didn't wish to at the time. Looking up at him, he stopped cleaning his glass to stare at you too. After a while of just looking at each other, you smiled warmly at him.

"...Good job."

'Thank you...' 

Leaving the bar, you found out that the King forgave Alphys for what she had done, even gave her a big hug. Unfortunately, Toriel wasn't all that forgiving, seeing how she fired her. You were a bit sad about that, but knew that Undyne would be there to comfort her. You even found out that Papyrus had made a fan which made you happy again. Going further down Snowdin, you noticed that no one thought you were a human, besides Monster Kid and Grillby.

Once again, you didn't mind.

Through Snowdin Forest you found what once was a frozen plate of spaghetti was now a lukewarm one. Even the paper beside it changed. Papyrus really was something... you thought. Visiting the lone snowman, you dug into your pocket and tried to give it back. But he refused, instead asking if you could take it with you to the surface. Nodding softly, you agreed to keep it safe. Trying to reach the end, you found another amalgamate family. It seems the mother of Snowdrake was one of them. The father was glad to see her alive, even if she was combined with 16 other people.

Entering the Ruins, the Frogitts were glad to hear that the door of the Ruins was opened. But got nervous when you told them that the barrier was opened as well. Guess they couldn't handle the thought of having not just the rest of the underground to explore. Going through everything, you really had time to finally take it all in. How beautiful and magical it was down here. But for those who have been trapped their whole lives in a place like this, you could see how it could start to turn into a prison. No...even with your short time here, you also felt how restricting it was. Near the end, you finally reached the place where you fell. Standing besides the bed of golden flowers, was Asriel. Calmly, you walked towards him...afraid you might scare him.

He was looking down at the flowers, with a face that broke your heart. Was there nothing you could do for him, you thought. But no matter what you could think of, you knew that there was nothing you could do. Resting a hand on his shoulder, you took a peek at his face. Noticing the sad smile growing on it.

"Don't worry about me. Somone has to take care of these flowers." You didn't let go, resting your chin on his shoulder, he placed a paw on your hand. "Frisk, please leave me alone. I can't come back. I just can't, ok?" You wrapped your arms around him, buring your face against his shaking back. He held tighter onto your hand as his word started to shake. "I don't want to break their hearts all over again. It's better if they never see me." Letting him go, he sat down...petting the heads of the flowers near him. Watching him, you decided to sit next to him. Flopping to the ground, you rested your head against his shoulder. "...why are you still here?"

'Just resting for a bit.' You signed.

"Are you trying to keep me company?" You mearly smiled, avoiding his question. "Frisk..."

For short while, the two of you stayed seated, not saying a word. You were finally resting peacefully. You might have even fallen asleep if Asriel didn't shift a bit. "Let me ask you a question. Frisk...why did you come here?" He asked you why did you climb the mountain when everyone knew that those who do, usually end up disappearing. "Frisk. Why would you ever climb a mountain like that?"

You didn't move as your mind wondered to the day you desperately climbed the mountain. Maybe that's what you really wanted to do. You wanted to dissappear... to escape from everything.

"Was it foolishness...was it fate? Or was it... because you...?" Feeling your body stiffened, he stopped asking. "I know why Chara climbed the mountain. It wasn't for a very happy reason." Chara...you knew that name. It was mentioned in the files you found in the headmistress room. You could probably guess why they were on the mountain. Asriel told you how Chara hated humanity but never shared why. He said how you were diffrent from them. But thinking closely, you knew you weren't all that diffrent. Even though you had every right to hate the humans, you didn't. You pitted them...but you didn't hate them. You were one of them after all. Asriel said how he wasn't to sure why he confused you with them. "Chara wasn't really the greatest person. While, Frisk...you're the type of friend I wish I always had. So maybe I was kind of projecting a little bit."

'A little bit?'

Asriel let out a short laugh. "Let's be honest. I did some weird stuff as a flower." You shoved him a bit with your shoulder and he shoved you back. "There's one last thing I feel I should tell you." Asriel told you of when he combined his soul with Chara. That they shared control of the body. How it was Chara who took their body to the village. They wanted to fight the humans. But Asriel refused...taking back the the empty shell they both ended up dying on the bed of flowers. Asriel started blaming himself, if he had done something wrong, then maybe he and Chara wouldn't have ended the way they did. "But now...meeting you...Frisk, I don't regret that decision anymore." He hadn't caused a war against the humans and in the end...everyone was set free. Resting your head back on his shoulder, he thanked you for listening to him but that you should really be with your friends.

He was right, but even so...you wanted to rest for a bit longer. You weren't sure what will happened when you went back to them. So you wanted to take an advantage of the small peace you had right now. Asriel asked you for one more favor, that if you saw him again in the future...to always remember how he is now...and not the monster he might turn out to be. "Be careful on the outside world. Despite what everyone thinks, it's not as nice as it is here." You couldn't help it, you had to laugh a bit.

'Your right. But I'm stronger now...and I'll do everything I can to protect them.'

"Don't kill, and don't be killed, alright?"

'Don't worry...I won't. To stubborn to think otherwise.'

Asriel laughed at that before saying goodbye. You didn't move though.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" You stretched your body out as you slumped your head onto his lap.

'Nope!' You closed your eyes.

"Frisk..."

'Don't wanna, I'm too busy napping.' He let out a shaky sigh before smiling at you. After awhile you started to feel his body start to fade. Opening your eyes, you saw that he was gone and you were laying on the bed of flowers staring at the opening up above. Saying a silent goodbye, you made your way back to your friends.

Facing all your friends, you grabbed hold of Papyrus' and Sans' hands, dragging everyone with you as you ran towards the exit. Standing at the edge of the cliff, everyone gazed at the rising sun with awe. Asgore and Toriel almost forgot how beautiful the sun really was, while everyone else was looking at it for the first time. You stood next your mom, but instead of watching the sun, you stared at their faces, enjoying the wonder that displayed on them. The moment was short lived, when the king and Queen asked of you could act as their ambassador to the humans. Feeling the determination inside you grow, you agreed. That you would do everything could to help them. One by one, your friends left to venture around the mountain, leaving you alone with Toriel. Who asked if you would like to stay with them or of there was some where else you had to be. Right away, you shook your head, that there was no other place you would rather be then with your friends. Which brought joy to her, patting your head she went in search of the wondering monsters, making sure they didn't get into any trouble. Standing alone, you looked over at the horizon.

It felt so long since you saw the sun, even when everyone thought that you where in the underground for those couple of days. But you weren't too sure, from all the deaths and fighting...it felt so much more. Feeling a small cold wind against your back, you turned around. Facing the gapping hole on the side of the mountain that led to the underground...you were compelled to walk towards it. The closer you got, the more the small gust of wind started to make a sound. Your gaze was so transfixed at the dark enterance that you didn't notice Sans had come to fetch you.

Sans squinted his eye sockets as he watched you. Your body was so still as you continued to stare into nothing.

"kiddo?" You didn't respond. Sans carefully started to walk towards you.

"hey...you ok there?" You still didn't respond. Deep in the dark, you could faintly hear a strange whispering...calling for you. Sans gently placed his hand on your shoulder, "frisk...?" He felt your body stir, but still, you didn't respond. Papyrus then came jogging by, looking for his brother.

"SANS!?...HUMAN? WHAT..." Sans let go of your shoulder and went over to his brother.

"bro, something's ...wrong..."

"W-Wrong..?" They both stared at you as you started to walk forward. The closer you got, the clearer you could make out the strange whispering. Feeling the cold wind start to coil around your body, you slowly turned your head around towards the brothers.

"Sans...Papyrus..."

"kid?! you can talk!???"

"HUMAN! YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU COULD SPEAK!" There surprise disappeared when you raised your hand towards them,

"Help..." Their eyes sockets went wide open, as fast as they could, they tried to reach your hand as the wind started to pull on you.

"k-kid...don't go..." Try as they might, the brothers were losing their grip. At this time, Toriel had gathered everyone back to the cliff, they all stood in horror as they watch as your body get sucked up by darkness.

"frisk!!!"

"FRISK!!"

Both brothers shouted out for you. Toriel covered her mouth as she let out a blood curdling scream. Everyone was too stunned to move. Papyrus and Sans rushed back to the enterance of the underground as they tried to find you. Hearing them shout your name, the rest of the monsters joined in their search. But as they entered, the walls of the mountain started to disappear. Papyrus watched in horror as his friends soon disappeared as well while Sans continued to frantically search for you.

"kid!? where are you!"

"Sa-sans..."

"papyrus?..."

"They're... All ...Gone..." Looking back at his brother, he saw the world behind him was gone...nothing but empty black space. The darkness soon dissolved the world around them. Papyrus held onto his brother's coat, staying as close to him as the floor underneath them started to give. Little by little the floor started to crumble. Papyrus was the next to go. Sans eyes sockets widen as he held as tightly as he could onto his brother. But soon he too faded into nothing.

Your body began to fall into darkness, until you crashed onto the floor. Gasping out your pain, your body laid flat on the cold ground. Your soul floated out of your chest, shining against the dark. You lifted your hands towards it, trying to cup it towards your body. The cold wind returned, caressing you. You let out a shuttered breath as dark decayed hands started to slid across your arms. Watching as they joined your hands, you were frozen still, your body couldn't move as they dug their nails into your hands. Hearing a raspy whisper on the side of your face, you soon saw a dark face beside you. All you could make out was their red blood eyes and their wide smile. Unable to look away, you noticed the shadowed face start to stare at your soul. They're smile widen more, more than you thought was possible. Pulling away from them, you too watched your soul.

The bright red hue that was once your soul, started to coil. Turning into a gleaming blood red.

{TiMe tO ReSEt...}

http : / vampricdoll . tumblr . com / post / 155243677722 / downfall


	19. Valentine's day against humanity

http/vampricdoll./post/157228419322/valentines-day-special

"HUMAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

You looked up from your work and gave Papyrus a small shy smile. It was kind of embarrassing to find that you have been caught, especially when you have been working on it all night long. You were kind of hoping to keep it a secret. The whole kitchen table was littered with paper hearts, frills, color pencils and glitter covered every inch of the place. The kitchen counter wasn't spared either for it too was a victim of your mess, with it being covered with chocolate stains. Taking a closer look at the mess you have created, you thought it was probably wasn't a good secret to begin with.

'Sorry. I was trying to make a special surprise for everyone. But I guess you caught me.' You signed while preparing to clean up the whole thing. You were starting to regret ever planning the event in the first place. Not really sure what you were thinking. Just out of the blue, you found that you couldn't go back to sleep from your night terrors and decided to do this instead of going back to sleep. 'I'll start cleaning up, sorry for the mess Papyrus. Not sure what I was thinking'

You were lying to yourself. You knew exactly why you did this. It was because it was near Valentines day. Well, it would be if you were back on the surface. But even if you were there, you wouldn't have done any of this. Probably because you never had anyone to give gifts to. Not at home or at school. Never gave anything nor recieved anything in returned. You tried once...but it didn't go as you'd hope.

"Human," Papyrus gloved hand held gently onto your small wrist. Looking up, you saw his once joyful face had turned into a gentle one. "I AM QUITE CURIOUS AND INTRIGUED TO SEE WHAT THE SUPRISE MIGHT BE. WILL YOU NOT LET ME JOIN YOU?"

Your stomach gave a small flutter before settling. He knew you were lying. Somehow, he could always know when you did. Feeling how this might be something you really wished to do, he wanted to help you in anyway he could. Feeling determined once more, you gave him a smile as you nodded your head. You explained to him that the humans had a special holiday in which you gave cards and chocolates to those you love. As a way to express how much they ment to you. But you left out the part where the holiday was just created to sell candy. Since he seemed so happy on the excuse to give out his greatest artistic work to those he knew.

For the rest of the morning, both you and Papyrus worked on creating diffrent color, shapes and sizes of heart themed cards. At one point, Sans had entered the kitchen and didn't question on what was being done or for why there was glue stuck to everything. He mearly sat on one of the chairs and grabbed a piece of paper and started making a card for himself. Everything was peaceful, even after Papyrus reprimanded his brother for being lazy. Apparently after the one card, he decided he did enough and was slouched on his seat trying to pretend to be asleep.

When all the cards were done, you and Papyrus had found yourselves creating decorations and putting them around the house. With the notion of creating a small get together, Papyrus ran to his room to grab his phone to invite everyone he knew. Alone in the kitchen, you began to hear the soft sleeping sound of a certain lazy skeleton. Seems like pretending to sleep had ended up with him actually taking a real nap. Eyeing a marker near by, you couldn't help yourself on the opportunity presented before you. Laughing to yourself, you found yourself drawing a tiny drawing underneath his closed eyesocket, all without knowing of the small knowing smile that started to creep on his skull.

It was mid afternoon and your first guest appeared. Filled with determinaton, you scrambled back into the kitchen to retrieve your basket of makeshift cards while Sans walked towards the door to receive the awaiting guest.

"Sans, it's so good to see..." Toriel stopped as she covered her mouth with her paw.

"heya tor. didn't know you had lost your eyesight. good thing you got it back for today." He said with a wink. Stifling her laugh, she asked why he had a small red heart on his skull.

"what can i say,i wear my heart on the outside for all to see." Toriel chuckled before presenting him with a pie with hearts cut out of the crust. "thanks, tor. knew you had a warm sweet heart to share with everyone." Toriel slapped his back as she laughed her way towards the living room. There you greeted her with a huge smile while holding your card out for her to see.

"My child, is this for me?" She said as she took your card. You nodded your head before joining Sans on preparing the table for the pie. Toriel placed her paw over her heart as she read your card.

 _I was unwillingly brought into this world_ _From a mother who did not want anything to do with me_ _So I give you this heart to show how much you mean to me_ _For you took in this unloving child_ _And gave them every bit of love they ever dreamed to have_ _And much more_ _I love you Mom,_ _Happy Valentines day_

Toriel whipped away her tears as she safely placed your card inside her robe pocket. While she was reading your card, you and Sans had greeted the rest of the guests who had arrived on time. Except for Mettaton who enjoyed arriving late, even if it ment just by a few minutes.

With everyone here, you handed out your cards. With your heart in your throat, you waited as they read them. One by one, they smiled as they gave you hugs and kisses. Not wanting to cry infront of them, you gave them all a large smile before running off towards the kitchen.

"Frisk, that was some sappy moment you made in there. So sweet that it might just make me hurl."

'Thanks Chara. Don't worry I have yours right here.' You opened the bottom of the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a mysterious basket that emanated an air of mischief. Placing it in Chara's hand, you could see they're smile widening ever so slowly. Placing it onto the floor, Chara hugged you with so much force that you had to hold yourself on the counter behind you for then you wouldn't fall over.

"Frisk! I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. That's why I love you so much!" She said as they started to squeeze you a little too much for comfort. You raised your hand from their grip and started petting their head. In the silence of the kitchen, you could almost hear the faint purring sound coming from them as you continued to pet their head. Content, Chara took their basket and ran off towards the living room where everyone was. Sitting on the floor, you hunged your head in shame. Knowing full well of the havoc you had unleashed. But you supposed it was better that they used the things you had created, then letting them do it themsleves.

Hearing the kitchen door open, you looked up and saw Asriel looking at you. He gave you a small wave before helping you off the floor.

"Frisk, what are you doing?"

'Unleashing total mayhem.' 

"Frisk, not again! Why..." he pleaded as he shook your shoulders. Giving him a cheeky smile, he gave up and placed his forhead against your shoulder. Stroking his back, you gently lifted up his face for then he could see you sign to him.

'I didn't give you your gift yet, do you want it?'

"What is it?" Before thinking over it a bit, you placed a finger against your bottom lip.

'Would you like a valentine's kiss?' Right away Asriel's face started to burn up. Covering his eyes with his large fluffy ears, you couldn't help yourself as you let out a small laugh.

"...uh...oh...um...ok..." His response shocked you a bit as he peeked over his floppy ears. Shrugging your shoulders, you began puckering your lips as you got closer and closer to his face.

"Frisk, comon hurry it up. Your gonna miss all the...fun..." Chara had walked in and saw what was happening. Jealousy filling them, they launched towards you, tackling you to the ground.

"Chara, no!" Asriel pleaded. Chara lifting themself of the ground, stared at him with rage filled eyes.

"Don't you dare one up me you cry baby!"

"W-what! No...I wasn't I mean..I.." Getting off the ground they started dragging Asriel back to the living room. Looking back, she called out to you as you laid on the floor.

"Stop laying around and get over here already!" Blowing away a strand of hair from your face, you got up from the floor and went towards the mess you have created.

"OH, IT WOULD SEEM I HAVE A SPECIAL VALENTINE CARD STUCK ONTO MY ARMOR!" Papyrus pulling out the card that was taped on the side of his armor, began reading its contents for everyone to hear. "ON THIS DAY OF HEARTS AND LOVE, ALL I WISH TO SEE IS MY DREAMS TO COME TRUE. WHICH IS TO SEE PAPYRUS PREGNANT WITH METTATON'S UNHOLY DEFORMED FETUS...WHAT!!!" Papyrus' whole skull glowed brightly orange as everyone stared at him with a shocked face.

"Ahem...Papyrus would you like to explain.."question Asgore.

"OH...I NO...I MEAN...THIS SAYS IT WAS FROM ALPHYS..."

"W-WHAT! No I didnt...I uh...I'm sure..I...didn't!!!" Undyne placed her hand over Alphys' shaking shoulder as to calm her. Looking at Papyrus, she gave him a confused face.

"You get pregnant?" Someone in the room let out a cough as she asked this. Papyrus held onto the side of skull as his blush started to light up the room as sweat beads from the side of his skull. He was sure if he had eyes, they would be spiraling at this moment from the overwhelming confusion. Just then his body stiffened as he felt a metallic arm slugged over his shoulder.

"My my, Papy-dear what an amusing notion we have here." Before Papyrus could let out a stuttered remark, Mettaton was flunged to the other side of the room.

"keep your hands off of him, you overgrown calculator!" Everyone started talking at once as they watch Mettaton's body encased in a blue light before falling unconscious onto the ground. From all the noise, Undyne screamed out, desperate for somone to answer her.

"WHAT'S PREGNANCY!!!???" Not wanting to be in the center of attention anymore, Papyrus widely pointed at Asgore.

"UH...LOOK OVER THERE! WH-WHAT...DOES HE HAVE THERE!?" Catching everyone's attention, they looked at the king and saw that he in fact had something stuck on his cape.

"Oh, uh what is this? 'King Asgore, you are the greatest.' Oh how nice. 'So great, one might say your bod would look great as a stripper at the bone zone'...um...Papyrus?"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME?!!?"

"Wh-whats...the b-bone zone...?" Stuttered Alphys.

"I do not think these cards are safe around our children!" Toriel covered Asriel's ears.

"Papyrus take us all to the bone zone! I gotta see what that is!" Shouted Undyne with her fist in the air. Papyrus felt his head spinning, looking over at his brother for some back up, who was starting to sweat.

"OH, I KNOW SANS SOMETIMES DISAPPEARS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO SOMEPLACE LIKE THAT."

"bro...what!!! paps, comon you know i don't."

"BUT CHARA SAID..."

"that leech!?" Sans started scanning the room for said leech. Sensing the magic tension from Sans, Asgore cleared his throat.

"I used to give Toriel a little bit of the bone zone."

"DREEMURR!! Not in front of the children!"

"OH NO, MY NONEXISTENT EARS!" Undyne started laughing as Toriel began pulling onto his ears.

"FUHUHUHU...wait. I still don't get it." Prying himself away from Toriel's death stare, he continued reading his card.

"and the card finishes with how my stage name would be 'the devil himself'. Ooh. Spicy."

"Dreemur!"

"I'm only reading what it says, Tori...oh I ..uh mean Toriel. Ahem, oh I see Dr. Alphys has one as well."

"Oh...no...really? Whe...where?" Finding one on her tail, she was afraid to read it, but read it she did. " uh...uh... 'Alphys is not only brains, she is also has a lot of heart' oh, that's not so bad, kinda...n-nice actually...um 'but more than that is her love of boobs' what! Nononononono!"

"BOOBS?! NOW THAT'S ACTUALLY SOUNDS NICE. I KINDA FANCY THIS 'BOOB'." Undyne wooped in the background as she held onto her blushing girlfriend.

"Papyrus, are you aware what boobs are?" Questioned the king. Sans' eyesocket darkned as he stared at Asgore.

"NO, BUT I LIKE THE SOUND OF IT!"

"YEAH! Of course they sound nice! Oppai is life!! Oh wait, queen Toriel..."

"I'm not the queen anymore my dear."

"You will always be mine..." whispered Asgore in a hushed voice. Which awarded him with a another death glare from Toriel.

"What was it you wanted to tell me Undyne?"

"You have a note stuck behind your butt."

"My...wha?" Pulling out the hidden card, she began reading it out loud. " Oh, 'i love to lick what I claim to be mine' and there's a drawing of a tongue on it. Not really sure what that implies to. But it says it's from Sans?"

"D-does..S-S-Sans even h-have a tongue?"

"NOT SURE. SANS? DO WE HAVE A TONGUE?" Sans looked away from his brother as he started to sweat.

"Hey! I wonder if I have one of those cards." Spinning around, Undyne snatched out a card hidden underneath her boot. "How did that get there!? Let see, it says 'Undyne, hero of all, mightier than rest...' Yeah I am! 'Has no clue that daddy Asgore is able to pass through the barrier'?...what? I haven't been lied to, have I? Cause I need to know, I'm head of the Royal Guard!!"

"AND I AM ALMOST PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD."

"Oh...uh...Guess the truth is out there...oh I mean...no..no...um." Toriel giving one more glare at her ex, went over to calm Undyne before she could question anything further.

"Don't mind him dear, why don't we see if anyone else has recieved another card."

Sans feeling a soft touch on the back of his jacket, looked down and saw you pretending to look at Mettaton as he was waking up from his earlier incident.

"kid?" Reaching behind him, he felt a card taped on his back. His body stiffened as he watched Mettaton eyeing him.

"Oh my, does Sans have a little card as well?" Sans feeling everyone shift their sight on to him, decided to pick you up under his arm as he shortcuted towards the nearest hiding place. Which ended up being a closet.

"kid, did you do all that? and what's with this card?" His only had a picture of a piece of butter. "trying to 'butter' me up?

'No. Well maybe. Chara wanted to have some fun, so I thought this would be...safer?' Sans dragged his phalanges across his skull. Not really surprised that you actually planned some of that. 'What can I say, your my 'butter' half.'

Before he could lecture you, he heard a loud banging sound.

"Brother...Are You In There?" Uncharacteristically of him, Papyrus had whispered as quietly as he could through the wooden door. "Please Let Me In. I Think Mettaton Wants To Talk To Me About Some Things I Rather Not Talk About." Hearing the robotic star's name, Sans quickly opened the door. Letting his brother in, he shut it to keep a certain guest from finding them. The three quietly awaited till the sound of Mettaton searching for them was no where to be heard.

Sighing a sigh of relief the three looked at each other and started to laugh. Deciding to wait it out till the guests decided to leave, you had ended up sleeping. In the short time you where asleep, distorted images of Chara standing in a pitch dark room filled your mind. As she stood, surrounded by dust, her face began to melt.

"FriSk, I giVe yOu theSe hEartS iN excHangEd foR yoUrs..." she said as upside-down, white shaped souls floated around her. The horror of it all caused you to stir abruptly from your slumber. Before fear could consume you, you felt yourself secured inside someone's embrace. Wanting to get up, you felt a large gloved hand stroking your head. While you thrashed in your sleep, Sans had held you in his arms while Papyrus was gently coaxing you to wake up.

"Do Not Worry Human. For I, The Great Papyrus Is, Always Here To Protect You. Oh And Sans Is Here As Well."

'Thank you.'

"i think they're gone, so why don't we leave before my bones falls asleep too." Agreeing, you three left the safety of the closet. As Sans and Papyrus began cleaning the mess that was left behind. You had found a couple of stragglers behind the sofa. Chara and Asriel where lying on the floor asleep with their arms and legs tangled around each other.

"F..frisk...hmmm...where'd you...go..."

"Frisk...hmm...when did you get...so ...fluffy...mhm..." You smiled warmly as you petted their heads. Remembering something, you ran towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge, you took out a special gift you almost forgot to give.

Running towards the skeleton brothers, you signed to them that you had one more surprise for them. They looked at each other, obviously they were suspicious to know what this surprise of yours might be. You nodded your head, showing them that it isn't something they should worry about. You gave each of them a clear bag with a chocolate heart inside of it.

'It took me all night to make. So I hope they came out all right.'

"you made this for us?" You nodded your head while smiling at them shyly. Causing Sans to blush a slight blue.

"THANK YOU! SINCE SANS WON'T LET ME EAT SWEETS...NOT SURE WHY...I'LL TREASURE THIS GIFT ALWAYS!"

"thanks kiddo." As you walked towards the back of the sofa, Sans had started eating the chocolate heart. Having a smear of it on his finger, he summoned a blue tongue to lick it as to not waste any of it.

"SANS! YOU HAVE A TONGUE!!? HOW DID YOU DO THAT!? CAN I DO THAT AS WELL?!"

"uh...i...sorry paps. maybe next time." He said before running away.

"SANS!!!!!!!!"

Walking back to the kitchen, you noticed a small card left on the table. Picking it up, you felt a warm feeling embracing your heart. Folding it gently you placed it into your pocket.

Having one more chocolate heart left, you decided to piece it in half and placed them on a tissue next to the sleeping duo.

 _I can't even dream where_ _I would be today_ _if I didn't have_ _My friends_ _My friends who have accepted me_ _Who have given me room in their heart_ _Filling my life full of joy._ _Who knew having Friends_ _Would make my life a lot more fun._


	20. Control

https/em./758b6dc30e6510c1295f60bf731e76c0fa98903e/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f59562d724763424555656e3131513d3d2d3335343836383233312e313439393732373239366132343337343538303736353435393730392e6a7067?s=fitw=1280h=1280

Sorry for any upcoming stereotypes, if it offends anyone. I'm sorry it wasn't my intention .

Hidden deep within the walls of the underground, laid the remains of a human soul. A child's soul which over the years had decayed into hate and darkness. Refusing to let go of the living world, determined to remain. A darkness that seeped into the soul...waiting...for their chance to live. Till suddenly, they felt it. They felt a strong soul...a soul that rivaled their own. The decrepit soul enjoyed the new scent, relishing in their determination. The constant changes in the time had weakened the world, making way for them to break free.

[ _Interesting, it seems that you have escaped.] Echoed a strange voice into the air._

 _{DeTermiNatiOn iS a wOndErfUl thinG, iS iT nOt?~} Giggled the decayed soul._

 _[Very...interesting...]_

The remains of the soul seeped through the walls of the coffin room. Passing their empty tomb, the blood like shadow made its way towards the Ruins. Unnoticed to all as they creeped their way through, tainting everything they touched. Finally, reaching the farthest room, their darkness had seeped through every corner of the underground. Breathing out, the shadow started to bleed out of the walls.

"Howdy." The shadow jerked around as to see who had spoken. "Seems as if everyone is perfectly happy." It none other than Flowey the flower. Asriel's body didn't last long as it had changed back to his flower form. Flowey looked closely at the bloody shadow that seeped out from the walls.

"Monsters have returned to the surface. Peace and prosperity will rule across the land." The shadow grew closer to him. "Take a deep breath. There's nothing left to worry about." The shadow didn't respond to him. Flowey stared at the shadow as it wrapped around him. " ... there is one thing. One last threat. One being with the power to erase EVERYTHING... Everything everyone's worked so hard for... you know who I'm talking about, don't you?" His voice quivered.

The shadow let out a sickly chuckle. "That's right. I'm talking about YOU. YOU still have the power to reset everything. Toriel, Sans, Asgore, Alphys, Papyrus, Undyne... if you so choose... everyone will be ripped from the timeline... and sent back before all of this ever happened. Nobody will remember anything. You'll be able to do whatever you want" Flowey looked down at the shadow that coiled around his stem. " ... that power. I know that power." Sadly he looked up at the shadow, trying to make it remember. "That's the power you were fighting to stop, wasn't it?"

Before he died, the owner of the shadow once told him how they were cursed, but he never believed in them."The idea of resetting everything... I... I don't think I could do it all again. Not after that. So please. Just let them go. Let Frisk be happy. Let Frisk live their life. ..." The shadow crawled all over his steam, caressing his petals.

{ _AwW, yoU caRe foR thE huMan...hoW sWeet...}_

Flowey shivered as the coldness of it all covered over him. "If I can't change your mind. If you DO end up erasing everything ... you have to erase my memories, too." He knew he was a coward for asking this, but he would rather forget then live through it all again. Flowey smiled at the shadow as the only left that wasn't covered by them was his face.

{ _RinG aroUnd tHe roSie_ _POckEt fUll oF pOsiEs}_

"Well that's all. See you later...Chara." The shadow smile spread across its face as they watched Flowey disappear.

{ _AShes, ashEs_ _We All fAll doWn}_

The shadow burst into a cloud of dark smoke as they rushed towards the place where the barrier once was held.

Lingering at the opening of the mountain, they began to whisper. Their eerie voice carried it's way through the wind towards Frisk. Calling her to return. The dark wind caressed Frisk's body, encouraging her to move forward. Until her soul started to battle against their own. The wind spiked up as they watched the brothers taking hold onto her. Keeping her away from them. Anger fueling their decrepit soul, dragged her back into the darkwith all their might. Back inside the underground, the shadow engulfed Frisk's body. All the monsters that had successfully left the underground, foolishly returned for their precious human. Having full grasp of the underground, they caused the world around to breakdown. Leaving them alone with the falling human.

The child shadow wrapped their body around Frisk as they tried to pull back her soul. Their hands grasped onto hers, feeling the warmth of her soul turning colder by the minute. They smiled at the joy of seeing Frisk's soul getting consumed.

{ _TiMe tO ReSEt}_

You frantically grabbed onto your soul, as to prevent it from changing any further. But as soon as you touched it, the freezing cold of death wracked your body. Gasping out, the dark shadow seeped into your skin, filling everypart of your body with a chilling numbness till you lost consciousness.

Your body felt like led as you heard the world around you start to take form. A heavy weight set across your chest, preventing you from breathing comfortably. You groaned as you tried to move. But you couldn't, every attempt felt as if the ground was pulling on your spine. The pain spread across your chest, adding to your current agony. Opening your eyes, your other senses started to come around. You could feel the soft heads of the flowers beneath you. Realization hit you, you where back when you fell into the underground.

Letting your mind catch up to everything that has dawn on to you, you tried once more to stand. Staggering to your feet, you could feel an enormous weight on your body. This unsettling weight caused you to collapse back to the ground. You fought against it, determination fueling you.

 _Get up! You have to get up!_

Standing on both feet, you realized that it was your soul that nestsled safetly inside you was that felt the heaviest. Clenching your hand against it, you made your way out of the flower bed. Walking into the next room, you saw Flowey. You were glad to see him that you smiled at him. But soon that smile turned. Something felt...off. He was acting as if he was meeting you for the first time. He pulled out your soul, summoning his flower pellets. On its own, your body dodged them as the petals came flying towards you. The movement was so disorienting that you had to catch yourself from falling backwards.

 _Did...did I do that?_

Your sudden action upsetted Flowey. Sending pellets after pellets after you but your body kept avoiding them.

"You know what's going on here don't you? You just want to see me suffer." Everything was the same afterwards as your body ran in auto pilot. Flowey trying to kill you until Toriel arrives to rescue you. Taking you through the Ruins...all the same. They forgot about you.

You didn't mind.

But ... you wished you didn't have this cold chill spreading across your body. An eerie chill that numbed you.

The further you walked, the more you felt as if somone else was controlling you. Your head began to pound against your skull as you tried to listen to Toriel as she tells you of an errand she has to do. You didn't want her to leave, not now when you can't think straight. But you couldn't do anything about it. You watched her go, leaving you all alone. Something was wrong, very wrong. Wrapping your body with your arms, you tried to settle the shivers that wrecked your body.

It didn't work...

The world around you felt as if you were underwater. Every movement you tried to make felt heavy. Till finally, you couldn't move. Your vision turned hazy as you felt yourself fall deeper into your mind.

Your head bent down as your hand lifted upward. Slowly your fingers began to bend. Slowly, ever so slowly, your body started to take a step. Feeling confident, your body made its way out of the room.

 _What's...happening to me!...why am I moving?!_

A froggit appeared and your darkned soul was pulled out. You tried to raise your hand to give him a compliment, but your body wouldn't respond. Instead it grabbed your reinforced stick. You tried to pull back but still your body wouldn't listen. Your body swung with all its might, slamming the froggit against the wall. Collapsed in the ground the froggit tried to stand...it was asking for mercy.

 _I have to stop! It doesn't want to fight! Plea-_

You landed one more blow and his body turned to dust.

 _No...what...what did I do?... I have to fix this...I have to go back_!

You fought against your body...but it wouldn't listen. You couldn't control it anymore. Fear began to consume you as you screamed at your body to stop. But all you could do now was watch as your body made all of the monsters in the Ruins into dust. You were hunting them down. Your EXP grew as well as your LV.

The Ruins suddenly sat quiet with dust blowing everywhere, your body past Toriel's home and headed towards the marketplace.

You found a toy knife.

The knife had a small light blue glow to it. Your hands flung your weapon away as your body bent down to retrieve the item. As your fingers brushed across it, a sharp ringing pierced your ears. Closing your eyes tight, your mind fogged up.

 _The young girl was confused at first as she noticed her tattered dress and the scrapes on her hands. Looking around her, she saw that she was underground. Looking up, she noticed the hole from which she must have fallen in ._

 _"¡No mames! I feel from all the way from there?! How am I still alive! At least down here, they won't get me." The girl brushed herself off as she tried to stand. Wincing a bit, she found that she sprained her ankle. "Ah la verga. Now how am I supposed to get out!" Looking around a bit, she saw her toy knife near by. Limping forward as fast as she could, she went to grab it. "Gracias a dios," she sighed, "I thought I lost it." Holding it close to her heart, she whispered out her brother's name. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost this." Letting out a sigh, she whispered, "Hermanito, don't worry...I'll come back. Wait for me."_

 _Slipping it into her dress' pocket, she leaned against the wall of the Ruins as she made her way through. Almost falling back as she saw a very large frog run up to her. Without a second to react, she felt something pull from her chest. A light blue heart floated out. Mystified by it beauty, she failed to move out of the way as the frog lept towards her. Knocking her to the ground, she reached for her toy knife. She waited patiently till he attacked her again. As it went flying over her, she plunged the knife into the frog's stomach._ _Instantly, the frog turned into dust. Her EXP increased and the strange heart floated back into her chest._ _The young girl stared at the dust that covered her body. Bewildered by what just happened._

 _"¡No manches! Did that large rana just turned into dust?" She felt so confused, did monsters really exist? She thought they were all made up stories. Either way, she knew she couldn't die...not yet. Even if it ment fighting her way to stay alive._

 _The young girl made her way through the Ruins. Making some distance she soon heard soft cries. Before she could see who it was, her light blue soul was pulled out. A small fairy-like creature floated infront of her with tear stained cheeks. The young girl tried to get closer, but the small monster started to attack her. Taking in the attacks, she patiently waited till it calmed down._ _"Ya ya ya, dejes de llorar." She said quietly as to not scare the monster any further. As slowly as possible, she made her way closer towards it. Placing her hand ontop of its head, she started to stroke it gently. "Why you crying? Alguien tan precioso como usted, has no reason to be sad." Sensing that the small monster was getting more comfortable with her presence, she took the chance to go into her pocket to retrieve a small colorful bandage. Placing it in its small hands, she gave it a small warm embrace. "No es un pedazo de caramelo, but it's something. So, no more crying, ¿sàle?"_

 _The small monster gave a small nod._

 _"Sàle vàle!"_

 _Saying farewell to the small monster, she continued through the underground, till her body was battered and bruised. She collapsed onto the floor. She tried all her might to drag herself away, to patiently hide out till she could recover. But it was to late, a monster had found her. Fear consumed her, "Por favor...I don't want to die." She whispered out as a one eyed monsters pulled out her soul. "I need to get back to my brother...please..." The monster didn't understand as he summoned his magic. She closed her eyes tight, holding onto her brother's knife as tears ran down her cheeks. The magic blasted into her body. Pain went throughout her as she screamed out in pain. Letting out one final gasp, she saw her soul float towards the monster._

 _"A human child...!" Was the last thing she heard as she let out one last shattered breath; her_ _eyes glazed over as her world went dark._

You let out a large gasp as the world came crushing forward. Leaning against the wall, you noticed that you were at the end of Toriel's hallway. Standing straight, your body faced the mirror that hunged on the wall.

 _Why...why can't I..._

 _{It'S mE. ChaRa.}_

 _Chara! Aren't they..._

Your body walked towards the kitchen, rummaging around. Desperately trying to find something.

{ _WheRe aRe tHe knivEs!}_

Frustrated, your hands slammed the kitchen draw closed. Unable to find any, your body made its way towards the basement.

 _No! I...I have to stop! I can't go down there! She, will be waiting for me!_

Fight as much as you want, your body didn't respond till you reached the end. Just as you did once before, you stood infront of her as she placed herself between you and the exit of the Ruin. Your body grasped onto the toy knife as it tried to attack her.

 _Please...please...I don't want to hurt her!..._

With all your strength, you willed your body to stop.

As if your body has burst out of a pool of frigid water, you could feel yourself take control. Letting out a gasp, you looked up at Toriel who was waiting for what you would do.

With a shaky laugh, you managed to spare her once more. You felt so relieved, you were able to stop yourself in time from killing her.

As she held you into her warm arms, you could slowly feel yourself lose what control you had left. You held on tight onto her robe, you didn't want to let go. You were so scared of what might happened once you did. But your control was getting weak. Once she left, you were back to being trapped. Your body left through the Ruins Door as you encounter Flowey again.

"Hee hee hee. Froggit, Whimsun, Vegetoid, Loox, Migosp, Moldsmal, think about those names. Do you think any of those monsters had families? Do you think any of them had friends?"

 _Flowey...I... didn't mean to...I...tried.._

"Each one could have been somone else's Toriel. Selfish brat. Somebody is dead because of you."

 _It's my fault... I couldn't do anything_

Then a sudden thought appeared inside you. The word 'reset' filled your mind. Filling you with determinaton, you choose to go back in the hopes to fix everything. But as soon as you did, you knew what you did was wrong. For now you stood before Toriel who's face was filled with fear.

"Y...you...really hate me that much?" You dropped the toy knife as you fall to your knees. "Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you...But them!" With a warm smile, Toriel body slowly turned into dust before her soul shattered. Tears ran down your cheeks as guilt consumed you.

... _I'm...so...so...sorry..._

You tried to remain still but your body forced you to pick up the toy knife before walking forward.

"Wow, you're utterly repulsive. You spared her life...Then you decided that that wasn't interesting enough for you. So you murdered her just to see what would happen. You killed her out of boredom"

 _That wasn't me!_

"Hee hee... you naive idiot. Do you think you are the only one with that power? The power to reshape the world. Purely by your own determination. The ability to play God?! I thought I was the only with that power. Apparently your desires for this world override MINE. Well well. Enjoy that power while you can. I'll be watching."

Feeling of self hate, of regret...of disgust filled you as you heard Flowey laugh before he disappeared.

What did you do...for everything to go so wrong?

Why were you so powerless...to do anything?

Feeling the cold wind blast you, you focused back to the world around you. Your body had entered Snowdin forest.

 _Sans..._ _Papyrus..._ _All my friends... they are out here...and...they don't know..._

Determination filled your heart. You had made up your mind, you were going to stop your self-loathing and start fighting. Fighting against that which controls you.

You will keep your promise...the promise to protect your friends. Even if it ment from yourself.


	21. Dusted and Snow

vampricdoll. tumblr. com

Sans eyesockets flew open as he shot up from his bed. Gripping his skull, he tried to remember what had happened. Flashes of what appeared to be a human child flew through his mind along with what he thought was the outside of the underground. The warmth of the sun...the taste of the fresh air around him...the joy in his brother's voice...

 _some dream..._

"Sans...Papyrus...help me..."

"...what..." a loud ringing filled his skull. Dark images flashed throughout his mind, images of Papyrus disappearing into the dark as he tried to grab on to him. But all too soon, they vanished from his mind. Blinking his eyesockets, he shook his skull.

 _what...what was i trying to remember?_

"BROTHER! ARE YOU STILL IN BED!?" Sans stared at his door, "GET UP YOU LAZYBONES! IT'S TIME FOR WORK!" Letting out a sigh, he got up from bed and pulled on his jacket.

"same old, same old...i guess."

As he walked through Snowdin forest, he sensed something oddly different. Looking down, he noticed something familer...there were shoe prints on the snow.

 _familer? why...why would I think they were familer?...i've never seen these before._

Walking along, he found that they belonged to a human child.

 _must be the kid, the old women told me to watch over._

An image of a young human child flashed before his mind. A blurry vision of their smile remained.

Cautiously, he walked behind them. He decided to give them a bit of a scare, before giving them the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. But something didn't feel right to him. As he held their hand, he noticed the clothes they were wearing. He would have thought human's would be much cleaner than this. The kid was covered in soot.

"heheh...the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny." The kid didn't move.

The image of a smiling child, disappeared from his mind.

"..." Silence stood in the air, the emotionless child infront of him...wasn't what he had imagined. They just kept standing there. "that's, uh. your cue to laugh," his skull started to sweat, "or, uh, to emote at all...?" The human continued to stand still.

 _gee, lady, you really know how to pick 'em, huh...?_

Was this really the kid she wanted him to watch over? A ghostless dummy had more emotion than them.

"ok, that's fine. everyone's got their own sense of humor. i'm sans, sans the skeleton."

Your body refused to engage with him. As much as he tried, he could not get your motionless body to react. You wanted to warn him, to tell him anything...but neither your hands or mouth could move.

You followed him to the lamp, but your body refused to hide. Papyrus was unaware that you were the human, ignoring you completely as he congratulated his brother. You stood there as he left. You could sense Sans staring behind you. Guess your body did as well, as your head turned to stare at him.

Sans was getting a real bad feeling about the human as he stared at them from behind. Something was wrong with them. They didn't seem...human. Nothing like how Alphys used to gush about. They felt more zombie-like than a human. They must have sensed him staring, for their head turned slowly to look at him. Sending a shiver down his spine. Even though he couldn't see their eyes, he could tell that they were staring him down.

"...are you just gonna stare at me, or...?" The human didn't budge for awhile. After walking away, he decided to tell them something. "well, i'll be straight-forward with you. my brother'd really like to see a human... so, y'know, it'd really help me out... if you kept pretending to be one."

It hurt you to have him say that. But you knew it was true. Whatever you were now...you definitely weren't human anymore. Whatever this ...thing...was, it was turning you into a true monster.

Your body walked towards the box that stood near the glowing star.

 _Why...why are you going in there?_

Before you could answer your own question, you saw yourself toss the toy knife away as you reached for the gloves inside.

You've attained the Tough Glove.

The high pitched ringing returned as your hands slipped inside the pink gloves. Your mind fogged once more.

" _You must be FRECKIN' kidding me with this! Jasysus Christ, this place is cold! Gonna freeze my freckin' arsehole down here. How the hell is there snow in here anyways!?" The young boy shivered as he tried to warm his arms with his gloved hands. Didn't really help since they were also cold. Breathing out warm, shaky breaths at his cupped hands, he made his way through the forest._

 _Rushing by, he noticed a snow-like bird monster staring at him. "Don't be goin' gawkin' now. I see ya gawkin'. I ain't afraid of you!" The snow bird pulled out his orange soul out of his body as he launched waves of magic at him._

" _Freeze_!"

" _I will in me bollocks! I ain't stoppin' for nobody till I get outa this place!" Dodging out of the way, he raised his fist forcefully and landed an uppercut. The bird flew from the ground and crashed into the snow. Shaking itself off, it continued to fight._

" _Don't you guys have any manners?!" He screamed as he landed one more final blow, turning it into dust. "None of ye' ever say, 'how're ye? How's it goin'? Anymores'!". He stared sadly at the pile of dust that gently blew in the wind. "Starting to believe that that giant goat woman was the only sane one here."_

 _Everything was going well as he made his way through, until he met one of the Guards._

" _What the fuck?! Are ye' a dog or something!? Please don't be telling me I gotta fight ye', cause I don't be punching no dogs."_

" _Don't move an inch!" The guard charged after the young boy with his glowing blue swords. The magic was too quick to dodge, but he tried nonetheless. The young boy landed onto the snowy ground. Gritting his teeth, he held onto his wounded shoulder as blood begun to seep through his shirt._

" _BY JAYSUS, I'm gonna kick the SHITE' out of ya'!!"_

 _No matter how hard he tried to move out of the way, the guard's attacks always landed. Tired and battered, he laid motionless on the snow. Not moving, the guard was unable to see him and decided to retreat. Try as he might, the young boy couldn't gather enough strength to get up. Dragging his way through the snow, he could faintly hear the sound of what believed to be a small town. Staggering to get up he tried to reach said town. But then he encountered the rest of the Guards as they were also making their way to the town. Giving a shaking laugh and blinking away tears that wanted to emerge, he used the rest of his energy to stand tall before them. Holding up his fist, he stared at them, right into their eyes._

 _"I aint' afraid. I'll take ye' all down with me!"_

Through out the morning, Sans followed his brother's antics even if the human refused to play along. While watching out for the human as he promised, he noticed the forest getting quieter and quieter. Dust covering the trees and snow.

 _i don't like this one bit..._

He tried to warn his brother to leave the human be, but he was stubborn. Telling him that all they needed was a friend and that he would be fine. Cursing himself, he choosed to believe his brother but told him to at least warn the town. His brother agreed. He stayed behind a bit to watch over the human before going over to the town. When he did, he saw that his brother was quick as always for he found that everyone had left. Everything was silent until he heard his phone ring.

"S-sans...y-you...h-have...to get here..." His phone got cut off.

"alphys?" He's never heard her voice fill with so much fear...

As he was about to leave to check on her, he noticed his brother standing in the fog that laid beyond his home.

"bro...hope you know what you're doing..."

Papyrus would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. He was actually very much petrified as he stood waiting for the human to arrive. He never would have imagine he would have to warn the townspeople to leave their homes. But he did and the fear on their face only...he let out a shuttered sigh. He couldn't let himself back down.

He's never seen the town so empty. But he knew that the human was in pain. They didn't show it, but he could feel it. They were fighting something. All he had to do was help them out. Gathering his bravery, he stood at the end of Snowdin...awaiting for the human to arrive.

It pained you to see yourself kill every monster in Snowdin, but you had to reserve what little will you had left. The last vision had took its toll on you. You weren't sure how long your sheer determination alone could hold your body off. But that didn't lessen your guilt. For you choosed not to fight back. No matter how much you told yourself you did it to have the chance to warn the boss monsters...or that you would try to fix everything at the end...you had let yourself kill them.

You watched as your body relished in the sight of the quiet town. Everyone had left. For a brief moment you sighed to yourself, glad that some had escaped. Looting it's way through, the body had reached near the end of the town. You let out a small gasp as you saw who was waiting for you at the end of it.

 _Papyrus...why...why are you still here! Everyone has ...so...why..._

"HALT HUMAN!" Your body didn't listen. Slowly it made its way towards him. "HEY. QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

 _Stop...I... I have stop..._

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY. FIRST, YOUR A FREAKING WEIRDO!" His voice wavered a bit as he continued. "NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES. BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE... THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER. IT FEELS.."

He looked away for a bit before facing you again. "LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" Behind all that bravery of his, you could still hear his bones give off a small rattle.

Your body walked closer to him.

"HEY, QUIT MOVING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS...WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE AROUND!"

Your hands clenched their gloved fist as they took a few steps closer.

 _Papyrus...please...please...you have to get away..._

"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING ME! ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!!" Up close, you could see the small hint of sweat running down his skull. Your body could smell the small the fear radiating from his bones, hidden by his act of courage.

 _No...no...please...don't hurt him!_

"I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!" As he had his arms out, you could see the fear in his eyesocket, but also hope.

Your tainted heart emerged out of your body.

Your body backed away a bit...readying itself to strike.

 _Please-please-please...no...no...DON'T DO IT!!!!_

Your body lurched forward as you regained control over your body once more. Letting out a shaky breath you looked down at your hands. Moving your fingers a bit, you looked up at Papyrus. He was still waiting, waiting for you to spare him. Tightening your fist, you ran forward as you leaped into his arms.

"WOWIE!! YOU DID IT!!! YOU DIDN'T DO VIOLENCE!!!" He shouted happily as he held onto your quaking body.

"I...I'm...so..so..sorry..." You whispered.

"TO BE HONEST, I WAS A LITTLE AFRAID." You let out a sobby chuckle as he gently stroke the back of your head. "BUT YOU'RE ALREADY BECOMING A GREAT PERSON!"

You held tighter onto his armor as the deathly chill coiled around your chest, reminding you that you were still not in full control.

"I'M SO PROUD I COULD CRY!!!" Your body shook as tears ran downyour face. You didn't want to lose control. You were so scared, so very scared of what will happen when you do. "WAIT, WASN'T I SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE YOU...? WELL FORGET IT. I JUST WANT YOU TO BE THE BEST PERSON YOU CAN BE."

"I...can't...I want to...but...but...I can't " Papyrus held on to you tighter, warming you against the cold.

"LET'S LET BYBONES BE BYBONES. WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER TO MY HOUSE FOR A BIT? LET YOUR WEARY BONES REST. CAUSE I KNOW I DO." All you could muster was a small nod.

Seeing how you refused to let him go, he smiled warmly and carried you all the way to his home. But still, you were afraid to let go. Patting your back, he took you to his room.

"AS MUCH AS I AM ENJOYING THIS HUG, I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT I HAVE TO LET YOU GO FOR BIT. I NEED TO MAKE A CALL." he sensed your body tense up, "IT WILL ONLY BE FOR A SECOND, I PROMISE." Nodding your head, you let go. Excusing himself, he left you as he walked out of his room.

Alone once again, you could sense the darkness spreading through out your body again. You wrapped your arms around yourself, trying to contain the small amount of control you had. Standing up from the bed, you walked over to the box of magical bones he had near by. Looking closely, you noticed a strange looking bone. Before you could take a closer look at it, Papyrus had come back.

"THOSE ARE ALL THE ATTACKS I DIDN'T USE! WOW, LUCKY YOU! HAD I ONLY USED MY SPECIAL ATTACK, YOU SURELY WOULD HAVE BEEN BLASTED!"

Before you could question what he ment by that, your body began to shiver as you could feel your control slipping. Determined to keep him safe, you ran out of his house. Hearing him call out to you, you rushed out of Snowdin.

Standing in front of Waterfall's post, Sans' bones were rattiling after visiting Alphys. The footage she showed him didn't come close to what he had imagine. It was one thing to believe that the kid had dusted a couple of monsters who had attacked them or crossed their path. But to hunt every single one till there was none left was another thing all together. Safe to say he was extremely worried for his brother, until he recieved a call from him saying that he was fine. He started rambling on about how he was going to tutor the human. It was naive for him to think that they might have changed but it could be that he was to lazy to care. For the only thing he cared about right now was that his brother was still ok.

Not too long after hanging up, did he hear footsteps getting closer. It was the human...except, they seemed to be a bit jumpy since the last time he saw them.

"hey, I really respect what you did back there. thanks." The kids body shifted a bit before turning around to see him. Once again, they stood there...staring at him.

He clenched his fists from within his pockets as sweat slid down the side of his skull.

He was wrong...

They didn't change.


	22. Suspicious Water

Trudging along the sand covered ground, your body made its way through Waterfall. Walking through the tall grass, your body stopped as it heard Undyne's metal armor creak. Seconds passed as you felt her eyes bore into you. The feeling of your sins crawled down your back as you waited till she left. When the coast was clear, your body left the tall grass only to find that Monster Kid was hiding with you. After everything that had happened in Snowdin, after what everyone had told him...he still went to Waterfalls instead of seeking shelter like everyone else.

You could feel your body itching for the chance to grab him, but it resisted. Feeling how intrigued it was to have somone not fear it yet, it watched as the young monster ran off.

Hunting through Waterfalls, you noticed that all the puzzles were already done for you. You thought on how odd that was, but you let it slide as you continued your dusty path. But what you didn't find odd was how quiet everything was, not even the echo flowers whispered their wishes.

Walking further through, your body seemed relentless as it fiddled with the withered gloves. They were falling apart, becoming useless. Making your way through the glowing rivers, your body made its way towards a small patch of overgrown blades of grass. On your hands and knees, it searched through the grass till it found what it was looking for. A pair of pink ballet shoes, glowing a faint shade of blue, laid covered with dirt. The sharp ringing filled your ears before falling into the lost memories once more.

" _Ce'était genre trop bien. Did you see that! I showed him not to mess with me!" The young girl hollered as she walked backwards along side with her monster companion. The armless monster only let out a small exaggerated sigh._

" _You don't have to be so proud of yourself. Beating on monsters isn't something you should be proud of." The young girl turned around, pouting at her friend._

" _So you think it's okay I let them kill me instead?! Where is the honor in that? I do have some decency, you know. You should be happy that I at least warn them before fighting back." The young monster sighed once more, feeling defeated that she wasn't going to get through to her. The young girl bumped the young monster's shoulder, "Chiant."_

" _I'm not being annoying...you just don't know how hard it is for us._ "

" _C'est ouf." The young monster raised her eyebrow at the human girl, confused by her sudden outburst._

" _C..crazy? Wha-" Looking towards where the human was gawking at, she felt her soul drop. "Look, I think you should probably run or hide or something."_

" _Pourquoi? Shouldn't we stop that seahorse-looking monster from harassing Shyren? It would be terrible for me if she went quiet again. Who else would I be able to dance to- " Before she could say anything more, her blue soul was pulled out of her chest._

" _Check all you want, ; )"_

 _Staggering forward from the sudden action, she rarely missed one of the monsters punches. "I'll...only warn you once." She manage to grunt out as she picked herself from the ground. "Casse-toi"_

" _Wow! Spunky! Love it ; )"_

" _Monsieu, you have been warned."_

 _Straightening her back, the young girl readied her herself for the next attack. Even though her kicks were strong, his muscular body was harder then she would have liked. Even more to her dislike, it was harder to dodge his attacks, the further she got away from him. Soon as the fight continued to drag on, the young girl could feel her health withering away. Till finally, her body collapsed onto the ground. As Aaron grabbed her from her throat, lifting her up into the air, she could hear her friend begging for her to be released._

" _I...wont...beg...I...will...never...beg for anything...ever again..." she gasped out as she placed her small hands ontop of Aaron's grip. Aaron grabbed onto her soul with his free hand and yanked it away from her body. Having obtained it, he left the body drop to the ground. Behind the cries of her dear friend, she gasped out her final breath. "I'm...sorry...Suzy."_

The end of the memory had only left you waking up to see Mad dummy smiling at you before your body kicked him to the far wall, turning him into dust. You wondered what could have caused him to smile so joyfully before meeting his demise. Leaving you with the feeling of guilt coiling up in the pit of your stomach.

Leaving the dump, your body stopped as it bend down. Placing a hand onto your ankle, you noticed that the shoes had a tear. It would soon fall apart if it kept using it. Your heart dropped when you saw the dust covered shoes.

 _How long was I out...how many did I kill..._

You could feel the frustration emanating from within your tainted soul. Brushing yourself off, your body strolled it's way towards Gerson's shop.

"Wa ha ha... So you came here. What a treat!" Said the old turtle. You could feel your mouth twitch as your body tried to respond to his sarcasm. But you wouldn't let it. Giving up on the thought of talking to him, it resigned to placing a couple of gold coins ontop of his counter and pointing towards a purple glowing notebook. You tried to recoil your hand back, afraid to be lost once again, but their might was stronger.

You've obtained the notebook.

The ringing pierced your ears, plunging you back towards the memories that the weapon contained.

 _Alone and afraid, the young girl continued to walk through the cavern. Holding tightly on her notebook to her chest, she whispered her words of magic._

" _Susumitsudukete sae ireba,_

 _osoku tomo kankei nai._

 _...Don't give up..."_

 ** _It does not matter how slowly you go as long as you do not stop_**

 _Letting out a small sigh, she strengthen her spirit and continued to walk forward. Listening to her surroundings, she quietly traversed quietly through. She found that she could lessen her encounters of the monsters that dwelled around her by doing so. Much to her surprise, the advice that the kind old goat woman had told her about mercy had helped her throughout her journey. But there were times where that wasn'tenough._

 _The further she went, the more she noticed the sounds of people talking to one another. Quietly, she hid behind a large boulder. Holding her breath, she tuned in to their conversation_.

" _Wa ha ha, don't get ahead of ye' self, it'll take some convincing to grant you that fight with the king."_

" _Common! I can totally take him on! You fought longer than him and I defiantly kicked your butt last time!"_

 _The young girl looked around the boulder, but was unable to see clearly on who was talking for there was a large turtle shell blocking her view._

" _That may be true, but I could have been holding back."_

" _What?! You wouldn't do that!...would you?"_

" _Wa ha ha...who knows." The turtle shell started to move, revealing that it was a large old turtle who was talking. "Now don't ye be getting to no trouble, if ye need anything I'll be just inside."_

" _Yeah yeah..." The old turtle ruffled the hair of their companion before entering through an opening in the walls. The young girl adjusted her glasses as she studied the new monster. Looking closely she saw that it was a young girl with flaming long red hair. Even though her hair was in fact beautiful to see, what amazed her more were the shine of her blue scales. "Hey, you! How long are you going to be hiding!?"_

 _The young human girl jumped back a little, shocked that she was caught so easily. Holding tightly onto her notebook, she left the safety of the boulder._

" _Haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"_

 _The young girl blew a sigh of relief, the young monster didn't know she was a human. Usually this bowed well for her._

" _Hajimemashite," she said with a bow, "I'm sorry for listening in to your conversation earlier. I was wondering by chance if you could tell me which way the barrier is?"_

" _Barrier? Oh, that thing. Never seen it. All I know is that the king lives near it or something."_

" _Oh..."_

" _You're pretty weak looking to be challenging the king."_

 _"I may be, but I'm pretty persistent." The young girl placed her fist against her chest, showing off her dedication._

" _Is that so..." The young monster shoved her arm forward, "well then, if what you say is true, then you might just have found yourself a travel body."_

 _The young girl smiled brightly before shaking the young monster's hand. "Arigatou!" Her joyful encounter soon went to a halt as she heard the voice of the old turtle_.

" _Who are ye talking to..." in one swift movement, the old turtle grabbed the young monster, shielding her behind him; he summoned a large hammer before him. "A Human_!"

 _The old turtle pulled out the young girl's purple soul, initiating a battle_.

" _Mezasubeki tokoro ni,_

 _chikamichi wa sonzai shinai"_

 ** _There are no short cuts to any place worth going_**

 _The young girl gripped her notebook tightly as she stood her ground. Facing towards her opponent she clearly stated her goal. "I do don't wish to fight you. All I wish is to leave this place. But I will fight if I must."_

" _I'm sorry to hear that, but the king wants that souls of yours. And frankly, I don't think I am willing to let you go with it."_

 _The old turtle smashed the ground with his mighty hammer, sending magic waves towards the human. She barely dodged the attacks, before facing another wave._

 _Turn after turn they fought, the old turtle losing steam while the young girl, learning his pattern, started to get the upper hand. With one more blow, the young human had the old turtle to his last health._

" _There is no point in fighting. Please recieve my mercy."_

" _Heh, as much as nice that offer sounds, I cant help notice that book of yours. And the bit of dust you got lugged in there."_

 _The young girl looked down for a second before looking at the old turtle. "I'm not proud of it. But one must do what they have to to survive. Now, will you accept my mercy..."_

" _Well that may be true but, I must do what I can to protect those I care. So no...I won't give up." The young girl lowered her head as she tighten her grip on her weapon. The old turtle once more attacked her, dodging out of the way she was about to land her final blow... Until she heard a sharp scream. Looking to her side, she saw the young monster. As she let out a long scream her body glowed brightly before launching a barrage of spears._

 _Unprepared for the sudden attack, she couldn't move out of the way in time. The spears had plunged into her, sending her flying into the air. Pinning her body against the cave walls_.

" _Makeru...?" The old turtle picked himself of the ground and stood infront of the dying human. Grabbing hold of her soul, he softly said his apologize. "I...I don't want to die...not yet...I...I can't..."_

" _Even though this action of mine does not make it right, alot of you have killed my kind._ "

" _And...th...that makes you a hero?...by...by doing this..."_

" _I aint no hero, but..." The old turtle took a small glance at the young monster before facing the human, "there is somone who might be." With one final tug, he had obtained her soul. Through her foggy glasses she saw her soul being gently placed on to the young monster's hand before her last breath went out._

Your head started to pound as you found yourself out of the lost memory. Having no time to prepare, your mind was weak which left you inactive for a longer period of time. Worry consumed you as you watched your soul out of your body.

 _Wh...who.. am I fighting...?!_

Looking up, you saw none other then MK. He was standing as brave as he could before you with his legs still quivering beneath him. But before your body could raise the notebook in its hand, you manage to spare him.

"S-see? I knew y-you weren't so bad! I've gotta go tell Undyne she was wrong about you!" MK ran off before you could warn him. Your body clenched it's fist as you tried to stop your body from moving forward. But your strength was still to weak from the last memory that your body managed to make it all the way towards the place where Undyne was waiting for you.

For a brief moment you believed everything was back to normal. Her speech was the same...until she let out a sigh.

"Forget it. Look Papyrus didn't come to his meeting today. Say what you want about him. He's weird, he's naive, he's self-absorbed...But Papyrus has NEVER missed a meeting."

Your mind started to spiral as you continue to hear her.

 _Did Papyrus not tell her that he was okay?_

"But now he's gone."

 _No...no...nonononono...this...he's...not dead! Right...right!? I- I made sure that I left him unharmed...right!?_

Your mind became a jumbled mess as you tried to sort through the events that occurred, but it was all fogged up with diffrent last dying memories of the human childrenyou have acquired so far and the many monsters you have killed didn't make it any easier.

"What did you do to him? What did you DO TO HIM? Papyrus, who I have trained every day..."

 _I didn't do anything him! I swear...please...please...I would never hurt him...not...him..._

You could feel your lips tremble as you tried to tell her, but your body was fighting against you.

"When you step forward...I WILL KILL YOU!" Your body took a step closer as it readied it's weapon to attack. But as Undyne pulled out your tainted soul, your body refused to back down. Against your will, you fought back as much as you could as your body kept using the notebook against Undyne. Pages soon littered the area before you were able to regain some of your control. With your determination, you managed to go on the defense. Blocking her assault, you were able to wait it out till her green magical hold on your soul gave out. Taking your chance, you ran towards Hotland.

Looking back, you could see Undyne's struggling once more to reach the end of the bridge. Just like before, she crashed from heat stroke. Rushing towards the water cooler you could feel your body shiver once more.

You had used up what little strength you had left.

Try as you might, you couldn't bring her a cup of water. Each time your hand would start to quake before dumping the water to the floor. Clenching your teeth, you keep trying...again and again...you tried to gain control of your hand till there was no more water left inside the cooler. Letting out a sigh of defeat you dared to look back at Undyne's fallen body.

Your heart trembled as you saw that Undyne was watching you. Watching you as you sadistically poured out all of the water infront of her.

 _I'm ...sorry...I couldn't...I can't..._

Your body continued to walk as you felt yourself waver. As much as you tried, your determination couldn't fight the heaviness that weighed in your mind. Forcing you to lose control to whatever it was that was controlling you. The scalding heat around you did nothing to warm the pending chill that surrounded your soul.

Even without any strength to fight back, you stayed determined...determined that you will find a way to fix things.


	23. Brief Heatwave

http/ vampricdoll. tumblr. com /post/157703074617/the-tragedy-of-the-6-human-souls

http/ vampricdoll. tumblr. com /post/157703190797

Barely able to keep your mind focused, you felt a sudden gust of cold air. Looking around, you saw that the lights of the lab were already on and standing in the middle of the area, was Mettaton. There where no tricks...no lights...no theatrics whatsoever. He was just waiting for you.

"Oh, there you are. You ugly little creature. You've made quite a name for yourself."

Ugly...you've never felt those words more true then right at this moment. For he was right.

"If your looking for Alphys. She's not here."

 _She's...not here?_

You could feel a small hope in your soul, even if your body was clenching its fists in anger.

"She was running around evacuating people to safety. Now they're in a place where you'll never get to them."

 _Alphys...thank you...If only I could tell you how amazing you truly are._

Your body took a step closer

"Oh? How sassy. Your just itching to get your hands on me aren't you? Well...t-o-o b-a-d! This world needs stars more than it needs corpses! Toodles!" Just like that, he left.

Your hands gripped it's weapon for a bit before proceeding to leave the lab. Which much to your dismay, you found that there were still monsters scrambling around. As your body hunted it's way through, you saw that none of Alphys's traps were on. Going through Hotland was easier than you wished it would be. All the while you could sense that your body was trying to search for something. Nearing the end of an alternate path, you saw a green glowing object. But try as you might, you couldn't keep your body from reaching towards it.

You obtained the burnt pan.

You resisted against the sharp ringing sound. For you were afraid, afraid on how long it would cause you to leave your body. Afraid of the things you will do without you knowing. But you couldn't fight it...

" _Aweh, dis' place is hot!" The young boy exclaimed as he whiped the sweat from his brow. Taking a long look around his surroundings first, he carefully continued his journey. Until he noticed somone looking a bit lost near by. Unable to resist the urge to give a helping hand, he decided to walk up to the young monster. "Howzit ,my friend? You look blou."_

" _OH! UH, YES...I MEAN NO...I AM FINE!"_

" _Is it?" Said the young human, not convinced by the young monster's attempt to hide his worried face._

" _NO...YOU ARE RIGHT. I AM NOT DOING WELL. I SORT OF MISPLACED MY BROTHER. HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?"_

" _Your broer'? No, I am sorry. I have not seen another skeleton as yourself. Where was da' last place you have seen him?"_

" _THE LAST PLACE?" The young skeleton started fiddling around with the pale green fabric of his over sized hospital gown as he tried to recall the last time he saw his brother. "THE LAST TIME I SAW HIM WAS WHEN WE FINALLY ESCAPED ..." The young skeleton started talking about his daring escape and everything he could think of to describe his lost brother,(with great detail) until he was aware of the young boy trying to get his attention. "I'M SORRY! DID I SAY TOO MUCH?"_

" _Bietjie-baie. But don't worry. I just escaped from a dangerous situation myself." Scratching his head he said, "eish! I must tell you, she enjoys telling long stories as well. I have a feeling you might make great friends with her." Patting the young monster's back he pulled out a small piece of paper. "Look, I have a good feeling dat your broer' is looking for you too. And seeing how you don't have any meat in dos' bones, I have a special recipe dat would make your broer' happy_."

" _REALLY? WHAT IS IT?"_

" _Boerie roll and another simple recipe I learned recently in my travels. It was one of the few dings' my brother and sisters used to cook for me. Now look my friend, I am sorry to say dis' but my time is quite short." The young human boy had just spotted a small glance of red hair pass by. "If you want someone to help you find your broer'," pointing towards the direction were his chaser had ran off to, "dere' is somone who loves to help monsters just like yourself."_

" _THANK YOU!" Giving the lost monster a warm hug, the young boy ran off._

 _Feeling quiet pleased with himself on the thought that he has not only avoided his captor's grasp but that he had cheered and helped somone in the process. Elated, he had failed to notice the small volcano monster near by._

" _eina!" He shouted as he felt a small burning sensation as he collided with said monster. Startling the small volcano, his green soul was pulled out._

" _Thunder! Helpful speed up!!!"_

 _"I am sorry, but I highly doubt dat'" Said the young boy as he dodge the waves of thunder_.

" _Speed will help dodge!!" Trusting the small volcano, he lowered his pan. It was true that the attacks did make him faster, but in returned it had hurt him as well. "Ah! I'll help! Healing magmas!" Not used to dodging (only had to relay on the shield his pan provided) he was unable to escape most of the monster's attack. "You're hurt! I'll help!!!"_

" _Nonono! Dis okay!!"_

" _Ahh...Not...helping?" The young boy felt bad as the young monster's face lost it's cheerful smile._

" _Look, I'm sorry. You are helping."_

" _Oh! Ah! I'm helping!" The young boy gave them a warm smile as it started shaking his rump_.

" _Gee my 'n drukkie." Unfortunately for him, he soon regretted those words. For as soon as he placed his arms around the small monster, his body went up in flames. His screams of pain was masked by the surrounding flames. The fire burned quickly through his clothes and skin. Collapsing onto the floor he saw a slim blue scaled hand reach over to his soul. The hand gently cupped his soul, protecting it from the remaining flames._

" _I'm sorry you had to go this way."_

You let out a shattered breath as you reappeared back into your body. Looking down into your hands you let out a small gasp. The burnt frying pan was dented beyond recognition as it was covered in dust. Clenching your hand, you felt your stomach give a lurch at the thought of the brutal things you must have done. Trying to regain your composure, you tried to look around. With a heavy heart you saw that you had left Hotland and where currently standing at a dark ally way.

Your body kicked around the trash that laid around as it walked deeper through the ally. Finding a small post, it picked up a small letter.

"If your reading this...

"Then, like, bad news you mega-evil werido!"

"Alphys just came here and she's taking us...

"Someplace super duper safe!" Not bothering to read the rest, your body crushed the letter before tossing it behind you. Throwing away all Catty and Bratty's stuff aside, you could feel a chilly satisfaction crawl throughout your limbs as it felt something between it's fingertips. Noticing the yellow glow, you tried to retract your hand back but you were still too weak. The ringing filled your head, pulling you once more.

You've attained an empty gun.

 _"I swan, you all musta pissed God off somehow. It's drier than a popcorn fart 'round these parts." Exclaimed the young boy as he continued to run through the heat of Hotland. Ducking, dodging, and hiding his way around, he was able to make it make it near the end of the area. Exhausted from running away from his pursuer, he collapsed onto the ground. Relieved that he made it to the next area where he didn't have to worry about the floor scorching him._

 _Letting out a breath, he soon heard a small tune. Getting up from the floor, the young boy noticed a small pink ghost peeking through a window at what appeared to be some fancy hotel_.

" _Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit, you're a ghost!?" The small ghost let out a shocked stutter as it floated away from the window._

" _Oh my, I didn't see you there."_

" _Don't you be worrying about that lil darling, I ain't looking for no trouble. Just trying to get home is all."_

" _Darling..hmm...that sounds quite charming. What type of monster are you 'darling'? I have not seen anyone as peculiar looking as you."_

" _I'd be lying like a rug if I told you that I was one. Cause I ain't. Not to alarm you or nothin' but I am full blooded human." The young boy said cautiously, awaiting for the ghost to respond._

" _Hmm, I see. How unusual to see one down here."_

" _You ain't going to go after my soul or nothin', right?"_

" _Ho ho, I wouldn't dare to do something so brash. Don't worry, your identity is safe with me._ "

" _That's mighty nice of you young lady." He said with a flirty smile as he tipped his hat._

" _Lady? You are quite mistaken." Taking it in for a second, the young boy scratched his head before shrugging his shoulder._

" _To each their own I say. No matter what you are, doesn't make you less of a dear, deary." He said with a wink. The small pink ghost started to wave itself as their face started to turn into a slight shade of red._

" _Human, you are quite an intriguing character. Now, if your not in any rush, why don't you rest up and tell me more about yourself."_

" _Love to, but I'm afraid my pursuer might reach me. And I gotta tell ya, she's meaner than a wet panther."_

" _Pursuer...oh her! Don't worry about her, she never gets this far. The heat does terrible things to her beautiful scales."_

" _Well, if you say so. Then I have no trouble in joining you for a spell." The two sat against the wall of the hotel as they started talking about various topics of the world above ground. The pink ghost was so entranced by his stories that they were disappointed when he said that he had to get going._

" _Sorry, but as much as it was fun conversing with you. I gotta hurry outta here." As he stood up, the pink ghost noticed a strange object hanging on the side of his pants._

" _Oh and what could this be?" Before the ghost could try to touch it, the young boy took a step back._

" _Sorry bout' that but I'd rather you not touch that. Was a gift from my old grandad. He manage to modify it quite a bit before he passed on. Told me to stay true to myself as I brought justice to my surroundings."_

" _Hmm, justice..."_

" _Yup. Since I'm on my own, I gotta have something protect myself from those who try to bring me harm and to those who wish to harm others."_

" _Sounds quite dangerous."_

" _Don't you be worrying there, I ain't gonna use it on ya. Probably won't do ye no harm as ya got no body to shot ye with."_

" _Is that so...what if I dream to have a wonderfully new body so as I can showcase my star like quality."_

" _If ya thinking like that, I'd go for a special type of metal body. Now if ya'll wanna be a star, you gotta fight your way to the top. Being a star is messy business. To achieve a dream, sometimes you gotta break some eggs to create the cake you want." Tipping his hat towards the ghost, he ran through the hotel._

 _Reaching the end, he stepped towards the Core. But as soon as his foot took its first step, he felt his whole body give off a strange chill._

" _Something smells bad enough to knock a dog off a gut wagon." He whispered as he continued to walk forward. Hearing to the sound of his footsteps echo through the metal hall, he failed to notice a strange appearance looming behind him. Seeing the shadow, he quickly turned around_.

 _But he was too late to escape as a magician like monster pulled out his yellow soul. Pulling out his gun, he gave them a warning to leave. Not heading to his request, it began sending strange magic that he was able to barely sidestep out of the way. When it was his turn, he felt a strange sensation overcome his mind. The sound of various whisper started to echo through his ear. Trying to shake it off, he glanced towards his opponent through blurry eyes_.

 _Whatever the monster was, it caused him to become quite disoriented_.

" ** _Mommy?! Where are you!?!_**

" ** _Please! Have you seen my kid! He was just hear but..._** "

" ** _WAHAAAA! I want my daddy!!!!"_**

 _Voices after voices started to pile against one another. Unable to fight, he took his chance and ran back towards Hotland. In all his confusion, he was unaware that he was back at Waterfall. Standing before an abyss, his eyes was filled with fear as the voices left him. Fear and guilt rang throughout his whole as he soon realized that those voices belonged to all the family members he has killed._

" _But...but...I didnt...I didn't want to." Flashes of his encounters passed through his eyes. "They...they were after me! What was I supposed to do?!" Feeling the weight of his gun, he clutched it with both of his hands as he gazed at it. "No...there was no justice for what I have done." Opening the barrel he saw only 1 remain out of the 12 he had._

 _Stifling his tears, he held on tighter to his weapon. " 10...I destroyed the lives of 10 families..." he said through gritted teeth. Instead of the cold steel of his weapon he felt it'swarmth. Which gave him an unsettling feeling. "...and I ruined the life of somone who was trying to protect those around her...how...how...could..." Realization dawn on him as he stared into the abyss_.

 _Placing the gun to the side of his head, with tears streaming down his face, he pulled the trigger. The blast was so loud that it alerted a monster who was tending to her wound. Rushing forward, she tried to grab a hold of him. But was only able to catch his floating soul before it too fell down the watery abyss._

Your head started pounding against your skull as you regained your senses. You could feel your soul was pulled out. Trying to back away from the current situation you felt something in your hand. Lurching forward a bit, you could feel the weight of the gun in your hand. Blinking through your foggy vision, you noticed the many lights blaring around you.

"G...Guess she should have worked more on the defenses..." You let out a small gasp as you heard the voice of who had spoken. "I know. I can tell from that strike, darling. You were holding back."

 _Mettaton!!?_

"Yes, Asgore will fall easily to you...but you won't harm humanity, will you?"

 _No...no...what...what did...I'm...I'm ...s...sorry.._

"You aren't absolutely evil. If you were trying to be. Then you messed up. And so late into the show, too."

 _I...I tried...I really did...I never ment..._

You tried to take a step forward but failed as your body refused to budge.

"Ha...ha. At least now, I can rest easy. Knowing Alphys and the humans will live on...!"

His body gave off a blaring light before you fell to your knees.


	24. Retries

http/ vampricdoll. tumblr. com /post/157944425747/failed-genocide

Regaining consciousness, you found yourself laying on your back in a space filled with no light. Try as you might, you couldn't remember how you got there. All you could remember were Mettaton's final words. Sensing a small vibration in your hand, you slowly turned your head to the side and saw that your phone was ringing. Not having the strength to pick up, the voicemail played it's message.

"since you left, things down here...are diffrent..."

 _Sans..._

You finally knew where you were. You're back at the end. The shock of failing your friends, had caused you to blank out. The message continued to play to say that Undyne has become the new empress of the underground and was building an army to take down humanity. That she was personally going to hunt you down, just as you did with all those she tried to protect. Papyrus on the other hand had some good news. Where Undyne gave him "the most important position in the Royal Guard" where all he had to do was "stand around and look cute." As tears ran down your cheeks, you couldn't help yourself from laughing. Papyrus even thanked you for all the horrible things you had done and that he would like for you to visit him again.

Your mind was filled with the sins you have made. Clutching the fabric of your shirt that layed over your heart, you could feel your determination growing. You had to fix it. You promised yourself that you would. You just couldn't leave your friends the way you did. Letting out a short breath, a small glow appeared before your eyes. With a steady hand, you reached for the reset.

Voicemail after voicemail, you kept reaching after that reset button. Unsatisfied on the ending you had achieved. At first, you where able to save Toriel, but only ended in having her kicked out by her people. You were glad to hear that Sans and Papyrus decided to join her in her isolation, but...still you went back.

The next time you tried, Mettaton had taken over and had hired Papyrus to be his agent and Sans to be his bouncer. No matter how much you tried, you just kept ruining the timeline. Being filled with determinaton, you couldn't stop. You had to keep trying. You had to get to that end where they all were alive and happy. But with each timeline, you found yourself unable to save more and more of your friends.

What broke your heart the most was the last one. Where all that was left was Papyrus. You where unable to save anyone...but him. Making him the ruler of the underground, which only left a deep rift with his own brother Sans. Papyrus was filled with daily grief of the remaining monsters. No matter how much he tried to put up a mask, he couldn't hide how much everything was weighing on him. You had ruined the life of the only one who had ever believed in you. Who still believed in you.

You're not sure how long you stayed in that darkned state, all you knew was that you were afraid. Afraid of going back. Afraid of who you might not be able to save. For everytime you pressed that reset button, the more your soul began to darken. The voicemail kept replaying, filling your void-like room with the brothers' grief. As much as you wished not to return, you knew you had to. The longer you stayed there, the longer they had to suffer. With a shaky hand, you reached for the reset button once more. Determination filling you, the world around you once again began to swallow you. But at the last moment, you felt a sinister feeling covering your whole soul.

"Sans...What Am I Supposed To Do...?" Hearing his brother's voice filled with so much grief and pain, Sans went back to the forest of Snowdin. The unfortunate human child had barely made it out of the Ruins as Sans walked behind them.

"sorry to be doing this, kid..." was all he said before watching the child's face twist in pain as its body was enveloped in a bright blue magic from his blaster. Red stained the soft white snow as Sans cupped the small bright green soul. Unable to see the small frail body any longer, he carefully made a small grave for the child. "kiddo...please hurry it up, will ya?" But the years continued to pass.

Papyrus sat all alone in the King's throne. Yellow petals fluttered all around him as he gripped onto his skull. The cries of the monsters, pleading him to save them had become to much for him to bare. Years after years, he tried his best to bring hope to his people. But it has become increasingly difficult. He was so worn-down...that he could feel his own soul weep from the strain.

"Please...No More...Please...I Can't..."

Humans had fallen one after another, slowly ...ever so slowly refilling the empty containers that once housed the souls. But with every soul he gained, the more he lost himself. He never wanted...any of this. But the monsters where getting desperate, begging him to save them.

As Papyrus secretly wept, unbeknownst to him that Sans stood at the edge of the enterance of the throne room...watching him. Sans clenched and unclenched his fists as he waited for the right time to give his brother the new soul he attained. The purple soul had put up more of a fight, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle.

He stood beside his brother when he became king...and continued to stay beside him even when his brother gave him a look of utter disbelief as he showed him the first soul he had acquired for him. Time after time, Sans continued to sin. Not all humans had the soul that was required to replace those that had gone missing. Only adding more to his sins. But he would do anything to protect his brother, anything to lessen his burden. Even if that ment spilling more blood of innocents. Without any judgment...without any chance.

For some unknown reason to him, this timeline was longer...much longer than the rest that he had recorded. With every night he found himself sleeping, he was bombarded with dreams of the human that caused all of it. Of their soft smile, their laughter...the joy they had brought to everyone around them. All mocking him as he awoke.

"comon kiddo, what's taking you so long to reset." Sans gritted his teeth as he heard his brother trying his best to hold in his tears. "just reset, dammit."

You found yourself back ontop of the bed of yellow flowers, with utter dread filling your whole body. For your soul had completely lost it's shine.


	25. What have you done

vampricdoll. tumblr post/158267861017/what-have-you-done

You tried to let out a shattered gasp, but...your body refused. Your soul felt heavy as if pin needles encased it. The blood in your veins was cold and thick. With an unnatural fluency, your body stood up straight from the ground. Your right arm started swinging around, bending around your fingers...as if...testing something... Your mouth began to twitch as a smile tried to appear across your face.

 _What did I do?..._

Your body skipped it's way through the Ruins as it kicked the floating dust around it. Looking through every corner till there was no one left. You felt trapped, trapped behind your own eyes. Your own body had become your personal prison. You struggled to escape, continuing to bang against the force that kept you trapped inside. But your effort didn't faze it one bit.

All you could do was watch as everyone fell around you. You couldn't even look away as your hands played with the remains of Toriel's dust.

"Ha ha ha ha. Your not really human are you? No. Your empty inside. Just like me. In fact... you're Chara, right?" Laughed Flowey, standing before you.

 _There's that name again..._

Your body let out a sickly sweet laugh.

"We're still inseprable after all these years...Listen. I have a plan to become all powerful. Even more powerful than you and your stolen soul. Let's destroy everything in this wretched world. Everyone, everything in these worthless memories...Let's turn 'em all to dust."

Feeling the cold wind against your skin, you started to panic. You began thrashing inside your body. You had to stop...before it was to late. Ignoring the hunt, you continued to pummel against your prison. Never stopping, you were determined to get out. Desperation fueling what little strength you had, you began ramming against the invisible force. Again and again you continued to fight back. Until ...until you heard...

"HALT HUMAN!"

 _Papyrus!...no...no-no-no-no-no! Run...you have to Run!_

"I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"

 _DON'T DO IT!...Don't. You. Dare. Hurt him!_

You begged and pleaded at your own body to not harm him. But it didn't listen. Your body grinned as it rushed forward.

 _NOOOOO!_

Your scream filled with fear and sorrow filled your prison walls. For there was nothing you could do but watch as his eyes grew wider in shock as your fist made contact against his armor chest piece. You felt it. Every... moment... your fist met against it. The sickening sounds of his ribs cracking behind your hand. Your body didn't hold not one bit of strength as you saw his skull fall to the ground.

"W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED... BUT..."

 _I can fix this, I have to fix this! Just hold on ...okay...I...I..._

"ST...STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU. YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE..."

 _Please...don't...don't leave me...don't..._

His dust blew quietly into the air, carrying his bright red scarf with it. You did it...you finally did it. You killed the only one who had any faith in you. Even with his dying breath, he still believed in you. You truly were a monster.

 _Papyrus..._

You could feel yourself sliding against your prison walls, drowning yourself in your sins. Feeling hopless, you buried your face in your arms as a means to escape from the cruelty you have caused. But you couldn't even hide. For your prison forced to you to watch everything your body did.

Your...body...if you can call it your own anymore, skipped through Waterfall. Not satisfied with merely the hunt, but finding ways to toy with its victims before ending their lives. From time to time, you would feel a chilling gaze from behind. But when your body would turn around, there was nothing there but the trail of dust.

While your body toyed with Shyren's feelings by humming with her, you felt that chilling gaze once more. Looking far into a darkened corner, your vision blurred as you saw a hooded figure watching you. Before you could clear your vision to get a better look at who it was, the figure was gone. All you could make out was the plastered smile on its face.

Leaving Shyren's dust behind you, your body made its way towards the bridge. Facing against Monster Kid once more, you could almost hear your tainted soul say how this was easy exp standing before you. With one swift kick, your body made contact with metal. Looking up, you saw Undyne staggering in her feet.

As you lowered your leg slowly back down, you saw Monster Kid running off.

"No...s-somehow, with just one bit...I'm already ... D... dammit... Papyrus... Alphys... Asgore... I've failed you."

 _Undyne...I'm...I'm...s...sor-_

Undyne's body began to faze in and out as she struggled to maintain her form. Your body took a step back as it watched her fight against her own death.

"Deep, deep in my soul. There's a burning feeling I can't describe. A burning feeling that WON'T let me die. This isn't just about monsters anymore, is it? If you get past me, you'll...You'll destroy them all, won't you?"

Little by little, her body regained it's form.

"Monsters... Humans... Everyone...Everyone's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in an instant. But I WON'T let you do that."

 ** _I'm not a hero._**

"Right now, everyone in the world..."

 ** _But I know there's someone out ther_** e

"I can feel their hearts beating as one."

 ** _Somone who'll never give up trying to do the right thing, no matter what._**

"And we all have ONE goal."

 ** _There's no prophecy or legend 'bout anyone like that._**

"To defeat YOU."

 ** _It's just something I know is true._**

"Human. No, WHATEVER you are."

 ** _That somone like that will strike you down_**

"For the sake of the whole world... I, UNDYNE, will strike you down!"

In an instant the world was enveloped in a blinding light that emanated from Undyne's body. Regaining your eyesight, you were faced with her new body. A body that glowed with determinaton.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT." She said with a distorted voice. Somewhere deep inside you...you felt...hope. Hope that what Gerson had told you, would be true. That somone would be strong enough to stop you.

Round after round, your body fought against Undyne. Each round proving harder and harder to overcome as your health began to chip away till finally you heard the sound you were waiting to hear. The sound of your soul breaking apart.

You had died...you were stopped. But much to your dismay, you found yourself standing before the glowing star. A loud high pitched ringing filled your ears as you watched your tanned skin glitch to a sickly pale tone before glitching back. You couldn't die...

Your body wouldn't let you stay dead...

It...it wasn't going to stop...

Your body faced Undyne again and again. Getting better and better with every death. Ultimately Undyne's body couldn't hold onto it's form.

"Damn it... So even THAT power... It wasn't enough...? Heh...Heheheh..." Her body soon began to melt. The way her body started to liquefy gave you a horrifying flashbacks to the amalgamates in Alphys hidden lab.

 _Did...did Alphys?..._

"If you... If you think I'm gonna give up hope, you're wrong. Cause I've... Got my friends behind me. Alphys told me that she would watch me fight you... And if anything went wrong, she would... evacuate everyone. By now she's called Asgore and told him to absorb the 6 human Souls. And with that power...This world will live on...!"

Your body stared at her remains. Somehow... you knew what she said was not true.

There was nothing that could stop you.

"Howdy, Chara! You finally made it home." His voice startled you out of your stupor. Looking around, you found that you where at New Home. "Remember when we used to play here? Hee hee hee... Boy! Today's gonna be just as fun." Your body walked through out the home, trailing it's hand against the wall as you listened to Flowey. Of how he felt when he first woke up as a flower. How scared he was, how his father cried for him. How he grew tired of him and went to search for his mother. Soon, he grew tired of her as well. He had lost the will to feel anything.

"I just wanted to love someone. I just wanted to care about someone. Chara, you might not believe this... But I decided... It wasn't worth living anymore. Not in a world without love. Not in a world without you." Your body didn't faze as it stared with glee at the knife that awaited for it, inside the gift box. "So... I decided to follow in your footsteps. I would erase myself from existence. And you know what? I succeeded."

You so badly wanted to comfort him, but your body refused. Leaving New Home, Flowey told you of how he felt when he found out about his powers, how it felt amazing to him. It had killed his boredom. But then he grew tired of that as well.

"But you... YOU'RE different. I never could predict you, Chara. When I saw you in the RUINS, I didn't recognize you. I thought I could frighten you, then steal your SOUL. I failed. And when I tried to load my save file... It didn't work. Chara... Your DETERMINATION! Somehow, it's even greater than mine!"

Flowey asked how you even ended up in the Ruins, but figured that Toriel must have carried you out from your tombs to give you a proper burial. "What made you wake up? Did you hear me calling you...?" You smirked, as if recalling an event that occurred in the past. "It doesn't matter now. I'm so tired of this, Chara. I'm tired of all these people. I'm tired of all these places. I'm tired of being a flower. 's just one thing left I want to do. Let's finish what we started. Let's free everyone. Then... let's let them see what humanity is REALLY like! That despite it all... This world is still 'kill or be killed!' "

Flowey dreamed of all the 'fun' things he could do with you. Of how you two could utilize that power to kill the boredom. With you with him again, he even said how leaving the underground wasn't necessary. As long as you two where together, everything would be fine again.

"You're still the only one that understands me. You won't give me any worthless pity!

Creatures like us... Wouldn't hesitate to KILL each other if we got in each other's way. So that's... So... that's... Why..." Your smile stretched across your face as you scraped the the point of the knife against the building"... ha... Ha... ... what's this... feeling? Why am I... Shaking?"

Your body stared at Flowey's shaking form, with your smile spreading wider and wider. "... Hey...Chara... No hard feelings about back then, right?" You took a step closer, toying with the knife against your fingertip. "... H-Hey, what are you doing!? B... back off!" You felt the sickening joy that slugged out of your decrepit soul. "I... I've changed my mind about all this. This isn't a good idea anymore. Y-you should go back, Chara. This place is fine the way it is!" The blade of the knife laid flat against your tongue as you stared at Flowey. "... S-s-stop making that creepy face! This isn't funny! You've got a SICK sense of humor." Was the last thing he said before leaving you alone.


	26. Judgment

https/ / vampricdoll. tumblr. c o m /post/158629533087/judgment

Hidden in the shadows beyond the golden light of the judgment room, behind the sounds of birds singing, was the sound of a long thin fabric floating against the air.

 ** _huh? you look bored. i get the feeling you aren't gonna learn anything from this. well, guess i gotta judge you then._**

 ** _what's with that look in your eye? did you go through and kill someone...just to see what i'd say about it? wow. you're a pretty gross person, huh?_**

His hand clenched as the voices grew...

 ** _you probably weren't even aware of what you were doing... and when you learned, it was too late. nah, just kidding. who gets to lv2 on accident..._**

Voices of timelines that he could not fully recall, whispered all around him.

 ** _you can do better, right?_**

He couldn't understand...

... ** _you killed some people on purpose, didn't you? that's probably bad. though, maybe some of it was in self-defense...i don't know. help me out here. i wasn't watching. anyways, don't do that_**.

Why...why did he...

 ** _besides. chances are... i've already tried to steer you in the right direction._**

 ** _so what can i say? what can i say that will change the mind of a being like you?_**

Why did he try so hard...

 ** _you're a pretty bad person. you wander around, looking for people... killing them to take their money. that's just plain messed up. and what's worse, is that as bad as you are... you aren't anywhere near as bad as you could be. you pretty much suck at being evil. honestly, it's super embarrassing._**

 ** _but maybe you'd be better... at not killing anyone? crazy idea, huh? let me know how that one goes._**

To get through to you. What was it, that made him think that you could change. When he could barely remember you everytime you reset. Was it because of those dreams. Those that gave him false hope. Those that made him believe that everything was happy at one point...

 ** _i'll be 'frank' with you. as much as i like putting hot dogs on your head..._**

 ** _haven't i done a great job protecting you?_**

... ** _take care of yourself, kid. 'cause someone really cares about you_**.

... ** _but you didn't get this far by giving up, did you?_**

 ** _so long as you do what's in your heart... i believe you can do the right thing_**.

"the right thing..." His frozen smile twitched, "kinda, late for that...isn't it?."

Sans didn't move...didn't make a sound as he heard your footsteps against the floor. His brother's scarf fluttered across his vision as you stood before him. In another life...in another timeline, he would have cared for the strange glitching that occurred through out your body. Almost as of you where a TV that wouldn't stay focused for too long.

"heya. you've been busy, huh?" You didn't respond. Sans noticed that you weren't much for small talks. "...so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...?"

 ** _SANS! I DID IT, I STOPPED THE HUMAN FROM DOING THE VIOLENCE!_**

"that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?"

 ** _SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!_**

"heh heh heh heh...all right. well, here's a better question. do you wanna have a bad time? cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next." You tilted your head to the side, letting your hair fall over your face. You stood there...watching him...before taking a step forward.

"welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises." Sans pulled out your corrupted soul. "it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you..." Sans opened his eyesockets, letting the dark void consume them as he stared at you.

"S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l" his left socket blazed with magic, summoning his strongest attack, he watched as your body burned up into ashes. Your soul shattered quickly that you didn't even had a chance to scream. But as soon as he saw your soul dissappear he could feel the pending thumping pain against his skull.

Blinking away the pain, he found you walking towards him. With a strange sense of deja vu, you stood before him, glitching in and out. "heya. you look frustrated about something. guess i'm pretty good at my job, huh?" He pulled out your soul. This time, your body was able to escape his attack with your health barely intact. "huh. always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first." It definitely seems like the smart way to go if you want to stop a psychopath.

Sans sent waves of bones after you. With merely a small nick of them, you found your wounds spreading. Your body tried to attack him, but unlike the rest...he dodged it. "what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?" Even with his low health, you found yourself unable to touch him. Safe to say that you didn't last long.

"hmm. that expression...that's the expression of someone who's died twice in a row." Your body clenched the knife as it continued to hear the taunting in his voice. "suffice to say, you look really... unsatisfied. all right. how 'bout we make it a third?" Sans lifted his left hand towards you, with his fake smile, he attacked you once more.

Soon your reset began to fail its attempt to heal your clothes, leaving you to feel your own blood dry over your skin. Only proving to him that he has indeed defeated you numerous times. "hmm. that expression...that's the expression of someone who's died ten times in a row. hey, congrats! the big one-oh! let's invite all your friends over for a big shindig. we can have pie, and hot dogs, and... hmmm... wait. something's not right." Sans raised his hand towards you once more, "you don't have any friends."

After your 12th try, Sans had stopped counting, just getting straight to the point. With all your previous deaths, you found that your body was able to dodge most of his attacks. "you can't understand how this feels." Your body ran towards him, only ending with you sliding with him appearing behind you. "knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset." You could feel your sins crawling on your back, which only caused you to glitch even more. "look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago. and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either. cause even if we do... we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?"

Sans could feel the chilling air that oozed out of you as you tried to attack him. Everytime you came close, behind that eerie chill, he would sometimes see the kind human that plagued his dreams. "to be blunt... it makes it kind of hard to give it my all... or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...? hell if i know." Broken shards of bones sticked throughout your body, as you continued to stagger towards him. "all i know is... seeing what comes next... i can't afford not to care anymore." Your hand gripped tightly onto the handle of the blade. "ugh... that being said... you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?" Failed to hit him, your body staggered to the ground. "... listen"

Traped inside your body, you looked at Sans as he let out a sigh. "i know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you." With the small part of what was left of your sanity, you gripped onto the wall of your prison. "the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend?" You began thrashing inside your body, determined to stop yourself. Using up all of what remained of what once was you, you were able to move your body. Your body staggered to keep control, but you continued to fight. "c'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok?"

 _Sans...I never wanted...any of this...please...please believe me..._

Out of frustration, you started to scream, your voice echoing inside your mind. Sans noticing your body clenching its head, he took the chance to step closer. "just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier." At the sight of the mercy button, you could feel your body stretching it's hand towards the fight one.

 _I...I won't...let you!_

Shattering past the glitch, you launched yourself towards mercy. Staggering forward, you could feel yourself back in control of your body.

"... you're sparing me? finally. buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be... to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to. i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste. ... c'mere, pal."

With tears running down your cheeks, you let yourself fall into Sans' open arms. Holding tight onto his jacket, you could feel his hands stroking your back.

 _I'm...sorry...I'm so...sorry. I just wanted to go b..ba-_

"get dunked on."

Sans buried his face into your neck as he felt your body give out a small quake in his arms. The sound of blood dripping onto the floor filled the hall. Your eyes went wide open as you stared at the back of the room. Sans continued to hold you in his arm as you let out a choking gasp. Blood leaked out of the side of your mouth as you buried your face deep into his jacket.

Large bones had penetrated through your stomach, all the way through your back.

"if we're really friends... you won't come back"

When your soul shattered, Sans could feel your body slump against his arm. Holding you tight, he could feel a teardrop slide against his skull.

Your body soon faded in and out in his arms. The world began to shift, causing Sans to grit his teeth. "kid...why?..."

Sans found himself once more, standing infront of you. But this time, things seemed... diffrent."friendship... it's really great, right? let's quit fighting" Your dark chocolate hair had turned a few shades lighter, your tan skin was paler leaving your cheeks with a soft shade of pink. Even with your clothes in a diffrent color what he noticed more...where your eyes. Your eyes that once was but a thin slit where now fully open. The large bright red eyes looked back at him accompanied with a disturbing smile.

"woah, you look REALLY pissed off... heheheh... did i getcha? well, if you came back anyway... i guess that means we never really WERE friends, huh? heh. don't tell that to the other sans-es, okay?"

A small laugh escaped through your mouth as you swung your knife. Side stepping out of the way, Sans could feel an unsettling feeling. "welp, it was worth a shot. guess you like doing things the hard way, huh?" Attack after attacks, the smile on your face never changed. Even when it was you who was harmed. Even when your body was littered with bones piercing through your flesh, you continued to smile.

"sounds strange, but before all this i was secretly hoping we could be friends. i always thought the anomaly was doing this cause they were unhappy. and when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this. and maybe all they needed was... i dunno. some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends." Sans threw your body to the ceiling, pinning you with bones. You stared at him, smiling wide as you let your body slide through the bones. Landing onto your feet, you charged at him.

Sidestepping out of the way, you quickly turned around. "but that's ridiculous, right? yeah, you're the type of person who won't EVER be happy." He sent out his blasters after you, but to no avail. You flipped, jumped and slid out of the way. Never stopping. "you'll keep consuming timelines over and over, until... well. hey. take it from me, kid. someday... you gotta learn when to QUIT." Grabbing a hold of your soul with his magic, he sent you against the far wall, "and that day's TODAY." He pelted your body with bones, ending his turn with one more blast.

He could feel his magic dwindling as sweat dripped down his spine. Through the smoke of his blast, he soon heard the sounds of your footsteps walking closer. You where pushing him. Pushing him to use his ultimate attack. He saw that your face react to that. "yeah, my special attack. sound familiar? well, get ready. cause after the next move, i'm going to use it. so, if you don't want to see it, now would be a good time to die."

Trapped in a stand still, he watched as your face twisted in anger.

As much as he wanted, you didn't give up. He knew you wouldn't, you where too determined to stop now. "no matter what, you'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil... but just because you think you can. and because you 'can'... ... you 'have to'."

 ** _SANS, THIS IS WHY YOU HAVE TO TRAIN DAILY. YOU GET TOO TIRED TOO EASILY. YOU'LL NEVER BE AS STRONG AS ME IF YOU KEEP SLACKING OFF!_**

"but now, you've reached the end. there is nothing left for you now. so, uh, in my personal opinion... the most "determined" thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. and... (yawn) do literally anything else." His brother was right, he was always right. He would never be as strong as him. His magic having drained him, has sent him to a slight slumber-like state.

 ** _WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS!_**!

 ** _WOW! BEING A GOOD HOST IS A REAL WORKOUT! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS... THAT MUST MEAN I'M BEING A GREAT HOST!!!_**

 ** _PLEASE ASK BEFORE YOU ESCAPE!!! WHEN YOU WENT MISSING I GOT WORRIED SICK!!!_**

Sans eyes flew wide open as he heard the sound of a blade slicing through the air. "heh, didja really think you would be able-" while he spoke, you swung your knife against his white shirt. Sans staggered back as his eyes lost all light. Placing his hand against his shattered ribs, he could feel the bottle of ketchup he had hidden inside his jacket pocket pour all its contents into his bones. The ketchup seeped through his shirt, coating throughout his bones. "... ... so... guess that's it, huh? ... just... don't say i didn't warn you." His vision blurred as he tried to keep himself from falling. In a haze, he could make out a tall figure standing behind the human. Focusing his gaze on it, the figure emanated with warmth as he held out his hand towards him. "welp. i'm going to grillby's. papyrus, do you want anything?" His soul shattered, scattering his dust around the human.

Feeling his brother's arm around him, he let out a small sigh of relief, he did all that he could do. But the small sense of warmth soon turned cold. He tried all his might to hold on, trying so hard to not let go, but the world soon dragged him back.

Clutching his chest, his vision cleared. A high pitched sound filled his skull as he realized where he was. He was back, back facing the human again.

"that expression that you're wearing...well, i won't grace it with a description." The human laughed as they killed him...again...and again. "...you're really kind of a freak, huh?"


	27. What will you do

The human stood over the quaking flower as he begged them not to kill him. But they didn't listen to his plea. The...'human' scrapped the side of their knife against his face. Relishing the smell of fear that came from him. Plunging the knife into the small flower, they watched his face of fear and anguish twist into one of pain. Having shredded the poor thing, the 'human' plucked it out of the ground and started grinding the remains between it's fingers. Leaving it all alone, with nothing but darkness surrounding it.

Darkness...and more darkness enveloped you. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you felt your body quake. Walking through the nothingness, you soon found yourself in front a smiling human.

"Greetings. I am Chara."

 _Chara...?_

"Thank you. Your power awakened me from death."

 _My...my power? I caused all this?_

"My 'human soul'...My 'determination'...They were not mine, but YOURS."

 _No...I...I only wanted to help...I...didnt...want..._

"At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn't it?"

 _Plan...did they mean the plan they did with Asriel? To free the monsters?_

"Why was I brought back to life?" The strange human placed their hands behind their back as they began to walk around you. "...You." They whispered behind you. "With your guidance. I realized the purpose of my reincarnation." They digged their nails into your shoulder. "Power. Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong. HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Every time a number increases, that feeling... That's me."

 _Chara_!

Sensing your body flinch, they draped their arms around you. "Now. Now we have reached the absolute. There is nothing left for us here. Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next." You pushed them away, taking a few steps back. Clutching your chest, you stared right at the human.

'I...DO NOT!'

"No...? Hmmm..." they tapped their finger against their chin. "How curious. You must have misunderstood." Their smile widen as they rushed forward. Clutching your face with their hand, their eyes soon filled with darkness. "SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?" Their eyes leaked black like tears as their mouth stretched wide. Their darkness swallowed you whole, destroying what little remained of the underground.

Dark

Raspy wind

Devoted of any light

Cold, numbing your body...

You found yourself floating through the abyss with only your sins to accompany you. In a timeless space, you soon lost track on how long you laid floating motionless. In the back of your mind, you knew, you knew you could have let yourself give up. If you did, you wouldn't be floating in this endless void. But your soul wouldn't let you. Somehow, you where still determined to fix it all.

"Interesting.You want to go back." Chara's voice filled your empty void. "You want to go back to the world you destroyed. It was you who pushed everything to its edge. It was you who led the world to its destruction." Tears slid down your cheeks. "But you cannot accept it. You think you are above consequences."

 _No...I know...I'm not. But, I still...I still want to make things right._

"Then what are you looking for?"

The voice left you once more. Leaving you to think of how you could have prevented all this. After some time, their voice returned.

"Perhaps. We can reach a compromise." You could feel their arms coiling around you. "You still have something I want." Slowly your soul emerged out of your body. The once tainted soul was once again glowing bright red. "Give it to me. And I will bring this world back." Holding your soul close to you, you whispered out a simple no.

"Then stay here for all eternity." Chara shoved you away from them before disappearing. Kneeling onto the ground, you continued to hold onto your soul. On what truly felt like an eternity, you never once moved from your spot. Protecting your soul within your grasp.

Time from time, you could almost hear the voices of your friends. But as your body grew stiff, their words soon grew strange.

 ** _My child, please you don't have to do this!_** ** _Chara, I know you can be good please go back upstai-_** ** _HUMAN...I NO LONGER BELIEVE IN YOU..._** ** _SANS...SA...SAAANS...WHY...WHY DID YOU LEAVE_** ME!

Your tears dripped onto your soul as your heard his anguished.

 ** _Human! What did you do to him! What did you do to Papyrus!_** ** _You sick twisted freak! I'LL KILL YOU!_** ** _M-mettaton!!! How...how could..._** ** _I-I ...sh-should have killed you when I had the chance._** ** _Human child...no...Chara. Why did you turn out this way..._** ** _Forgive me my people, I couldn't protect you._** ** _Chara! Stop! Stop! You don't have to keep doing this_**!

 ** _We are already dead! Don't you get it! There is no point in doing th-_** ** _kid...you can go to hell!_**

Your sobs echoed around you as you rocked back and forth. Your voiceless thoughts soon mixed with those of your friends. Theirs which were filled with betrayal and yours only adding salt to your wounds.

 _I caused all this!_ _It's all my fault!_ _They may have been trapped, but they where alive!_

If only I didn't escaped...if only I had gave in...if I hade let myself die ...if I never fell down and ruined whatever peace they had... then they would not be suffering now...

"You know, your friends don't need to suffer." The voice in the dark awakened you from your own abyss. "You could...save them. If you wish." Chara kneeled before you, stroking your head. "You could save yourself...from all of this." Chara lifted your chin to look into their red eyes. "You and I are so much alike." Parting your hair away from your face, they placed their hand gently to the side of your face. "I care for you...you know. I hate seeing you this way. Fighting against yourself from doing what you really want." Their face drew close, "the reason why you are still here. The reason why you still hang onto your life. Why you wish not to give up. You want to go back, you want to see them, you want to try and save them...right? Say the word, and I'll bring it all back."

"Yes..." Your mouth quivered as you rasp out your answer.

"Then it is agreed. You will give me your SOUL." Before you could rethink it over, you slowly stretched out your cramped arms. Giving them your soul. "Then, it is done." As soon as your soul floated into Chara's chest, you found yourself falling down into the underground.


	28. What can you do

Watching the sun pass the opening up above, you felt a strange stillness around you. You felt...cold. Not the cold that would come from the snow in Snowdin nor was it that eerie feeling from having Chara shadowing themselves over you. But more of a feeling that left you hallow. Your skin felt stretched and unused. You placed your hand over your chest even though you weren't the owner of your soul, you could still feel your own heart beating against your chest.

Your eyes flew wide open when your hand rested over your heart. Sensing something soft and cushiony made your mind reel. Sitting upright, your body lend forward with a small sense of weight stretching against the skin on your chest. Looking down towards your hand, you noticed that they looked longer. Your hand flew straight towards your mouth as you started to shake in fear. For you where no longer where a small child.

 _How long...how long was I gone!_

You looked at your shaking hands, staring at the groves that marked them. Your finger traced over one of the marks. Following it as it spread throughout your palm.

 _Four...four years... I have been away for four years?_

{ _Maybe_...}

"Chara?!" You turned around, but found that there was no one around you. Getting used to your new body, you leaned against the wall of the Ruins as you made your way through. Whispers followed you, but no one approached you.

 _Flowey...Toriel? Where...where are they?_

You continued to make your way while the monsters you did encounter only gave you a passing glance before walking away. Some said hello as you passed them others merely ignored you. None of them did anything more.

"Howdy..."

His voice startled you that you almost fell as you turned around to where his voice came from. Flowey stood there, with his head titled sideways. He looked at you closely, his gaze burying through you. "You're not Chara...are you?" Your voice felt weak and unused that you went back to signing.

"No..."

"Thought so, Chara could never look that pathetic." You stepped away from the wall as Flowey continued to study you. "Who are you?"

"Frisk."

"Frisk huh, well that's a stupid name. Why are you here?"

"I want to...help." Flowey's eyes continued to gaze deep into you. Feeling exposed, you brought your hand close to your heart. His eyes widen for a bit before smiling.

"You're nothing like me, even though..." You took a step back as he let out a small laugh. "You don't have a soul." Flowey went down into the ground, his laughter echoing around you. Gaining your composure, you went on your way.

Your feet stood infront of a pile of red leaves, leaves that floated down the large barren black tree. Looking ahead, you saw the small house, a house that used to fill you with determinaton. After hovering your hand over the small yellow star, you let yourself knock onto the door.

"Oh my, a visitor?" The door opened slowly, "oh...a human child. How did..."

 _Mom_!

Toriel shook her head before giving you a warm smile. "Never mind, come right in." Your eyes stung as you tried not to cry at the sight of her. Holding back from hugging her, you smiled gently.

"Thank you and sorry for intruding, but I just fell down from the surface and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to let me rest for a bit."

"Do not worry, I will always welcome those who visit. I just finished baking a pie, but unfortunately for me, it is far too large for me to finish." Toriel placed her paw softlyover your head. "Wouldn't you mind helping me finishing it?" You smiled warmly at her, nodding your head.

For the first time, you let yourself relax. Never have you just sat down and happily ate together with Toriel. Nor did you ever let yourself stay more than a day, not concerned with leaving. Which you did for more than a week. Soon it became a routine, where you would awake to the sound of her humming as she made breakfast. The warm afternoons where you would sit by her feet as she combed your hair, listening to her voice as she taught. To the late evenings, where she would read you to sleep. Just wanting to be in her warmth and kindness she gave you. But everytime she kissed your forehead goodnight and left you all alone, did you find yourself not able to fall asleep again. For your sins wouldn't let you.

Your silent cries would weigh over your eyelids, the heaviness becoming the only way you could find yourself sleeping for an hour or two. Every morning, you would see Toriel hiding her concern for you. You knew she wanted to ask as your sleepless nights became more evident from the darkening circles under your eyes. But you would always change the subject.

Even though you looked older than what you felt, Toriel never treated you any diffrent from the first time you had meet her. If any, she babied you a little too much. But then, you could guess on why she did so. For she had seen so many children, both monster and human alike, leave her home to never come back. You would like to say that her constant care for you wouldn't bother you, but you knew that wasn't what you felt. In fact it only made you hate yourself even more, seeing how you had watched someone who loved you as her own child die countless times by your own two hands.

One warm night, you found yourself kicking away your sheets. The warmth becoming to uncomfortable for your liking. Wanting to be near something that was cold, your mind wondered off towards Snowdin. As you thought this, the image of a dusty scarf and a red stained jacket filled your mind.

 _I won't go...but maybe just being near it I can cool off._

{ _DoUbt_ _iT_ ~}

Ignoring the voice that would sometimes plague you, you walked down to the basement. Reaching the bottom, you soon heard a voice. Walking closer, the voice grew clearer.

"Why do you despise humans?" Toriel's voice stopped you from walking any closer. Whoever she was talking to, you couldn't hear them. "Do you resent them from keeping us trap down here...or is it something else." As hard as you tried to hear the other person, you couldn't. "Ha ha, no I won't unlock this door just so I can find out. Hmm...? Oh, do not worry, I won't burden you with my request again. It was selfish of me to ask...no, no its not your fault...yes, it is nice to hear you too." Not wanting to pry, you went back upstairs.

As you layed ontop of your bed covers, your arm draped over your eyes. Toriel's voice as she said of being trapped was filled with such sadness and longing. Stretching your arm infront of you, you let your fingers stretch out wide as a thought occurred to you.

 _What can I do?_

 _{FrEe tHeM_ }

You closed your hand to a fist as you drew your arm back. You curled yourself into a tight ball, not wanting to hear Chara's voice.

{ _DoN't wOrRy, I wOn'T stOp yOu. I alReAdy haVe wHat I waNt. FRee tHem iF yoU wiSh tO sEe theM hapPy.}_

You peeked out of your curled up state. The idea of going back to how that first timeline was, to that happiness you so longed for, filled you with determinaton. Getting up from the bed, you rushed to find a piece of paper to leave a note for Toriel. Writing how much you appreciated all the warmth she gave you. For the motherly love that you never had. That you would find a way to repay her. Folding the note neatly on your pillow, you grabbed your reinforced stick and stood near your door. You waited until Toriel finally left the basement and retreated to her room. After a few minutes, you quietly opened your door and made your way down. Running as fast as you could, you could hear your heart thumping loud against your ear in anticipation.

The rest of the underground was waiting for you. You who finally have control of your own body, your own actions...your own desires was finally going fix what you had once broke. You smiled wide as you placed your hand ontop of the sealed door. You felt the cold wind blowing through the crack, smelling the fresh snow and pine trees that stood not but a few feet away. You closed your eyes and rested your forhead against the door, your nerves getting the better of you.

"What are you waiting for." Flowey's voice surprised you. Turning around you found him behind you again. "Is it because I said you don't have a soul?" You clenched your fist over your heart. "Well, it's not like you don't have one. For you see you wouldn't be able to stand right where you are if you didn't have one. I'm an exception. But what is truly wrong with you, is that your soul isn't yours...we'll not anymore, is it?"

'How can you tell?'

"The perks of dying I suppose. So, what are you doing."

'As I said before, I want to help. I want to save them.'

"Idiot. But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

'Your not going to tell me that down here its kill or be killed?' Flowey tilted his head as a small grin appeared across his face.

"Now, how would you know that." You took a step back, hitting the door behind you. "And no, I won't. I have a feeling you already know that. Seeing how you want to leave the Ruins, all I'm going to say is...good luck," his face twisted into his sinister grin, "cause, your gonna need it." Disappearing into the ground, you turned around and left the Ruins.

The blast of cold air, the sound of snow underneath your shoes, almost made you want to laugh out in glee. All those happy, unforgettable moments that you'll never forget, started through this forest. Moments, you were determined to get back.

Walking through the snow, you felt a small sense that someone was following you. You knew you had no reason to be afraid, but you stopped before the bridge could come into full view. For there was a hooded figure standing infront of it. Their hands inside their pockets and all you could make out was the smile that was platered upon their face. As the air around you grew colder, you took the attempt to take a step forward. But as soon as you did, their left eye glew bright blue. In one swift movement they raised their hand and tried to pull out your soul. Blue magic burned, against your chest as it tried to pull the soul that you no longer had. The magic increased, causing you to scream. The pain of somone slowly digging through flesh crushing through bones, spread across your chest. Still with no success, the magic increased. The pain was so great that you could no longer scream. Choking for air, you could hear your sternum crack under the pressure.

With one final pull, you collapsed onto the ground face down. Slowly opening your eyes you soon heard the sound of footsteps walking across the snow. With shaky arms you lifted yourself from the ground. The coldness of the snow did little to nothing to ease the burning ach upon your chest. Floating infront of you was your soul, your bright red soul. Except that it had a black ring surrounding it.

"heh, stubborn right down to your soul, huh?"

'Sa-' with your hand up in mid word, your mouth filled up with blood. Gagging to breath in some air, you looked down to the pool of blood that grew underneath you. The freezing sense of death spread through out your body as it went down to your blood. You brought your shaking hands towards the bone that had pierced between your breast. Sensing every skin and bone break that surrounded thw bone as it continued to dig through. The blue magic was filled with rage only adding to the pain. The hooded figure grew closer as to whisper to your ear.

"get dunked on, you freak." His voice was low and menacing that chilled you down to the blood in your veins. In a rapid move he lifted his glowing hand, throwing you against the Ruin doors. At the sound of your spine shattering against the stone doors, your soul shattered. "and don't come back, if you know what's good for ya."


	29. Easter Bonus

visit the tumblr page, vampricdoll if you want to see both easter Frisk and adult Bunny Frisk.

A bonus chapters that has nothing to do with the main story.

enjoy!

Hearing soft laughter, Sans awoke from his slumber. Rubbing his eyelid, his eyesockets roamed around his room. Looking out the window, he saw snow fall. Nothing new, everything the same. Getting up, he stretched his bones before walking out. As he did, the laughter grew louder. Curious, he looked over the balcony to see where it came from. Seeing no one, he continued to walk towards the stairs. Hearing a soft footsteps behind him, he turned around. Noticing a glimpse of short hair, startled him. But he regained his composure when he saw who it was.

"heh, kiddo you shouldn't really sneak up on people like that. might end up getting yourself hurt."

'Sorry Sans. Didn't know that I could scare you out of your skin. Seeing how you don't have any.' Sans chuckled as he watched her sign.

"nice one kid. but, what are you up to? and, where's paps?"

'While we were hiding eggs, we ended up playing hide and seek. So, I don't really know where he is at the moment.'

"why?" Questioned Sans as he stared at Frisk.

'Papyrus is really good at it, that's why. Who knew someone as tall as him, could hide so well...' Sans face-palmed himself as he waved his other hand at her.

"no, kiddo. that's not what i ment. what i want to know, is why are you hiding eggs?" Frisk tilted her head as she stared with her deadpan face at him. Thinking for a bit, she let out a smile.

'Sorry, guess that does sound weird. For humans, they have this holiday where kids would hide eggs with candy inside of them. They would make a game out if it to see who finds the most or something like that.'

"you don't sound too sure about that." He said with a raised bone brow. Frisk, gave him a pity smile before looking away.

'Never played it before. I would always watch from afar as the other kids played.' Sans let out a sigh before ruffling her hair.

"sorry, kid. didn't mean to bring up any sad memories." Frisk looked at him before smiling brightly at him.

'Don't worry, they weren't sad ones. When I told Papyrus, he got really excited. If I didn't have those memories, then I wouldn't be having so much fun right now.' Sans watched as Frisk ran towards the kitchen. He chuckled to himself when he heard the humanfind his brother hiding under the sink. Fetching his jacket from his room, he went downstairs to slump onto the couch. Relaxing, he heard a small rustle near him, opening one socket, he glanced to the side and saw a white egg with blue jacket painted over it, resting near him.

"what...?" Hearing muffled laughter behind him, he peeked over the couch to find both his brother and the human hiding there. "kiddo, what's with the egg."

'What's wrong? Don't you think it looks eggs-actly like you?'

"FRISK! YOU PROMISED NOT TO SAY THAT!" Walking out of the hiding space, Papyrus placed his hands on his hips. "YOU RUINED A GOOD JOKE ... SANS...?" Papyrus took a step back as he saw his brother smiling wide. "BROTHER..."

"kiddo, you should really pay more attention to paps, cause if you dont..."

"SANS...DONT..."

"you'll leave him all 'scrambled' up."

"SANS!"

"buuuut, i can totally understand if you want to be an 'egg-traordinary comedian like myself."

"OH MY GOOD SANS!" Papyrus screamed as he tried to shut his non existent ears. But knew he had failed as he heard Frisk laughing. "HUMAN, DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

"ah comon paps, don't 'crack' on me now, i still have a 'dozen' of them."

"NYHAAA! FORGET IT! I'M GETTING THE DOOR!"

"the door?" Sans skull followed his brother as he made his way across the living room. Seeing a hand wave across his vision, he turned around. "kiddo, you got something to say? or are your lips sealed?" Frisk puffed her cheeks before signing.

'While we where hiding, I asked Papyrus if I could invite them over to play.' Ignoring the commotion at the front door, he straighten up, resting his elbow on his knee. With his skull resting on his hand, he gave a lazy smile at the human.

"they, huh? who did you invite?"

"Who else...comedian" whispered a voice near his skull. Feeling a shutter go through his body, he scooted away. Seeing a human child with rosey cheeks and an evil grin on their face, he let out a small agitated growl.

"oh, it's the leach." Chara slung her body towards Frisk, all while leering at him. Causing him to stiffened at his seat.

"The one and only. Who else would she invite but us." As if on que, Asriel came walking through. Sans rubbed his face as he started to slightly sweat.

"heya your royal weedness." He mumbled.

"Trashbag..." Asriel mumbled back. Papyrus walking by and sensing the tension, he cleared his non existent throat.

"WELL NOW THAT THE TWO OF YOU ARE HERE, WE CAN START WITH THE SMALL FESTIVITIES!" Frisk giggled as Papyrus placed a rabbit headband ontop of his skull.

"paps? what's with the ears?" Questioned Sans.

"TRADITION!" Was all Papyrus said before Frisk grabbed Asriel's hand.

'Follow me, I'll tell you how to play.' Feeling her slender warm hand in his own fluffy paw, caused his furry cheeks to blush.

"Ah-h..o-okay." Frisk led Asriel towards the kitchen all the while dragging Chara, who still hasn't released her. Papyrus crossed his arms as he looked down at his brother. Who was still sulking on the couch. Moving the painted egg out of the way, he sat next to him.

"BROTHER, WHY ARE YOU SO DOWN IN THE DUMPS SO EARLY IN THE MORNING. AND PLEASE REFRAIN FROM USING PUNS." Sans glance at his brother, before letting out a sigh.

"don't see why you have to let those two in."

"THEY ARE THE HUMAN'S FRIEND. AND A FRIEND OF FRISK IS A FRIEND TO ME. EVEN IF THE GREEN HUMAN DOES PUT ME IN A WIRY MOOD."

"whatever you say bro."

"NOW, LET'S HURRY AND JOIN THEM!" Sans groaned as he tried to dig his body deeper in the couch.

"nah, too comfy."

"STOP BEING SO LAZY AND GET UP." Sighing, Sans gave up, letting his brother carry him off. When he entered the kitchen where the "game" was being started, he noticed that Frisk had drawn some kind of rabbit face on her face. Raising an bone brow at her, she only signed the word tradition before running of.

At the end of the game, Sans had found all his eggs in under 5 min. Causing the green sweatered children to complain that he had somehow cheated. But he only gave them a sly grin, shutting the fluffier one up out of the two. Papyrus had come in second, Asriel in third, Chara in fourth and Frisk in last. Which Sans figured the reason why the person who helped hide the eggs in the first place would end up in last, was because she was too busy watching Chara. Making sure she didn't sneak any rotten eggs that she brought from home. Having finished the game, they ate lunch while trading the diffrent treats they recieved inside their eggs. Asriel and Frisk both agreed to relinquish their chocolate pieces to Chara, in order to stop her from pestering Papyrus with her 'scary face'. All in all, Sans was glad to finally be able to kick them out. Watching the two head off back to the capital, he glanced downand saw Frisk waving them goodbye.

"not going home kid?"

'Want me to go home?'

"nah, i don't mind." Frisk gave a cheeky grin, as she stared at him. Sans started to sweat as she continued to stare. "kid...?"

'You like it when I stay...don't you.' Frisk got closer and closer, with a flirtatious smile playing on her face. Sans gave her a warm grin before kneeling down to her. Grabbing her hand into his, he could see the small blush playing across her face. Sans felt her hear race from the palm of her hand as her face got closer. But as quickly as the blush upon her face appeared, Sans smile turned into a sly grin. Stopping her from getting any closer, he placed his hand over her face.

"sorry, kid. but your flirting doesn't work on me." He chuckled as he felt Frisk pount beneath his phalanges. Walking away, Frisk followed. Trying to be few steps ahead, she signed.

'What if I was as tall as Papyrus? Will it have worked then?'

"doubt it kid. somone as short as you, would never be as tall as him." Frisk thought a bit with a hand on her waist.

'Maybe not.' Papyrus finished with his cleaning in the kitchen, walked towards them and asked what they were talking about. 'The art of seduction...' Papyrus gave a nervous smile before placing his gloved hand ontop of her head.

"I APOLOGIZE HUMAN, BUT I STILL ONLY HAVE PLATONIC FEELING TOWARDS YOU." Frisk puffed her cheeks as she crossed her arms. Seeing her grumbled, he picked her up and swung her around until she started to laugh. "DO NOT FEAR FOR MY FEELINGS OF FRIENDSHIP TOWARDS YOU BURN BRIGHTER THEN ANY LIGHT!" Satisfied, the three rested on the couch, enjoying the peaceful afternoon.

'You know, I bet you would like it if I was tall with horns and covered in white fur...Wouldn't you...Sans.' Sans stiffened in his seat as he tried to ignore her. But Frisk smile grew as she saw the blue blush grow darker across his face. Glancing towards Papyrus, she pulled out a picture of a sexy rectangle causing him to look around nervously. 'What about it Papyrus? Should I ask Alphys to do some...modification to my body?'

"OH! UH, IS THAT UNDYNE CALLING ME! SORRY HUMAN BUT I MUST CUT THIS FRIENDLY BONDING SHORT! LIFE AS A TRAINEE IS QUITE HARD." Seeing his brother dash away, Sans jumped out of the sofa as well.

"uh...yeah, kid. so...catch ya later." Shortcutting away, Frisk was left all alone with her deadpan-like face. Walking towards the kitchen, she spotted both Sans and Papyrus' basket. Smiling slyly to herself, she grabbed a couple of the candied eggs.

"Hee hee."


	30. Redemption for the Sinfully Wronged

You gasped out as you clutched your chest, awaiting to feel the bone that had pierced you. Taking in your breath, you looked down and found that there was nothing there, that you were once again laying ontop of your bed inside of Toriel's house. Looking down at your quaking hands, you could hear his voice whispering in your ears: the pain and hatred that it held. Steadying your hands, you made your way back towards the Ruin Doors.

"You're going again? Not really sure if it's either your determination or your own stupidity that drives you to go back through there...but..."

Turning around, you tried to face Flowey, but he was already gone. You let out a sigh before placing your hands against the stone doors. You could hear your heart pounding against your ears, louder and louder at every passing moment.You knew what awaited for you on the other side. But even so, you held your head high, accepting the fate that awaited you. Taking a shaky breath, you pushed the doors open. At the slightest intake of the chilly wind against your face, your soul was pulled out once more.

"a bitch like you..." a deep voice emanated behind a gaping mouth of a monstrous skull that stood but a few inches away from your face. "should go fuck herself." A bright blue beam enveloped your body, scorching your flesh from your bones. Your scream fading away along with your shattered soul.

Time and time again you ran towards your death, only to awaken curdled up on your bed. The residing pain left on your heart caused you to scream against your pillows, muffling your agony. Breathing away your pain, your body loosen up from its fetus-like state. Your voice echoing through your mind, telling you how you deserved the agonizing pain he gave you. No matter how many times he killed you, no matter how painfully he did it, it would never make up for the suffering you had caused to him and all your friends. Through shaky knees, you solemnly walked towards the stone doors, where death awaited for you.

Your footsteps echoed throughout the lonely corridor that led to the Ruin Doors. Hands sweating and heart pounding you never once slowed your stride. Even when Chara'svoice rang throughout your mind, telling you to fight back, you continued to walk. For the sounds of the past, of your friends pleading you to stop, rang louder. Once opening the door, you came face to face with your executioner as he pulled out your soul once more. While he leaned against a tree with his left eye blazing, you noticed that he was waiting for you to make the first move. So you did the only thing you could think of. You slowly kneeled down onto the snow and lowered your head. Awaiting for your punishment.

Sans glared at you, wondering what type of ploy you were trying to convey. If you believed that playing the victim would gain any mercy from him, then you thought wrong. Letting out a scowl, he raised his hand and summoned bones to pierce your body. The bones launched your body high into the air. Tightening his fist, he forced the bones to vanish, leaving your body to fall to the ground. Hanging onto what little life you had left, you went back to kneeling on the ground. Sans rage grew when you continued to do nothing against his attacks. Grabbing you by your throat, he slammed your body against the stone doors. As you felt your windpipe getting crushed beneath his phalanges, you gripped onto the hem of your sweater to prevent your hands from gripping his.

With his free hand, Sans summoned a sharpened bone and pierced it through your chest. Struggling to cough up the blood, you began to gag as Sans tightened his hold against your throat. When your body finally stopped quivering and he felt your heart beat no longer between his phalanges did he release you. As your body slumped onto the ground he stared at the blood that coated his hands. Tightening his fist, he let out a loud roar of frustration, causing numerous bones to pierce your lifeless body till the world reloaded once more.

"bitch, i'm not sure what you're playing here, but you better quit or start fighting because this is starting to get a little old!" He said as he lend against a nearby tree. But you didn't move as you continued to sit on your knees. "do you enjoy the thought of me killing you or is there something i'm not getting here. cause if it is, then you're more of a freak then i thought." You raised your head to him, giving him the faintest smile you could muster.

'I deserve this. There is nothing more to this but me getting what I deserve.'

"you think this is enough to make anyone forgive you for what you had done! if only they knew, they would want more thanjust your death! they would want you to suffer! if only they could remember the pain you had caused them like i do every single day!" Sans pummeled your body with bones till your body was covered in your own blood. "for four years i had to replay the same days! for four years i was forced to take part in your sick games. and you want to know what the fucked up part is. because of those fuckin resets, those miserable four years stretched on for too long for anyone to handle." Sans broke a piece of bone that stood sticking up from the ground. Holding onto it tight, he slammed it down though your gut slowly twisting it till your soul shattered.

Not a few minutes passed before he found himself standing once more with you kneeling before him. Pulling out your soul, he slowly walked towards you. Bending down, he gazed into your slitted eyes. "aren't you tired of this bullshit yet?" You smiled sadly at him with your face filled with determinaton. Sans looked away as he scuffed before getting back up. "ya know, before you would have never have let me kill you so easily. so why now?" You shook your head before raising your hand to sign.

'Anything I would say would only sound like a lame excuse. But I will say that I never ment to hurt anyone. And...that I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stop it.'

Sans tightened his fists as he watched you sign. For that wasn't what he was expecting you to say. Not really bothering to ask himself why you resorted to signing when he knew you could speak with that sickly voice that taunted his dreams, every night. Raising his hand, he lifted your body slowly into the air. Summoning his blaster, they began to power up. All he wished at this very moment was that you would just quit. To stop coming back and let the night end.

'Out of the frying pan'

"... and into the blaster."

'It's what a murderer like me deserve, right Sans?'

Sans closed his eyesockets as he gritted his teeth before letting his blasters loose. Your scream blended with the roar of the magic for which he was grateful for. For he couldn't handle to hear it at the moment. Soul shattering, he silently begged that you would not return for the rest of the night. But his wishing was all for not for there you stood once more...waiting for him.

Shatter after shatter, Sans let his rage consume him as he watched you die before his own hands. Counting all the times you had killed his friends, of all the lousy attempts in the past timelines to make amends only to lose it at the end. Death after bloody death, he watched as you stood before him, taking all he had. Never once did you ever dodge or fight back, nor pleaded for him to stop.

Losing count, he was starting to get sick of it all. Sick of watching your blood stain the snow, sick of smelling the cooper scent the wind carried, the sickening waft of burnt flesh and bones. Magic coursing through his left hand, his eyes gazed upon your broken shattered body as it hunged against the stone doors. Slowly lifting up your head, you smiled softly at him. With shaky hands you took hold of your soul before offering it to him.

{WhAt arE yoU doiNg?ThAt isN't yoUrs tO givE anYMore! YoUr sOul beloNgs tO mE! GOt iT!}

Even if it isn't mine anymore, I don't really care.

{WhaT!?}

You said you would let me save them. This is the only way I know how. With my soul, they can be free.

{Do whAtever yoU waNt thEn! IN thE eNd thAt vEry sOul thAt iS sO deteRmIne tO nOt diE wilL sTill bE miNe!}

Sans' eyesocket grew wide and dark as he watched you fade away all the while desperate to leave your soul behind. Seeing it shatter before him once more, he gritted his teeth. He was tired and sick of it all.

As much as he tried, he couldn't hold on to the burning hate he had for you. For one, monsters weren't born to feel such a way. Secondly, seeing you so pitiful and broken only left him with a bad taste in his mouth and lastly...he was just tired of it all. Compared to all the many past timelines, you didn't seem like your usual cynical self. But it could just be you trying to fool him again. Letting out a sigh, he hid behind a tree. Shrouding himself in the dark depth of the woods, he waited till you emerged. He decided he'd see what you would do without him there to stop you.

Opening the door slowly, you carefully stepped onto the snowy ground. Taking in a shaky breath, you let the cold seep through your sweater. The cold silent night, surrounded all around you with only the gentle creaking of the trees crying against the wind. Finding no signs of Sans, you slid down with your back against the stone doors. Wrapping your knees close to your chest, you finally let your unsheaded tears fall. Relief crashing upon you, you silently wepped through the cold night. Just the thought of being able to stay in the snow without the constant assault from who you always considered to be one of your most cherished friends, filled you with so much joy. Joy that leaked through your shut eyes as your clothes gathered the falling snow.

After what felt like hours, you heard a small crack coming from within the depth of the forest. The noise echoed through out, catching your attention. Raising your head, you looked around and saw that nothing had changed. Noticing but the small build of snow that had piled ontop of you, you decided it was time to go. Getting up without brushing yourself off, you returned back to the Ruins. The small snow trail left behind you, melted quickly into nothing as you slumped back onto your bed. Eyes heavy with fallen tears, you let yourself drift into a deep slumber. Dreaming of the hatred that crossed the skeleton's face.

Sans waited for you to make a move, to do anything really. But all you did was sit as the snow buried you underneath it. After a long time, he soon noticed that your body gave out a small quake from the cold. His body automatically tried to take a step closer only in resulting in stepping onto a branch, breaking it in the process. You briefly looked up before retreating back into the Ruins. He couldn't understand, why would you go through all the trouble in letting him kill you only to go back. He stood and watched the stone doors as he tried to think what you were planning. He sighed as he shoved his hands into his pocket. He looked away knowing that he knew he wouldn't know the answer to why you were acting this way. For he never knew why you did the things in the past. You where the type that seemed to never need a reason to do what you did. Seeing how his brother would soon wake up for his daily patrol, he decided to go back as well.

Walking through the forest and into the town, his mind couldn't seem to get you out of his mind. More so than usual, but instead of fear it was more of curiosity. Did you go back to destroy the Ruins as you did once before? He hoped that that wasn't the case, he was so close in convincing Tori to leave that depressing place. Not that the rest of the underground wasn't depressing, but at least she would be with friends. The other thing that confused him was your soul. It never looked more detached from you, as if it was just there for show. Everything about this new timeline was different. Your manner, your soul, to the very way you appeared. Almost as if you where somone else, somone he meet long ago. But he knew that was just but a false dream bringing false hope. Opening his front door, he saw that he was too late, for his brother had already woken up.

"SANS! WHY WEREN'T YOU IN BED!!" Shouted his worried brother.

"sorry paps. just felt like taking a walk is all." Sans explained as he brushed the snow from his jacket.

"SANS YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO CARELESS! WHAT IF A HUMAN SAW YOU!!?"

"maybe i did run into one. who kno-..." Papyrus took hold of Sans so quickly that he couldn't finish the joke he wanted to do. "kinda tight there bro, gonna crush me to death or something?"

"SANS! DON'T JOKE ABOUT SUCH THINGS!! I...I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPENED...IF...IF..." Faintly glowing orange tears gushed out of his brother's eyesockets, which left Sans feeling like an asshole. Gently rubbing his brother's back, he tried to console him.

"sorry bro, just having an off day. didn't mean to rattle you or nothin'." Papyrus gave him one more squeeze before letting him go.

"THAT'S ALL RIGHT BROTHER. I AM JUST GLAD THAT YOU ARE ALRIGHT. NOW GO STRAIGHT TO BED. NO MORE WONDERING BUSINESS."

"paps, it's morning. aren't ya going to say i gotta go to work or somethin'."

"KNOWING YOU, YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T GET ANY SLEEP LAST NIGHT. BUT IF YOU MUST GO TO WORK THEN TAKE A NAP BEFORE YOU LEAVE. I DON'T WANT TO FIND YOU COLLAPSED ON THE GROUND AGAIN." Sans slumped onto the oversized couch as he watched his brother fix his armor before heading towards the door.

"yeah yeah, love you too bro." Papyrus glared at him before saying that he cared for him as well. Only when Sans closed his eyesockets, pretending to fall asleep, did he hear Papyrus leave the house. All alone, he let his gaze fall to the ceiling.The last thing he wanted was to worry his brother more then usual. After the few timelines he had decided to confront the old you first before his brother, thinking that he could stop you before you got to strong. But in the end, he still ended up dying. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop you...he couldn't change anything.

The only thing that did change from his action was his brother. Papyrus had changed. After those timelines, Papyrus become overly protective of him. Fussing over him as if he would fall at any moment. Papyrus didn't even care if he threw puns at him or not. He never asked for bedtime stories or bothered to make him pick up his socks. He wouldn't even get mad at him if he asked to carry him home after a long days work. Papyrus would even ask if he wanted to. He wasn't sure if his brother remembered, or...Either way, the boundless joy he once had, was gone. He was still Papyrus, confident, and innocent as always. But he just seemed older, more aware, more cautious then before. Just another reason to hate you.


	31. What is best?

Your head began to pound as you slowly found yourself waking up. Smelling a sweet scent, you pryed your eyes open. Body aching, you forced yourself to get up. Opening your bedroom door, you could hear a soft humming filling the house. This calms you, but only for a moment. For the memories of the night's event flashed through your mind. His rage, his pain...your guilt. Why did you come back? Why didn't you go forward. He gave you the option to do so. So why didn't you take it?

"My child? Are you awake? If you are, go wash up, breakfast is almost done." Her voice startled you out of your thoughts. Going back into your room, you searched through the dresser that contained various sizes of children's clothing. Rummaging around, you finally found something that might fit your new body. Absent-mindedly, you walked to the bathroom. Not even bothering with closing the door behind you, you began to undressed. Entering into the shower, you let the cold water wash over you. The frigid water ran down your body, leaving trails of goosebumps through out. Placing your head against the bathroom tiles, the sound of the rushing water soon began to fade.

 ** _Disgustng pice of shit!_** ** _Shut te fuck up ad stop squirming! I can't stad t smell him o you!!_** ** _Next leson:_** ** _Cold wter imersion...time set for_**

"My child? Are you almost done?"

You blinked rapidly, letting the memories fade. Getting out, you opened your eyes wide as you faced the mirror that hung above the sink. For a small moment you couldn't process the image that stood infront of you. Walking closer, you laid your fingers against the mirror. You traced over the dark bangs that could be seen under your eyes. Trailing your fingers down on the mirror, they followed the scars that littered your body. The history of each scar flashed through your mind as you traced over them. Each one representing a time you wished to forget. But other than that. You felt...nothing...just an empty void.

 _Chara...can I ask you something._ _{Oh I know what you're thinking. "Why don't I have any scars from any of the monster attacks?" Right?}_

You nodded your head.

{ _Because monsters don't actually do real physical harm to you. They can't cause lingering damage since they don't have hate in their soul, like humans. All wounds from them can be completely healed with monster food.}_

 _But...Sans.._ _{Stupid, did you forget. He kills you pretty quick and you load to the time before he even laid a boney finger on you.}_

Having no more questions, you shut your eyes before getting dressed. Fully clothed in a large green shirt and baggy brown pants, you noticed that the clothes looked familer. Walking out of the bathroom, with your sweater in your arms, you ran into Toriel who had come to look for you.

"Oh my child, I was just about to pick up your clothes to put in the wash." Giving her your clothes to her, she smiled softly at your new clothes. "Those used to belong to a young boy around your age. He had quite a mouth, but full of energy." She softly said as she pat your head before leaving.

 _So, they used to belong to bravery_.

Smiling softly, you hugged yourself, hoping that a little of his courage couldseep into you. Sitting down at the kitchen table, you ate the food she had prepared for you; enjoying every bite. A couple of times you had to readjust the oversized shirt, since it kept sliding down. While finishing your breakfast, you heard Toriel gasp. Looking up, you saw her eyes were wide open with her paw covering her mouth.

'Mom?' Toriel hovered her paw over a scar that peeked above your shoulder.

"My child...how...who did.." Your lowered your head, fixing your shirt once more. Letting out a quiet sigh, you gave the brightest smile you could muster.

'Breakfast was great. Do you think you could help me dry my hair now?' Toriel looked at you with tears daring to leak. Smiling sadly she wrapped you in her warm embrace.

"Of...course, my child."

Sitting next to the fireplace, your head laid comfortably on Toriel's legs as her paws gave off a warming air of magic against your hair. She was so soft and warm, that you found yourself drifting off to sleep. When you opened your eyes, you found a warm blanket over you. Getting up, you tried looking for her. But you stopped as you stood next to the stairs. Looking down, you feel your heart pounding loudly against your ear. Going downstairs, you heard Toriel talking once more through the stone doors. Enjoying her joyful voice, you decided to sit against the wall. Listening to her as she talked about herself, occasionally saying a couple of puns along the way.

"The human? What about them?..." You stirred from your seat as her flirtatious voice changed. "I am sorry, but no. I will not let you talk about them in such a manner." Feeling intrusive, you quietly left your spot. "I will do no such thing!" Her voice grew louder, causing you to leave.

 _Chara...I'm doing no good, being here. Am I..._ _{Nope, so why don't you stop whatever this bullshit is and hurry up and free them!}_

Walking back to your room, you found your clothes folded neatly on your bed. Pulling up your baggy sleeves, your finger traced over the darker scars. Feeling the grooves as it went through out your skin.

 _They're ugly aren't they..._

 ** _Disgusting..._** ** _Worthless..._** ** _Pathetic..._** ** _Unlovable..._**

Changing back to your clean clothes, you walked out of Toriel's home. Ignoring all of Chara's pestering, you made your way through the Ruins. Easily dodging and giving mercy to those you cross, you made it back to the bed of flowers. Looking up, you stared at the entrance where you first had fallen in. Staring up at the sky, you waited. Waiting to feel something...anything but the hollow dark feeling that crept inside your chest. You weren't to sure how long you had been standing there as you watched the clouds pass by, but you turned around when you felt somone watching you.

"Gived up, didn'tcha?" Flowey sneered as he stood infront of you. Smiling at him, you flopped to the ground beside him. "W-what? What are you doing?!"

'Sitting?'

"I CAN SEE THAT YOU IDIOT! But why!"

'I was waiting for you to show up.' Flowey looked baffled as you signed this. Not really believing you. 'It's true, silly. Who else would be out here?' Not understanding why you would want to. He asked if you were toying with him, but you just laughed and said that he was not a toy. Just a friend that you wished to sit with.

"Do you think I care?! Do whatever you want! It's not like you have anything for me take anyway!" So you did, you sat there idly signing random things that came to your mind. He would call you an idiot every now and then, but he never left. After running out of things to talk about, you two sat there in silence as the warmth of the sun passed through the entrance. After a while, you felt yourself hum. A soft simple tune you felt you heard in a past of time. Flowey's face scrunched up as he heard it, wondering why it sounded so familiar to him. Not feeling afraid or ashamed being near him, you took a deep breath, and started to sing. Ruff at first, but soon your voice returned.

" _It's not fair to be alone_ _After what you've been through._ _So let me just ease your pain,_ _Please let me stay with you._ _I'll continue to reach out._ _I won't abandon you._ _Determination fuels me_ _To keep trying to save you._ _I will give you my mercy_ _Because it's clear to me._ _Fighting won't solve anything._ _Forgiveness isn't easy._ _I will stay here by your side._ _I know it's frightening_ "

You stopped once you heard soft sobbing. Looking towards Flowey, you saw him looking down as he tried to stop his own tears from falling. "Flowey?" Looking at you, his eyes widen with shame.

"W-why? Why am I...why...are you..." unable to say anything clear over his struggle to not cry out, you reached down and gently wrapped your arms over him. This startled him as he tried to push you away, sputtering insults at you. But you only got closer, smothering your face against his petals. Unable to break free, he let out a loud wail. You continued to embrace him until his sobbing subsided. "F-Frisk...what...what happened?" Releasing him, you looked at him.

'You...remember?' 

"You IDIOT! You were free! Why did you come back!"

'I...couldn't...' your hands began to shake, making it harder to sign.

"Couldn't what! You were finally gonna leave! Be free with all those idiots! Why...why.."

'I couldn't...hold on. I tried, I really did...but...I...I wasn't strong enough.'

"Chara..." he whispered out. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you nodded. "I remember, pieces, but I...remember. They dragged you back, didn't they." Having nothing else to say, you two sat there in silence. After a while he cleared his throat, glancing towards him, you could see his eyes were puffy. "Look, just go back. I want to be alone for a bit." You pat his petals, smiling warmly at him. He sneered at you, trying to shake you off. Getting up, you waved goodbye.

'And Flowey?' He gave you a side glance, 'I didnt give up.' Smiling warmly you left.

"...idiot."

Walking towards the front door of Toriel's house, you heard soft whimpering. Your hand hovered over the doorknob, not sure on what you should do. You should be worried, you should be confused or curious... You told yourself that you had to walk inside and check on her. See if she was okay. But, you couldn't muster the strength to do so. Deep inside you felt that your presence would only make things worse. That you found yourself sitting against the door. You felt so tired. So worn.

{ _Help her...}_ _How..._ _{By leaving. Trust me}_

Resting your forhead on your knees, you didn't notice the monster hovering infront of you.

"O..ohh...um..." Looking up, you almost showed him your eyes in suprise.

'Napstablook?'

"You know who I am? Ohh...I'm...I'm sorry...I don't remember you...oohhh..." The ghost seemed so ashamed that somone knew him but he couldn't remember back, that you laughed a bit.

'Am I in your way?'

"Oh! Uh...no..I mean. It's okay...I could come back later, I'm sorry." Before he could float away, you ran infront of him to stop him.

'Don't say sorry. It's fine. Where you heading out of the Ruins?'

"Uh...yes, I was going to go back. Um..."

'Don't worry. I'm not stopping you. Go on ahead cutie!' You signed with a sly grin playing across your face. You tried really hard not to laugh as you saw the pale ghost stuttering with a deep red blush across his face. Something about his reaction caused you to feel a small rush that warmed your heart. 'What's wrong? Don't you want to go?' Signing as you got closer to him.

"Uh..uh..I..I-I mean...yes..um..uh..guess..I'll..uh..see..."

'Names Frisk. It was very nice to meet you. Maybe I'll meet you again?'

"I-if...you...want, I mean..." leaning close, you placed your lips on the side of his cheek. Napstablook gave of a small yelp, before running through the front door. Seeing his reaction caused you to laugh. Feeling once more that warmth that filled your heart.

{ _Werido...why did you do that?}_ _Did you see that smile? They way he blushed?_ _{You mean if I saw you flirting with a ghost before scaring him off, than yeah.}_ _I actually felt something! Something else beside sorrow, beside this ...this empty feeling..._ _{You're acting pretty werid. You know, being souless and all.}_ _Souless..._

You had almost forgot. Your smile grew smaller as the small rush left you. Feeling alone, you entered the house. Hearing the door close, Toriel stepped out of her room. It was clear she was trying to hide the fact that she was crying as she welcomed you home. "Look at the time. I didnt know it was so late. I'll get started with preparing dinner." You followed her as she went to the kitchen. Standing by the kitchen's entryway, you noticed how she fumbled around. Wanting to know...to know what action you had to take, you placed your hand ontop of her arm. She looked at you warmly, asking you if there was something you wanted.

'Mom, why where you crying?' Her eyes widen for a second, but she quickly hid it.

"Oh my child, I wasn't crying."

'I heard you crying and there's still tear stains on your fur. Did I...'

"No my child, it..." she sighed as she pet your head. "I just had a small fight with a friend of mine." You didn't believe her, she wouldn't be crying if it was something small. You knew she was stronger than that.

'Mom?' Her shoulder began to shake, unable to bare to show you her face, she held you tightly in her arms.

"He lied to me sweetie. All this time...I...I thought...everything we said...everything...it was all a lie. He already knew it. Knew all of it! It..." You patted her as she held on to you tighter. "It was just a game to him! It had to be! ...he was just...manipulating me into..into...and all those things he said about you..and...how dare he after...after..."

"Shh." You whispered out trying to comfort her. She held on to you for awhile. The strong monster that gave you comfort, shook in your arms. What if, you didn't come back. Would she have been like this? If you continued forward...would she be holding on to you this tightly? Could you have prevented all this, if you where only stronger?

You are weak.

Burying your face deep into her soft neck, you knew the reason why you came back.

You wanted this. This warmth, this need. To be with her, in her care, her protection. Never moving forward, to lose yourself.

But, it's not right.

When she did let go, she looked so embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, my child. I should not have told you so much." You shook you head before smiling at her. You didn't like how she looked. Weak, vulnerable...heart broken.

'It's ok. I don't mind. Besides, he must be very blind to have hurt you.'

"What do you mean my child?"

'Cause if you were words on a page. You would be fine print.'

"My goodness, my child!"

'Must not like sweets too because...' posing with a finger gun, you pretended to shot her. 'You have some sweet buns.' Laughing at the deep red that splashed across her face, you ran towards your room. Jumping onto your bed, you let yourself relish the warm rush that clung to your heart.

{ _What are you crazy? You call her mom, why were you flirting with her!!}_ _It made her smile!_

You could hear Chara groaning in your head, but you didn't care. Smothering your face onto your pillow, your heart soon settled once more. Falling back from the rush, your mind went back towards to what Toriel had said as she held you. Holding tightly onto the pillow, you already knew what you had to do next.

You had to leave. It wasn't something hard to decide on, since you had already planned to do so: when you first wrote that crumbled letter that laid on the ground beside your bed. So, you waited. Once more, waiting to hear Toriel's slumbering voice.

_

In the cold night, as snow gently fell upon the quit town of Snowdin, a soft sobbing could be heard from within Grillby's bar. The quiet flame monster that own said bar, stood quietly, hearing the soft drunken sob of his dear friend.

"i was so...stupid..so...desperate." Grillby cleaned the dirty glasses before him, all while listening silently as Sans continued to mumble between drinks. "i just...i just wanted her to leave...leave that lonely place she calls home...to get her away from...from that...thing." Sans swayed back and fourth on his seat, trying to keep his balance. Seeing this, Grillby walked around the bar and placed his hand against his back. "thanks..grillbs..."

"...Sans, I think you had enough..."

"Nooo...please just a bit more...just..."

"...Your brother is going to worry..."

"brother...ooh...heh, Papyrus." Grillby sighed as Sans slumped against his hold. "did I ever tell you...how...how, much i love that guy..."

"...Should I call him to get you, again?..." Sans abruptly hopped out of his seat, frantically trying to quiet Grillby.

"shshshshshshuhuhuh...don't...tell him, i don't want to worry him again. ok?"

"...do you need help going home?..."

"nah...thanks though." Sans waved goodbye as he stumbled out of the bar.

His slippers crunched across the snow as he made his way home. Before entering, he looked up at the cave ceiling. Wondering what he could have said, what he should say to make her forgive him. Clenching his hand over the doorknob,he let out a frustrated growl.

"damn it tori! what part of the human being a fuckin' murder does she not get! if she stopped playing house, she could see that the human is only playing with her." loosening his hold on the doorknob, he rested his head against the door. "i, thought she...she could try to understand how fucked up the resets where... if she could just understand.. what i had to go through...but..but..."

 _She didn't._

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, mumbling against the door. But his eyesockets where getting heavier and heavier as the time went on. He just couldn't understand why she couldn't understand. Why the only thing she could think about was how he already seen her, how he even lived with her that one timeline. How he knew her, even if she didn't. He clenched his hand, as he tried to erase her voice out of this thoughts. But then the door moved slightly, causing him to stumble back a bit. Eyesockets wide open, he looked up. Peeking through the door, he could see half of his brother's skull, staring down at him.

"Brother."

"uh...yeah bro?" Sans stuttered as sweat dripped on the side of his skull.

"Can You Refrain Yourself From Arguing With The Door?"

"heh, sorry...i, ah...what are you doing up?"

"It's Almost Morning, Sans."

"what!" Papyrus opened the door wide, causing Sans to fall back. But Papyrus was quick, and had held him by the front of his hoodie. Swooping his brother over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Papyrus closed the door behind him.

"SANS, I AM NOT QUITE SURE WHAT THE DOOR DID TO YOU. BUT SURELY IT DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE GROWLED OUT FOR FOUR HOURS!"

"what! four...hours!" Papyrus had walked up the stairs into Sans' room and was currently placing his brother ontop of the bed.

"IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, I RECEIVED A TEXT FROM GRILLBY..."

"snitch.."

"TO INFORM ME THAT YOU HAD A LITTLE TOO MUCH. SO I WAITED BY THE WINDOW TO MAKE SURE, YOU DIDN'T SLEEP ONTHE SNOW...AGAIN. ONLY TO FIND YOU STANDING BY THE DOOR, GROWLING AND MUMBLING INCOHERENTLY. I BELIEVE, YOU FEEL ASLEEP SOMEWHERE AROUND THERE." Sans moaned out in frustration, burying himself under his covers. Papyrus let out a sigh, petting the covered bump on the bed that was his brother. "GET SOME SLEEP SANS. I'LL BE AT WORK AND I BETTER NOT SEE YOU AT YOUR POST TODAY. LAST THING I WANT TO HEAR IS UNDYNE CALLING ME TO FETCH YOU BECAUSE THE ROYAL GUARDS WHERE PLAYING WITH YOUR UNCONSCIOUS SLEEPING BODY!"

Sans mumbled at him, before curling himself deeper into his bed. Once again, he worried him. Caused him trouble. He wondered how long he stayed awake, waiting for his sorry ass to come home. Feeling the bed shift, he peeked from under his covers.

"pap?"

"Yes Sans?"

"i love you..."

"Love You Too Sans. NOW STAY ASLEEP! I WILL WAKE YOU WHEN IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH. THAT SHOULD PROVIDE YOU ENOUGH ENERGY TO GO TO YOUR HOTLAND JOB."

"hmm...can't i stay in for today."

"SANS YOU LAZYBONES, THE ANSWER IS NO. NOW SLEEP." Hearing Sans grumble out a yes, he quietly closed the door, before heading out. Standing outside his house with his gloved hand holding tightly onto the doorknob, he could still hear the sleeping sounds of his neighbors. "Sigh, Guess This Door Really Takes The Grunt Of Our Frustration." Walking away, he made his way through the sleeping town.

In the quiet sleeping sounds of the Ruins, you slid slightly from where you sat. Rubbing your eyes, you found that you had slept. Scrambling towards the door, you let out a sigh of relief as you still heard Toriel snoozing away. Quietly grabbing your reinforced stick, you made your way back down towards the Ruin exit. Hand ready to push through, a voice appeared behind you.

"Be careful this time, you idiot."

'Thank you.' Flowey grumbled before disappearing. Pushing the door open, you where greeted with cold snow.


	32. An old Friend

Walking through the quaint little town of Snowdin, Papyrus greeted all those he passed. The early risers, the small business owners who where opening shop and the occasional kid or two who where heading off to school. He prides himself on knowing all those that live in the small town. Even more on lending a hand to those who need it. Even if he wasn't part of the Royal Guards, he still shows dedication on keeping the town safe. Especially against humans.

He has never met a human, all he does know is that if he encounters one, he had to take them to Undyne. But more then anything, he felt as if he had to protect his brother from them. He couldn't understand as to why he felt this way. Only that, the mere thought of his brother meeting a human...terrifies him. He's glad that his brother is taking his job seriously, but not so glad that it has put him in alot of strain. Just as he feels wary of humans, he feels as if his brother is keeping something from him.

Shaking away his worry, he made his way towards Sans' Snowdin post. Just to make sure that he took his advice about resting till lunch time. But as he made his way there, he found a peculiar set of footprints. Peculiar for the reason that there weren't many monsters who wore shoes. Following the prints, he heard clapping along with soft laughter. Picking up his pace, he ran into a Snowdrake who was smiling as he walked by.

 _HMM...HOW STRANGE. I REALLY BELIEVED THAT SOUNDS CAME FROM..._.

Hearing the sound of snow crunching in the distance, he went off in pursuit. Getting closer towards his first puzzle, he slowly came to a stop. For there was somone standing there with their back turned to him. Cautiously, he cleared his non existent throat.

"I SEE YOU ARE GAZING AT MY CAREFULLY CRAFTED INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE!" His grandeur voice must of scared the stranger for she stiffened before turning around to face him. She let out a small smile before signing back.

'Yes, it's quiet amazing. I'm surprised anyone could craft something so complex.' No one has ever complemented him so greatly before that he found himself blushing.

"WELL, OF COURSE IT IS! NOTHING TOO COMPLEX FOR SOMONE AS GREAT AS I."

'The Great Papyrus, is someone worthy of praise.'

"YOU KNOW MY NAME!?!!"

'Its hard not to know somone as great as you.'

"I AM FLATTERED, THANK YOU. ARE YOU NEW? FOR I HAVE YET TO SEE YOU AROUND SNOWDIN BEFORE?" You looked conflicted for abit, as if you were unsure on what you should say.

'I just got here actually. Just enjoying the sights when I came upon this puzzle.'

"A VISITOR! WELCOME TO SNOWDIN, HOME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS. WELL...THE FOREST OF SNOWDIN." You let out a laugh which caused him to scratch the back of his skull nervously.

'Well, Papyrus, the forest so far is very beautiful

"ACTUALLY, THE TOWN ISN'T THAT FAR OFF. IF YOU WOULD LIKE, I COULD GIVE YOU THE GRAND TOUR!" You fidget at his offer, not quite wanting to go to the town just yet.

'Maybe another time. Instead...' You ran towards the puzzle and knocked against the invisible walls. 'Why don't you show me how this works.' Papyrus smiled wide at the thought of someone actually asking him this. He never had anyone so interested in his puzzles. The whole idea of explaining his work to someone new, filled him with great joy.

"OF COURSE, NEWCOMER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL EXPLAIN YOU THE COMPLEXITY OF MY PUZZLING SKILLS, WHILE I CALIBRATE IT." You smiled at him so happily, that Papyrus found his face heating up.

Through out the morning, you and Papyrus went through all his puzzles as he explain in great detail on how he created them. You two even found out how some of them failed to work. For there seemed to have been some strange remote device attached to them. But by removing the one attached to the color title maze, it caused the strange rectangular box that layed nearby to rocket off.

'Papyrus? What was that?'

"NOT QUITE SURE, BUT FOR SOME REASON IT REMINDS ME OF A CERTAIN SEXY RECTANGLE." After staring at it for awhile, you two went back to the puzzles. While he worked, Papyrus talked about all the wonderful things that would await for him once he had successfully captured a human. But everytime he talked about humans, you would flinch. Thinking to himself he thought you might also felt weary of them. Not wanting to upset you any longer, he changed the subject towards his love of spaghetti, which you seemed to enjoy quite alot. Nearing the end of the bridge that led to town, Papyrus phone started to ring. Taking out his phone he saw that it was already time for lunch. "SORRY NEWCOMER, BUT I MUST HEAD HOME. I HAVE TO PREPARE LUNCH FOR MY BROTHER." You nodded before turning your back towards him to head back to the forest. Seeing you start to leave, Papyrus quickly grabbed onto your arm. "WAIT!" Turning around, you saw him rubbing his gloves. "I MEAN, I HAVE YET TO KNOW YOUR NAME."

'My...name..' You looked down for a bit, before looking at him again. 'It's Frisk.' Putting your finger to your lips, 'but...as a friend, can you keep it a secret,?'

"FRIEND!?" Nodding your head, Papyrus lifted you off the ground in a huge hug. He was so happy to know that he had made a new friend. Spinning you around, you couldn't contain yourself, that you started to laugh. Hearing your laughter, he too joined in before letting you go. Papyrus was confused on why you didn't want him to tell anyone about your name. But he accepted your request without question. "AS MY NEW FRIEND, I WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU OVER TO LUNCH. WHAT BETTER WAY TO STRENGTHEN OUR BOND OF FRIENDSHIP THEN BY SHARING A DELICIOUS PLATE OF SPAGHETTI!"

'Maybe another time. I...I have some things I need to attend to. Sorry...' He was sad that you declined his offer, but seeing you deflate before him he straightened his back and put on the best smile he had.

"DO NOT WORRY, WE CAN ENJOY MY CULINARY ART, ANOTHER DAY!" He said as he petted your head. You smiled before leaving again. Seeing you leave, gave him a foreboding feeling in his soul. That he found himself calling out your name. You turned around with a puzzled look. "WILL...WILL I SEE YOU AGAIN?" You laughed before giving him a thumbs up. Happy with your response, Papyrus ran back to town.

••••••

Sans' skull felt tight as he tried to pry his eyesockets open. Falling off his bed with a loud groan, his body and soul ached as the memories of yesterday came back to him. Sitting against his bed, he rested his skull on his knees. With a heavy sigh, he waited for it to pass.

 _maybe I'll be lucky and the time would reset..._

Sans was shocked to have even considered doing a reset for something as petty as a heartbreak, that he found himself laughing out loud. He laughed and laughed until he started to cry, soon he found himself sobbing on the floor. Even if it was insignificant compared to other things, it still didn't mean that it didn't hurt. But he stopped his little pity party when he heard the front door close. Whiping away his tears, he stumbled his way up. Grabbing his jacket as he left his room, he waited to hear his brother's complaints and worries.

"sup, bro." He greeted as he entered the kitchen. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he waited to hear his brother but he was to busy humming. "pap?" His brother seemed so happy, happier then he did in a long while that he was getting curious. When his brother finally turned around, he let out a loud scream, dropping the plates of spaghetti.

"BROTHER! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?"

"i've been calling out to you for awhile now."

"Y-YOU HAVE?"

"ya seem pretty cheerful there, bro. did something good happen?" Papyrus picked the remains off the floor and dumped them to a nearby trashcan.

"YES SANS! TODAY I MEET MY NEW FRIEND BY THE NAME OF FR-...I...I...I..." Sans raised a brow bone, wondering why his brother sounded like a scratched recorded player.

"you ok there?" Papyrus snapping out on whatever trance he was in, grabbed another serving of spaghetti and handed it to him.

"OF COURSE SANS! I AM ALWAYS IN TIP TOP SHAPE!" Grinning widely, Papyrus sat down and started eating. Sans rested his skull on his perched hand, staring at his cheerful brother.

"so, who's this friend?" Papyrus mouth went wide open, threatening the food to spill out.

"UH...FRIEND?"

"you jus' said ya found a new friend?"

"YES! A FRIEND. A NEW FRIEND."

"okay...does this friend have a name?" Papyrus was acting weird, he looked ...jittery as he avoided looking at him. "pap?" Looking back at him, Papyrus picked up his plate and started cleaning.

"OF COURSE THEY HAVE A NAME! AND A BEAUTIFUL ONE AT THAT!"

"beautiful huh..." Papyrus dropped the plate he was cleaning, causing it break in the sink.

"I-I MEAN...UH..I...SANS! IT'S GETTING LATE, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN HOTLANDS!" Papyrus picked him up in one fell swoop before marching towards the front door.

"but i didn't even..."

"SANS THERE IS NO TIME, YOU CAN PICK SOMETHING UP FROM GRILLBY'S LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO. NOW OFF YOU GO!" Placing him down onto the snowy ground, Papyrus shut the door at him. Sans wasn't quite sure what to make out of what had happened. Scratching the back of his skull, he shortcuted his way to his Hotland post at the end of Waterfall.

Enjoying the warmth the lava gave off, Sans rested his skull in his folded arms. Wondering who this new friend was. Everything in this new timeline was new, that he didn't know what to do. Not only was it new to him, but it was running longer then usual. You haven't even left the Ruins yet. If he was lucky, the time line would stay like that. But he didn't believe in luck. Letting out a loud groan, he rubbed his skull. If he wasn't sulking about his stupid mistake on telling Toriel about the reset, then he was thinking about you. Everything about you was diffrent. Even down to you're soul. Which he couldn't understand.

The hours passed extremely slow as he waited at his post. Waiting for the day to end just so that he could take another chance at reaching out towards that door. He really shouldn't take things for granted, the small piece of calm he had. But the whole thing was putting him on edge. He knew that Toriel would probably never visit that door again especially since she really liked holding onto grudges. But he had to try...right? But then there was the thought of seeing you there as well. He didn't want to face you again just to go through the same thing as he did the other night. Except, he couldn't just let you walk out of the Ruins without him there to watch over you. Resting his eyesockets, he let out a long sigh. He was so tired of the whole thing.

•••••••••

After befriending all the royal guards in Snowdin, you stood before the small town. The town where Sans lived. If he saw you, would he kill you? You let out a dry laugh, knowing that he probably would. If you wish to make any progress, you decided that it would be a wise idea to try and avoid him for the time being. Hearing your stomach growl, you went into your pocket to see how much gold you managed to pick up. Seeing how you where roaming around the forest to pass the time, you had quite a bit of spare gold. Even though you knew that going into the town where your killer lived was a bad choice, you also knew you couldn't survive on only nice creams. Not only that, but camping out in a snowy forest was not ideal for a human body. (Even if you barely noticed the cold.) Walking into the Shop, the shopkeeper greeted you warmly.

"Hiya, Welcome to Snowdin!"

'Thank you. It's a nice little town you have here."

"Yes, it's quiet peaceful down here. Ya know, I can't remember the last time I saw a fresh face around here. Where did you come from? The capital?" You nodded your head. "You don't look like a tourist. Are you here by yourself?"

'Just me.' The shopkeeper smiled at you kindly. 

"Cheer up sweetie, things might be a little...claustrophobic. But if you keep believing that freedom is coming and grit your teeth then we can face the small struggles. That's just how life is, ain't it?" You smiled at her as you nodded yes. After buying a couple of cinnamon bunnies and a few bisicles, you asked if there was any room at the Inn. "The one next door? There should still be a room available. Yah know, my sister owns it and if you are really in need of a place to crash in, she won't charge you for it. But I must warn you, those rooms don't stay unoccupied for to long. The captain of the royal guard herself enjoys crashing there from time to time.Planning to stay awhile?"

'Maybe.'

"Well enjoy your stay." Waving her goodbye you walked out of the store. Happily waving hello to the towns people, you made your way to the Inn all while making sure you didn't see any signs of Sans. Before entering, you heard a soft noise near by. Curious, you walked around the building into a small ally.

"What are you doing?" Looking down, you saw that it was Flowey. Squatting down, you petted his petals. "I thought you where trying to fix things? Not finding a place to live!"

'Flowey, I was smaller when I first tried. It's easier to make friends when you look young. But now...I look older and things are diffrent now. I can't rush it or I'll end up messing things up again. Trust me on this, okay?' Flowey glared at the ground as you continue to pet him. Mumbling the word fine, he sunk down into the ground.

{ _You know, the little flower is right. Do you really think you should be taking things so slow? If I was you, I would have already made it past Hotland by now}_

 _If you were me, you would still be fighting Sans. While I'm determined to fix things to how things were, you are only determined to leave this place. Which makes you impatient and-_

 _{Yes yes...I get it. I go all genocide on their asses, who cares...}_

 _I do! Because of what you did, you caused me the chance to deserve their friendship. If I can even get it back._

Walking back into the Inn, Chara scuffed before leaving you alone. The innkeeper greeted you before offering you a room to stay. Relieved that there was still a room available, you paid for the day. Crashing onto the soft bed, you closed your eyes. If you where planning on staying for awhile, you knew that you had to find a way on getting more money. And you can't keep confronting monsters in the forest without wearing out.

{ _Why don't you get a job?}_ Chara said in a mocking voice.

 _Maybe I will._

 _{I was joking!!}_

Curling yourself into a tight ball, your eyes closed to the sound of snoring from next door. A smiled itched it's way across your face as your mind was filled with the laughter of a very tall skeleton. Lighthearted with the idea of waking early the next day to meet with him once more. Even without your soul, you found something else that caused your heart to thump.

••••••••

It would be a lie to say that Papyrus wasn't excited for the day to end. That he was ready to go to bed even before Sans even got home from his MTT job. But, being a good brother, he waited for him. As soon as he heard the front door open and close, he rushed over to his brother. Startling Sans, Papyrus lifted him over his shoulder and ran straight to his room.

"woah! where's the fire paps?" Papyrus tossed his brother in bed. Grabbing Sans blanket, he wrapped him tight onto the bed, tucking the ends to either side.

"GOOD NIGHT BROTHER!" Having said that he closed the door behind him before rushing off to sleep.

Waking up bright and early, he stayed staring at his bedroom door, with his gloved hand on the doorknob. His gloves looked so warn out, that he found himself putting them away and slipping on new ones that he have yet to try out. All ready to go, he went to check in on his brother. He smiled to himself when he saw that Sans was still in bed...just like he left him. The blanket strapped tightly on his body covering most of his face with one of his arm hanging stiffly up. Closing the door softly behind him, he ran out of the house.

He might be feeling a little to excited about meeting his new friend again but...something in his soul made him feel as if they where old friends. Which was strange since he practically just meet you. But the other reason why he was so eager to see you was that his soul also made him feel as if you could dissappear very quickly from him. Slowing down, he saw you standing before him with your back turned. Seeing you chased his fear away.

"FRISK! HOW NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Hearing his voice, you turned around.

'Morning Papyrus. I told you, you'll see me again. So what's on today's agenda?' Papyrus rubbed his gloves together, for he hadn't thought that far ahead. Seeing him conflicted, you rested a hand ontop of his. 'Why don't we calibrate your puzzles again, then we can see what we can do when we finish.'

"GREAT IDEA, DEAR NEW FRIEND!"

'Are these new gloves?'

"I SEE THAT YOU ARE VERY OBSERVANT. FOR THESE ARE QUITE NEW. SOMONE AS GREAT AS I SHOULD ALWAYS BE ON THEIR BEST!" He said with a pose. You smiled at him as you thumbed the fabric of his new gloves.

'They're nice.' You signed before walking on ahead. Papyrus stared at you with his jaw opened, trying to say something...but nothing came out. Papyrus wasn't used to feeling so lost. Throughout the early morning, he just kept fumbling around you. It was all very strange to him. Something about you made him feel as if he had found something he had lost long ago. Standing once more on the bridge that held the gauntlet of deadly terror. You leaned over the bridge, admiring the scene below. Papyrus noticing this, he too looked over the scene.

"THE BRIDGE LOOKS DANGEROUS, DOESN'T IT?"

'Yes.'

"BUT IT IS QUITE STABLE ACTUALLY." Holding onto the rope railing, Papyrus swung the bridge back and forth with his weight. You held on tight, laughing at his daring feat. "IN FACT, IT'S JUST A ROCK FORMATION I PAINTED OVER. I THINK IT LOOKS MORE DRAMATIC THAT WAY. I EVEN ADDED THIS ROPE." You stopped and stared back at the scene below you.

'You...painting this?' Papyrus smiled as he nodded. 'This is beautiful Papyrus! I didn't know you could draw. Let alone paint something as amazing as this!' Papyrus eyesockets grew wide as he watched your face in amusement as you continued to praise him for it. That he found himself hiding his face in his scarf. 'Why are you hiding your face? You should be proud!'

"OF COURSE I AM PROUD! I AM TRULY THE GREATEST! NYEHEHEHE!!"

'Yes...yes you are.' You both sat down on the bridge, enjoying each others company. Sitting with your legs hanging outside of the bridge, you could almost feel the painted rock beneath the souls of your shoes. When you were ready, both of you decided to go for a stroll through the forest.

Papyrus enjoyed walking along beside you. Even when he ran out of things to say, you didn't pull away from him. But after awhile, his lack of speech caused you to worry.

'Papyrus? Are you ok?' Seeing the concern on your face, he gathered snow in his hand before launching it towards you.

"OF COURSE I AM! BUT IT WOULD SEEM THAT YOU ARE IN A BIT OF A DAZE, NYEHEHE!" Shaking off the snow off of you, you both began staring at each other with an evil glint in your eyes. At the sound of snow falling off from one of the branches, you two ran far apart from each other to take cover. Papyrus stood behind a tree, with a snowball ready in hand. Taking a peek to his side, he noticed your blue sweater peeking out from a large snow puff. "OH GOOD DAY RANDOM MONSTER!" He shouted which got you to stick your head out to see who he was talking to. Taking his chance, he threw another snowball at you. Seeing how you where tricked, you jumped out of your hiding spot and went to a frontal assult.

Back and forth the small snow war continued. Papyrus was obviously winning. For you kept slipping and sliding around the small patches of ice. But even so, you kept smiling and laughing along with him. Papyrus not wanting the game to be one sided, he decided to let you win the next round. Standing out in the wide open area, he pretended to look around for you.

"NEW FRIEND!! OH WHERE MIGHT YOU BE? YOU CAN NOT HIDE FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!" His smile grew when he heard your shoes walking slowly behind him. Scratching the bottom of his jaw, he continued calling out your name. Until you launched yourself at him causing you both to roll down onto the snow in a fit of laughter.

When the laughter died down, Papyrus stared at you happily as you loomed over him. Your arms where at the side of him as you had them hold your body up and your hair framing down at the sides of your face. Seeing the position the two of you where in, you both started to laugh. This day was starting to be the most fun he has ever had in a long time. To just enjoy the day with a good friend. Until he heard your laughter die off to a strange gurgle and felt something dripping onto his skull. Opening his eyesockets wide, he stared at your face as it twisted into a state of pain and shock.

"F...FRISK?!"


	33. A Warm Companion

Hearing the sound of the door closing, Sans stirred from his sleep.

 _Pap_?

Prying the tightly tucked covers off, he groaned out as he sat up.

 _Seriously bro, you should really use a little less strength when tucking someone in._

Scratching the back of his skull, his gaze focused on his surrounding. Hearing the quiet creak of the walls of his home against the wind, he felt a strange stillness.

"pap?" Not hearing a response, he left his room. Shuffling out, he called out once more? "bro? ya here?" His only answer where the dripping sounds from the kitchen faucet. Grabbing his coat he made his way out of his home and into the peaceful town.

 _Brother must have been in a rush to leave to let me sleep like that..._

Sans closed his eyesockets as he listen to the snow crunching down against his every step and the many voices of the town people's greeting each other. After a day of drinking and crying, he could almost feel a small sense of calm. Not in any hurry to go to his post to go through his mundane task, Sans went to check on Grillby. To clean up any mess he might have left behind. Stars may only know what he might have said or do when he was drunk.

After a couple of laughs over some good food with a good friend, he left the bar. He was getting a little worried, seeing how Papyrus hasn't called him yet. Leaving the town, he could already hear his brother's laughter from within the forest. Hearing his brother sounding so joyful, brought a soft smile to his face. Walking deeper into the forest, Papyrus' laughter grew.

"NYO HO HO HO! I HAVE BEEN CAPTURED!!" He sounded oddly in distress. Hearing this caused Sans to pick up his pace. That's when he saw you... You had left the Ruin and were currently straddling over his brother! His vision turned blue as his magic crackled around him.

 _Why!?... What was I doing getting all comfy when I knew that you where but a door awa_ y!

In a fit of rage, he summoned a bone and lunged it through your body. "F...FRISK?" Wounded, Sans flung you as far away from his brother as he possibly could. Having you torn away, Papyrus got up with a startled jolt. "S-SANS! WHAT...WHAT ARE-" Before you could get up, Sans embedded your body with numerous bones. "BROTHER! PLEASE STOP!"

"papyrus, stay away from her!!" Sans surrounded your body with blue bones, keeping Papyrus from reaching you. Papyrus looked helpless as he stared at your bloodied body on the ground.

"SANS PLEASE! I-I CAN STILL SAVE HER, PLEASE LET ME..." Seeing your soul shattering, Papyrus feel down to his knees as Sans retracted his magic. "BROTHER...WHY...Why Did..." Papyrus gathered your lifeless body into his arms.

"pap, that thing your holding in your arms right now, is a human!"

"H-Human..." He studied your face, letting his phalanges brush away your hair from your blood stained face. Papyrus orange tears fell onto your cheek as his body started to shake. Papyrus grip tighten over your body, drawing you closer to his.

"I... I, Don't Care..."

"what!?"

"I...Said, I DON'T CARE! SHE, SHE WAS KIND...SHE WAS GOOD! She...She...Was My Friend..."

"papyrus, you yourself had once said that you felt that humans where dangerous. even warning me to stay away from them if i ever found one!"

"I-I KNOW...BUT ...EVEN SO, I KNOW THAT SHE WAS GOOD! SHE WOULD NEVER HAVE HARMED ANYONE! I BELIEVE THAT!" Sans stumbled back as the world around him started to reload once more."BUT WHAT I NEVER BELIEVED WAS...That My Brother Would Kill Anyone..." As the world faded around him in dark, he felt his soul plummet as he looked at the disappointed stare of his brother. Vision engulfed in black, his mind faded away.

His eyesockets opened wide when the world came back. A pending headache causing him to stumble off of his bed. Massaging his skull, he stumbled out of his room as quick as he could to stop his brother from meeting you.

Laying on the cold snow, you blinked a couple of time before a yellow figure shadowed your vision.

"You look really stupid laying down there."

'Oh, hello Flowey.'

"Pretty nonchalant for somone who just died."

'You think so?' Standing up, you brushed yourself as you saw that you where standing near a star you had saved earlier before you met Papyrus that morning.

"It doesn't seem that you could befriend those skeleton brothers right now. Especially, with the older brother one sticking holes into you everytime he sees you."

{I _have to agree with our little flower friend.}_

'Guys, relax. I'm not quitting just yet...' before you could explain on what you where trying to plan, Flowey disappeared when a booming voice came to great you. 'Papyrus, I hope you slept well.'

"LIKE THE DEAD NYHEHE...He-.."

'Papyrus?' Papyrus had stopped midlaugh, concerning you.

He held onto his skull as his mind wondered off. Something about what he said seemed oddly unappropriate. Unable to understand the weird sensation that something was wrong, he shook his head from the thought before smiling at you once more. "FRISK, I TOO ASK IF YOU HAD A RESTFUL NIGHT!"

'Its was alright. But my gut would have to disagree.' Papyrus' glare narrowed as he thought on what you said, for it oddly sounded as if you where trying to say a pun.

"HMMMM?" But you just waved your hand, brushing the topic away.

'There's something I need to tell you.'

"AS YOUR GREATEST OF FRIENDS, I AM ALL EARS." You giggled when he brought his hand towards where his ears would have been if he had any. "METAPHORICALLY! BECAUSE APPARENTLY I'M ALL BONES! NYHEHEHE!!!"

'I haven't...I haven't been honest with you.' Sensing the seriousness of your topic, Papyrus mood deflated a bit. 'I've been lying to you.' You gripped onto the hem of your sweater as you stared down into the ground. You couldn't afford to go around the bushes to soften the blow. For you knew that Sans would be arriving very soon. Your heart pounding against your ears as the silence stretched on. You flinched when you saw a large red gloved hand, covering your own. Looking up, Papyrus had a gentle smile on his face. Waiting patiently for what you had to say. 'I'm a human.' Papyrus eyesockets grew wide as his grip tighten around your hand.

"pap?" His brother's voice snapped him from whatever trance he was in for he immediately dropped your hand. Taking a few steps back, his brother called for his attention again. Turning around, he saw that Sans was ready to attack you if you made any advance towards any of them.

"S...SANS?" Papyrus looked back and forth, conflicted in what he was supposed to do.

"papyrus, i need you to move..." which he did, but it was not what Sans was hoping for. Papyrus walked towards his brother before lifting him into his arms. "bro! w-what are you doing!!?" With a shadowed glance, Papyrus spoke to you.

"HUMAN...I...I NEED TO THINK ON SOME THINGS. SO, IF YOU COULD JUST PROMISE ME THAT YOU WOULD NOT LEAVE SNOWDIN OR COME NEAR MY BROTHER, THEN I CAN LET YOU STAY. ONLY UNTIL I CAN GIVE YOU A CLEAR ANSWER ON ALL THIS." You nodded your head. Before he could leave, with a pain expression, he asked one question. "H-HUMAN, CAN...CAN I BELIEVE THAT NO HARM WILL COME TO THOSE LIVING IN SNOWDIN?"

'Yes.' Staying put, he left you in the cold forest, carrying his bewildered brother back into Snowdin.

You weren't quiet sure how long you stood there as they left you, but it must have been quiet awhile, for Chara called you the frozen statue of lament.

"Idiot, now what? Not only does the trashbag hate your guts, but you just blew your chance with the tall idiot"

'I had it coming.'

"What?"

'For lying to him, for being afraid of Sans. For believing I deserved their hate.'

"So what?"

'Flowey, because I was feeling afraid, self hate, and regret, I got what I kept hoping that would not have happened. If for one moment I let myself believe I deserve this chance to make things right and let myself be happy, then I can get through this!'

"Not really making a lot of sense here."

'Trust me on this, if you believe and feel hard enough, then they will come true.'

"HA, kinda hard to do without a soul!"

'Maybe.' Petting Flowey, you started to run towards the town.

"Where are you going!!!!??"

'To get a job!!' You laughed as you signed back at him.

"Idiot."

Sans struggled against his brother's hold as he continued to carry him off back to their home. "bro! you're just gonna leave her!!?? you can't just leave a human..." he stopped when hefelt his brother stiffen at the word human. Inside their house, Papyrus sat Sans onto the couch before going to the kitchen. "pap...come on say something..."

"Brother, Don't Worry About The Human. I Believe In Her. Wait Patiently While I Make Breakfast."

"sorry bro, but i can't." Before he could shortcut his way back to you, Papyrus had summoned a blue bone and was pointing it towards his back. "pap...?!"

"Brother...You Will Not Go Near That Human. Nor Will I Let Them Come Near You. Do I Make Myself Clear?" Sans gritted his teeth as he sat back down. He's never seen his brother so much on edge. Not wanting to test his brother's patience, he did as he was told. But it didn't help his mind wonder off towards you. Hoping you would stay true to your promise to his brother.

Papyrus mind was cluttered as his soul hummed in fear. To know that you where a human, that a human was near his brother or that his brother might have done something regrettable towards you. He felt so conflicted. You were his friend, but you are also a human. You had lied to him, and posed a threat to his brother. But he also feared for your life if he did not calm Sans down. His soul fought against itself, for even thinking badly about you. Whatever he decided to do, he couldn't dwell on it for too long.

For a human had fallen into the underground.

With a clear thought and a goal at hand, you walked into Grillby's bar. The door chime ringing, several of the royal guards looked to see who had walked in. Seeing you, their ears started to perk up. Noticing that they where the only ones at the bar so early in the morning, you walked straight towards them. The guards where happy to see you again, even calling you strange little pup. While you talked with them, you would sometimes feel as if someone was staring at you. But every time you looked behind you, all you would see was Grillby arranging the beverages. A couple of chats here a couple of pets there, you excused yourself before heading towards the bar where Grillby was wiping down the counter. Taking a seat in front of him, you waited patiently till he looked up at you.

"..." The sound of his flame crackling between the silence. Looking at each other for a while without a single word being said, you smiled before signing.

'Hello.'

'My name is Frisk. I'm new here and I wanted to ask if there is any jobs available around here?' Smiling wide, you stuck your hand towards him.

"..." Grillby looked taken back as he looked at your hand. Most people who didn't know him usually strained away from his touch. But here you were smiling cheerfully awaiting for him to shake your hand. He carefully took your hand into his own, waiting for a reaction; if you would pull away or let out a shriek. Without fazing you shook his hand.

'I could clean! Maybe wash dishes, mop, sweep, take the trash out? I won't ask for alot of pay, just enou-' Grillby left his spot, leaving you alone as he went to the back. You waited till he came back holding a bundle of clothes in his hand. Laying them ontop of the counter, you looked at them with your head tilted sideways wondering what they where for.

"...You can start this afternoon. A few minutes before the lunch shift..." Just like that, Grillby had given you a job. You weren't sure why, but you where happy. Or...you thought you were. Your heart had leaped inside your chest and your blood ran through your veins faster then usual. Giving him a cheeky smile, you nodded before taking your new clothes. Running out of the bar, you went back to the inn to get ready for your new job.

Entering the Inn, you asked the Inn keeper for a room once more. Which she gladly offered you the key for. Walking up the steps, the Inn keeper called for you. Turning back, she told you that the room was reserved for tomorrow. Apparently the Captain of the royal guard was coming over to stay for a bit.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have brought you." You smiled at her, shaking your head no.

'Don't worry about it. It's fine.'

"Do you have a place to stay tomorrow?" You nodded yes before running back to your room.

{ _Why lie!? You don't have anywhere else to stay!}_

 _I'll fine a place._

{ _There isn't anywhere else! The only other place is the resort!!}_

 _Don't worry about it._

Taking a quick shower, you changed into your new uniform. Turning yourself around, you looked yourself over. Wearing the uniform, you soon realized how much older you felt, that your age never truly had sunken in. Your childhood was really gone, but in reality, you never really had one...did you? Folding your sweater neatly, you grabbed one of the paper bags you recieved from the Shop yesterday, and stored away your clothes. Looking at the wall clock, you saw that it was close to lunch time. Taking your paper bag, you made your way towards the bar. With whatever determination that still lingered deep inside you, you let it fuel you for the days ahead.

"pap, come on...i...i'm...nghhhh...not going to ...do...anything..." Sans grunted as he tried walking towards the door while Papyrus was trying to hold him back from leaving. He was practically dragging him across the floor.

"BROTHER PLEASE. JUST LEAVE THE HUMAN ALONE."

"don't you have to ...get ready for Undyne...she's coming tomorrow right?"

"UNDYNE! OH NO, I FORGOT!! I MUST WARN THE HUMAN!!!"

"yeah...so let go of me, so as i can tell her..."

"BROTHER, IT IS NOT THAT I DON'T TRUST YOU. BUT I DON'T TRUST YOU." Sans sighed as his body sagged.

"bro, trust me. i ain't gonna lay a bony finger on her, just gonna tell her something. okay?" Papyrus eyesockets shimmered, silently begging him not to go back on his word. Sans patted his brother's skull, before shortcutting away.

Just a friendly chat, and if things don't go well...who said I needed to use my hands to give someone a bad time.

Shortcutting towards the the bridge near the town, he started searching for you. But finding no signs that you where still in the forest, he made his way back to town.

He was going to try confronting you, but instead he was too busy just trying to find you. Many of the guards had said that they saw you near the Inn, others say at Grillby's. But the Inn Keeper said that you had just checked out and he peeked inside the bar but didn't see you sitting anywhere. None of the regulars knew if you had walked in or not. He doubted that you made it towards Waterfall or that you went back to the Ruins. Seeing how those stone doors were now sealed. Which also blew any chance that Toriel might be waiting on the other side.

Heading back home, he told his brother that he couldn't find you. Papyrus was glad at first, and then deflated on not knowing where you had ran off to, but then he perked up and went on to preparing the dinner. Sans slumped ontop of the couch, sooner or later, he'll find you. Not alot of places to hide without someone noticing.

The days went on and Undyne came by to check for said human. But not finding anyone, she left that same night. Sans continued to search for you when he had the time. Papyrus who was a nervous wreck the whole time during Undyne's visit, finally was able to breathe out. He really didn't like the thought of lying to his friends, but he also didn't want anyone getting hurt. After five days and his brother still hasn't found you. Worried, he tried calling you to see where you might have gone. Not knowing your number, he tried every number combination, until he reached yours.

"HUMAN!?"

"..." He was confused to hear a stifled laughter on the other end.

"HELLO?"

"... . .-.. .-.. --" All he heard where distinct tapping against the phone.

"OH HOW SILLY OF ME! I MUST HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT YOU DO NOT SPEAK! WELL, THIS IS PAPYRUS, AND I HAVE THOUGHT OVER SOME THINGS. AND I HAVE COME TO A WONDERFUL CONCLUSION REGARDING OUR SITUATION!! AT YOUR EARLIEST CONVENIENCE, MEET ME TOMORROW AT THE BRIDGE OF DEADLY TERROR!!" Hanging up, his phone started ringing. "SANS?"

"sup bro, just letting you know, that i'll be heading to grillby's."

"GLAD YOU ARE GIVING UP ON THAT SILLY ATTEMPT ON HUNTING THE HUMAN."

"pap, i'm not hunting, just trying to chat is all."

"HMMM..."

"bro?"

"ENJOY YOUR GREASY MEAL! NYHEHEHE."

On your first day of work, Grillby showed you around the bar. Where the cleaning station was and where he prepared the meals. He instructed that all you had to do for now was help clean the dishes when they came in and help sweep the store when it wasn't busy. Just until you got a handle of being there. Afterwards, he would let you serve the costumers and then see where to go from there. Grillby was impressed to see how quickly you got used to the job, that after the 3rd day, you were able to work infront alongside him.

'Are you sure that it's ok? I'm fine working in the back.'

"...Only if you're not comfortable working out here. But other wise, I believe you will do just fine..." Shaking your head, you stuck out a thumbs up. Showing that you were fine either way. The rest of day and well into the night, you helped take orders from tables and then clean after they left. Through out the day, you would sense that Grillby was watching you as you served the customers. But everytime you would check, he went back to his work. Curious, you decided to have a little fun.

Grillby glanced at his new employee as she cheerfully served those at the bar. But even though you where smiling, he didn't sense it. Being a bar keeper and hearing stories from the many drunk monsters who poured their soul out to him, he learned to read them pretty well. So even though, you seemed happy, he felt that something was troubling you. Glancing back at you while serving a drink to an ever tipsy rabbit, you smirked towards him. Confused, he looked away. But when he glanced back, you blew a kiss at him. His flame flickered brighter and he hurriedly turned his attention else where. He found his flame flickering harder when he heard you laughing.

At the end of the day, you stayed longer as to help him close the bar. Wiping down the counters and putting away the kitchen wares, Grillby locked the front door of the bar. He was heading towards the back of the building where his home was when he saw you walking through the trees. Curious as to why at the middle of the night you would go there, he followed you. Following through the small opening, he stumbled across a small clearing. There you where standing, hiddenaway from the town.

"...Frisk?..."

'Grillby? What's wrong?' Seeing Grillby startled you a bit, that you dropped your paper bag containing your clothes.

"...Why are you out here?..." You tipped her head sideways, confused on why he looked so concerned.

'Getting ready to go to bed?' Grillby sighed as he rested his hand in his forehead and hip.

"...How long have you been out here?..."

'Three days.' Grillby stared at you for a bit before picking the paper bag from the ground. You looked at him as he started walking back to the bar with your clothes in hand. Taking it that he wanted you to follow him, you did. Quietly, you two walked all the way towards the back. Grillby unlocked the back door, which led to a small entryway containing a flight of stairs.

"...the guest room is to your left, the room to the right is where I sleep and where the kitchen is also located. If you need the bathroom to shower, it's behind the stairs..." As he reached to the top of the stairs, he turned and saw that you were trembling. "...Frisk?..." in a swift movement, you embraced the flamed monster. Taken back by your action, he stumbled back with his arms awkwardly hovering over you.

"Thank you." Your voice was but a mere whisper, but enough for him to hear it. Relaxing his body, he rested his hand on your back. Pushing away from him, you smiled cheekly before entering your new room.

After living in the cold snow for three days, you ended up living with your boss. For the two days you have stayed with him so far, he had invited you over to his room for breakfast. Which looked more like an apartment flat then just a simple bedroom like your own. A small complex with couple of rooms, a wide kitchen and a small living area. Curious on your first breakfast visit, you wondered around, causing Grillby to chuckle behind you. You had nervously laughed when he caught you snooping inside what looked like a girl's bedroom. Before you could ask, he said it belongs to his daughter. Who currently was studying in Hotland. He playfully hit the side of your head for being so nosey and told you it was time to eat. After breakfast the two of you got ready for the day's work.

It was nice...

On the second day while you where cleaning the dishes, you recieved a phone call from none other then Papyrus himself. After agreeing to meet him tomorrow, you heard someone come into the bar. It was a little early for the usual lunch-goers. Grillby was busy prepping the food for the lunch rush, that he sent you to tend to whoever it was. With a cheerful smile, you went out to greet the new customer.

But you frozed when you saw who it was.


	34. Bring in da FIRE!

Walking towards the empty bar, Sans froze and his eyelights disappeared. His soul dropped and his magic stifled him. For the person standing behind the bar was not his old friend Grillby, but... _you_. You where standing there behind the bar, looking at him.

'Sans? Welcome, what can I get for you?' 

Teeth gritting and fist clenched, his voice grew deep and menacing. "what did you do to him?" You tilted your head, letting your hair fall across your face.

'To who?'

" **to grillby!"** One of the few monsters who where able to be safe from you, one of the ones who never felt how it was to die by your hands...and now you were there, where he should be. Sans pulled your soul out of your chest, making you jerk forward and causing plates on the counter to crash onto the floor.

 _Guess, I'll have alot of cleaning to do. You thought, sighing heavily._

You jumped over the bar and took a stance, ready to dodge his assult. As Sans ran towards you, his right eye blaring, a white object quickly stood infront of you, obstructing your view. Sans was then warded back by a flash of heat. Stumbling back to his feet, his eyesockets widen in disbelief.

"grillbz?!" Grillby stood infront of you, taking a stance of his own.

"...Sans, I will not allow violence inside my bar..."

"you're alive!? i...i thought..."

"...That I was dead? Quite a large assumption from just seeing my new employee, don't you think?..."

"employee? grillbz, that thing is a human!" Grillby removed his glasses as to massage the space between his eyes.

"...You're assuming alot again. Do you really believe I didn't know what she was?" Sweat dripped down his skull, too baffled to talk back. "...Anyone who put in any effort in looking at her could tell she was not a monster ..."

"so...why?" Grillby placed his glasses back on and folded his arms.

"...She was looking for a job and I had one to give."

"but-"

"...If she was not already my employee, I would not stand in your way from doing your job. But now..." Grillby's flame crackled along with his threatening timber in his voice. "...She is under my protection while she's under my employment ..." You could feel the heaviness in the air between the two as they continued to stare at each other; daring for the other to make the first move.

Clearing your throat, both Sans and Grillby shifted their gaze towards you. You sighed once more before walking back behind the bar. Taking out a bottle of ketchup, you gave it a small shake, focusing your attention towards Sans.

'Will you be having ketchup with your order?' You smiled cheekly. Sans scuffed before giving a side glance towards Grillby. The look on his old friend's face, left him speechless. For he stared at you with such tenderness as a small smile threaten to reveal itself. Grillby having noticed the staring, quickly composed himself before heading back to the kitchen. Sans couldn't believe that Grillby had protected you in such away as to get in his way. Nothing was making any sense to him. Seeing how Sans wasn't making any effort on moving (besides glaring at the Fire exit as if some weird creature would pop out of it at any moment), you walked towards him. Leaning real close to the side of his skull, you blew softly, earning you a very amusing reaction from him.

Sans stumbled back, holding the spot where you blew, skull burning from the unexpected assult. You smiled wide at him, before returning back to your spot. 'Better sit down, bone boy, or people might think you're the new centerpiece of the bar.' 

_Bone boy!??_

Sans rubbed the back of his neck, cautiously walking towards the bar. Sitting down at his usual spot he kept his sight on you, just in case you wanted to pull a fast one on him. He continued to stare as you gingerly cleaned the bar, wondering what you were planning. Nothing that you did in the current timeline made any sense to him. At least in the past he knew your end goal, which was nothing more then to dust as many monsters you can with that dreaded knife you used to carry. But now, not only where you acting friendly towards his brother but now he's caught you working under Grillby?

'Gonna order, or are you just gonna keep staring at me?' Sans cheeks turned into a slight shade of blue, having been caught staring off. 'Or, are you enjoying my new look?' You signed while you wiggled your brows.

"no! i mean i wasn't..." Sans sneared, which did nothing for the blush from spreading, which you seemed to enjoy.

'Well, if your not gonna order anything, then maybe you're here for something else?' You signed before leaning ever so closely to him over the bar. Sans almost fell off his seat if you hadn't grab onto his shirt. Safetly back on, he buried his face deeper into his jacket.

"what the hell kid?" You just laughed while shrugging at him. Sans sighed loudly, running his hand over his face in an attempt to brush away the rising heat from his skull.

 _What the hell is up with that laugh? It didn't used to sound so damn...cheerful._

"look, i just wanted to grab a bite to eat. i didn't know you were here."

'Burger and a side of fries then?' Sans waved his hand at you without much effort, he didn't really care for all he knew was that he was emotionally drained at the moment. Giving him a small nod, you disappeared through the kitchen door. Folding his arms ontop of the counter, he rested his head until he felt his elbow hit something over. Looking up, he saw that it was the bottle of ketchup you had left for him. Taking a swig, he went back to resting his skull.

What was he doing? What _should_ he be doing? He can't figure out why or _how_ you had changed so much. When you came back, you placed his meal near him. But before you could go back, Sans grabbed a hold onto your elbow.

"kid, what's your angle here?"

'My angle?' Letting you go, he suspiciously looked at you for any tall tell signs that you where going to lie to him.

"what are you doing? why are you acting so...different. what are you trying to get after all this?" You smiled softly at him, causing his soul to quiver. His soul's reaction confused him, that sad smile on your face, stunged at his soul. Making him want to comfort you, to erase it away. Shaking the feeling off, he tightened his hold on your elbow, urging you to respond.

'To go back how things used to be, break the barrier and free my friends.' Sans eyesockets widen for the determination on your face was the same one you gave him back when he first meet you. The cheeky little kid who always scurried their way to speak to him, who went along with the weird antics of his friends, who always laughed at his puns, who spared everyone they meet and freed them from their imprisonment.

"f-frisk?" You smiled shyly before waving at him.

'Hi Sans.' Tears of joy, of relief...of guilt, rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it. You were really back. All this time, he thought he had lost you back at the barrier. That he was only left to deal with the psychopathic human you had become. His body started to shake, remembering all the struggles he had to go through as he tried to convince you time after time to change back. But nothing he said or did could get through to you. He had given up hope that you would change back.

"i...i didn't know...why didn't ya t-tell me kid?" Sans placed his hand over his eyesockets to hide his tears. But stiffend when he felt something soft and warm pull him out of his seat into an embrace. You didn't say anything as you started to pet his skull gently. Hearing your heart beat softly against his skull, he wrapped his arms around you. His grip tighten, afraid that you might dissappear, that it was all a dream. By stars, did he wish it wasn't a dream.

 _Please...please let it be real!...I...I don't think I can handle another nightmare before I start to lose myself._

"coulda' saved me a lot of trouble of impelling ya with all those bones." He mumbled as he buried his skull deeper into your neck. Your body shook as you laughed. Pushing him away, you lifted his skull to make him look at you.

'I knew you wouldn't believe me. But it's ok, I'm okay now.' Your words of being okay didn't reach your expression that it almost broke his soul on how worned down you really looked. Before he could apologize to you, he heard a cough coming from behind the counter.

"...Miss Frisk, it's almost time for lunch, if you could make sure that the tables are all cleared it would be quite helpful..." You stepped away from Sans, to give a sharp nod to your boss with a cheerful smiling playing across your face. Sans adjusted himself back onto his seat as you left to clear out the tables. Grillby raised his eyebrow at him, awaiting for him to explain on what he just witnessed.

"heh, the k-kid's really something huh?" Sans felt awkward that he looked down at his untouched meal. Grillby pat his shoulder before going to greet the customers that started to arrive. Sans ate his meal in peace and every so often, he could see that you really had come back. From the way you acted around the other monsters, to that stupid grin you would flash at him from time to time.

It's not a dream...right?

Tending the bar during lunch hour, Grillby glanced towards his bony friend. Catching the small glances he threw towards you. Glances that invited you to draw near. When you weren't occupied, he would find you "chatting" with him as if you were meeting an old friend and not someone who tried to harm you. He was glad at how Sans seemed to lossen up more the longer the two of you talked, even throwing puns at each other. Except somewhere deep down, he had an uncomfortable feeling settle on his soul. In the few days he's spent working with you and the shorter time you had started to live with him, he was starting to miss those silly grins of yours that you used to show him. But watching you throw it towards Sans, he could feel his soul contract painfully at the thought of you not needing him anymore. He even felt a small strange sting in his soul when he saw you in Sans' embrace. But he buried whatever the feeling was. It didn't make any sense on why he felt for you in such a matter, in a short amount of time no doubt. Absent-mindedly cleaning a glass cup, he blinked out of his stupor when he saw you waving your hand over his face.

'Grillby, you okay?'

'You where spacing out.' 

"thinking about a ' _tinder_ ' encounter in the past?"

'Its probably _burning_ through your mind?'

"were you too hot to handle?"

'Maybe he _flamed_ out before it got too bad?' Grillby let out a frustrated sigh as you and Sans snickered through each others horrible puns.

"...Frisk, please don't let him influence you so much..."

'Sorry.' You grinned, before asking if you could sit down for a bit. With lunch hour dying down, he didn't mind if you wanted to rest. 'Grillby, can I ask you a question?'

'Do you have any needle and thred?' Grillby raised his eyebrow, questioning about the strange change of subject. 'My sweater has a small tear in it and I wanted to patch it up before it gets any bigger.'

"...That's what happens when you use the same clothes both day and night. If you would only accept to use one of my shirts to sleep in, you wouldn't have to overuse your only outfit..." Sans stumbled out of his seat, receiving questionable stares from both you and Grillby.

"wait what?"

'The other day during breakfast, Grillby noticed I only have that one sweater, so he offered to let me borrow one of his shirts.'

"...But she politely declined my offer, saying something about how she didn't want to be more of a bother. Which she isn't..."

"hold on, the kid is living with you-" Sans was interrupted by an alarm in his phone. Looking at it, he saw that he was late for his Resort job and if he didn't get there soon, he'd have to deal with that annoying calculator. He ran his hand over the back of his skull with a sigh. "sorry but i'll 'ketchup' with you later, ok?"

'Sure! It was...nice to talk again. See you next time?' Sans gave you a side grin and winked at you.

"definitely, kiddo." Shoving his hands into his sweater, he shortcuted away. Spinning around, you faced your boss with a grin.

'So, boss, what do you want me to do?' Grillby smiled back before walking towards the kitchen.

"...You can help me with the dinner prep..." You followed behind him, enjoying the rest of your work day.

After a long day of work and closing the bar, you followed Grillby back to his place. Your heart still pounding against your ear from earlier. You knew you could never get his forgiveness or even have him trust you again, but to have him see you without hate is enough. It helped kindle the small determination that was left on your heart from your soul.

{ _Great, you have the go ahead from the comedian, can you now leave this area?_ }

 _Not yet. I still have that meeting with Papyrus._

{ _You're taking too long!}_

 _I know. Don't worry, I'm not a very patient person as well. But I want to patch things up before I continue_.

Chara clicked her tongue in frustration before leaving you alone. Lost in your thoughts, you hadn't realized that you had followed Grillby all the way to his apartment room.

'Sorry, I-'

"...Sorry? Did you forget that I told you you could come over and grab a shirt?..Or were you daydreaming again and wondered in without thinking?..." He asked in a playful tone. It was obvious he was finding it amusing that it was probably the latter of the two. To confirm his suspicion, your face went to its expressionless form before you gave him a thumbs up. "...Haha...Of Course. You should really work on that..." Giving you a slight nod to follow him, he went towards his bedroom. Crouching down, he opened his dresser drawer and found a plain black t-shirt that Sans had given him once. Granted, he had picked it up from the dump but it was still in good condition. Handing the shirt over to you, you unraveled it to reveal a small phrase that was on the back.

 **Hot bud.** A mischievous smile grew across your face. Before you could sign anything, Grillby stopped you by putting his hand up. Silently begging you not to say anything about it. You let it go for now, but he knew you'd probably bring it back up later. Massaging his eyelids from behind his glasses, he got up from his crouched position only to stumbled back for you were unbuttoning your uniform top right infront of him. Surprised by your sudden action, his back hit the dresser behind him. He couldnt stop his face from heating, that he could already tell that his red orange-like flames were giving off a small hint of blue. "...I don't t-think it's a wise idea t-to change in here!..." You looked up at him, tipping your head so innocently to the side.

'Why?' Having to release your blouse to sign, Grillby caught a small glimpse of your tan skin, hidden underneath. The mear sight of it, blew his face into a full bluish hue color.

"...At least t-turn around..." You looked so confused by his request, but did as he asked. With nowhere to hide, Grillby quickly turned his back as well.He needed to distract his mind off of you, but he couldnt stop his mind from wondering. The soft tan skin that showed through the buttons to the slight view of your slender neck as you turned. His fingers itched to know if your skin felt as soft as it looked. This was wrong, you were his employee, his friend, his guest, he shouldn't be having these fluttering feelings from just the sight of you. Nor letting you change in his bedroom, with him in it! He hated himself for not advising you to change else where, but you didn't seem to understand the situation you where putting him in.

His mind racing to find something to calm himself with, he suddenly remembered when the blouse slid down your back. Eyes wide in his realization he recalled that there was something marked across your back. Something he had not registered before from his flustered state.

Feeling a small tap on his shoulder, interrupted his train of thought and he cautiously turned around. Relieved that you weren't topless. But seeing the bundle of clothes in your arms, he noticed that you weren't only holding your work blouse but also your dress pants. Upon seeing this, he looked towards the back wall, avoiding his gaze from your semi dressed form. Glad, that his shirt was large on your small frame, reaching halfway on your thighs. But his gaze shifted when you pressed yourself against him. His breath hitched, as your arms wrapped themselves around him. His body stiffened against your soft small frame. Unlike the quick hug from before, you nuzzle your cheek against his chest, drawing your body closer pressing your chest against him. A strange warming feeling coursed through his soul as he felt your heart beating against him.

"Thank you again and...I'm sorry for always troubling you." You mumbled. Caught in a tight hold, Grillby gave in and gently wrapped his arms around you.

"...It's no trouble. Just know that you could always rely on me for anything..." Grillby knew that his action was stretching on for too long then necessary. But he couldn't help it, he didn't want to let go. Not until you started to push away from him, that he reluctantly dropped his arms to his sides.

'Your bud really is hot.' You playfuly grinned before walking out if his apartment. He stumbled down to the ground, his face heating up once more. Your words alongwith the way your body moved with his shirt on your way out, had weakened his knees. He hated himself on how you had caused a shiver down his spine. Did you even know what you were doing to him?

 _What did I get myself into?_

Hearing the voices of children's shouting happily from outside his window, Grillby's conscious slowly stirred from his slumber. The first thing he noticed was how surprisingly comforting the object he was holding onto was. Feeling it breath under his touch. Burying deeper into it, he inhaled the smell of apples and wild flowers with a small hint of cinnamon. Letting out a sigh, his arms tightened it's grip around the object, enjoying the softness and comfort it provided. That was until he felt the object move. His eyes slowly opened, focusing a bit before he could see. But all he saw was a familiar tan. Leaning away, he saw that his face was burying deep into someone's neck. Staggering out of his bed, he saw the strange object he had wrapped his arms so tightly was none other then your sleeping form. His mind raced to figure out how you had appeared there. Ignoring the blazing heat that was his face.

Last night, he had heard a crash coming from your room. Rushing out of his place, he found you staring at your broken window with the cold gust of wind blowing the branches from a nearby tree through it. You had offered to fix it, but he told you that he would get it taken care of in the morning and insisted that you stay over at his place until then. Which only led into arguing on who would take resident on the couch. Only in resulting in both of them sharing the bed.

Through his embarrassment, he still found himself smiling as you continued to sleep. Your body turned around, facing him. Allowing him to scan your face. Remembering the soft hum of life that pulsed underneath your skin where his body touched yours. These thoughts weren't helping him. Neither was his eyes that wondered back to you. Then his eyes widen when he saw a small glimpse of a long jagged scar on your shoulder that peeked through the shirt. So he wasn't imagining what he saw last time. Someone had hurt you. So badly that it caused scars to linger. His soul clenched on the thought of someone ever harming you. Running his hand through his flames ontop of his head, he walked towards his kitchen to prepare for breakfast. Anything to calm his fury.

After mixing the batter, he poured some onto the heated pan. "...Good Morning..." He said once we heard your footsteps against his floor. Finished with the plate of pancakes, he brought them over towards the counter.

'Morning.' You signed while yawning. Having forgotten that you where still wearing his shirt, he almost dropped the plates. Luckily you where still half asleep and didn't notice his blunder. Eating quietly, he noticed the relaxed atmosphere around him. Remembering the domestic bliss he had once had, but lost long ago.

Getting the permission from your boss to meet Papyrus that morning, you waited for him by the bridge of deadly terror. Leaning on the rope of the bridge, your eyes wondered over the faint details from his painting. It still amazed you that he was able to create it. Daydreaming of the fun you had before the restart.

"Idiot!" Hearing your little flowery friend, you let go of the rope in favor of sitting yourself down next to him. "Don't you think you're just wasting time doing all this? If I were you, I'd find a way to free them all before the whole **NOT HAVING A SOUL** things starts to affect you!!" You layed your hand over your heart. Feeling it beat ever so steadily, pumping blood through your veins, keeping you alive. But deep down you could only feel a small ghostly presence resting inside the hallow crevasse where your soul once resided. You shook your head from the growing numbness that it spread.

'Thank you for worrying about me. But really, I'm fine.' You softly petted his petals, enjoying the small dust of blush across his cheeks. He sneered at you before looking away.

"Who said I was worried?!" Even though he said he wasn't, you knew he was lying. For he stayed with you when you had slept on the cold ground hidden by the trees, before Grillby found you and offered his home to you. His presence alone was all the comfort you needed. But when your body started to shiver in your sleep, he had went out of his way to bring you a small candle. Apparently he had asked Papyrus for one, saying how he needed it to see in the dark and asking for anything else would have seem suspicious.

Flowey feeling his patience wearing thin, he shrugged off your hand. He was about to leave when he felt your lips gently gracing against one of his petals. His eyes widen at your action before sinking into the ground and reappearing a few feet away. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He shouted with his face burning.

'A simple thank you kiss.' You smiled so cheerfully, he knew you where enjoying his reaction. But he couldn't calm himself down. He had to find a way to make you stop.

"YOU'RE A PERVERT! You know that! Hugging and kissing whoever you want, all without the others permission! Who do you think you are??!!!" Flowey fuming, he soon regretted his words. He didn't want to say any of that. But before he could apologize, he saw how you sat motionless with a shadowed expression. Whenever he insulted you or threaten you, you would always look so forgiving and kind to him. Never letting whatever he said get to you. He could act however he wanted and you would always smile at him. He didn't think his words could ever hurt you. "Frisk? Look I..." He wanted to get closer but saw your hands clenched by your side. "Frisk?" You couldn't hear him, almost as if you weren't there. He didn't like seeing you like this. Didn't like the feeling that came with it. Before he could try to snap you out of it, he heard Papyrus' distant footsteps. He glanced back at you, face filled with regret, he left you alone with your dark thoughts.


	35. The Bravest and Truly the Greatest

The songs I butchered can be found in YouTube.

Undertale- Bonetrousle Reprise by Cami-Cat

OneTrueNEET Sans-Shine

 **Shh shh shh, princess...just relax and it will be all over**.

 **You're so soft, did you know** that?

 **My precious little princess...you're so ...sweet**

"...H...AN..."

 **Princess,** won't you share your sweetness with my friends...

 **Don't fight it, we just want to love you...**

 **Don't you want that?**

 **Don't you want to be loved?**

"HUMAN?!" Papyrus grabbed onto your shoulder, gently shaking you from your darkness. "HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Staring into his worried gaze, you found yourself smiling. Smiling that a kind and gentle face was standing over you. Relieved, your arms quickly found themselves embracing the tall skeleton. Papyrus surprised by the sudden embrace, his body staggeredback.

 **Pervert!**

Flowey's voice caused you to release your hold, stumbling back in shame. Heart quickening it's pace, your hands started to shake.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry...' again and again, you continued to sign the same thing all the while distancing yourself from him. Papyrus' soul clenched at the sight of your shaken form. You looked so scared, so fragile, so...hurt. He was so confused in why you felt that you needed to apologize for hugging him. Not knowing what to say or do, he quickly lifted you from the ground and into his arms.

"HUMAN, YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE TO APOLOGIZE FOR HUGGING. FOR I WILL ALWAYS BE WILLING TO EXCEPT ALL FORMS OF HUGS." Feeling your body relax against his hold, he gently placed you back onto the ground.

'I'm...you don't think I'm a pervert?'

"A WHAT? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT? OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT. WE MONSTERS ARE QUITE AFFECTIONATE BY NATURE! NYHEHEHEHE!"

You smiled at this, the contagious feeling of happiness that seemed to roll off of him in waves. 'You really are great, you know that? Just by being around you, I feel so much better.' He flushed a light orange and his eyes where so wide that you bit back a laugh. He looked so cute. 'So, what did you want to talk about?' 

Shaking off the rising blush, he cleared his non existent throat. "AH YES, THE SECRET MEETING! THE MEETING WHICH HAS BROUGHT US HERE TODAY!"

'Yes, that one... ' You laughed.

"RIGHT! I, BEING THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOLVED OUR LITTLE CONUNDRUM!" Papyrus dramatically posed while pointing towards you're default face. "YOU WILL UNDERGO ALL MY PUZZLES! IF YOU CAN SUCCESSFULLY PASS THEM ALL, THEN AND ONLY THEN WILL YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF AS SOMEONE WHO IS WORTHY OF BEING MY FRIEND AND AT THE SAME TIME SAVE YOURSELF FROM BEING CAPTURED BY ME, THE GREAT ROYAL-GUARD-IN-TRAINING PAPYRUS!! NYE-HEH-HEH!!!" Patting your head, he smiled gently at you. "BUT DO NOT FEAR DEAR HUMAN, FOR IF YOU DO NOT PASS ALL MY PUZZLES AND HAVING TO BE CAPTURED AND SENT TOWARDS THE CAPITAL, YOU CAN STILL THINK OF ME AS YOUR FRIEND." Being near Papyrus' energy fills you with determination.

{ _Sorry **Frisk** , but no deal, that's still my soul!} _Chara sneered. Instead, the feeling of smallsense of excitement inside of you, you gave him a thumbs up.

Thrilled by your enthusiasm, he lifted you off the ground, tucked you by the side of his hip and ran all the way towards his first puzzle. He couldn't believe it! He was finally going to get a chance to use his puzzles against a human! Well...the human was you, and...you'd already help try them out on the first day he meet you...But it'd be different now! He didn't know you were a human back then, but he does now. That's all that matters, right? Of course it does! Oh he couldn't contain himself! He was just so excited, would Undyne finally let him into the royal guard? Will he finally get the recognition he rightfully deserves? Will...will you continue to look at him with your gaze of admiration?

Papyrus being a monster who is always prepared, had made sure that there would be no interuption for the grand puzzle trials for the human. Which included distracting the royal guard dogs of Snowdin with a legendary bone that is said to send other bones to shame and an envy to all other dogs. Which led them all the way towards Undyne's house; much to her dismay since she would later find a whole pack of dogsrummaging around her house for the so called legendary bone that may or may not exist.

As for his brother, the small tension he used to have with either of the two meeting up was all but a small whisper. But just for safe measures, he made his brother watch a marathon of Mettaton's best reruns with him! Staying awake all through the night, which left Sans sleeping like a sack of potatoes sprawled ontop of the sofa. Being as great as he was, he was still filled with enough energy to carry him through the rest of the day!

Not all surprising to him, you had solved all of them quite quickly. Seeing how you did help set them up a few days ago it didn't come with much of a surprise. But he had fun neither the less. Even with the bridge of Deadly Terror working at full speed, you still managed to make your way pass it! It was quite a show that it left his jaw hanging. He even found himself cheering for you as you dodged and flipped into the air before landing infront of him. Composing himself, he found that he was left with only one option left to capturing you. One were he wasn't really looking forward to. As exciting as it may sound to battle a human, it sounded less thrilling when it turns out to be someone you know. Even if it's only been for a few days. But it was all he needed to know you were a good friend.

"HUMAN! YOU HAVE BESTED ALL MY PUZZLES, I EXPECTED NOTHING LESS FROM A FRIEND OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS. SO THE NEX-"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"NYHE?" You and Papyrus both looked behind you as the sound of someone screaming echoed through the woods. Without a moment to think on it, you dashed towards the sound. Gaining speed with every step you took, you scanned the area around you for any sign of the whereabouts of the scream. Right behind you, keeping up with your speed was Papyrus, his face showing no hint of the childlike quality it always had.

Reaching towards the frozen pond, you could see that there was a break in the ice. In a quick glimpse you caught the sight of MK's head bobbing out of the water before sinking downward. Sliding across, you could hear Papyrus calling out towards you. Ignoring his call, you dived right into the frigid water. Dark chilling water engulfed your very being, as you dove deeper and deeper till you found the young monster. Grabbing hold of MK, you forced your legs to fight against their frozen hold to take you back to the surface. Your lungs painfully constricted as it struggled against the cold, but you continued to fight it as you reach towards the light that shown through the ice. Reaching towards the top, much to your surprise, you had breached on the wrong end of the pond. The open patch of ice nowhere to be seen, you did what you had to do. You pound your fist against the thick sheet of ice, again and again till the skin of your knuckles bleed, you continued. Until finally your hand smashed through. You quickly lifted MK towards the surface, glad that you could hear his gasp as he took in air. That was when your merriment ended, for your legs finally locked up from the cold, draging you down to the dark depths of the freezing water.

Papyrus felt his energy surging through his bones as he watched you dive into the water. Being a skeleton, he couldn't find himself diving into the water like you did, for he would quickly have sinked straight down withought any hope of getting back up. Thinking fast, he rushed towards his sentry post. Nestled under the snow from behind his post was a box that contained emergency supplies which included rope. Grabbing the rope, he rushed back towards the the frozen pond. When he returned, that was when he saw you smash through the ice. His soul swell in anticipation as he saw the young monster flop ontop of the ice, breathing out a haggard breath. But soon his soul dropped when he did not see you.

"H-HUMAN?!" His soul pulsing painfully inside his ribs, he let out a short scream as he summoned a large bone. Grabbing it firmly into his gloved hand, he tied the rope around his waist and to the end of the base of the bone before he slid across the ice. With one mighty swing, he slammed the bone right into the ice. Removing his scarf in one swift move, he layed it gently ontop of the shivering monster. Without hesitation, he dove right into the water. Meeting only the dark water and no signs of you, his soul once again pulsed; giving off a bright orange light that helped part the darkness from his path.

So many things raced through his mind, the worry of not finding you, the grief of losing you. The sorrow of never able to speak with you...to see your smile, to hear your laugh. Even though you where a human and had just met but a few times over the little time he has known you. Somewhere deep inside, he knew that you had already meant alot to him. Someone he couldn't bare to lose.

Once he saw you floating silently in the water, not moving an inch, something inside him burned. Eyes blaring bright, he launched himself further down. Reaching near the end of the rope, he was able to take hold of your wrist. Pulling you close to his body, he quickly climbed the rope with his free arm. As he climbed, he could visibly see the length of the rope getting shorter. Reaching the top, Papyrus saw the young orange monster grabbing the rope with his teeth; pulling and looping the rope around the embedded bone. Climbing out of the ice with your frozen body in tow, he thanked the small monster. Holding you close, his eyesockets widen with dread at your immobile body.

"H-HUMAN?" He desperately shook your body, awaiting for any kind of response. "F-FRISK? PLEASE...PLEASE WAKE UP!" Placing his gloved hand over your cheek, his soul quivered at your lack of movement. Fighting back his tears, he held your body close before running back to the town.

Grillby stood infront of his bar, pacing back and forth with an unsettling worry. He closed the bar a little too early when he noticed that it was pass the lunch rush and you still haven't come back. Not only have you not called him that you'd be late, but you were out with a monster who's sole dream was to become part of the Royal Guard. Being a human, that meeting didn't sit well with him, even if the said monster was Papyrus himself. A gentle soul as he may be, it didn't help that the thought of capturing you would set his dreams into motion.

... _Pathetic aren't I..._

Brushing his hand through his flames ontop of his head, he heard someone's voice calling for help from afar. Looking up ahead of the town, the sight for what he saw infront of him left his soul unbearably cold. For Papyrus was holding your drenched unconscious body in his arms. "PLEASE! IS THERE ANYONE WHO CAN HELP!!" Grillby rushed towards the frazzled skeleton as to calm him. In closer inspection,he could see that Papyrus' magic coiled around him, protecting what little life was left inside of you. Grillby guided him into the bar while he told him what had happened to you. Papyrus gently lowered your body down onto the ground.

"...How long has she stopped breathing?..." Grillby kneeled closer towards you. Reaching towards your cheek, his hand gave off a painful hiss as it made contact with her damp skin.

"5 MINUTES, BUT SHE'S BEEN UNDER THE WATER FOR MORE THEN 15. EVEN THOUGH SHE MAY BE A DECEDENT OF SKELETONS, I DO NOT THINK IT'S GOOD FOR HER TO NOT BE BREATHING."

"...It's not..." Ignoring the searing pain, Grillby lifted your head off the ground and placed his lips against your own. Steam gathered around his face as he breathed warm air into you, watching every other few seconds to see your chest expand. His hands gripped your face, desperate to get any reaction from you. Then finally, he felt it. A subtle twitch of your lips. Lowering your head back down, he stepped away from your body as it gasped out.

Papyrus quickly gathered your body into his arms, parting away your wet hair away from your face. Glowing orange tears of joy fell upon your cheek. For Papyrus was so happy to see you smile up at him that he couldn't stop his body from quaking. Papyrus in all his excitment over your well being, failed to see Grillby fading back in the background.

Grillby leaving the two of you alone, he went towards the kitchen. Closing the door behind him, his hand slowly reached towards his own lips. Remembering the stinging feeling from your dampish lips. How soft they felt as they grazed over his, to the sweet scent of your breath when you regain your senses. Sliding down against the door, he held his body as it started to shake, for the fear. The undeniably horrid feeling of almost feeling your life being snuffed away.

... _..A cruel fate indeed, to see someone dissappear when you have just fallen for them..._

{ _You just can't keep yourself from dying, can you?_ }

 _Hmm? Not sure what you_ mean.

{ _Seriously,_ it's like you find different ways to die! Next thing you know, I FIND YOU TRIPPING INTO A PIT OF LAVA!!!}

Your body turns into a limp noodle as Chara continues to chew your head off. Which you where glad you weren't on the floor because someone might walk over you, not that you cared. Instead your limbs were flying in the air in the arms of the great Papyrus, who was spinning around the empty bar. After the chilling day you had, all you wanted to do was bask in Papyrus' unbridled joy. But noticing your lack of movement, Papyrus started to shake you in the hopes you have not lost consciousness again. So you threw a thumbs up at him, showing that you where still alive. Just that you didn't want to move at that point.

"HUMAN! I'M SO GLAD YOU HAVE NOT FALLEN!! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Papyrus eyesockets shimmered brightly as he smothered your cheek against the side of his skull. "I...I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF I EVER LOST YOU! THERE'S... THERE'S SO MANY THINGS THAT I STILL WISH TO ENJOY WITH YOU! TO SHOW YOU AROUND SNOWDIN, MAKE YOU MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI, HAVE A GRAND SLEEPOVER...TELL STORIES...SOLVE MORE...PU-PUZZLES..." At this point his hold tightening over your body and his skull buried itself deep into your neck, hiding his soft sobs. Unable to move your arms against his grip, you resigned to humming. In the hopes that it would calm him.

Papyrus eyesockets which where closed at the time, found himself opening them slowly at the soft humming. His bones weary, he sat down to the ground with his hold on you never yielding. A thought crossed his mind on how he's never held anyone this long before besides his brother. Holding each other, it was always to feel some sense of safety for those hard days of the past. But feeling the softness of your body all snug in his embrace, he couldn't help feel the tenderness in it. Feeling your body give out a small shiver he noticed how you're clothes were still drenched. He was tempted to get Grillby to assist once more.

But feeling his soul give off a small twinge at the thought of losing the feel of you in his arms and to see you in the arms of another kept him from moving any further. So instead he let his soul hum out. Papyrus magic gently coil around him before engulfing you in a warming orange light. Right away he could feel your shivering subside. Glad that his magic was able to provide some comfort, he closed his eyesockets once more. Breathing in your scent he let out a small sigh as sleep over took him.

Being made of bones and dressed in armor, you never assumed that being snuggled in his arms would be so comforting. His bones where quite soft, softer then humans. A small smile tugged against your lips as you remembered something from your first time in the underground. When you had called him while visiting Napstablook, he had mentioned how skeletons were better for hugging then ghosts. Both surrounded by his magic, you could feel yourself sinking closer towards his healing warmth. Hearing soft 'nyhes' you looked up towards his face. He looked so peaceful as he slept that you didn't want to disturb him. Continuing with your small humming, you too started to feel the small pull of sleep.

" **BROTHER! BROTHER, WHERE ARE YOU!" Standing before a dust covered jacket, you hear his voice. "H-Human?!" There was no hiding the fear and worry that displayed across his face. "Where's Sa-..." His eyesockets widen in horror as he sees what layed infront of you. "What...What Did..." filled with grief, his strength fails him as he falls to his knees. "S-Sans..." Gripping his brother's jacket close to his own, glowing orange tears slid down towards the white snow. "Br-Brother...Don't...Don't Leave Me..." Holding tight onto your knife, you walked passed the sobbing skeleton.**

 **"I...I Believed In You..."**

" **Dear Papyrus, it** isn't healthy for you to be always carrying him around where ever you go."

" **Yeah. Look we'rejust worried about you,** that's all. I can't stand to see you like this."

" **Sh-shes right. You know a-about e-everything... you** should really find something he likes s-so as he could live through that..." Hidden from everyone, you watched as everyone tried to console the grieving skeleton.

" **Sans would not have wanted to see you like this."**

" **SANS WOULD NOT HAVE WANTED TO BE DEAD!" Their attempts in vain. Only** causing the gentle giant to hold the jar of dust closer to his own.

 **Body battered, bruised with the** smell of burnt hair in the air, you kept your hold onto your knife. Standing infront of you stood the equally tired skeleton wearing his brother's jacket. Eyesockets glowing bright, orange magic pooled all around him. The face of disbelief etched across his face. Health dwindling, you are resorted to go on the defense. But after everything he's been though, he is unable to deal with the last finishing blow and collapses onto the ground crying for a brother who would never come back.

" ** _Y-you Are My Brother..._**

 ** _M-My Only Br-Brother..._**

 ** _You Are V-Very...F-Funny_**...

 ** _Even Though I Hate It..._**

 ** _But You Always K-Know..._**

 ** _I Will Always Love Y-you..._**

 ** _Please...Please...Don't...Don't Take Him Away..."_**

 _True bravery is not if you have the strength to kill but the will_ to stop it and to stand by what you believe in. **Reset**.

Tears running down your cheeks, you curled your body closer towards him. Unable to pry yourself from his ever glowing warmth. Taking in a shaky breath, your humming turned into words.

" _Come now, young human,You had called out to me, for you are the great Papyrus, who will capture me_

 _Wanting nothing more then, let us both try our best to beat the rest, see just who is smarter than who?_

 _Now what have I done? Can it be? That I can no longer enjoy all those puzzles you've made for me_

 _The great Papyrus standing before me all alone with only his soul shining with valor, it's true_

 _You where so sure that you will be the one, no you must be the one_

 _To bring me back from the path I had made!_

 _And I am sure that with your help, I can turn around_

 _And return to a much happier place!_

 _I will keep moving forward, for I am sure there is_

 _Some light somewhere at the end that was left behind_

 _I really hope that we find it soon, you believed in me!_

 _So I will not stop while there is still time_ "

Hearing your soft voice, Papyrus stirred from his short nap. Readjusting his hold on you, he could feel that your clothes were no longer wet. Looking down, he noticed the small tear stained on your cheek. Brushing it away with his gloved hand, he smiled brightly at you and you to him. As you both stood up from the ground, the door chimed.

"Hey! New guy!" The young monster they had saved ran towards them with Papyrus' scarf loosely wrapped around him. "That was so cool! How you dove in to save me and then he went all cool and stuff before going down to get you!! It was the best thing I have ever seen! I'm so your number one fan now! Oh and here's your scarf back" Papyrus eyesockets shimmered brightly at the sight of having a fan. Unwinding the young monster from his large scarf, he then posed heroically.

"FEAR NOT FELLOW MONSTER, FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALWAYS BE WILLING TO GIVE A HELPING HAND TO ALL THOSE WHO NEED IT! NYE-HEH-HEH!!!"

"Nye-heh-heh!!" Laughed the young monster.

"NOW HU-...FRISK, EVEN THOUGH THAT SONG WAS QUITE LOVELY. IT DID NOT SHOW THE TRUE GREATNESS THAT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! SO LET'S ALL GO FORTH AND SING FOR ALL TO HEAR!" Papyrus grabbed hold of your hand before trying to make his way out the door. Remembering something, you placed your other hand over his radius.

'Before I go, there something I have to do, okay?' Papyrus nodded before leaving the bar with MK following close by.

 _{Frisk? What are you doing?}_

Running towards the fire escape, you knocked against the door. You waited until you saw the door open before jumping into your firey friend's arms. Grillby let out a small 'oomph' from the impact, but before he could recover, you placed your lips against his flaming cheek.

'I can never seem to thank you enough for all you do for me.' Smiling cheekly at his flames growing bluer every second, you gave a small bow before leaving him to join Papyrus who was waiting for you.


	36. Patch up

The emptiness of your soul, the numbness and unfeeling that it brought was enough to floor you to the ground. Arms and legs feeling like lead, and your mind and body struggling to stay awake. Sinking into the darkest part of your mind, floating and never moving. But here you are, skipping behind a large joyful skeleton as he sang loud for all to hear. His energy sparking within you, lifting whatever little part of you that kept you moving. You wanted this, craved for this, his energy, his overwhelming mercy... his light.

But most of all, what you wanted most was to just be near him. Even if it's only a little bit, you wanted to be under his light. To catch a small ray of it was all you needed to not fall into that darkening feeling. Sensing you falling behind, Papyrus took hold of your hand, pulling you close towards him. His smile was so bright and inviting, you found yourself smiling back. Basking in his happiness.

Papyrus' eyesockets widen at the sight of your full smile, your laugh heating his cheeks with magic. Embarrassed he looking away and covered his mouth. You enjoyed watching him all flustered up, to see that beautiful warm glow only made you wish to see it more. But your want, your desire brought an unsettling feeling deep within you. Staring at the hand that held onto your own, you could almost see your darkness swallowing him up. The fear displayed across his skull as the dark water pulled him deeper, extinguishing that light of his.

"GOODBYE YOUNG FAN OF MINE!!!"

"Yeah! It's was awesome meeting you!! Nye-heh-heh!"

"NYE-HEH-HEH!!!" Papyrus waved cheerfully at MK as he left to go back home to his family. You were unable to register what he was saying as your mind kept wondering off. You looked up at him as his light shown brightly before you. Not wanting to taint that light, you tried to release your hold on his hand. Papyrus noticing the slack on your hand, only tightened his grip even more. "HUMAN, TO CELEBRATE OUR NEW FRIENDSHIP, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, INVITE YOU TO EAT AT MY HOME FOR YOU HAVE YET TO TASTE MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI THAT I WILL EXPERTLY COOK FOR YOU WHEN WE GET THERE!"

Nodding your head yes, Papyrus led you towards his home. Feeling the warmth and sturdiness of his hold on your hand, you tighten your grip. For even though you were afraid of your darkness tainting his pure light, you didn't want to let go.

You're greedy.

You're selfish.

You're human.

Something was bothering you, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. But he could feel it. Papyrus wanted to ask, he wanted to know if there was anything that he could do to help, but he didn't want to seem intrusive. So he'll wait. He'll wait until you're ready to tell him. There was something else that bothered him anyway. Well, not really bothered, he was just curious on where you were hiding at. He knew you where living at the Inn for a short time until Undyne came over. After that he wasn't all that sure if you had found a place for the night. He was quiet worried about that. All the more reason he was so glad to hear your voice through the phone and not looking any worse for wear, which was a plus in his book. Seeing his friends looking happy and healthy was always on the top of his priority list, well second at most. For his brother's well-being always came first.

"HUMAN, MAY I ASK YOU A QUESTION?"

'A question?'

"YES, YOU SEE I AM QUITE CURIOUS TO KNOW WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN TAKING LODGING AT. FOR THERE ISN'T ALOT OF PLACES NEAR HERE TO STAY IN FOR THE NIGHT. WE DO ONLY HAVE ONE INN."

'Grillby was kind enough to let me stay at his place.'

"GRILLBY?! I...I SEE..." Papyrus didn't know why he didn't like that. It baffled him to feel such an odd twist in his soul. Grillby was a kind gentleman of a monster who's helped him in countless occasions in regards to his brother. A widowed young monster who stayed strong to raise his own daughter. A young...single...monster, who was not unattractive by any means who can most certainly make any monster and or human...fall...

The moment of when you layed unconscious on the floor as he struggled against his own inability to help out rushed into his mind. Without any hesitation, even knowing that your damped skin could cause him unbearable pain, Grillby had placed his lips on your own.

"HUMAN! YOU CAN STAY WITH ME!" Papyrus in a panic had gripped your shoulder as desperation laced his words. Seeing your perplexed face and coming into realization on what he had said, released his hold and tried to regain is composure. "I-I MEAN, WHAT I WANTED TO SAY...IS THAT.." Clearing his non existent throat, "BEING AS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOW YOUR FRIEND, IT WOULD ONLY MAKE SENSE TO ALLOW YOU RESIDENCE AT MY HOME FOR AS ALONG AS YOU ARE HERE!!"

'You want me to stay with you?'

"OF COURSE DEAR HUMAN! ARE YOU NOT NOW A CHERISHED FRIEND OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!??"

'Yes!' Seeing you smile, Papyrus could feel his confidence rising.

"THEN I SEE NO REASON WHY YOU COULD NOT STAY WITH ME AND MY BROTHER! IT WOULD BE LIKE HAVING A SLEEPOVER EVERY NIGHT!!! JUST LIKE HOW UNDYNE AND I USED TO HAVE BEFORE BROTHER GOT ON HER NERVES WITH HIS TERRIBLE PUNS AND HIS LARGE AMOUNT OF SNACK CONSUMPTIONS."

'Undyne?' You looked concernedover him mentioning the name of the Caption of the Royal Guard. He suspected that you must be quiet afraid seeing how Undyne's main purpose was to obtain your soul. Just when he was about to reassure you that were safe with him you nodded your head as if you were agreeing with yourself on something.

'Thanks for reminding me, Papyrus. I'll stay in Snowdin for a day or two, maybe less. But then I'll have to go to Waterfall and meet the captain herself.'

"YOU'RE LEAVING! AND SO SOON!!"

Papyrus was a bit taken back, for he didn't believe that you would decide to leave him- leave Snowdin so soon. It was way too soon, there was so many things he still wish to share with you. Feeling his soul tightening painfully from these thoughts, he shook his head in the attempts to get rid of them. For you are here with him right now and he will not let himself ruin this time he has with you.

Waking from his deep slumber, Sans groaned as he sat up from the couch. As much as he loves taking his daily nap on the old thing, it's another thing sleeping on it through the whole night tucked deep into its cushions. He should really tell Papyrus about letting up on the whole tucking him tight into wherever he had decided to sleep. Massaging the back of his neck, he heard the front door knob turning.

"heya paps, sorry bout' sleep-" the lights in his eyesockets dimmed at the sight of you standing casually near his brother. Remembering about his visit at Grillby's yesterday he made himself relax. Closing his eyesockets he let out a breath. You were back and there was nothing to be afraid of. "kiddo wh-" the sound of bone crunching filled the room. Snapping his eyes open, his soul shook in fear as he saw his brother slowly turn into dust and you were nowhere in sight. "wh...what..."

"BR-BROTHER..." Sweat dripped down his skull. He couldn't understand what happened. His gaze ran frantically to see who had killed his brother. The room turned dark and cold as his vision began to shake.

 _No no no no! This...this isn't happening!!_

{ ** _WhAts wroNg? What are you so scared of, comedian}_**

Sans breath hitched when he heard that sickening voice coming from behind him. Turning around quickly, the dark room echoed with their laughter.

{ ** _Oh Sansy, you don't know how pathetic you look right now.}_**

Cold pale fingers gripped onto his shoulders as the voice whispered sickly by the side of his skull. Gritting his teeth, his magic burned brightly in his hand. "ahhhhh...!!!!!" Turning around, he launched himself towards the perpetrator. He wasn't going to let it happen again. He wasn't going to let you destroy his world again! Not again! The shadow disappeared in a haze when his body slammed into it. Preparing to feel the impact of the floor underneath him, the floor vanished as well. Sinking into nothing he heard a rattling sound before finally hitting the ground.

His eyesockets opened wide from the impact. He was back, back in his living room. Laying on the floor with a thin blanket tangled around his legs. Looking down at his hands, he could see them quivering. Sweat drenched his clothes as his soul thumped uncontrollably. That's when he heard a small soft laughter. A laughter extremely different from the one in his dream. Looking towards the front door, he saw his brother looking down at him with you next to him once more. Before his fear could return again, you bent down and started to wipe the sweat from his forehead with your sleeve.

"SERIOUSLY BROTHER, I DISTINCTLY LEFT YOU ON THE SOFA. WHY ARE YOU ON THE FLOOR?"

'Maybe he was floored by the amount of naps he takes?"

"OH MY GOD HUMAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! YOU HAVE BARELY MEET MY BROTHER AND ALREADY HE'S HAD A BAD EFFECT ON YOU!!!"

'Actually, your brother dill-ed away a couple of puns while I was at work yesterday and offered to ketchup again today.'

"NYHOHOHO! HUMAN WHY!" Papyrus comically sobbed as he held onto your shoulder which only made you laugh more. Annoyed by the string of badly crafted puns, he marched his way towards the kitchen. "HUMAN! IF YOU INSIST ON RUINING OUR TIME TOGETHER WITH YOUR BAD PUNS, THEN I MUST REGRETTABLY INFORM YOU THAT I WILL NOT LET YOU ASSIST ME ON PREPARING THE SPAGHETTI!!" Your hands began to fumble around as to create words of apologies. Seeing you frazzled, Papyrus face softened before accepting your attempt in saying sorry.

As the two of you continued your playful banter, Sans continued sitting on the ground watching you. Watching how you smiled ever so gently and how your soft laughter erased the gripping fear that had wrapped onto his soul.

You weren't the thing that plagued his dreams. You weren't the merciless demon that haunted them time after time again. You were you. A merciful human filled with so much determination. Never giving up and always so goddam forgiving. That you would even forgive a lonely monster who did nothing but kill you over and over again.

Here you are, sitting so calmly on the floor next to him; bantering cheerfully with his brother. You weren't even afraid of him. Letting out a shuttered breath, his head dropped and rested against your shoulder. Was it true? Were you really going to stop all the resets and finally free them all like you did once before. Will he finally be able to live through his life without worrying of reliving through it all again? Can he really see what else lies beyond the cave walls that imprisoned them? To feel the breeze and see the bright sun over the horizon?

To finally walk away from the nightmares that threaten him every day?

Feeling your soft hands stroking his skull, he leaned deeper into the warmth of your body. Your arms wrapped themselves around him, providing him a better access to your warmth. You were so soft that he could feel himself drifting away. The comfort you provided; lulled him to a small sense of safety.

 ** _{Sansy, Sansy, SAnSy ...how pathetic}_**

Sans wrapped his arms around your torso, gripping you as tight as he could. Afraid that you would dissappear again. Remembering that small moment at Grillby's, the way you laughed the way you smiled...he didn't want to lose it.

 _Kiddo...don't ever leave...don't leave us again..._

When you felt Sans resting his forhead ontop of your shoulder, you could feel his body give off small shakes. Settling his rattling bones before his brother could hear, you placed your hand ontop of his head. When you did this, he only seemed to lean closer to you. Figuring he might want a hug then a simple pet, you opened your arms.

"BROTHER?" Papyrus poked his head out of the kitchen to see you cooing Sans as if he was a small child. "HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

'I think Sans wants a hug?'

"YES..."Papyrus squinted his gaze while stroking the bottom of his skull. "HE HAS BEEN VERY CLINGY LATELY. HUMAN! I HAVE FINISHED POUNDING THE VEGETABLES!! WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED, YOU CAN ASSIST ME WITH THE NOODLES!" You gave him a thumbs up before returning to your cooing since it seemed to calm him. Wanting to go and help Papyrus with the late lunch, you tried to release the smaller skeleton. But his grip only tightened in response. His grip kept getting tighter and tighter that you felt it was getting harder for you to breathe.

Papyrus was so glad that his brother and you were getting along so well. He was afraid he had to intervene if either of you had wanted to fight. Not that he would suspect you of doing so. But...something told him that humans were...dangerous and that his brother would...he would...

Feeling a slight pain in his skull, he shook of whatever he was trying to understand. All he needed to know was that you two getting along. Not seeing you yet in the kitchen, he went back into the living room.

"H-HUMAN? ARE YOU OK, YOU'RE LOOKING QUITE...BLUE? AND WHY ARE YOU FLAILING YOUR ARMS LIKE THAT?" You kept singling to Papyrus to get Sans off of you. "HMM? IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO TELL ME?" You tried to to sign that he had fallen asleep and if he could place him back to the couch. But unfortunately, with your wild arm flailing Papyrus didn't get all of that. "HUMAN, AS LAZY AS THAT SOUNDS FROM YOU, I'LL LET YOU TAKE A NAP WITH MY BROTHER. JUST UNTIL THE FOOD IS READY." Papyrus picked both of you up and placed you on the couch before leaving you.

You weren't quiet sure if Sans was secretly still angry with you that he wanted to crush you in his sleep. But as soon as your body rested ontop of the couch and the skeleton was resting more comfortably ontop of you, his grip lessened. Worried that he might try to crush you to death again, you layed motionless until he decided to let go.

{ _What are you doing!!?}_

 _Hmmm? Resting?_

{ _Why are you_ letting that comedian hug you like that!!?}

 _What do you mean?_

{ _H-his face, his face is literally between-! I'm mean- you know right!!}_

 _Chara, you sound...flustered. Is something wrong?_

{ _Don't you have any SHaMe!!}_

 _Eh_?

{ _GAaAa! FoRGeT_ It!}

Not really getting it, you stayed laying on the couch, holding onto the slumbering skeleton. Having him draped over you felt very comforting. His bones were similar to how Papyrus was. Warm, sturdy but not uncomfortable to lay on. Or in this case, to have ontop. Lifting your hand, you began petting his skull seeing how he seems to like it. Mind wondering towards the sound of Papyrus happily humming in the kitchen, your hand began to wonder. Curious to feel the pile of bones ontop of you. Ever so lightly, your fingers trailed down his skull to his spine. Feeling him give a small quake, you wondered if it had hurt him.

Watching as he got closer to your touch, you continued. He looked so tired and warned out, that you wanted to help him; and giving him a small massage at the moment, seemed like a good idea to you. Seeing how there's nothing else you could do but wait until he woke up. He might even thank you for releasing any tension he might have. Back at the facility near Mt. Ebbot, your friend would always give you massages after your training, she was worried about how much you used to complain about the aches in your muscles. You were always thankful for her for what she did to help you. If she didn't, you'd probably have gotten in trouble for being weak when you first started off.

Pressing a bit harder onto his shoulder blades you continued dragging your fingers down his spine. Being made of only bones, it was harder on finding places to place your hands. Deciding to go lower down his spine and his ribs, he let out a small moan.

 _Did it hurt him?_

Trying a slower approach, you continued to move your hands, stroking Sans back. Having his weight on you, you could feel him starting to relax that he started purring.

 _How cute..._

Running your hands deeper into his spine, he breathed out a shuttered moan. Worried that you might have hurt him, you looked at his face for any signs of pain. Noticing the blue glow plastered across his skull and his slightly off breathing, you went back to his shoulder blades. Hearing his purrs once again, you concentrated more on them until you heard a small pop.

"ah...hh..."

Papyrus hearing the unnerving bone pop, he ran into the living room. When he entered, all he saw was Sans snoring away with you having your arms high up in the air.

"HUMAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?!"

'.....nothing.'

"WHY ARE YOUR ARMS UP LIKE THAT?"

'Stretching.'

"HMM..." He stared at you suspiciously before smiling his usual smile. "I UNDERSTAND DEAR HUMAN. FOR LAYING DOWN FOR A LONG PERIOD OF TIME DOES PUT SOME STRAIN IN ANYONE'S BODY. WHICH IS A MYSTERY TO ME WHY BROTHER DOES IT ALL THE TIME!!" Having finished with the spaghetti, he asked if you'll wake up his lazy bone of a brother.

You tried nudging him awake but he only grunted in response.

"...Sans...Sans..." You whispered. Hearing your voice stirred him as he lifted his groggy head up. Eyesockets unfocused, he let out a sly smile.

"heh, gotta say that that was the 'breast' nap i'd ever have." You smiled at his sleep induced pun before trying to sit up.

'Your even _puny_ when your half awake. Guess you'll never get _tired_ of it. '

Sans tried to focus at your hands, registering his current position. Coming into realization of where he found himself at and what he had said in mid sleep, he launched himself off the couch. Landing with a loud thud onto the floor, he tried hiding the raging blush that plagued his face.

You just laughed at his werid antics before heading towards the kitchen.

"BROTHER! WHY ARE BACK ON THE FLOOR!? HURRY UP AND COME AND TRY THE SPAGHETTI I MADE TO CELEBRATE ON BEFRIENDING THE HUMAN!!"

Getting up from the ground, he rubbed the back of his neck and found that he felt strangely relaxed.

Sitting down at the table he looked down at his plate and saw the lack of glitter. Looking up at you as you shoveled away the food into your mouth, you gave him a thumbs up telling him that it was good. Apparently you had told Papyrus that you were allergic to glitter. While he placed the burnt noodles into the deep void of his mouth, he could hear his brother squealing. His brother was sparkling with so much joy at watching you forcingyour way through the food that he couldn't help but laugh.

After everyone was done with their meal you and Sans had went to the living room while Papyrus cleaned the dishes. Seeing how he was the only one tall enough to reach the sink. Both of you were quite short which he believed it was the lack of consumption of milk. Which is very important for bones to grow tall and strong like himself!

Through the sound of the rushing water from the kitchen faucet, he could hear Sans chatting happily away with his insufferable puns! But before he could lecture his brother, he heard you laughing out loud. You sounded so happy that he felt that strange sting in his soul again that he rushed into the living room. You and Sans looked up at him as he tried to come with an excuse why he interrupted the two of you.

"H-HUMAN...I...I WAS WONDERING IF YOU LEFT ANYTHING AT YOUR LAST LODGING PLACE. I...I MEAN, SINCE YOU WILL BE LIVING WITH US FOR NOW!" Hearing the news, Sans raised his bone brow at you.

'Just a short time. I don't want to bother Grillby any more and Papyrus said that it was ok.'

"grillby??!" Noticing the disappearance of the light in Sans' eyes, you jumped off the couch and rushed towards the door.

'Papyrus, I should hurry up and get my stuff and thank Grillby again for letting me stay with him.' Waving goodbye you rushed back into the cold leaving an awkward silence between the brothers.

Heading towards the back of the bar, you noticed Flowey hiding around the corner. Cautiously, you made your way towards him.

'Flowey?' Flowey shifted his eyes a bit as he started to sweat.

"Look, about what I said last time...I'm... I'm so-...I didn't mean it ok! Just got caught off guard."

'You're not mad?'

"Mad?! N-no..I'm mean I'm just annoyed! You shouldn't be getting overly friendly with every monster you meet!"

'There's a thing as being too friendly?' 

"What are you an idiot!!??"

'No, I'm a human.' Flowey gazed at you're clueless face, not knowing how to respond to that. Taking this chance, you gave him another peck on his petals before running back into the apartment building. Flowey's face grew red hot as he screamed into the snow, adding steam around him.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!!!!"

Knocking on Grillby's door, you could hear him cooking inside. After a couple of shuffling noises, the door opened up.

"...Frisk?...Is...is something wrong?..." You shook your head no.

'I just came by to say thank you for letting me stay here when I had no place to go. And that I-'

Grillby placed his hand over your own, stopping you from saying anything further.

"...would you like to join me for a small bite to eat?..." Grillby's voice was softer then usual and for some reason it sounded sad to you. You nodded your head yes and he let you inside. Sitting on the stool by the the island table, you rested your cheek against your perched hand, enjoying the aroma of Grillby's cooking. "...you're leaving ...aren't you..."

'How did...' you slowly signed. Did Sans tell him? A heavy feeling landed in your heart. You wanted to tell him. That you were sorry after everything he has done for you that you were planning to quit. Not that you hated the job, you actually enjoyed it. But you couldn't stay, you wanted to free the monsters as fast as possible, before you lose your resolve. You only asked for the job in the first place to have a little bit more money to help you on your journey.

"...I over heard about it when you where talking to Sans, I'm sorry..." Noticing the guilt on your face, Grillby walked around the island to face you.".. do not worry, I know you don't have any bad intent on leaving the job so soon...just..." Grillby placed his hand ontop of your head, pulling you towards him. "...just be careful..." he whispered into your hair.

You tried to stand but you lost your footing and fell off from the stool, knocking Grillby to the ground in the process. Landing ontop of the flame monster's chest, you tried to get up to apologize when the front door opened.

"Dad~ I'm h...home?"


	37. Awkward Farewell and Awkward Beginnings

You wondered to yourself how you ended up sitting on the couch in Grillby's apartment, while listening to his daughter Fuku talk about how her days in Hotland was. She was very sweet and her soft voice was very soothing to listen to. Even though you didn't really understand half of the things she talked about, the way she was very expressive made things entertaining to look at. Side glancing to your left, you noticed that Grillby still looked a bit nervous. At least it wasn't as bad as it was a few moments ago.

 _(A few moments ago~)_

"Oh my god Dad! Really?! Here I thought you were too busy with work to pick me up that I had to walk all the way home! But instead I see that you're busy working on something else!"

"...No! I mean, this, this isn't what it looks like!..." Grillby placed his hands on your arms, gently pushing you, "...Frisk..if you could?..." Catching what he was trying to say, you got off from the floor and helped Grillby stand as well. He looked really flustered and nervous which you didn't understand why. Was he nervous that his daughter would think that you attacked him?

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Dad you know it's hard for me to walk through Waterfalls especially if I want to use the boat." Fuku had her hand on her hip as she kept lecturing her father.

"...boat?! You didn't use-" Grillby looked more frantic by the second that it started to worry you.

"No, don't worry about it, Esgy helped me out. Even though everything turned out ok, I still wished you would have called."

"...I'm truly sorry, just...I've been distracted lately..." Fuku with a tired smile, let out a small laugh.

"I can tell." She glanced over to you, bringing Grillby's attention with it. Noticing what his daughter was referring to, his face quickly burned into bluish flames.

"...She's not, I mean we're not-" Fuku rushed over and took a good look at you. You stood there motionless waiting to find a chance to tell her that you weren't here to hurt anybody. A hand on her hip and the other at the bottom of her chin, she gave you a sharp glare.

"Hmmm, you're pretty cute." Nodding to herself, she walked towards her father, patting his back. "I approve."

"...Fuku! I told you it's-" The young green flame monster grabbed your hand and started to pull you away.

"Seeing how you're brave enough to go out with my dad, I hope you don't mind if I ask you a couple of things?" Before you could raise your hand to answer, she pulled you into her room, closing the door as Grillby tried to follow.

If he could, he imagined himself sweating bullets while he stood outside his daughter's room. Today was not going well for him. Not only did he close early due to worrying over you, he found a good reason to do so seeing how you came in drenched and unconscious in the arms of another monster. Then to see you whisked away by said monster leaving him alone with unresolved feelings over an employee, much less a human one at that. Later to find out that you're leaving and not just leaving the job but you were off to some dangerous journey that he might never be able to see you again, and to top it all off he forgot that his daughter was coming by for a few days.

He sighed out while resting his forehead against the door. He couldn't imagine what his daughter was telling you. He didn't want you to know, not like this. He barely had a chance to figure out what it was that he felt about you and knowing what you were planning to do, he never wanted you to find out. But here he was, waiting for his daughter to tell you that he...that he had feelings for you.

... _even though you might never return my feelings, all I wish...all I hoped was to continue to see your smile. To never turn away from my touch..._

Grillby clenched his hand knowing that he was selfish to think he could have you. Even if it was only but a small moment. Just the thought of someone not turning away from him had put his soul in such a bind. Not hearing the doorknob rattle, the door opened up causing him to trip forward.

Opening the door, you didn't expect to find Grillby falling ontop of you. Placing your hand on his shoulder, you manage to stop him from pushing you to the ground. Underneath your hands and through his clothing, he felt warmer than usual and his face was glowing a bright blue again.

{ _Push. Him. OfF!!!!}_

 _Hmmm? Is_ something wrong?

{ _DOn'T YoU SeE WHErE HIs FAcE IS!? DOn'T LeT him TOuCH YOu LIkE THaT!! Or ANYOnE LIkE THaT!!}_

Grillby having falling face first onto your chest, he felt his face burning brightly once more. He pulled away as fast as he could while covering his face in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. He couldn't believe his luck today, he tried to apologize to you but only ended up stuttering like a fool. Stumbling back he found himself stumbling awkwardly until he hit his back against the edge of the island.

Not sure why he was acting like this, you enjoyed watching this clumsy side of him. Laughing to yourself, you felt a pair of warm hands resting on your back. Looking back, Fuku peeked out, smirking at her father's awkward performance.

"...I-I-I..I'm sorry...it...it w-wasn't my intention to...uh...to..." Seeing him stuttering as he tried to hide his face made you smile. He just seemed so cute, you never thought you'd see him like this. Fuku seeing your smile, she patted your back once more before joining her father.

"You know dad, after having some time to talk with her, I don't think I can let you have her." Grillby stared at his daughter. "I didn't know that she was your new employee and a human. How very daring of you. Talking with her I couldn't help but feel a little jealous." Grillby looked back at you to see if you could help him out on what his daughter was trying to say. But looking at you, he saw that you had that silly grin on your face.

... _..What...what did_ you say to her?

Fuku placed her hand over her cheeks as her flames grew a bit brighter. "She's so charming, I can see why you could fall for her. I mean...no one's ever said such nice things to me before." Smiling your goofy smile, Grillby could swear that he saw a glimmer of a star shinning through your closed eyes. He couldn't believe it. You flirted with his daughter didn't you? He had heard rumors of someone flirting with monsters, he just didn't think it was you. Well he had a small suspicion, considering how you acted around him on the first day of your job. Sighing, he brushed the tops of his flames back, he was too emotionally tired. He walked back into the kitchen to prepare his daughter something to eat.

As he was fixing the plate, he couldn't help but hear his daughter's voice as she continued to talk to you. Every once and awhile he looked back to see that you were still charming her. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. When he was finished, he saw that you were about to leave. His soul leaping with worry, he quickly placed the plate of food down on the table and rushed over to grab your arm.

You looked back to see Grillby's face filled with a silent pleading. You told him that you had to go and that you'd leave the guest room as it was before. Grillby not knowing what to say only kept holding onto your arm. He didn't want you to leave but he knew, he knew he wouldn't ever tell you to stay...to stay with him. You smiled softly before reaching for his shirt. Pulling him down, you whispered a thank you before kissing him on the cheek. Leaving the apartment you could hear Fuku squealing while Grillby stumbled to the floor with a hand over the spot where you had kissed him.

"Dad, you have it bad, don't you?"

Grabbing your stuff from the guest room, (which was just a small bag of gold and your reinforced stick) you folded your uniform, leaving it on the bed. As you were about to walk out of the room, you saw the oversized shirt Grillby let you borrow. Folding it as well, you left the small comfy apartment and went back to the home of the skeleton brothers. It was a long day for you and you hoped that tomorrow you'd make more progress.

Arriving at the festive looking home, you knocked on the door. Quickly, the door opened and you where hauled inside and picked up into an embrace. Apparently Papyrus was waiting patiently for you to come back. Around and around he spun you, telling how excited he was for the sleepover. Talking about all the fun things he had planned, from simulating battles to a Mettaton move marathon. In all honesty you where quiet tired, but you've never been to a sleepover so the whole thing sounded...fun. Feelingrelaxed in his arms, you resting your face between the nook of his neck that peeked out from above his red scarf.

"Chu~", you whispered. Papyrus gave off a loud surprise shout at feeling your lips touch the side of his vertebrae. Hearing his brother, Sans ran out of his room to see Papyrus holding your body at arms length.

"...you ok there bro?"

"WHAT?!" Papyrus looked up at his brother. Face glowing orange, he nervously smiled at Sans and placed you back onto the ground. "OF COURSE BROTHER. JUST...JUST EXPLAINING TO OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND OF ALL THE FUN WE'RE GOING TO HAVE!!! NOW HUMAN, BEFORE WE COMMENCE THE PARTY OF SLEEPING OVER, YOU MUST AQUIRE A SET OF SLEEPWEAR."

'I don't have any.' Papyrus grabbed your hands with his own gloved ones.

"DO NOT WORRY FOR I HAVE THOUGHT OF A SOLUTION FOR THIS VERY SITUATION!! NOW GO AND WASH OFF WHILE MY BROTHER AND I SET UP THE LIVING AREA TO THE MOST SPECTACULAR SLEEPOVER AREA YOU WOULD EVER SEE!!! NYE-HEH-HEH!!!" You asked where the bathroom would be and Papyrus pointed to a room located at the end on the upstairs hall, next to Sans' room. "OH AND LEAVE YOUR CLOTHES ONTOP OF THE BATHROOM COUNTER, FOR I'LL GET THEM CLEAN AND READY FOR YOU." Sans not moving from his spot, Papyrus scolded him, "HURRY UP BROTHER, WHILE THE NIGHT IS STILL YOUNG!!!"

"okay." With his hands in his pockets, he looked down at you from the top of the stairs. Taking your first step from being spuned around by his brother,you were quiet dizzy. "heh, a little wobbly in the knees there kiddo." You were stumbling your way towards the stairs, using your hands to reach any surface that might aid you from falling down. "need any help there?" Holding yourself against the stair railing, you looked up at him with a face filled with determination. He chuckled before turning his back towards you. "suit yourself kid." Sans walked towards the bathroom and you soon heard Papyrus screaming in the kitchen.

"BROTHER!!! YOU LAZY BONES!!! COULDN'T YOU HAVE WALKED DOWN THE STAIRS LIKE ANYONE ELSE!!!???"

"sorry bro, but those stairs were up to something."

"NYHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" You chuckled when you saw Papyrus chasing his brother with a ladle. Having stability in your legs again, you went straight to their bathroom. Walking inside you notice that just like at Toriel and Grillby's place there wasn't any toilets. Except unlike at their place, the sink actually came with a large counter shelf which was littered with different type of bone creams and perfume containers, all with the MTT brand logo on it. Folded neatly near them was what you presumed was your pajamas for the night. Looking at them closer, you noticed that they were Sans' clothing. Guessing that made sense seeing how you were about the same height as him. Stripping of your clothes, you turned on the shower head.

Papyrus knew that it was a bad idea to leave his brother alone in the kitchen. By Asgore, the amount of unhealthy snacks that his brother would probably make would almost make him regreat his decision. But his brother was actually doing something for a change besides laying around as usual. There's probably a good chance that there would be no grease involved, which is better he supposed. Up in his room, he rummaged around his closet, gathering different amounts of blankets and pillows to set up the greatest of comfort for the small party. Except in doing so, he found a folded towel resting ontop of his computer desk. "NYHE?" Realizing he must have forgotten to give you a towel to dry yourself off, he added it to his pile of sleepover necessities.

Having dropped off his contents onto the sofa, he went towards the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to find the whole place glowing blue from all the levitating assortment of snacks and his brother right in the middle of the whole thing. "HERE BROTHER, PLEASE GIVE THIS TO OUR HUMAN GUEST. WHICH I BELIEVE IS ALMOST DONE WITH USING OUR CLEANING FACILITY." Papyrus said as he threw the towel over Sans' head. Sans lifted the towel, walking towards his brother with a sly grin on his face. Feeling the barrage of puns involving either with snacks or bathing, Papyrus quickly turned around and marched himself out of the kitchen. "DON'T YOU EVEN SAY IT! AND YOU BETTER GIVE THE HUMAN THAT TOWEL!"

"c'mon paps, i wasn't going to say anything." He chuckled. Papurus laying the pillows and blankets onto the floor, he remembered that he was supposed to grab your clothing to wash.

Sans lowered the food onto the table, glancing to see his brother walking up the stairs. Taking the towel, he followed his brother. It's true he wasn't actually going to say anything when his brother threw the towel at him, but that didn't mean he wasn't thinking about it. Sometimes not saying a pun was more rewarding just to see his brother's reaction at the end. Reaching the top floor, they both saw that the bathroom door was open.

"HUMAN?" Walking towards the door, they saw you emerge out of the shower.

You tried to look around, but couldn't find any signs of a towel. You didn't want to wet their floor but the clothes were too far for you to reach. Stepping out of the shower, you heard a couple of gasps. Looking towards the open door, you saw both Sans and Papyrus staring at you. Tipping your head to the side, you were confused by their mixed expressions. An expression mixed of embarrassment...shock...grief...and guilt.

{ _Why didn't you close the door!? Didn't you think you'd get caught naked or something!!!}_

 _Is...is that wrong?_

Grabbing the towel out of Sans hand, Papurus face darkened as he got closer. You couldn't tell what he was thinking, but it worried you to see him like this. Covering your naked body with the towel, he wrapped his arms around you. His hand ran through your soaked hair as your body pressed against him, "Life Can Be Very Hard And Difficult To Go Through That You Might Feel That You Are Falling." His voice was unusually soft as it quivered, "But Having Friends Who Care For You, Can Help Catch You In The End." He tightened his embrace, "Human, You Are A Very Precious Friend And Never Think Otherwise."

You weren't expecting any of this. To be embraced so tenderly and to have someone say something so heartwarming. Shifting your gaze towards the open door, you saw Sans walking away. After much convincing, Papyrus left you to change. Fully dried and clothed, you went downstairs to the living room where the floor infront of the sofa had turned into one large bed of blankets and pillows. All the lights were off and the only thing that kept the house from falling into complete darkness was the small ray of light coming from underneath Papyrus' door and the glow of the TV that was on. Not seeing any of the brothers, you glanced at Papyrus' door, wondering if they might be in there.

"kiddo..." Sans voice startled you, causing you to turn around. In the darkness of the kitchen, all you could make out were two white dots.

{ _Just great! Now_ we're about to die because you can't close oNe friCkEn dOor!!}

 _What do you mean?_

{ _Just_ look at him! He's obviously mad about something!!}

"...what's with the scars?" Your breath hitched and you automatically wrapped your arms around you as you tried to hide your scars. "heh, i could ask if they were from us, but...somehow i doubt our magic can cause such scars. especially the surgical ones you have sporting there." He noticed them, the scars, the wounds, the memories that won't go away. A constant reminder of the past that you can't seem to get away from. You lowered your head, ashamed of what he had to say. "l-look, you don't have to tell me if ya don't want to. i-i... get that talking bout' that kind of stuff can get a bit ugly..."

Sans sighed while massaging the back of his head. He didn't mean to upset you, he was just curious about why you had them. Walking out of the kitchen, he was about to apologize if he mentioned something he shouldn't have. From personal experience, both he and his brother knew how hard it is to have someone notice the scars from the past. You lifted your head, forcing yourself to smile.

'It's okay, I'm okay. I'm really sorry you had to see something so... ugly.' Sans swiftly grabbed your hand, pulling you closer to him.

"that's not what i meant! i didn't said anything bout' them being ugly!" He never thought that you, the you who did their best to befriend every monster they had encounter, was ever ugly. Someone with a soul so bright could never be ugly to any of them... to him. No matter how they appeared on the outside.

For awhile, Sans stood there, keeping you from moving away. His hand tightened over your thin wrist, feeling the bones underneath the velvety skin. Your face so close that he could feel your breath against his skull. Your soft lips just inches away...

"SANS? HUMAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sans turned his head to look at his brother who stood in his pajamas and with an expression on his face that he could not explain. Dropping your hand as if it had burned him, be backed away. Wanting to dig his hand into his pocket only to find that he wasn't wearing his jacket, he resigned to folding them behind his skull.

"s-sup bro!" His voice cracked, "just getting a good look of my clone is all. don't we look alike?" He chuckled nervously as sweat dripped down his skull. Noticing that Papyrus was not buying it, you decided to jump in and help.

'It's true. I was just telling him how ugly I thought I was compared to the two of you, but he said that I was just as handsome and adorable as him.' Papyrus strange expression changed back to his usual bright smile. Grabbing your hand, he gave you a small spin.

"BUT OF COURSE DEAR HUMAN! YOU ARE BY FAR THE MOST HANDSOME HUMAN I HAVE SEEN SO FAR!" You and Papyrus laughed while you pirouette ontop of the blankets. Twirling you around, your ankle tangled underneath the blankets. But before you had the chance to trip and fall, Papyrus lifted you off the ground and tucked your body underneath his arm. Hand on his hip, he turned his attention to his bright blue faced brother. "NOW DEAR BROTHER, LET US COMMENCE THE SLUMBER PARTY!!!"

Sans looked at you, resting by Papyrus' hip, recalling what you had said to him. Did...did you really think he was...

You smiled at him while firing finger guns at him. Your lame attempt at flirting in your current position caused him to laugh out loud. His laughing didn't do much to cover the blush that stayed on his face though. Having the mood lifted, you enjoyed the rest of the night.

During the middle of a movie binge, Sans rested his skull on your lap mumbling how squishy your legs were. "HE'S RIGHT! YOU'RE QUITE SQUISHY!" Papyrus sitting on the other side of you, placed his hand on the side of your hips, giving it a good squeeze.

{ _Don't they know nothing about personal space?}_

 _What was that Chara?_

{ _Never mind. I_ could say the same thing about you, you know. But I guess you three are just so desperate to have any sort of contact, that it's sickening to watch.}

Snuggled between the brothers, Sans soon feel asleep.

'Should we wake him?' 

Papyrus sat up and looked over at his brother, "DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT HUMAN." Papyrus stood up and held his brother. In his sleep, Sans wrapped his arms around his brother's neck while Papyrus patted his back. "IT IS QUITE LATE SO I'LL TAKE HIM TO HIS ROOM. YOU CAN SLEEP HERE IF YOU DON'T MIND, BUT IF YOU WANT YOU COULD SLEEP IN MY ROOM..."

'Here is fine, thank you.' Saying good night, the three of you went to sleep for the night. Alone in the living room as you layed ontop of the pile of blankets and pillows, your mind trickled with thoughts of tomorrow. You were leaving Snowdin and finally entering Waterfall where you would face Undyne again. You were about to fall asleep until you heard stifling sobs coming from Sans' room. Curious, you went to the second floor. Peaking through the door, you could see him twisting and turning in his bed.

 _A nightmare?_

Walking in, you climbed onto the side of his bed. Your arms gathered the rattling pile of bones close to you. Instantly, Sans wrapped his arms around your torso, burying his face deeper into you. Petting his skull, you held him like this until he calmed down. You couldn't think of anything else to do.

While you held him through the night, you failed to notice the stares coming from beyond the door. Seeing you as you held his brother, Papyrus couldn't help but feel his soul give off a small twinge. The similar feeling he had felt when he saw you with Grillby. Rubbing the spot over his soul, he closed the door, leaving you two alone. He could tell how much you affected his brother. It has been so long since he heard his brother laugh. He'd always drag himself along, not putting in any effort to anything he did. Almost as if you were giving him something back, something he had lost long ago. He wanted to be happy for his brother, but something kept him from accepting it.

Sitting on his bed with his knees to his chest, he rested his skull on his arms. Did it mean he was a bad brother?

No of course it didn't! All it ment was that he had to try harder to keep his brother happy!! Even if...even if it ment ignoring the ache in his soul.


	38. Familiar

The smell of apples and flowers invaded his senses as Sans slowly started to wake. The sent was so relaxing, that he wanted to bury himself deeper into it. His bed never felt so warm, so soft that it only encouraged him. Burying his face deeper, he could hear a faint beating sound. The steady beating soothed him even further. Something about this warm sensation underneath him seemed familer, but he couldn't wrap his half conscious mind around it. He wrapped his arms around the mysterious mass that provided him with so much comfort. Just a bit longer, he wished, wanting a few more moments before he had to will himself to wake. Afraid of what his world may be like once he opens his eyes. Fear always stayed with him everytime he closed his eyelids to the moment he opened them. For he never knew if he was going to repeat the same day again. So just for a moment, he wanted to embrace the intoxicating warmth, it's scent, that layed underneath him. His hand went towards the comforting pillow underneath his skull. Squishing it in his hands, he enjoyed the feel of it. How it was so soft between his phalanges. His pillow was never so...squishy.

Then the mass moved and a hand started petting his skull. This action sent his eyes to open wide. Lifting his head, he saw your face infront of him.

 _kid? wha...what are you doing in my room!?_

But more importantly he wondered why he was laying ontop of you, again. You didn't say anything as you continued to pet him. Shocked and confused, he couldn't find himself able to move. You stopped petting in favor to signing.

'Sans, that kind of hurts a bit if you keep squeezing it that hard.' 

_squeezing_?

Sans looked down towards his hand and saw that he was indeed still squeezing the mass in his hand, which turned out to be your breast. Face burningbright blue, he launched himself away from you, only ending up with him falling out of the bed with his blanket wrapped around his legs. From the floor, he could hear you shifting to glance at him. Grabbing the edge of his bed, he pulled himself up.

"kid, w-what's are you doing here? how d-did you even get inside?" Trying to sound demanding was harder to do when his face is glowing like a lamp and his voice stuttering like an idiot. You tipped your head to the side, letting your hair fall with it.

'You were crying in your sleep and I wanted to help.'

"i wasn't crying! but that doesn't matter! what matters is how did you get in? i always lock that door and only i can get in." Well, his brother could get inside as well but Papyrus was always respectful towards his privacy. You pulled out your phone from your pocket, dangling a couple of keys that hung from the metal ring.

'I'm the legendary fart master.' You proclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. You had found it odd that you still had all the keys you collected from the first time you made your rounds in the underground. All the other times, they had disappeared.

{ _Everytime we reset, you don't keep the things on you, it just wouldn't make any sense.}_

 _But that doesn't explain why I have the keys now._

{ _Maybe something went wrong when you last reset. How am_ I supposed to know?}

Before Sans could question you, Papyrus' voice boomed from the kitchen, calling you both down to eat.

Getting up from the bed, you walked towards the skeleton that sat on the floor, petting his head before walking out. Walking towards the beam, Papyrus stuck his head out from the kitchen.

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN! THE BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI IS READY! SO GO ON AND WASH UP SO THAT WE CAN EAT TOGETHER AND ENJOY MY AMAZING COOKING. ONCE WE'RE DONE, WE CAN GO FORTH AND ENJOY OUR DAY TOGETHER!! THERE'S SO MANY THINGS I WOULD LIKE TO SHARE WITH YOU!"

'Sounds like fun.'

After washing up, you joined the brothers for breakfast. Staring at your plate of spaghetti you found yourself too busy concentrating on how you'll tackle the food that you didn't even notice the small pained expression cross Papyrus' face, or the mortifying look when Sans joined in. Under the natural lighting of the kitchen, they remembered the scars that littered your body. They were curious but feeling the small phantom scars on their hands, they knew it was better not to ask. In attempt to dodge the whole situation, Papyrus started recalling the many adventures he's had since arriving Snowdin.

You enjoyed listening to Papyrus happily talk about all the wondrous things he wanted to do while Sans quietly snoozed on and off beside you, even if the breakfast landed inside your stomachlike a ton of bricks. But you were managing it, anything to keep the big guy smiling. You weren't quite sure if you'll ever get used to his cooking though. Maybe it was time you suggested a couple of tips to help him out. Sans might even be grateful, which was a nice thought.

Stomaching what remains of the spaghetti from your plate, you noticed how silent your new roommates were. Everything seemed fine until Papyrus ran out of things to say. Which was very odd, almost as if he was trying to force himself to keep the room from being silent. Putting your fork down, you tried figuring out why they were so quiet. They were just staring at you. Looking at yourself, you saw that you were still wearing Sans' clothes. Was it the scars? Were they bothered by it after all? They didn't seem to mind them yesterday.

'Sorry, they're a bit unnerving to see, aren't they?' You attempted to excuse yourself, but Papyrus quickly grabbed your wrist.

"OF COURSE THEY'RE NOT! YOU SHOULD NEVER BE ASHAMED OF YOUR SCARS, FOR THEY ARE PROOF THAT YOU HAVE PREVAILED OVER THE CHALLENGES YOU HAD TO ENCOUNTER! JUST LIKE UNDYNE ALWAYS SAYS!! SO...SO.."

'Thank you Papyrus,' Papyrus held on longer then he should, rubbing the bone underneaththe skin on your wrist. You smiled at him before sitting back down to finish his meal.

'If it's not the scars, then why were you two staring so much.' Both Sans and Papyrus turned their gaze from you, hiding their embarrassment on being caught bluntly staring at you.

"sorry kiddo. didn't mean to. there was just something i wanted to speak to you about last night."

'Last night? Do you mean after or before you two started to aggressively cuddle me while watching the MTT marathon.'

Sans sputtered, "k-kid we did not-"

'There's definitely was some cuddling going on.'

"DO YOU DISLIKE THE CUDDLING?"

'Not really, it's kinda sweet. Who would have thought skeleton were cuddlers?'

"BUT OF COURSE, WE ARE THE BEST."

'I also found out that Sans really enjoys these.'

The lights in Sans eyes went out as his face went full blown blue while you cupped your breast infront of him. "i-i don't-"

'Not that I blame him, they are quite squishy. Never knew how much until I woke up and found myself with a pair. Sans, you even mumbled how much you liked them while you slept.'

Sans couldn't understand why you didn't stop, you just kept talking about it. Were you trying to embarrass him on purpose!? Papyrus' getting curious, walked over and started squishing one of them as well. Feeling how much they yield under his touch, his eyes sparkled. "WOWIE!! SANS, THEY REALLY ARE SQUISHY!" That was it, he was done. He couldn't handle being there anymore. Any longer and his skull would explode from how awkward the whole thing was getting.

"oh look at the time! sorry paps, but i gotta get going!" Saying goodbye, he disappeared. Both you and Papyrus looked at each other before laughing at how embarrassed Sans looked. You too planned on leaving soon right after helping Papyrus with cleaning up the dirty dishes. Well that is if Papyrus would stop squishing your chest. He seemed to really be enjoying it though.

"I ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT THESE WERE FOR. WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, UNDYNE HAD TOLD ME THAT SOME MONSTERS HAD THEM TO PROVIDE EXTRA MAGIC TO THEIR INFANT. IS IT THE SAME FOR HUMANS?"

'I guess you can say that. Female humans have them to feed their babies milk.'

Giving one final squish, Papyrus started gathering the plates. "THEY ARE EXTREMELY SQUISHY. ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO BE THAT SQUISHY?" You shrugged your shoulder and helped him clean the table. Well, you would have liked to help with the actual cleaning of the plates but seeing how the sink was far too tall, you ended up just drying the dishes as he washed them.

'If only I was as tall you, I could help you more.'

"NONSENSE! YOU ARE PERFECT JUST THE WAY YOU ARE!"

'Thanks. It means a lot. Especially coming from such a tall and handsome skeleton as yourself.

You heard a loud clank as Papyrus dropped the plate in his hand into the sink. He tried to hide his bright glowing orange face behind his gloved hand. "W-WHAT!? FLIRTING!!?" Folding your hand behind your back, you wiggled your eyebrows at him causing him to glow even brighter.

 _{...what are you doing?}_

 _Flirting_?

{ _Why_?}

 _Cause it's fun and he looks so cute when he's flustered._

{ _Why are you so werid?}_

"H-HUMAN!? HAVE YOU FINALLY REVEALED YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS!!??"

Your arms dropped as you tipped your head to the side. Something about this feels...familer.

"W-WELL I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!!"

Yes, this felt very familiar. The last time you heard him say this was during your battle in your first run. Except instead of being outside in the cold, the scene was being played out inside his kitchen.

'I can make spaghetti.'

Papyrus hands gripped the side of his skull as he started to sweat nervously. "OH NO!! YOUR MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!!" Though you don't remember him looking quite this nervous before. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!? BROTHER, I HAVE CHARMED THE HUMAN WITH MY GREATNESS! THERE IS NO OTHER CHOICE! I MUST GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!!" Teasing him is one thing, but if it frazzled him that much you'd rather not push him so much. You rested your hand ontop of his humorous in attempt to calm him.

'Papyrus, you know you don't have to do something that you don't want to. You're the Great Papyrus! No one can force you to do anything that you don't like.'

Feeling the small tenderness from your hand on his arm, his panicking started to subside. He didn't mean to charm you, he just wanted to be the best friend he could be. But now, seeing you tell him how he didn't need to date you, his soul quivered. Nervously playing with his gloves, he wondered if it was just as friends it would be alright to have that date. Would that make him a bad brother?

"HUMAN, I BELIEVE YOU ARE RIGHT! THAT NO ONE SHOULD BE FORCED TO DO SOMETHING THAT TRULY FINDS THEM IN AN UNCOMFORTABLE SITUATION. BUT..." Papyrus could feel the heat of his magic gathering once more on his face. "WHAT IF...PLATONICALLY, WOULD YOU STILL BE WILLING TO GO ON THAT DATE?"

Seeing Papyrus face filled with hope and worry over your answer, you couldn't find any reason to reject his offer. Even the first time he's asked you out, you jumped to the chance to go on a date with him. Anything to give you more reason to spend more time with him.

'Yes, Papyrus. I would love that.' 

"THEN LET'S GO AT ONCE!"

'Can I get dressed first?'

"BUT OF COURSE DEAR HUMAN! NYE-HEH-HEH!!" After changing, Papyrus smiled brightly while taking your hand. Pulling you away from the bathroom, he dragged you into to his livingroom. Arms spread, he announced that there was no other place to enjoy a date with a great friend then in his own home. Following the current, Papyrus showed you his room and everything it held. Everything was the same, from him reading his dating manual to him changing into his date outfit and finding the plate of spaghetti under his hat.

"THERE'S NO WAY THIS CAN GO ANY FURTHER!" Papyrus holding the plate of aged spaghetti infront of you, you took a fork full. Stuffing it into your mouth, your face reflexively scrunches up. It's even worse then you remembered. But seeing the anticipation in Papyrus face, you fought back your gag reflexes and swallowed the spaghetti down. "WHAT A PASSIONATE EXPRESSION!! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE MY COOKING!" With a small glisten of a tear at the edge of your eye, you gave him a thumbs up. "AND BY EXTENSION ME!!! MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN I DO!!"

'Well its pretty hard no to. You are the best after all. Everytime I'm around you, I catch myself smiling for no reason. You're the first person who's ever believed in me and the brightest person I have ever known. You always try your best for everyone around you. And the love for your brother is something to admire. Just being around you I can tell that I'll always be safe.'

In a sense that he's not upright going to harm you, but from accidental food poisoning is another matter. Caught in your own mind, you failed to notice when his gloved hand had reached for the side of your cheek. Looking up at him, you can see the tenderness behind his slightly orange blush.

 _HUMAN, IT'S CLEAR NOW. YOU'RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME._

"EVERYTHING YOU DO. EVERYTHING YOU SAY. IT'S ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE." His thumb lightly rubbed the smooth skin on your cheek as he continued to gaze at you. He finally was able to understand what his soul was trying to tell him. Why he wanted to spend every moment with you and even find more hours in the day just so that he can have more time with you. He's never met someone who cared for him as much as you did. Someone brave, kind and so... beautiful. He has not seen your soul, but he could tell that it must be the brightest and strongest soul.

"HUMAN, I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, TOO." He wants to be with you, to protect you. To be there when you are down and to have him comfort you. To be the first to see when you are at your happiest, and when you're at your lowest. The warmth of his magic from his soul spread towards his face. His soul told him it was time for him to express his feelings. "IT'S TIME THAT I TOLD YOU. I, PAPYRUS... I..."

Everything about you, draws him closer to you. But more then anything is how you too care for his brother. His brother who hides an unknown pain from him. Who tries to shoulder all his problems, never relying on anyone to take some of his burden. Papyrus might not know what's going on with his brother, but he does know that he might relay those problems to you. As much as it hurts him to admit, his brother needs you more. Knowing this brought pain to his soul. His hands shocked as they held onto your face and tears threaten to run down his face.

Face shadowed, he removed his hand from your cheeks; already missing the warmth he felt underneath his gloves. Arms to his side, he clenched his hand to keep his bones from rattling. "HUMAN...I." Unable to look at your face, he turned his head away. "I'M SORRY...I DON'T LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU LIKE ME..." His eyesockets closed tight, keeping his tears away. Telling a lie never hurted him as bad as it did at this very moment. "I...I TRIED VERY HARD. I THOUGHT BECAUSE YOU FLIRTED WITH ME...THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU. AND...A-AND I WOULD...I WOULD BE ABLE TO LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS YOU LOVED ME...BUT.." His words died when he felt your hand on his arm. Looking back at you only made it harder for him. "I HAVE... FAILED..." He couldn't say anymore. That he found himself running away from you.

So there you stood, in the middle of his room; completely lost. Did you do something wrong because this was not how you rembered it last time. He never looked so pained when he rejected you before.

{ _So what are you going to do now? Are you going to after him?}_

A hand over your heart, you could feel the cold that nestled over it. Your time was cutting close. Feeling as if the small determination in your heart might give out, you had to let him go.

 _I don't know what I can do for him right now. But I do know that what I can do._

Whispering a soft goodbye, you grabbed your things and went straight towards Waterfall. Running past Sans' Waterfall sentry post, you smiled when you saw that he was hiding his blushed face from you. Following the same path, you hid in seagrass. Waiting until Undyne's gaze had left you. The coast clear, you walked out. Not seeing the young monster child, you continued your way. Your heart pounding, you rushed to confront Undyne once more. Reaching the area in which she first threw spears at you, you readied your reinforced stick. For this time you weren't going torun away from her.

Glowing blue spears came rushing out at you, but instead of dodging them, you held tight onto your weapon before giving off a large swing, deflecting them away. From the far distance, you could see a bright light glisten from behind Undyne's helmet. Standing your ground, she continued to launch numerous spears at you. Spinning your stick, you continued to deflect them. One by one you continue to swing away her attacks away all while making your way to the end of the room. Undyne jumping out infront of you, she gave out a loud battle cry before charging at you. Ducking down to dodge her attack, you gave a strong swing of your weapon across her legs, causing her tumble down.

Undyne laying on the ground, you jumped away; awaiting for her to get back up. Slowly getting back up, Undyne threw her helmet away. Smiling wide, there was a bright fire burning from within her eye. Finding someone willing to face her, brought a smile across her face.

"Human! You know, you're actually the first person to not run away. You know how many weak humans I had to chase!!? I was starting to think that Alphys' history books were all fake! I did have this whole speech to give you, but you know what. I'M TOO FRICKEN PUMMPED! So now, human, for the sake of all the monsters who are forced to live underground! Fight ME!!!"

Undyne pulled out your soul before swiping her magic over it, turning it green. Taking a stance, you were ready to face her. Blocking all her attacks, you stood your ground until your soul changed back. Having mobility, you made a dash towards her. Seeing your advances, Undyne pulled up a wall of spears to defend herself. As the spears started to rise, you flipped over them and landed behind her. Being caught off guard, Undyne awaited for your attack. But you didn't. You stood there awaiting for her to make the next move.

Undyne gritted her sharp teeth, before swinging back her spear at you. Even when you had a clear shot at her, you still refused to attack her. Which only made her more mad! Why wouldn't you attack her!! The fight continued to drag on, neither of the opponents taking damage but the bridge they stood on. "PUNK! What do you think your doing!!! All you're doing is dodging, why won't you FIGHT BACK!!!?"

'I'm not here to hurt monsters, I'm here to free them!' Undyne staggered abit, before regaining her resolve. There was no way a human would ever care for a monster to try to find a way to free them. Especially since there's no way of doing that but by giving up their own soul. Summoning dozens of spears behind her, you stood infront; feet planted firmly on the ground. Seeing your determination, Undyne was prepared to send a wave of attacks at you. Launching them, the spears charged towards you, but you refused to move out of the way. Standing tall, you were determined to show Undyne that what you said was true.

But instead of the spears hitting their target, someone had pushed you out of the way. You could hear the sound of debris from the missed attack while finding yourself laying on the ground, with a pair of boney arms holding you to the ground. "HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Looking up, you saw Papyrus concerned face looking at you.

"Papyrus?"

 _Why is he here?_

"PAPYRUS!! What are you doing!!?? Do you know dangerous that was!! I could have hurt you!!" Hearing Undyne's voice, Papyrus helped you get up before facing Undyne.

"UNDYNE PLEASE LISTEN TO ME. YOU DON'T NEED TO FIGHT. THE HUMAN DOESN'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE!!"

"Look Papyrus, it doesn't matter if they want to fight or not! The only thing that matters is that we need her soul! DO YOU WANT TO KEEP BEING TRAPPED DOWN HERE!!!"

"NO, BUT THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!"

"There is no other WAY! We are so close to being freed, don't you get that?! Her soul is the last one we need!"

"I UNDERSTAND THAT BUT..." Papyrus stood infront of you, blocking any chance Undyne had to get to you. "EVEN SO, THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY. THERE IS ALWAYS ANOTHER WAY. UNDYNE, I BELIEVE IN YOU. PLEASE SPARE THIS ONE HUMAN."

"Why...why..." Undyne gritted her teeth, "What's so special about this one human! After everything they did to us!!!" Glowing lights began to glow underneath you.

"SHE'S...SHE'S MY FRIEND. PLEASE UNDYNE!"

"Sorry Papyrus, but I have the dreams and wishes of all monsters on my shoulders." With a flick of her wrist, the spears launched out of the ground.

"FRISK!!!" Not wanting Papyrus to get harmed, you pushed him out of the way as the spears emerged out from the ground. "F-FRISK..." His eyesockets widen in despair as he watched your body launch into the air from the impact of the attack. Your body flopped into the ground with a loud thud, coating the ground with your blood. Papyrus staggering to his feet, he tried to reach you but Undyne had gripped his shoulder.

"Wait."

"BUT SHE'S HURT! SHE NEEDS-" Papyrus stared at Undyne as her face lit up in wonder. Looking towards what she was looking at, he saw your bloodied body slowly get up from the ground. Standing tall, you faced Undyne. A smile across your face, challenging her to give it all she had. You weren't going to run, you were ready. You were determined.

"Punk," Undyne stepped infront of Papyrus, "if you really want to show me how determined you really are, then COME ON! HIT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT! NGHAAHHH!!!" Giving a smirk at her challange, you rushed forward. Undyne braced herself for your attack, but instead of attacking, you came to a stop infront of her. "Huh?" Punching her arm with a cheeky smile. After everything, after having some many chances to defeat her... "What? Is that the best you could manage?"

'I guess so.'

"You just can't muster any intent to hurt me, huh?" Her weapon vanished and your soul returned back inside your body. "Heh, you know what. I don't actually want to hurt you either. At first I didn't understand why Papyrus wanted to save you. But after seeing how you pushed him out of way, I thought maybe there was something good in humans after all and the way you hit me right now, it... Reminded me of someone I used to train with. Now I know you aren't just some wimpy loser." Placing her hand on your shoulder, she smiled wide. "You're a wimpy loser with a big heart! Just like him..."

Hand on her hip, she let out a sigh as she brushed a strain of hair from her face. "It seems that you and Asgore are fated to fight. But knowing him...he probably doesn't want to. Talk to him, I'm sure you can persuade him to let you go home. Eventually, some mean human will fall down here and I'll take THEIR soul instead. That makes sense, right? Fuhuhu." Papyrus wrapped his arms around your shoulder and Undyne, with tears of joy in his eyes.

"OF COURSE IT DOES! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE MY GOOD FRIENDS GETTING ALONG!! I JUST KNOW THAT IN NO TIME AT ALL, YOU TWO COULD BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS. NYE-HEH-HEH!!"

"HECK YEAH!" All three smiled happily before Undyne gripped onto your sweater, bringing you closer to her. "Oh, and if you do hurt Asgore. I'll take the human souls..." closer and closer Undyne brought your face towards hers, "...cross the barrier and beat the hell out of you!" Papyrus started sweating nervously before Undyne let go of your sweater. Smiling brightly she ruffled your hair, "That's what friends are for, right? Fuhuhu! Now let's get the hell away from this bridge before it collapses underneath us!"

"WE CAN ALL GO TO MY HOME AND CELEBRATE THIS MOMENT!!" Undyne cheered loudly as she picked both you and Papyrus up from the ground and raised you two high above her.

"NGHAAHHHHH!!!!" She screamed as she ran towards Snowdin.

{ _Sigh!!! We're never leaving Snowdin are_ we...}


	39. Let it out

Music: Salsa trio dance: Marc Anthony: Vivir mi vida

Frisk drunken singing: The Ways That I Have Died

He stood by his telescope, waiting for you to come by. He waited for you at both of his Hotland posts, and even in front of the MTT Resort. But, you never came. For the whole day he waited to see you pass by, but you never showed up. The last time he saw you was when you passed by him as you went into Waterfall. It never took you the whole day to reach the end of the underground, much less an area. He didn't like it, not one bit.

"heh, ya never did stay for the night, though." Sans let out a tired sigh. What was he doing waiting around for you like some lost dog? It's not like he thought you'd come all this way just to see him... That didn't matter to him if you were eager to see him or not. It didn't matter to him if he saw the anticipation in your face as you waited for him to say anything to you. It didn't matter if he tried to figure out ways to make you smile at him, or to get a small chance to hear that laugh of yours. He ran his hand over the back of his neck, for this whole thing seemed so pathetic to him. Having an uneventful day, he made his way back to his home. As he did, he was constantly worried on his way, since he didn't receive any calls from his brother, and he was seeing no signs that you made your way out of Waterfall.

Did something happen to the both of you? Before his worrying got any worse, he heard your laughter accompanied along with his brother's. Reaching his home, he could see through the window that Undyne was giving his brother a noogie with you laughing along with them.

His soul hummed with warmth.

He couldn't believe he was worried over nothing. You were safe at his home. His head leaned against the door. He wasn't sure why he was so damn worried. He was pretty sure you couldn't die so easily, seeing how you could just come back. But the thought that you might come back as anything but his Frisk, scared him.

His Frisk?

 _What the hell?!_

Why did he think that?

The door opened, and there you stood in front of him. The warm glow of the house light cascading behind you as your hair framed your soft face. You smiled so tenderly at him that his soul tightened in his chest, making it impossible to say anything.

'Sans! Welcome back!' Barely finishing your words, you launched yourself towards him engulfing him in a hug. His eye sockets widen in surprise, and his body stiffened as he felt your arms wrap themselves around him.

"k-kid..." His arms itched to return the embrace, but froze even more when his eyes focused towards the two monsters staring at you two.

"Gahh! You wimp! I said tackle the next monster you see, not give them a hug!!" Undyne grabbed you by your sweater, prying you away from Sans. Lifting you to her eye level, you gave her a cheeky smile, not regretting your decision. "Fuhuhu, why are you such a dweeb!?" Dropping you on your behind, Undyne walked towards Sans and rested her hand on Sans' shoulder. "It's about time you got here! You know how long we had to wait for you to get home?"

"IT IS TRUE BROTHER. WE HAD TO WAIT QUITE A LONG TIME FOR YOU THAT WE EVEN STARTED TO PLAY A GAME OF DARES!! WHICH I AM PROUDLY WINNING AT THE MOMENT!"

"YEAH YOU ARE!!" Undyne wrapped her arm around Papyrus' neck. "The human on the other hand TOTALLY SUCKS at it!!" She said as she pointed towards you with her thumb as you got up from the floor.

"BUT I BELIEVE THAT SHE'LL CATCH UP TO US IN NO TIME! NYE-HEH-HEH!"

"Yeah, if she stops acting like such a wimp!"

Sans scratched the bottom of his skull, not really getting any of it. "uh... so, why were ya waiting for me?" He asked.

Undyne wrapped her other arm around your neck, pulling you and Papyrus closer to her. "Cause we are all heading towards Grillby to get drunk!"

"WHAT SHE MEANT TO SAY IS THAT WE ARE GOING TO CELEBRATE ON BECOMING FRIENDS."

"YEAH, and to drink till we pass out!! Whoo!! So are you coming with or not?"

Sans glanced towards you, but your face didn't show much to anything at all about the situation. Honestly, going to Grillby's sounded like a good idea to him. He could really use a drink after the day he had.

"yeah, i could go for a drink."

"I DO NOT CONDONE THE ACT OF DRINKING, BUT FOR THE OCCASION, I WILL ALLOW ONE GLASS. BUT NOT ANY MORE, ALRIGHT, BROTHER?" Papyrus gave a warning glance at him, but Sans had a feeling he's not going to take his brother's warning to heart by the end of the night.

After a few moments, his prediction came true. He was now completely drunk, sitting at the emptied bar while nursing a drink in his arms. As much as he would like to admit he wasn't, he was quite a light weight. Papyrus glared at him with his arms crossed. "heh, sorry paps. i guessh i didn' have da stomach to...ughhh..." Sans gave up on what he was trying to say in favor of burying his head in his arms.

"SANS! WE BARELY STARTED THE CELEBRATION AND YOU'RE ALREADY DRUNK! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" Undyne slapped Papyrus back almost spilling her drink in doing so.

"HA! He's such a nerd! He can't even drink a whole bottle without passing out."

"UNDYNE, THIS IS YOUR FAULT. YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE CHALLENGED MY BROTHER TO A DRINK OFF WHEN I SPECIFICALLY SAID HE COULD ONLY HAVE ONE DRINK."

"Come on, it was one drink."

"A WHOLE BOTTLE IS NOT A SINGLE DRINK!!"

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry. Look, I promise I won't to do it again if you take a drink." Undyne said as she pushed her glass towards him. Papyrus stared at the glowing liquid, not really sure if he should take Undyne's offer. "You're not going to make me drink all by myself, are you?"

Sans, hearing Undyne's proposition, lifted his head to see that his brother was indeed holding a drink.

"no ya don'..." Sans slurred as he stumbled out of his seat. "you're not goin' to make him drin' that..." losing his balance, he fell forward. Instead of hitting the ground, you had managed to catch him. "why da floor so...sof..." he grumbled with his face muffled to your chest. "omph!" Undyne pulled you away causing Sans to fall to the ground.

"Come on, you two! Live a little!! It's a celebration, right?!! One little drink couldn't hurt!!!"

"YOU ARE RIGHT, UNDYNE! IT WOULD BE RUDE NOT TO PARTAKE TAKE IN THE CELEBRATION TO THE FULLEST!!" Downing the whole drink, Undyne cheered, and ordered another round of drinks.

{ _Look at that, the younger brother can really take his drinks, huh. Aren't you going to have one?}_

 _Not sure_

Undyne lets you go from her death grip to grab her next drink, you took the chance to pick Sans up back to his seat. He was surprisingly light, it made sense seeing how he was just a pile of bones. Spotting Grillby at the far end of the bar cleaning a glass, you waved at him to come closer. Noticing you, Grillby couldn't help but blush at the thought of talking to you again after realizing what he felt for you the other day. Fuku, who was helping clean the bar for the duration of her visit, gave a slight shove to her father to start moving.

Stumbling forward, Grillby made his way to you. Rubbing the back of his neck, he asks if you needed anything. You only ask if you could order what Sans usually ordered in hopes that it might help sober him up a bit. "...Do you not wish to order anything?..." You thought over a bit, and decided to order some fries and a drink of his recommendation. Having received your orders, Grillby went to the back and shortly returned with the orders.

'Thank you', Before you could reach into your pocket to pay, Grillby placed his hand on your arm.

"...It's fine. You don't need to pay..."

'Are you sure?'

"...Yes, it's perfectly fine. I'll just add it to his tab..." You smiled at him, making his touch linger a little longer then needed. Noticing Undyne staring at him, he reluctantly went back to cleaning the bar, coughing into his hand to hide the slight blush that crept across his face.

You tried nudging the plate of food towards Sans, but he didn't respond. Lifting his head up, you slipped the food underneath. Undyne's cheering in the background on Papyrus chugging down on his glass startled you that you released your hold on Sans' head. His skull landed with a low slush. You were about to clean up the mess you made until you saw that Sans was already eating the fries that splattered across his face. "guess the food is on me, huh, kiddo?" You snorted at his semi conscious joke. It amazed you that he was able to say anything remotely understandable by how plastered he was a few minutes ago.

Holding the drink that Grillby had brought you, you stared at the warm, colored liquid as it softly changed its semi luminous color. The aroma of warm, sweeten milk with a hint of cinnamon wrapped your senses, encouraging you to see if it tasted as comforting as it smelled. Not wasting any more time, you tipped the glass letting the liquid run down your throat. Instantly, the magical drink warmed your inside, leaving a small spark of magic on your tongue.

"Grillby, really? Why didja give her such a sissy drink!" Undyne slurred waving her emptied glass at Grillby.

"... It only seemed the appropriate drink to have to start the night off..."

"There is that, and..." Fuku said as she stood near the jukebox, "... I think he just didn't want her to be too drunk that she wouldn't be able to have one dance with him." The green flamed monster gave the jukebox a good hard knock, forcing the old broken down machine to pathetically use its unused gears. After sputtering a bit, the machine settled and began playing a salsa beat. The young flame monster made her way towards her father, dragging him out from behind the bar.

~ _Voy a reír, voy a gozar_

 _Vivir mi vida lalalala~_

"...Fuku! Wha-" Having dragged him out, she pushed him towards you. Stumbling over, he stopped himself from falling over by holding onto your waist. "...I-I I'm terribly sorry...I.." You placed your hand over his that rested on your waist, reassuring that his grip was firmly on it before taking his other hand in your own. "...Frisk?"

~ _Voy a reír, voy a bailar_

 _Vivir mi vida lalalala ~_

Giving him a cheeky smile you started moving your feet along with the music. Swaying your hips, Grillby started following along, and soon enough, he started to lead. You were so caught up in the dancing that you forgot there was anyone else in the room.

 _~Voy a reír, voy a gozar_

 _Vivir mi vida lalalala_

 _A veces llega la lluvia_

 _Para limpiar las heridas_

 _A veces solo una gota_

 _Puede vencer la sequía_

He stepped and spun you to the music, feeling the beat and the rhythm fill you.

~ _Y para qué llorar, pa' qué_

 _Si duele una pena, se olvida_

Grillby was soon whipping you away from him. You followed the movement by snapping into a spin, only stopping when you felt a gloved hand rest on top of your arm.

~ _Y para qué sufrir, pa' qué_

 _Si así es la vida, hay que vivirla, Lalale_

You looked up at the monster who had stopped you, ignoring Undyne's laughter. Papyrus dragged his hand down your arms and held your hand into his own before starting to move his other hand down to your hip. "Papyrus?" Barely a whisper, you had voiced his name. Giving you a shy smile, he picked up from where you had left off.

~ _Voy a reír, voy a bailar_

 _Vivir mi vida lalalala ~_

"I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND ME CUTTING IN?" He asked with a light orange dust across his cheeks.

"Just surprised. Didn't know you could dance."

 _~Voy a reír, voy a gozar_

 _Vivir mi vida lalalala~_

"I AM A SKELETON FULL OF SURPRISES."

 _~¡Eso!~_

Papyrus took you across the bar, dipping and swinging you with such elegance you didn't think he had. In and out, close to him in one moment to just merely touching the tips of his phalanges in which Grillby took the chance to grab your stretch out arm. Pulling you towards him so quickly that your legs bend around the side of his hip. Feet back to the ground, Grillby held you firmly. Throughout the whole dance, Papyrus and Grillby continued to dance with you, neither of them letting up almost as if they were silently battling. All the while Undyne cheered, Fuku sneaking off to bed (happy with her action), and Sans leering at what was happening.

 _~Voy a vivir el momento_

 _Para entender el destino_

 _Voy a escuchar en silencio_

 _Para encontrar el camino_ ~

No matter how much Sans tried, all he could see in front of him were a couple of colors swirling around the bar. But something regarding them was rubbing him in the wrong way. He wasn't sure why he let Undyne convince him to drink so fast before getting something proper to eat. Reaching towards the other side of the bar, he grabbed a bottle of ketchup in hopes that it'll help him think clearly.

Near the middle of the night, you found yourself drinking and laughing with your fellow monsters. Sans even managed to sober up a bit before joining in again. As the night went on, your drinks started getting stronger, and sooner than later, the drinks were starting to hit you. Unlike Sans, it took a long time before any of the drinks did any effect on Papyrus.

While you sat at the bar near Sans (who was mindlessly chewing on a cold french fry) with Grillby nowhere in sight, you watched as Undyne and Papyrus where arguing over who was the best. Which led you and Sans to follow them as they walked towards the woods with a bottle in your hand. "We...we need ta focus Papyrus." Undyne slurred.

"OKIE DOKIE! LET'S-L-LETS CUT TO-"

"Let's cut down these FUCKIN' TREES!!" Hearing this, Sans immediately glared menacingly at Undyne.

"hey!" Threatening that she had two out of three strikes left. Undyne drunkenly waved at him, ignoring his deadly stares.

"THESES TREES ARE GOING DOWN!!" Papyrus shouted before they both started slamming their fist against the trees.

"You have to hit it HARDER!!"

"100 HP UNDYNE!!"

"GyaAHHHHH!!!!"

"NYHEEEEEEE!!!!" Eventually, the two got tired and challenged each other to see who could arrive at Waterfall first. Barely able to follow them in your state, Sans rested his hand on your shoulder.

"don't...d-d-don't worry bout' it. i *hic*... know a ssshortcut."

'Sa...sa...' You groaned as your fingers fumbled to spell the words out. Giving up, you cleared your throat. "Sans, I don't think that's a good ...idea..I...I think?" Ugh, you felt so light headed.

"shhhh..." Sans pressed his phalange against your lips awkwardly. "i got diss..."

"Okay, " you laughed as he kept rubbing his phalange across your lips with a goofy grin on his face. "Sans?"

"heh, human faces are weird." Dropping his arm, he motioned you to come closer. "com'mere..." Arms wrapped around him and holding tight onto the bottle so you wouldn't drop it, Sans shut his eyes as he prepared to use his magic. Shouting an auditable omph, he jumped off the ground; dragging you to the snowy floor. "did we make it?"

"Ha ha ah...oh..." you groaned, "...maybe we should walk. It might help you sober up." Sans sighed as he rolled off of you. Laying on the snow next to you, he stared at the cave ceiling.

"guess i made a 'poor' decision. which is strange since...since alcohol is always the 'solution'."

"You seem to be feeling better." You laughed out. Getting up from the ground, you dusted the small powder of snow off yourself before helping Sans to get up. He struggled but eventually managed to stay steady on his feet.

"i'm fine..." he grumbled. You helped him lean against you as you both made your way towards Waterfall, in hopes that Papyrus and Undyne weren't causing too much trouble. "ya know what i think a lot about."

"Hmm?"

"you don't do a lot of talking. i get that you would rather sign, i don't mind it...but..why not just talk? it's so much easier and...and ya got a nice voice so why?"

"Ooo, you think I have a nice voice?" Your voice ringing with a slight tease.

"why do ya do that?"

"Do what?"

"why do ya always dodge questions with flirting."

What could you say?

That your mother forbade you from doing so? That you weren't intentionally trying to flirt, just that it made things easier to curve things to your favor? Was it wrong to do so? If it was, then why?

Feeling once more the dark cold sensation in you heart, you tightened your grip on the bottle in your hand before chugging down the contents and letting the magic numb you. "HECK YEAH!! Now we're talking!!!" Shouted Undyne as she spotted you. Dropping the empty bottle, you tilted your head to the side as you tried to figure out why Papyrus and Undyne were harassing a Moldbygg. Your mind is cloudy, and your senses dulled. All you can figure out was that both Papyrus and Undyne were trying to get Moldbygg to give them a hug, which it seemed not too thrilled about. Letting out a large belch put both of the towering monsters to go in a fit of laughter, giving the Moldbygg the chance to scurry off.

Not knowing where the monster had ran off to, Undyne started digging, believing that it might have fallen through the floor. "STOP...DIGGING..."

"Why?"

"WHEN THERE'S A TIME IN PLACE, UNDYNE. BUT THAT IS NOT RIGHT NOW." His abrupt motion caused him to fall down the ground.

"Fuhuhu!! You're right!" Sitting down, she dusted the dirt off of her hand, and rested her head on Papyrus armed plated shoulder. "You know something, Papyrus? I always wondered why you have an accent while your brother doesn't."

"WELL, YOU SEE... UM..." Papyrus mouth fell open, and his eye sockets widen as he found himself unable to answer the question.

"Papyrus? Papyrus?!" Undyne nudged him.

"WHAT!"

"Heh, I think you were going to say ...something...or...ughh..." You managed to mumble out. Maybe drinking was a bad idea, you couldn't remember why or how you came to be sitting in Waterfall with a semi awake skeleton laying his head on your lap, let alone what Papyrus was trying to answer.

"OH LOOK! IF IT ISN'T THE HUMAN!! WHEN...WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?!"

"FUHUHU!! You sneaky little punk! I didn't know you could talk!!" Undyne crawled away from Papyrus to hug your midsection causing Sans to grunt in disapproval. He started shoving Undyne's face away, mumbling something about getting her own pillow, but Undyne didn't seem to notice.

"OH! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE CLOSE TO ME!?"

"I do, but I-" Papyrus let out a loud gasp, interrupting Undyne.

"NOBODY CARES WHAT PAPYRUS THINK, OR SAY, OR DO! NO ONE CARES! NO ONE!" Orange stream of tears ran down his face as he started to wail. Hearing his cries, both Undyne and Sans pushed you out of their way.

"bro, bro...just tell me who done it. i...i'll make sure to a-ah...to... to..."

"Papyrus!" Undyne tried to summon one of her spears, but when she couldn't, she resigned to just using a piece of branch from one of the glowing trees near by. "Papyrus, who hurt you!?"

"YOU, AND ASGORE, AND ALPHYS, AND FRISK..." Hearing him name you, you rolled around on the ground until you were able to look at him, before inching your way towards him."... AND METTATON. OH, METTATON..." Undyne wrapped her arms around Papyrus shoulder, patting his boney cheek.

"What did we do? Talk to me, talk to me.."

"NOTHING...THAT'S EXACTLY MY POINT! NONE OF YOU WORSHIP ME AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Undyne let out a loud laugh, startling Sans and causing him to trip over his slippers and fall back.

"Blah!" You coughed out as he fell on top of your back as you were trying to make your way towards his brother. Pushing him off, you sat him and lifted Sans back onto your lap.

"pap...i... respect you" he pointed to no one, "... ughh...i think i'm going to be sick."

"ALL I WANT IS TO BE RECOGNIZED FOR MY TALENT! AND YOU!" Papyrus grabbing a hold of the front of Undyne's shirt, bringing her closer to him. "YOU'RE CHEATING ON YOUR BESTIE! HOW COULD YOU !?"

"With who, exactly!?"

Papyrus let her go in favor of picking you up from the ground, and holding you close to his body causing Sans to roll back onto the floor.

"CHEATING ON ME!" He wailed out.

"Wa- I would never!" Undyne was disgusted by the fact that Papyrus would even accuse her of doing such a thing.

"WE WERE SINGING ON THE SAME TUUUUUNE!!" Papyrus slurred as your face was squished against his body armor. Undyne glared at him before steadying herself against Papyrus' shoulder.

"This anger doesn't suit you. It's FREAKING ME OUT!!"

"AM I NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE EMOTIONS?"

"You are allowed! but-"

"BUT BUT-"

"But!!!"

"UNDYNE! I WANT TO EXPRESS MY ANGER!!!" Papyrus screamed, hugging you closer to him and letting his tears land on top of your head.

"What happened to you!? You were never like this! What happened!?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Papyrus pushed Undyne away and grabbed Sans from the floor; waving him at Undyne, warding her to stay away from him.

"You're not the skeleton I KNEW!!!"

"I SAID LET ME BE!!" Being shook around, Sans started vomiting the contents from his non existent stomach.

"Oh my god! Papyrus! You used to be perfect! What happened!?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW A THING!!"

"Then tell ME!!"

"BACK OFF, FISHHH!!" Undyne burst into laughter at being called a fish. "I WILL WIN THIS FIGHT!"

"IT IS not a fight, it's an intervention."

"DA DA-DA-DA DA DA DA!!"

"You know what? You have a sour puss attitude from nowhere-"

"IT'S IS NOT A SOUR PUSS ATTITUDE FROM NOWHERE!"

"Then tell me what happened!"

"WELL, UNDYNE...THE THING CALLED LIFE. LIFE HAPPENED." At this point, you were pretty much out of it as Papyrus continued to maneuver you and Sans around as if he wasn't just holding on to two bodies in each hand. "WHEN YOU BECOME A MAN, UNDYNE, YOU'LL KNOW ABOUT THE BIRDS AND THE BEES."

"Wha- hahaha! What!?"

"THERE IS THIS BIRD, RIGHT?" He says as he holds you in front of Undyne's face. "AND...AND THEY LIKE THIS BEE, RIGHT!? BUT... BUT I..., I MEAN, THE BEE, WHO IS NOT ME, CAN'T LOVE THE BIRD, RIGHT!? AND THEN THE BEE AND THE BIRD GO ON A PLAY DATE AND THE BEE IS, LIKE, THINKING 'WHY ARE WE ON THIS PLAY DATE?' I SHOULD- I MEAN THE BEE SHOULD NOT BE ON THIS PLAY DATE. BUT THEN THE BIRD IS LIKE, 'I LIKE YOU.' AND-AND-AND THEN THE BEE IS LIKE 'WHY...WHY YOU LIKE ME? I'M A MONS- I'M A BEE!!?' AND THEN THE BIRD IS LIKE, 'I SEE THE GOOD PARTS OF YOU BEING A BEE, OKAY? I SEE-I SEE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, AND I LOVE YOU'." Papyrus brought his arm towards his body, hugging you as Sans continued to sway in his hand.

"AND THEN THE BEE IS LIKE, 'HUMAN! NO ONE HAS EVER SAID THAT!' "

"I thought it was a bird?" Undyne asked.

"YES, THAT IS WHAT I MEANT. AND THEN THE BEE IS LIKE-AND THE BIRD-THE BIRD IS LIKE, 'I MEAN EVERY WORD. I LOVE YOU!' BUT THE BEE HAS THIS BROTHER, RIGHT? SO HE WAS LIKE ALL COOL AND STUFF AND SAID 'I CAN'T', BECAUSE-BECAUSE THE BIRD CARES FOR HIS BROTHER VERY MUCH AND KNEW THAT THE BIRD COULD MAKE THE BROTHER BEE VERY HAPPY."

Undyne went in and hugged Papyrus with you squished in the middle.

"That was a very nice story." She patted his back before letting him go.

"THANK YOU," Papyrus wiped his face with Sans' jacket before flinging him behind him.

"Feeling better now?"

"YES, MUCH...WAIT...WHERE'S SANS?" You tugged onto his scarf as you pointed towards the small stream of water that flowed around. Papyrus looking towards where your finger was pointed, he spotted Sans' body drifting away in the water. "OH MY GOD! SANS!"

"He's floating away! FUHUHU!!"

"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! SKELETONS DON'T FLOAT!!!" Dropping you, he rushed towards the river as he started to panic.

"Look, Papyrus, I'll get him for-"

"NO, UNDYNE, HE IS MY BROTHER, AND IT WILL BE I WHO WILL GRAB HIM."

"But..but how?"

"I GOT THIS!" Papyrus went on his knees as he tried to reach his brother. But as the river continued to flow, Sans slowly went further away.

"Look, I can help-"

"I GOT THIS!!!! HUMAN!" He called out. Lifting your head from the ground, Papyrus pointed towards you. "SING TO ME! IT WILL GIVE ME THE POWER I NEED TO GET MY BROTHER!" You gave him a thumbs up as you sluggishly got up from the ground. Standing as tall as your drunken body would let you, you rested your hand over your heart.

" _My soul is paralyzed,_

 _Those bones are twice my size,_

 _Remember, don't move if they're blue..._

 _I've tried so hard, and yet,_

 _The timeline still resets,_

 _And I don't know what else to do._

 _It's hard, but I'll spare them every time they come my way._

 _I was fried by a hot pan,_

 _Got dunked on by Sans,_

 _Fell in a lake of lava_

 _Out in Hotland._

 _Help me, help me! I don't wanna die!_

 _Speared by Undyne near the water,_

 _Even though I fought her,_

 _I tried to flee,_

 _but I couldn't, and was slaughtered._

 _Help me help me! I've lost track of time_

 _With all the ways I've died."_

"SING LOUDER! I THINK I ALMOST GOT HIM!" As you sang louder, Undyne held on to Papyrus' tibia, letting him stretch even longer with the tips of his gloves barely grazing Sans' jacket.

Fuku, waking up early the next morning, was surprised to not find her father cooking. Looking around their place, she couldn't find any sign that he even went back to bed. Grabbing a piece of toast, she made her way towards the bar. Walking inside, she stood in shock, letting the piece of bread fall from her mouth. The whole bar was in shambles, the tables were turned over and the chairs where broken in different pieces. "Wha-" Walking further in, Undyne was propped against the door and Papyrus was on top of a stack of tables. Taking another step closer to the wreckage, an object fell on top of her head. "A slipper?" Looking up, she saw Sans' body hanging on one of the wooden beams on the ceiling. "Okay...there're those guys, but where is the human and dad?"

Hearing soft sniffling coming from behind the bar, she went towards to find her father huddled underneath it. "Sigh, dad...what are you doing?" In closer inspection, she could see him hugging tightly the uniform she could only guess must have belong to you.

"...Nothing..."

"If you're here, then where's the human?"

Flowey stared down at the river in Waterfall. Letting out a sigh, he lifted one of his vines and set it on top of the river stopping your floating body from going any further. "You really are an idiot."

For chapter images for each and every chapter then follow me on Tumblr where I post about 4 images per chapter. vampricdoll. tumblr. com


	40. Flower Petals and Mending Wounds

"You really are an idiot."

Having stopped your body from floating any further down the river, he latched his vine around your waist and lifted you onto the grass. As you sat up from the ground, you could still feel a small bit of the magic beverage still sparking through your body.

'Guess it was a bad idea to drink so much.'

"No duh! Why did you even do it?! I thought you wanted to reach the end as fast as you could not get plastered on the way!"

{ _Cause_ it's fun!}

'I...I'm not sure actually... maybe... '

 ** _I just wanted to forget..._**

Having the last of magic spark dissipate from your body, you soon realised how cold inside and out you really were. That the only thing keeping you warm was the magic drink and now that it's gone, you could feel the cool breeze through your wet clothing. Getting up from the ground, you marched your way back to Snowdin.

"Where do you think you're going!?"

'I left my stuff in Snowdin. I can't go on without it.'

Vines quickly wrapped themselves around your ankle, causing you to stumble to a stop. "You idiot!" Looking back, you could see Flowey staring at you as if you had lost your mind. "Do you really think you can go into that snow infested dump in the state you're in?!" You looked at yourself but didnt find anything wrong with the way you were. "You're soaked right through! Seriously how much of an idiot are you!? Even I know that a human's body is too frail to withstand the cold air in wet clothing. You don't even have fur to protect you!"

'Flowey, really, I'll be fine. I can handle-'

"I don't care if you think you can handle it! I'm not going to play your little nurse if you get sick from being an idiot! So just stay put and let me help you!" His words cut whatever intent you had of going back. Flowey noticing what he had said and the look of warmth in your face, made him hide his own. "I-i just wanted you t-to get out, that's all..."

"Thank you..." you softly said. Flowey's reddish blush grew across his pale face as he quickly glared back at you.

"I'm not doing it for you!" Not giving you the chance to talk back, he sunk back down into the ground. Even though Flowey could be harsh with his words, there was no denying that he really became one of your dearest friends. All alone and with nothing else to do, you sat down near the cave walls, wrapping your arms around your legs. As much as you appreciate Flowey's help, you didn't like to sit around doing nothing. It left you with only your thoughts to bring you company. Alone and empty, you found that the only thing holding you up from despair was the light your friends kept showing you. Cause at this very moment you could feel the full extent of how not having your own soul could leave you so empty. It was terrifying.

 _{You wouldn't be feeling so crappy if you just hurried it up. Why are you wasting so much time!}_

You sink deeper into yourself, doing your best to drown Chara out. But Chara made a good point, why has it taken you so long to get through? Shutting your eyes, you could start to feel your mind sinking deeper and deeper into sleep. Doing anything to speed up time from this feeling. Were you scared of reaching the end? Were you scared of what was waiting for you there? Are you scared of getting close to them again?

The answer was yes.

Without your determination to press you on, you were very much afraid. Something inside you, told you have to cherish every single moment you can spare with your friends. That at any moment, it'll all come to an end just as it did last time. Your first time going through the underground, you were fuelled by your determination to reach the end. To get the ending everyone wanted. To get the ending you believed you wanted, even if it ment not enjoying the company to the fullest with everyone around you. That moment you had at the restaurant with Sans, you should have seen how right he was. Did you really have to go? Couldn't you have enjoyed your time before heading off? Why was it so important to confront Asgore that you couldn't hold it off for a few more days.

" **down here you've already got food, drinks, friends...is what you have to do...really worth it?"**

"Was it really worth it?" You mumbled to yourself.

"What was really worth it?"

"Flowey?" You gasp out, for his voice startled you, having no idea when he had arrived. Looking up from your huddled spot, you saw that he had brought more then just your things. How long have you been out for him to gather all this stuff, you wondered.

"You humans mumbled the weirdest thing in your sleep." He muttered to himself as he unravelled the bag of items.

'Flowey, what's with all this-' 

Flowey threw bundles of clothes at your face before glaring at you. Whatever you had signed must have angered him with how his eyes bore into you.

"Could you stop with the signing already? It's really annoying when I have to keep looking at you to know what you're trying to say when you could speak just fine." Your hands tighten around the new set of clothes. You never once thought on how much trouble it was for other people to constantly be in the look out for what you where doing with your hands. You thought of your reasons that refrained you from talking, but the more you thought about it, the more you wished you could forget. She wasn't here and so far, no monsters had said anything when they did hear you. So what's keeping you from speaking now? "I don't care what your reason is, because all I know is that it doesn't matter. Nothing that happened to you up there matters now that you're down here. So just be your idiotic self and get out of here!"

You quietly watched Flowey as he looked away from you, his blush returning and his teeth gritting, proving how embarrassed he was of his own words. He was right. You had no reason to be afraid. After all the time you had spent underground, no one has ever looked at you in any ill manner you could think of. Before you knew what you where doing, your arms wrapped themselves around Flowey. The sudden hug caused him to jerk but he didn't struggle against your hold. "You're right..." your voice gently came out, your words caressing against his soft petals. Holding him so close, his gentle flower smell filled your nose and you could feel warmth emanating from his small body.

You wondered if you held on to him any longer, if he would push you away out of annoyance, or if he would wrap his vines around you. Feeling your stomach flutter inside, you release your hold on him and cupped his face in your hand. His eyes simmered, confused on what you where doing. Before he could say a word, you placed your lips on to his own. They were soft against your lips that left you smiling when you parted away. Your heart fluttered at the sight of Flowey's face as he stood speechless by your action. His whole face was painted a light pink and eyes wide that it almost filled his face. "I'll get ready as soon I can, then we can get going, ok?" You said as you gathered the new set of clothes from the ground.

Flowey's blush deepen into a deep red before looking away, calling you an idiot which only made you smile even more. Walking towards an empty cave, you missed the small smile that grew on his face as his vines felt the warmth that was left on his lips.

Inside the dark cave behind the veil of water, you took a closer look at the bundle of clothes you held close to your chest. Which you could only guess he must have found at the Waterfall dump. He had brought you a dark blue shirt, baggy pants, a thin worn out jacket and large roll of bandages. You weren't sure what the bandages were for until you looked down. "A skinned knee...?" You didn't even notice it, but you must have gotten it when you tripped and fell into the river. He must have seen it when he lifted you out of the water and must have went looking for something to help cover the small wound.

{ _Stop grinning like a fool already!}_

 _Sorry, it's just...the whole thing is so sweet-_

 _{Who cAres! If he really cared, he would have brought you some monster food and be done with it! You know how much time you wasted with your stupid sentimental bull shit!}_

Chara sounded irritated, more than usual and made you wonder if you made her mad again. She kept grunting in frustration when you kept stalling to find what was causing her foul mood. After all this time, you were still trying to figure her out.

{ _Just...just... Why the hell do you keep throwing yourself at other people!? Why can't you just keep to yourself?! Why...w-why...did you have to kiss him!!? What does that have to do with getting them out of here-}_

 _Chara? You're not jealous are you?_

{ _Jealous!? What would_ I be jealous about!! How dead in the brain are you to even ask that!}

 _Curious on how it might feel._

{ _Feel what!?}_

"First kiss..." You whispered out, interrupting Chara's little spout. The sound of dirt shifting caught your attention towards the enterance of the cave. But no one was there. Wasting no more time, you peeled away your soaked shorts.

 _I wanted to feel how it is to have a first kiss while I still had the chance... and who better to have your first one but with a flower._

Chara didn't speak while you changed into your new clothing. Having put on the baggy pants, you went on to peeling off your soaked sweater from your dampened skin. Feeling the weight of your chest being released from the sweater, you stared at the roll of bandages that laid near your feet. Without another thought, you picked up the roll and begun to unwind it. Chara spoke up when you started binding yourself.

{ _Why the fuck would you do that? You're just going to hurt yourself doing that.}_

 _I doubt a little binding could hurt me as bad as other things I had to endure in my life. It's just hard to dodge with them in the way._

Fully dressed, you left the small cave to find Flowey waiting patiently for you to return. Grinning to yourself, you skipped into his view. Once his eyes meet yours, you gave yourself a little twirl. "What do you think? Does it suit me?" Flowey pouted, avoiding your gaze saying it was fine. Grabbing your stick and pocketing the small items you had, you were ready to go. Flowey cleared his throat to get your attention.

"Can you stick your arm out..." he mumbled. Tilting your head to the side, you complied with his odd request. He then began stretching his vines from the ground towards you. Slowly detaching his roots, he curled himself around your stretched out arm. Seeing your cheesy grin, he gritted and glared at you before turning away. "I-I'm just making it easier to follow, that's all! S-so just shut up!" Hiding your laugh underneath a cough, you decided not to comment how content he looked at the moment.

Making your way through the rest of Waterfall, you reached the blinking neon sign with the sentence"WELCOME TO HOTLAND". You continued to walk forward with Flowey holding into you. The darkness of Waterfall was slowly turning into a blinding bright light at the end of the tunnel. The soft sound of water running turned to the distant sound of lava bubbling up ahead. The heat growing at every step you took that Flowey gripped your arm tighter from the change of temperature. Passing the empty sentry station, you crossed the bridge towards the water dispenser. After handing Flowey a sip of water, it didn't take you long to make it to the large laboratory that stood out from the rest of the scenery surrounding it.

Once the two of you were right in front of the front door, it automatically opened for you, sliding up and vanishing into the doorway to allow the both of you inside.Before you could enter, Flowey quickly untangled himself from you and rooted himself back to the ground behind you. "I'll catch up with you later." Glancing back at you he quickly shifted his gaze. "I can't have anyone knowing that I exist..."

"I get it."

"Bye." Sinking into the ground, you chuckled slightly before you faced back to the open door. Stepping in and away from the door, it shut behind you. With the entrance sealed you could instantly feel the cool air waving over you. Your body got more comfortable and adjusted to the change in the air. Careful not to bump into anything from the lack of light, you placed your hand against the wall. Not that you couldn't figure out what's in front on you, you just didnt want the off chance you might step on top of something and creating a noise. You weren't sure if it was just you reaching the middle of the room or you making a sound, but you didn't want to tip off Alphys just yet.

You followed the wall until you reached the base of the escalator. Tapping it with your shoe to see if it was off or on, you climbed to the second floor. In Alphys' bedroom, you went straight towards the table. Finding what you where looking for, you went back down using the same escalator you used to get there in the first place. Pocketing the item, you reached the middle of the room and Alphys appeared just like you remembered.

"Ummm...H-h-hiya!I'm Dr. Alphys." Flustered and tripping over her words bought the world of nostalgia back to you. It was nice to see her again. You never noticed until now how rehearsed her words were. Now that you think about it, Mettaton must have helped her with her lines. Even though they might not look like close friends to the others (e.g. Catty and Bratty), you knew they were wrong. They might not look it, but you could tell they were close.

Just on cue, Mettaton came bursting through the walls. Confetti and colorful lights adorn the area as small Mtt bots with cameras surrounded the both of you. Following Alphys' hand jesters, you easily past all of Mettaton's questions. When the game show ended, Mettaton blasted through the ceiling, leaving you alone with a frazzled Alphys. Walking towards her, you took out your phone. "Dr. Alphys? Do you think I can have your phone number?"

"Y-y-you are a-asking me f-for my n-number?!" You nodded, "I-I mean sure, uh y-yes! B-b-but...why?" Her last word left her lips in a small whisper. Seeing her fiddling with her claws, you placed your hand ontop of her head. "Oh! U-uh..." you smiled at her and told her why not. Not mentioning anything about her status you simply told her that you just enjoyed the thought of making a new friend. Alphys seemed to like that answer and took your phone. Seeing how ancient it was, she went to the back and upgraded it for you. "Here you go! I've upgraded it for you. It's got a key chain and I added a couple of special features. I even signed you up for the underground's No. 1 social network! N-now we're officially friends!"

You giggled at her enthusiasm, which made her only more nervous. Sweating with a hint of blush, she coughed into her hand and excused herself to go to the bathroom. Rushing away, the bathroom door closed behind her. Noticing her yellow feet tapping underneath, you went near the exit so she could hear the door swipe open. Stepping away from it, you quietly went back and placed your back against the wall near the closed door. Alphys, wanting to check if you really had left, the door swipe open and she took a peak outside.

Taking your chance, you quickly stepped away from the wall "Gahaa! Y-you're still here!?" She gasped out before scrambling her back to the far wall of the small room. You rushed right in before she could get a chance to close it. "W-wait! Y-you can't be in h-here- W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Knowing that it was an elevator and not a bathroom, you were quick to press the button that would lead you to the basement. "I-I...you..." Alphys fumbled with her words, panicked as the elevator started to descend.

You relaxed your body against the wall, while Alphys scrambled around with an open panel of wires, trying desperately to stop the elevator from going any further. "Dr. Alphys, are you okay over there? I don't think it's a good a idea for you to mess around with that when the power is on." Alphys huffed as she dropped the tangle mess of wires before facing you.

"N-no I am not ok!" You're pretty sure it's not really good a thing to be thinking about this but, Alphys being mad was fun to watch. You couldn't help it, you never seen her like this and it was kinda cute. "F-first you l-lied about w-wanting to be my friend just so you could s-sneak into places y-ou have no right to be in-" At that moment you took out the numerous unopened letters that you took from her desk, which Alphys gasped out before swiping them away from you. "Y-you took this!? H-how...h-how could you! This was not yours to take! Y-you c-can't jus-"

"I didn't lie about not wanting to be your friend. I...I just think you should really tell them what happened." Alphys looked nervously at her letters, trying her best to cover them in her hands.

"I-I don't know w-w-what you're talking about..." You side glanced towards her, noticing how she wasn't looking at you anymore with her angry expression. She wasn't even looking at you period as her eyes fell to the ground filled with guilt.

"It's hard to lose someone you care for. I can't even imagine how it would feel to know if they are even still alive. Having that small sense of hope that they are, that they might be able to see them once again, it... must be hard living like that." Drops of water falling against paper made you face back at the quiet doctor. It hurt to see her in tears, even more so that it was you that did it. But you want to help her.

"I've done things...h-horrible things... I can't..."

"You were trying to save everyone."

"But!"

"They were falling. There was nothing you could do to save them. Except help those they love." Alphys eyes shinning with unfallen tears, stared at you, listening your words. "You wanted to free their family and friends from this underground tomb before anymore would fall."

"T-that still doesn't excuse what I did..."

"Maybe not, but you still did try to make something out of something that was hopless. You're not the type of person who would do something to harm anyone for fame, money...or power. You did it to help, even if it was wrong, you had good intentions." The elevator finally opened, revealing the dark musty basement that was the true lab. Hands folded behind your back, you skipped out of the elevator and faced the doc with a warm smile. "You might have messed up, you might have failed...But you know what." You stick your hand out towards her. "They are alive!"

Alphys looked at your outstretched hand, nervously reaching towards it. She looked up at you, searching your face. You gave her an encouraging smile, reassuring her that it was going to be ok. Feeling her scaly hand, you held on tight and led her out of the elevator. Hand in hand, you both walked through the true lab. Your joined footsteps echoed through the cold corridors. As you pass through, you would glance towards the monitors on the wall, silently reading the passages there. "C-can...can I ask you a question?" Alphys voice piercing through the hum of the ventilation. Through your peripheral vision, you could see Alphys looking ahead. Feeling her nervousness through your joined hand, she still persevered to look ahead.

"Only if I can ask you one in return." Her hand slacked in your grip, but you tightened yours in return, giving her whatever strength that was left inside of you.

"O-okay..." gulping, she tried to find the words to her question but decided to let you ask first.

"Does Sans now about this?"

"S-sans?! W-why would you bring him up?"

"Just some things I noticed. The dog food in your lab, Papyrus once said that Sans had a bag of it in his room."

"T-that...could be any number of reasons..."

"The hidden room behind his house, how some of these passages on the wall doesn't look like you had written them and the bits and pieces that show he's smarter then he lets on."

"W-well...You see..." it was Alphys' turn to grip your hand as she let out a sigh, "No. Well, y-yes he knows but only because he stumbled across one of them. But no, he wasn't apart of it. You see, he had accidentally left a part for his..machine. Something he was working on when he was my assistant."

"He worked for you?"

"W-well..he still does, but just as a sentry guard. But yes, he used to work with me in the lab. Except he was...is smarter than me on a lot of things but being who he was, he'd let me take most of the credit myself."

"I wonder why he left."

"He...he wasn't happy here. Probably because of something in his past."

"Did something happened to him?"

"I-I'm not sure..l-I don't even think he knows, but I did find him and his brother around here when they were small. I can't remember much, but they looked... lost..."

"Do you miss him?"

"W-what?" Alphys stopped in her tracks, trying to understand what you just asked.

"It sounds like you've known him for a long time and even worked with him. Do you miss him now that you're working alone?"

"W-well...I might have had a small crush. But!" She quickly dismissed with the shake of her head and hand. "I-it passed as quickly as it came." You laughed at how ashamed she looked. You were curious to find out more, only to have her continue without you asking. "H-he was constantly f-flirting but then it was just annoying how he didn't want to put any effort in his work a-and those puns!" You laughed out loud, imagining how Sans might have bothered Alphys just to see her spaz. "I-I still see him around though..."

"Yeah?"

"Every so often, I'd visit him at his hot dog stand. J-just to have a bite to eat and say hi.."

"That sounds nice."

"I-I-I guess it does..." Alphys looking a bit more cheerful and confident, she asked you the question she was meaning to ask from the beginning. "A-about t-that question...h-how did you know? A-about all this?"

"I've been here before." Alphys looked so confused, but you knew if anyone would believe your story about timelines, then she would be the one. So, you told her. The whole first run in the underground, how you had broken the barrier, how every time you died or was determined enough, you could load to a previous save point. When she asked what happened after the barrier was broken, you found yourself unable to tell her much. Only that you regret what happened after. She didn't press you, but did listen intently to any answers you did give her regarding what you know about the resetting. Which wasn't much.

"Wow...I was...right! I have to be, i-if you could travel to d-different timelines, t-then that makes alternate universes even more plausible!" You're not quite sure what she's trying to say, but you let her carry on seeing how excited she was. "K-kinda wished Sans didn't take that machine of his. Just imagining the possiblity... I-I-I just can't b-believe it! But it does make me wounder...w-what happened to the timeline where you died?"

"Hmm?"

"W-well...it's just a theory but, every time you die, does the timeline you where in carry on? Just without you in it? Creating a time line where you didn't exist anymore, basically splitting it and creating a new path where you do exist?"

"I'm not sure about all that, but I do know Sans knows about the reset."

"H-he does?"

"I've never told him, but I guess he figured it out on his own. He once said that I was an anomaly, that I kept consuming timelines over and over."

"Oh...that doesn't sound good." You arched an eyebrow, waiting for her to elaborate more. "W-well if what he said is true, then...not only is it possible that you are creating a different parallel world with each reset, but you might be consuming timelines with each death. If you continue, you might off set the balance of things..."

"I guess you're right, that doesn't sound good."

"Who's to say that the world's you have left behind from th-those countless resets didn't have some b-bad, un-fath...u-uh...just not good endings?" You hope that wasn't the case. Just imagining a world still existing where your friends had to continue living on with the loss of their friends, because of you, left an unbearable pain in the pit of your stomach.

Reaching the furthest corridor that appeared to be a break room fully stocked with a round table, fridge and microwave, Alphys pulled out multiple bags of foods. Placing each different food content in different bowls and placing them on the table, Alphys lets out a small breath before flipping a switch. The switch sounded a small alarm that echoed throughout the lab and very shortly, you could hear multiple sounds growing closer. In a horrific scene, all of the Amalgamates slowly squirmed through the small door opening. All of them piling on top of each other created pressure against the metal frame. One by one, the Amalgamates started squeezing themselves out of the pile with an oozing pop, leaving Endogeny the last one to ooze on right through.

After their meal, you held onto Alphys' hand, giving her support to face her patients. Nervously she explained to them that they were going to be discharged from the lab. That they would be reunited with their loved ones. Upon hearing the news, you could sense the glee radiating from their bodies. A few at a time, you joined Alphys in escorting the Amalgamates to the top floor, never leaving her side. "I-I don't know what will happen...but..."

"I'll be right behind you, so don't worry. I promise you that it's going to be okay." With Alphys standing in front of the Amalgamates, the front door swiped open. As she led them out, you were the last one to walk out. Stepping out of the lab, you heard a cough. Looking down, you noticed Flowey standing with their vine stretched out for you to take. Smiling at him, you took his vine in which he wrapped himself around your arm. Keeping a distance from Alphys' group, you kept texting Alphys encouraging words every time she seemed to back away from explaining the monster's of their family member. Soon she stopped relying on your texts, something about your words turning into full blown flirting, which only turned her into an embarrassing mess.

"Whoopty doo, all the failed experiments are with their families, now what are you planning to do?" Flowey said, taking your attention away from the warming scene of the Royal dogs seeing their parents again.

"Now that Alphys has regained the confidence to face her problems, we can now use the elevator to go straight to New Home." With your goal in your heart, you and Flowey made your way back to Hotland, to face any challenge that awaited for you.

Meanwhile at the colorfully decorated house in Snowdin, the Skelebros rested in their room, Grillby and Undyne were lounging in the living room, with Fuku quietly nursing them out of their hangovers. "...I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry dad, just rest okay?" Fuku said fitting a pair of earmuffs over her father's head. To help with the slight headaches he was having from Undyne and Papyrus screaming back at each other. Something about the other one being too loud.


	41. Metal Legs

A low "ooo-ing" sound could be heard from the large laboratory to the left of you as you faced an obstacle blocking your way. You faced upwards towards the two large armored monsters as they looked over you. You continued to stare as they stood motionless, never moving an inch as they watched you from behind their helmets. Their armored bodies took so much space of the small walkway towards the elevator that you couldn't find a space to shimmy through. Remembering your previous timeline encounter with RG1 and RG2, you slowly raised your hand to reach towards the armored dragon's pectoral muscle, in an attempt to wipe off the cooling dirt on it.

The large armored rabbit quickly swiped your hand before you could reach his partner. "Like hands off!" You retracted your hand, before attempting to reach the dragon monster once more. Again and again, you stared at the two armored monsters, as your hand was continually swatted away as you tried to reach the armored chest plate that belonged to RG2; that housed those large pectoral muscles that tempted you to play with as if they were drums and that your hands couldn't stay away from.

"Frisk!" After the umpteenth time, Flowey had had enough of your stupid antics. The little flower's voice snapped you out of your trance, drawing your attention away from the Royal Guards. "Seriously, how long are you going to keep that up!?"

"The elevator is just on the other side. I just have to..." Flowey's forehead vein began to pulse as he noticed your hand slowly trying to reach out again! He snatched your hand before it got any closer, pulling it away with his vine.

"Quit it! Just find another way!"

"The next elevator is pretty far."

"It's better than being stupid!" With a heavy sighed, you resigned your fruitless attempt to pass the Hotland's Royal Guards. The heat around you becoming unbareable for you, you removed your jacket and tied it around your waist. Slapping your cheeks, you pumped yourself up. Not that you mind going the long way, just that you needed to reach that first elevator to insert a key that Alphys had given you. While you where riding down into the true lab, Alphys being ever so nervous, had tripped a wire that ran along her main computer which made it impossible to reactivate the elevators. The only way to fix it was the insertion of the override key to the L1 elevator. Your plan to reach the end of hotland as quickly as possible unraveled as you walked through the lab. At least now there's a better chance that you might meet a certain robot you had wanted to see before reaching the end.

 _The collected sounds of the Amalgamates as they slowly shoved their food into their mouths left a chilling crawl throughout your body. The indescribable sounds of their oozing bodies trying to consume the food before them left you wanting to drown it out in any manner._ Looking towards Alphys as she quietly stared at her patients, you found it hard to read her expression with her glasses fogged up.

" _Alphys?"_

" _Yes?" Almost as of she was in a trance,_ she had answered you. You wondered what turmoil was running through her mind as her blank gaze continue to fall upon her patients.

 _"Can I ask you a favor?" She absent mindedly nodded, never leaving her gaze away from the Amalgamates. "It's about Mettaton."_

" _M-Mettaton!?" Saying the robot's name had snapped her from whatever weird trance she was in. "W-what about M-M-Mettaton?"_

" _Are you scared to_ finish his new body?"

 _"S-scared!?" Alphys' nervous quake caused her glasses to slide down. Pushing them back up, she stammered to avoid the question. "I-I'm sorry. I d-don't know what you're talking about!" Her voice squeaking near the end. Sweat dripped from her forehead and her hands became clammy as you continued to stare at her with your blank expression. "Ah-hah...I-I w-well... I m-mean..."_

 _"Stare..."_

 _"I-I.."_

" _Stare..."_

" _N-no no, of c-course n-not..."_

" _Stare..."_

" _I-I j-just..."_ unable to handle your constant staring, she blew into a long tangent on how she meet Mettaton when he was a ghost through a Human Fan club. On how she cherished her friendship with him, but was afraid that he might leave her as soon as his dream body was created. Exhausted from bursting out, Alphys found herself gasping to catch her breath.

 _"Alphys..." placing both of your hands on either side of her face, you gently pulled her head up to look at you. With a gentle smile, you assured her that that would not be the case. Promising her that Mettaton wouldn't leave her like that. That very soon, she will see that she wasn't really alone and all she had to do was step out of her lab. That she even had a friend in you. Someone who would never forget someone like her and leave her alone._

 _Alphys eyes shimmered as the warmth of her magic filled her cheeks. Blushing at both your words and the warmth of your hands and smile, you let her go. Alphys readjusted her glasses and told you to wait in the break room while she went to retrieve something._ Scurrying off, you waited for her to return. As you stared at the Amalgamates finishing their meals, you hoped that she didn't take too long. Something about the smell of chlorine and iodine in the air was very uncomfortable for you.

 ** _"Water submersion complete."_**

" ** _Tolerance towards electric shock complete."_**

" ** _Flame test complete."_**

" ** _Pupil dilation, cyanosis, shortness of breath, and convulsions no longer occur during increase doses._** "

" ** _Sensory tolerance towards pain complete."_**

" ** _Subject's body has started_** creating antibodies to combat the injected diseases."

 ** _"Skin grafting in progress to replace all burnt and dead cells... semi complete, small scaring remains, previous scarring of mistreatment remain."_**

" _F-Frisk..._ "

" ** _Over all testing complete."_**

" ** _Subject 69912 has completed it's evaluation. Assigning subject to the final level of the GM Lab in the morning."_**

" _C-can you h-hear me?"_

" ** _Once settled amongst the other completed subjects, begin testing the correlation between the color of the eye's limbus with the subjects overall main quality."_**

 _"Frisk?!"_

Alphys voice pierced through your mind, causing your relapse of your past to disintegrate. Shaking your head, you calmed your nervous and worried friend with a smile. Calming her, she then placed a pink mechanical shaped heart onto your hand.

Reaching towards the other side of the lab, you made your way through the various puzzles until you reached blue tiled floors. All the lights where on but there where no signs of the MTT bots with their spot lights and cameras overhead. Your steps echoed across the titled floor as you grew closer to a large metallic rectangle that stood in the middle of the room. Flowey noticing this, he stretched a bit to hide behind you.

"Mettaton?"

"Hmm?" Mettaton answered as he turned around. "Well if it isn't the human that foiled all my new T.V specials."

"Sorry about that." You guiltily shrugged. Seeing how you already helped Alphys with her problems, she no longer needed to continue with the plan she had created with Mettaton.

"Don't worry about it darling. I'm just glad Alphys is finally out if that dingy little hole she created herself. But now I'm stuck with nothing to perform for my wonderful viewers." Flowey stiffened when he noticed your head tilt to the side. He could literally feel your mind working on a way to help.

"Friiiiisk...don't you dare!" He loudly whispered.

"Oh woe is me, what am I to do?" He dramatically sighed while draping his hand over his forehead.

"I can help you."

"Gahh! You idiot! We don't have time for this!" Flowey shouted as he came out of his hiding place. Spotting the sentient flower, Mettaton rolled closer to you.

"Oh my, if it isn't dear little Flowey. Now, what are you doing latched onto the darling human? Last I heard, Alphys had plans to deliver you to the king. Well, that is until you made your little escape."

"Shut it you over pampered tin can! You know what!? Do whatever you want, I don't care!" Flowey unlatched himself from your arm and started crawling towards a loose tile. "He's an idiot. You're an even bigger idiot for helping. This whole thing is just plain stupid!" He mumbled as he picked up the loose tile up. Planting his roots into the dirt, you shaped your hands into the shape of a heart. He glared at you before slamming the the blue tile down, disappearing from the scene.

"I love you Flowey~" You shouted at the space he used to be. After a short moment of waiting, the blue tile slowly opened revealing Flowey's full blown red face peaking out.

"Idiot." He grumbled the insult half-heartedly and closed the tile above him leaving both you and Mettaton giggling at his antics.

"Now darling, how are you planning to save my ratings?" Mettaton placed his hand on what you can only guess was his hip. Placing your hand under your chin, your mind started to reel on how to help the metal star. As the seconds went by, the chill in your chest became more pronounced. You rested your hand over it, gripping onto your worn out shirt.

 _How long do_ I have...

 _Before there's nothing left..._

Determined to reach the end would be for nothing if you didn't try your hardest to mend everything you had broken. Looking upon Mettaton as he waited patiently for your response, a smile crept on your face. "Mettaton before we start, why don't you check out that mirror behind you first." His face lit up and wasted no time to turning his back towards you. Eyeing the large switch, you flicked it before he could have the chance to turn around.

"Did... you just... flip my switch?" His metal body shook and trembled before bursting into a large cloud of steam. Being so close, the steam threaten to blow you away, but you kept your feet planted firm onto the ground. "Oh yes~" numerous Mtt bots surrounded the area, placing spot lights above as the steam lifted from the foreground. Under the shining production lights, Mettaton Ex emerged sticking a pose to sentuate his new body. "Oh darling, I had no clue you were desperate to see me in my new body. But I must say that you defiantly know how to flip a man's switch."

With a flirty smile, you placed your hand on your hip. "I can do much more than that."

 _{What!}_

 _Hmm? What's wrong?_

 _{What the hell do you mean by that!?}_

 _Oh! That I have his heart in my hand._

{ _What the fuck is_ wrong with you!!??}

Arguing with Chara, you failed to notice Mettaton had walked closer towards you until he gently grabbed your chin with his metal hand. His eyelids became heavy as they lowered over his luminescent pink eyes. His gaze searching your face as a flirty smile filled his face, only making his new robotic face even more handsome then before. His thumb slowly traced your bottom lip, "and pray tell me what it is that you can do?" His voice came out in a deep silk tone that was only ment for you to hear.

Matching his smile you let your voice follow the same rhythm as his. "That I can give you a new heart." Mettaton's arm drop to his side as his eyes open wide. Confused by what you had ment, he stood before you dumbfounded. Which gave you enough time to search up through your pocket to retrieve the mechanical heart Alphys had given you. Carefully withdrawing it, you held the heart out to him with both hands. "Alphys made you this. It's a new battery for your new body so that it wouldn't burn out like the one you have now."

Mettaton was speechless as he stared at the small pink mechanical heart in your hand. So many question ran through his mind that he couldn't find the words to express how much this ment for him. "Alphys was meaning to give you this, but couldn't find the right time to give it to you. The battery will keep your body cooled down, so there's no worry of you reheating. There's enough energy in there to last you a few days without worrying about recharging it. The recharge time is even faster, so there's also that." You finished off with one of your cheeky smile.

It was hard to refrain from smiling, for every part of his body was just screaming out to kiss that silly, bright, warm smile right off your face. For his whole dream was to have a body that he could happily show off, to show how much of a star he really is. Having made friends with the sheltered scientist, they both helped each other out to start off their dreams. But because of scientist's insecurity, his dream was put on hold. Who would have guessed that a random human filled with so much mercy in their heart could help his dream start up again. Cupping his new heart, the pink hue luminated his face, giving his handsome feature a warm glow.

"Thank you, human." Standing up straight, he snapped his finger, calling for the MTT robots to surround him. The bots rained down a heavy fog on him, giving him a full cover in which he could change his batteries in private. Tossing away his old battery, you manage to catch it before it shattered onto the ground. When the new one was placed, the pink heart's light grew brighter, sending energy through out his body. You pocketed the old metal heart, since it would be a shame to be rid of it. "Now darling, what other tricks do you have in that pretty head of yours? For I, the new and fully fabulous Mettaton, is ready to hear it all."

You knew you really didn't have time to waste, except you couldn't help but want to help out the robotic monster. Even though the plan you had concocted in that silly head if yours was going to take quite a lot of your time. After conveying the plan to Mettaton, he was over the moon and back. Estactic about your idea about going along with the original schedule programming with a few modification to accentuate his new body. But he did have one suggestion to make. "I'm sorry, but those clothes won't do. Can't have you dressed in..." he said as he lifted the hem of your jacket between the tips of his finger. Looking at your clothes disappointingly, he released your clothes and hurriedly wiped his hands. "...that. Don't you worry I can fix this right awa- hmm?"

You placed your hand on top of his before he could snap his fingers to summon the MTT bots. Not that you hated the idea of acquiring new clothes, you just didn't want to get rid of the one you had on. Flowey must have gone through a lot of trouble to getthem for you and you didn't want to be ungrateful. Just imagining that that little flower sulking through trash to pick the clothes that could fit you, brought a small smile to your face. "Thank you, but... I'd like to keep these on."

The warmth from your hand, the gentleness of your smile, stirred something inside the robot's body. Smiling to himself he patted your head. "Don't worry darling..." In quick swing of his arm, he pulled your body to his side. Snapping his finger, numerous bots came buzzing by carrying multiple number of fabrics. "I'll just have to create a single piece that can easily cover them. Simple but still fabulous!!" Spinning your body away from him, he stepped away leaving you to the mercy of his MTT bots. As you continued to spin like a top with your arms out, the MTT bots surrounded you and started the speedy process of creating you the outfit for first of many programs waiting for you.

Coming to a stop from your spinning, you wobbled around until you could stand properly. Looking downat yourself, you noticed that you where wearing an oversized white chef outfit with glittery pink trimmings and a MTT logo on the chest pocket. Even thought the thin piece of clothing was over what you were currently wearing, you liked how it felt. Taking your hand into his own, he slowly turned you around to get a better view around you. "Not as good as I hoped, but it would have to do." He sighed. Grabbing your chin, he pulled you close, "Are you ready darling?" Smiling your cheesy grin of yours, you gave him a sharp nod. "Good. Now let the show begin!!!"

At his remark, all the bots left the kitchen in a bright light that blinded you. Covering your face with your arm, you waited until your vision returned. When it did, you found yourself all alone in the middle of the kitchen set. The MTT bots where ready with their cameras and holding a large cue card.

(Darling, when you're ready, my precious little bots will display what you need to do Good luck!! )

Taking a deep breath, you stood straight and readied for the first cue card. Hurriedly, the MTT bots holding a marker, scrambled to erase and rewrite your first task. Throughout the "Cooking with a Killer Robot" segment, you found yourself mostly pointing and clapping anytime the MTT instructed you to do so. Fairly easy sinceall you had to do was follow Mettaton's lead as he tried his best to look glamorous at all moment.

Even when doing the simplest task as cracking eggs, which involved him to stretch out on top of the kitchen counter and his bots mostly recording his legs. Near the end, when it was time to take your soul for the cake, Mettaton had taken out his chainsaw. All you had to do was try to back away until your back was against the wall while the bots hidden underneath the tile tried to make you slip. In which Mettaton would dramatically throw away the chainsaw in favor of catching you before you could get a chance to fall.

As his arm held on tight around your waist, the MTT bots filmed Mettaton's expression as he acted the scene with a handsomely worried expression. "Dear Assistant... are you alright?" Music played in the background and before you could even check on the bots behind Mettaton to see if you where supposed to say anything else, the lights went off. Ending the scene.

"Darling Frisk!" Letting you go, he let out a pose which involved embracing himself with flowers shining behind him. "I must say that was an absolute beautiful performance! Of course with me being in the shot, I could make anyone look absolutly wonderful!"

"It was stupid! That's what that was!" Looking down, you noticed that the voice came from Flowey peaking from under one of the blue tiles. "What did all of that had to with cooking?" While Mettaton went over to antagonize the spying flower by claiming that he must have secretly watched the whole thing beacuse he was a fan; the MTT bots had started spinning you once more to remove the outfit that they had created for you.

As you stumbled around once more, your phone began to ring. Answering your phone, the voice on the other end of the receiver boomed loudly enough that left your hair blowing wildly from the impact.

"HUMAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU!! I'M SO WORR- NYHEEE!!! SANS!!! THEY'RE SLIME IS...H..HEL...FRI..." with a puzzled looked you stared at your phone as the only sound you could hear was a strange gurgling sounds of dogs barking.

"Oh my, I wonder what that was about?"

"Endogeny?" Mentioning the doglike Amalgamate, Mettaton let out a loud gasp.

"That's perfect!!" Squishing your cheeks between his hands, his face lit up by a sudden realization. "We could make an excellent fluff piece! What's more heart warming than to be reunited with your loved one after a long period of time and not only that but an added bonus, the reaction of seeing how drastically they had changed. It's heartwenching! It's shocking! The drama! It's perfect for MTT News! And I know the perfect person to help me make such an announcement!!" Letting you go, he spun you around again and he snapped his finger calling the MTT bots.

For once, you where glad you hadn't had anything to eat that morning because you're not sure how your stomach would have reacted to all the spinning you were doing. "Frisk! Tell him no! You already help him with this stupid show!!" Flowey changed his glare towards the robotic monster, "Do you know how long it took us to get this far!!? There's no way she's going to go all the way back for some stupid-" Mettaton, bored by the flower's little rant, closed the blue tile down on him. As the MTT bots finished with your new clothes, Mettaton placed a finger on top of your head to stop your spinning. Approving your outfit, he carried your body under his arm and blasted away from the kitchen set.

He carried you all the way past the lab and set you on top of the Riverperson's boat. He stuck a small antenna on top of your head which caused a duo of MTT bots to follow you as you sailed down the river. The sound of water breaking away from the boat filled your ears. Letting out a long sigh, you relaxed as the Riverperson hummed his little song. No matter how much progress you tried to make, you always managed to wonder back. You stared at your reflection on the water surrounding the boat. Opening your eyes slowly, you found that you couldn't see the brown hues that usually waited for you there. Instead there was a bright red glint that cast your face in a paler light.

Shaking your head, you closed them once more and ignored the cold feeling in your chest. You didn't have enough time, but even so...you just wanted but a few more moments. Faces of the various friends that you hold dear to your heart, flashed through your eyes. The way they smiled, the way they laughed, even the way their faces would change color from embarrassment. Looking back at your reflection, you could find yourself smiling for once. Because instead of seeing your own or even Chara's, you could see theirs. As the boat slowed to a stop, the Riverperson informed you of your stop in Waterfall. You gave them a small bow before leaving.

Hearing Mettaton's voice through the small bots, you learned that the only thing you had to do was find the Amalgamates. Walking through Waterfall once more, you could hear the small chimes of Shyrens signing. Peeking around a large boulder, you spotted Lemon bread. The cameras fluttered around you as you smiled at the touching scene you saw in front of you. For both sisters where crying as they held onto each other, singing their hearts out. Walking towards them, you excused yourself before asking them if it was ok to film them. Noticing the MTT bots behind you, the Shyrens agreed.

During your whole trip through Waterfall and Snowdin, all you had to do was search the different Amalgamates as the MTT followed your lead to record them. Scene after scene, Mettaton would report how every monster was happy to have their family back, even if they where different then they remembered. For they would battle any bad experience if it ment they could be together. As much as it helped the ratings to film the heartwarming reunion, Mettaton found his gaze always falling back to that smile of yours. For every time you came upon an Amalgamate, you would always smile so happily before confronting them.

It baffled him how you could show so much warmth towards creatures you barely knew. He knew there was a reason why he found humans so fascinating and it could be that he could never predict them. Besides the warm feeling in his soul that he wasn't sure he would ever feel again, he did found a new sensation he never knew he could feel. A sudden sharpness that appeared when he viewed through the camera lens. After you had saved Papyrus and Sans from being consumed by Endogeny, he saw how the three of you seemed so close. The way Papyrus held you in his arms as he cried his sockets off, thanking you for saving him. Especially the gentle way Sans kept staring at you while his brother spun you around.

Unable to stop himself, his voice blared through the speakers of the MTT bots. The abrupt noise caught the attention of the brothers. Clearing his voice, he calmly told you that there wasn't enough time and you still had to record the Snowdrake family. His bots even started pushing you through the door until Sans stopped them with a small wave of his hand. Smiling innocently, he was left with the bots while Papyrus carried you outside.

"HUMAN, ARE YOU REALLY OKAY? YOU'RE NOT IN ANY DANGER ARE YOU?" Papyrus continued searching around your body for any signs of any recent harm. You merely laughed at how silly he was acting. Playfully hitting him on his humerus, you told him to quit it that you were fine. It seems that he found out that your items went missing and believed something must have happened to you since he didn't see you when everyone finally recovered from their magical hangovers. You assured him that everything was fine, just that you were steadily making your way to meet Asgore. But no matter how much you tried smiling at him that everything was going to be okay, it didn't erase the worry that showed on his face.

In a sudden movement Papyrus pulled you into an embrace. His voice fell into a small whisper as he held your head close to his armored chest. "Human... Be Careful..." He then lowered his head and placed a placebo kiss on top of your head. The small action lefta tenderness feeling to envelope you that made you wish to bury yourself in. But all too soon, Papyrus ended the hug and went back inside the house.

While you were outside with Papyrus, Sans was busy interrogating Mettaton. "care to explain why your **buzzing** around the kid?"

"I have no idea what you implying."

"so **swarming** around her like a **mosquito** trying to prey on its next victim isn't unusual to you?"

"Oh! That's a good one! Sans you should really save your act for when your working at **my** resort." Mettaton wanted to making it as subtle as possible that Sans shouldn't test him so easily, especially when he was providing work for him. Besides what business did he have to butt in on what he and you had plans for. Hearing the taller skeleton open the door, Mettaton's duo bots went back to your side. Walking away from the brothers, Mettaton saw how Sans was about to grab onto your arm. Controlling his bot, he rushed in through, wedging himself between you and Sans. Noticing Sans' annoyed face, Mettaton could feel a sly smirk on his lips, before controlling the bot to resume following after you.

After all the Amalgamates were filmed, you made your way back to the Riverperson's boat and sailed back to Hotland where Mettaton waited for you. Removing the antenna, he smoothed back your hair, enjoying that silly smile of yours as his hand went through your silky hair. "Why darling, you seem awfully cheerful, don't you?" You simply nodded before skipping off with your hands folded behind your back. Turning around, you showed off your flirty smile at him.

"Why wouldn't I? You must obviously not know how much of a camera you really are?"

"Sorry dear, but I don't quite follow? Do you mean because I'm photogenic, that I capture brilliance?"

"There's that, but it's because you make me smile." You turned around and Mettaton watched you walk away with an amused smile.

"Sorry darling but you'll have to do better then that to flatter someone as highly viewed as moi!" He shouted out as you skipped on ahead.

"Planning too, Señor Sexy legs!" You screamed back, leaving the robot completely baffled.

"Cheeky little thing." He muttered, "you have no idea who you're dealing with." He smiled to himself before following after you. Catching up to you, he disheveled your hair in which you returned by bumping his shoulder as hard as you could. But only ended up hurting yourself and causing him to laugh at you expense. As he continued to pick on you for having a squishy body, you tried to kick his behind which left you regretting afterwards.

Heading towards the elevator you noticed a small little flower waiting for you. Running towards him, you bent down to let him latch onto you. Entering the elevator, you failed to notice the tense air between your flower and you robot companion as they glared at each other. The elevator ride became even more stifling as you found yourself paying less attention to Mettaton in favor of answering your phone call with Papyrus. Just when it felt as if the call might have ended, Undyne and Alphys suddenly join in on the conversation. Annoyed on not having your undying attention on him, he decided it would be more productive if he went on ahead to set up the next program. Puzzled by his attitude, you watched as he blasted away at the nearest elevator stop. Heat around you, you sent out a special message in hopes that they answer back before the end of the T.V. special.


	42. My Frisk

The heavy pulsing of magic threatened to break through his skull. A defening pain that arouse him from his slumber. Sans gripped his blanket tighter around his body, willing himself to sleep. Maybe sleeping would help him forget the pounding pain of the magic buildup in his skull.

"UNDYNE YOU ARE TOO LOUD!"

"WHAT!! YOU'RE THE ONE SCREAMING!!"

"SCREAMING!! I HAVE YET TO BEGIN TO DO THE SCREAMING!!!"

With a tired grunt, he rolled himself into a ball. His brother's loud voice was not helping him deal with his pain, and neither is Undyne's screams. Sans was quickly regretting drinking so much last night. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't drank that much in a while. The concentrated magical drink always helped him forget his daily pain. Helped him escape the cruel fate that he found himself trapped in. The same old dance he played with Toriel, the hidden queen behind the door. The constant resets, the lost of time, of friends and family...the gripping loss of freedom. Never giving him a chance to just hold onto something without it all falling through his hands like water.

But then finally, he thought, he was able to cup a small pool of water without it all draining through. That he was able to breathe out knowing that a new day was waiting for him; and the face that stared back at him in the reflection, was you. His Frisk. The human he first met in the woods, the human who brought such determination and mercy throughout the underground. That showed him and his brother the beauty of the setting sun and the fresh air of being free. More then anything, he wants to desperately hold onto that small reality. That you were back and the hope that you brought with you could stay with him.

Hearing a soft knock on the door, his soul thumped in his chest. Pulling away the covers, he stumbled across his room to reach towards the door. But what awaited outside the door was not you. His soul dropped momentarily before he regained his usual smile. "heya, Fuku. what...uh...are you doing here? not that i'm not happy to see ya...but..."

"Sorry, I just came by to tell you that breakfast is on the table and that I'm taking my dad back home. Thank you for letting him stay here, I don't think I would have had much luck dragging him all the way up those stairs at our place."

"w-wait? grillbz was here?"

"Hmm? Oh! I forgot that you where passed out." Fuku told Sans how in the morning she found the whole bar trashed with everyone passed out. She tried dragging her dad back home, but ran into the trouble of needing to keep his exposed body part from touching the snow. Not an easy task for her, fortunately for her, both Papyrus and Undyne heard her struggling. Unfortunately for her, they both were still out of it. They both were challenging each other on who could carry him the easiest. She felt bad seeing her dad being flung around by them. In the end, Papyrus won since Undyne would always start smelling like cooked fish whenever she tried carrying him. So she resigned to carrying Sans.

When everyone arrived at the skeleton brothers' home, Papyrus placed Grillby on the couch and then dragged himself off to his room while Undyne dropped Sans on his bed before collapsing outside near his door. Fuku was left with nothing else to do but wait until her father was feeling well. So she decided to fix some breakfast, for when everyone woke up they would have some more stabilizing magic to help ease the raw concentrated one.

But throughout Fuku's story, as silly as it should have sounded, Sans could only feel fear building up inside him. For not once did the green flamed monster said anything about you. Having said her goodbyes, Fuku left with her dad; leaving Sans frozen by his doorway. His feet felt as if it had been melded onto the ground, that no matter how hard he wanted to go look for you, he couldn't. The fear of losing you, of losing the small span of time he was finally able to have, was becoming too much. He's not sure how much he could handle it if there was another reset.

"SANS!" His brother's voice shook him from the ever growing hole of fear he was building himself. Feeling the stiffness in his bones, he wondered how long he was standing there by his door. Papyrus rushed over and grabbed him by his shoulder. "HER STUFF IS GONE! I CAN'T FIND ANY OF THE HUMAN'S BELONGINGS!!"

"...gone?"

"SANS SNAP OUT OF IT! THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOU TO BE SPIRALING!! WE HAVE TO FIND THE WHEREABOUTS OF THE HUMAN'S LOCATION!! WHO KNOWS WHAT DANGER SHE MIGHT BE IN!!??"

Papyrus knew that there was nothing to fear about running into any monsters. For they were known to be quite kind but...but... all that red that had leaked out of your body. The way your fragile skin was battered and bruised; the terrifying image of you getting hurt by Undyne's spears. The very thought that you might end up in a similar or a worse fate, left his soul terribly cold. A sickening cold that reminded him how your body had felt in his arms when you had dived into the frozen waters. If it wasn't the dangers of fighting monsters then it was the hazardous elements around you. Who knew humans could be so fragile! Seeing that his brother wasn't making much effort in moving anytime soon, he swiftly lifted up Sans under his arm and rushed out of the house. In full speed, he made his way throughout the town.

He may not be able to take shortcuts like his brother, but he knew how to use his own strength to get to where he needed to be. Jumping onto the roof of the houses to avoid bumping into anyone and to have better view, he called out your name. He searched as best as he could before speeding his way towards the woods.

Stretching out her stiff muscles, Undyne was taking her early stroll through the town to check up on her guards before going through the rest of the underground. Yeah she could probably save a lot of time just by calling to make sure of their current status but that sounded boring to her! It was way more exciting to just visit them. Not only would she have a reason to go through the whole underground, but sometimes she got a chance of busting her guards slacking off. The shocked faces she would sometimes get would be so freakin hilarious, that she told herself that she should do more surprise visits just to see it. "FRISK!!"

"Huh?" Hearing Papyrus voice echo through the cave walls, she looked around. "Papyrus?!" Somehow spotting the tall skeleton leaping across building tops didn't faze her as much as it should have. Compared to the other strange things she had seen him do, it seemed relatively normal. Just a few things she found herself getting used to since meeting the skeletal brothers. Unlike other monsters, they were the only ones of their kind she has ever heard of. So it only made sense to her that they may seem unorthodox to her at times.

Walking towards Waterfall, far in the distance in the dark depths of the cave, Undyne felt something off. Standing guard, she listened to the sounds of footsteps getting closer. What caused her unease was not the sounds of someone approaching but the strange sloshing sound that accompanied it. They weren't noises she had heard of before, which worried her even more. When the owner of the footsteps appeared through the shadows, Undyne instantly felt relief washing over her.

"Hey Alphys! What are yo-" The image that played before her disintegrated the words from her lips. The horrific mass of bodies that followed the doctor chilled her body down to its core. Something burst inside her, moving her forward to grab Alphys. Sheliding the doctor from the unknown threat that presented itself, she confronted the unknown creatures. "WHO ARE-"

"Undyne! W-wait!" Alphys struggled against the Captain's hold before slipping through her iron grip. Before Undyne could grab her once more, Alphys stood between her and the Amalgamates. "T-they are my patients!!"

"What?" Baffled, Undyne looked back and forth between the doctor and the collective mass-like creature that stood behind her. Her pocket dinged multiple time, signaling that her phone received a couple of messages, but she choose to ignore them. Willing herself to stand down, she noticed that she had summoned her spear on impulse. Disintegrating her magic, she waited for Alphys to explain. But all she did was look down at her feet in guilt. "Alphs, what going on. Who are these...patients." Alphys fiddled with her hands, gripping them tightly until she felt the slight dull of pain before letting out a shaky sigh. Hearing her phone vibrate, she reached down to her pocket. Anything to stall her from revealing this side from her.

All the while Undyne patiently waited for her to respond.

Alphys looked down at the screen on her phone and the message it relayed. A smile tugged across her face before putting it away. Filled with renewed determination, she looked up at the Captain of the Royal Guard.

 _Human Frisk:_

 _Alphys don't give up! You can do it! (З) a kiss to give you strength!_

"Captain Undyne, I would like to introduce you to a few of my patients. These are the monsters who were in the process of falling down. But I... I" Alphys swallowed her fear as her phone in her lab pocket continued to vibrate in a string of messages. Her soul tighten as the time kept dragging along. The fear of Undyne's reaction was still too hard for her to bear. As she was about to opened her mouth to tell Undyne how she used their bodies for her own experiments, Undyne cut her off.

"You saved them!?"

"H-huh? Uh...w-wha- I m-mean..." Alphys stuttered before noticing the phone on Undyne's hand. Undyne merely chuckled before putting away her own phone.

"Hey Alphs."

"Y-yes?" Undyne lifted Alphys from the ground, ignoring her jolt of fear before smashing her lips against the small reptile's mouth. Pulling away, she saw Alphys turning red, Undyne couldn't help blush along with her before setting her down. "I-I-I... heh w-w-wha-"

"Don't worry about it Alphys. We've all done things that we regretted. The only thing we can do about it is face our problem head on! But you know, in our own pace. So why don't we get these guys back to their families. I bet they are anxious to see them." Undyne grabbed Alphys' hand and started leading the group towards town. The doctor stayed quiet, to say that she was confused was an understatement. She didn't say who her patients were and... that kiss! That was definitely out of no where.

"B-but how did...I mean..."

"Let's just say a certain punk can be quite annoying sometimes. Maybe one of these days I just gotta punch her till she gets it in her head to not butt in other people business. But, I'll let her off just this once" She showed her the phone screen at the doctor where there's multiple of messages in it as well.

 _Punk_ :

 _Undyne don't attack!_

 _Punk_ :

 _They're not a threat!_

 _Punk:_

 _Alphys saved them, even though she doesn't think so._

 _Punk_ :

 _She's scared of telling you. Cause what you think of her means a lot to her._

 _Punk_ :

 _Undyne we never finished our game. So I dare you to kiss her!_

 _Punk_ :

 _If you don't I will deliver her the smooch!! (ﾉз )ノ_

 _Punk:_

 _( ͜ʖ) and you too._

Alphys blinked a couple of times before laughing out and soon Undyne joined in as well. What was a stifling and heavy situation quickly turned to a silly endeavor, all thanks to an annoying human who couldn't keep their nose out of other people's lives. "So, what do you say? Ready to head out?" Alphys smiled brightly, tightening her grip on Undyne hand before nodding her head. "All right! Let's do this!" Looking back towards the Waterfall enterance, Undyne's grin widen. "You see that you little punk?! I win!"

Behind a cave wall, you stood hidden in the shadows as you peaked at Undyne and Alphys leading the rest of the Amalgamates back to their families. A small tear formed at the side of your eye of the thought of losing the chance to woo anyone of them...again. In your first run, you failed on both of your mini dates with them, even though you were close to sharing a kiss with Alphys. Oh well, smiling to yourself you made your way through Waterfall.

Papyrus unaware that you were close by, he continued to search through the woods. Leaving no spots unturned, he looked through every snowpuff, behind every tree; even making sure there was no gaps in the numerous frozen lakes in which you might have fallen in. Time flew by before Papyrus remembered that he had your number in his phone. Except, in his desperate attempt in finding you, he left his phone at home. Hurrying back home, he noticed his front door was slightly ajar.

 _FRISK!? ARE YOU BACK?_

The thought of you back home safe and sound removed a large weight of worry from his shoulder. But soon vanished when he placed his hand on top of the door knob. Feeling something off, he removed his gloved hand and found slime residue on it as well as the door. The slime was not from any monsters he's seen before. But even so, it seemed... familiar.

" _SANS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? YOU TOLD ME YOU'D BE HOME AFTER YOUR HOTLAND SENTERY DUTIES!"_

 _"sorry bro, wanted to pay a small visit to an old colleague of mine."_

 _Papyrus glared at his brother as he stood by the doorway, noticing the state he was in. "WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN SLIME!!?"_

 _"oh...heh, this? well, it's what older brothers do."_

 _"OLDER BROTHERS ARE CONSTANTLY EMITTING SLIME?"_

 _"uh...yes?"_

 _"THATS DISGUSTING! BUT I STILL LOVE YOU!"_

 _"gee thanks bro-"_

 _"NOW GO WASH UP! YOUR LEAVING A TRIAL! OH, AND DINNER IS READY."_

It's the same kind of slime that Sans' usually covered in. Except when he glanced at his arm, Sans was still there so it couldn't have been him. Cautiously he entered his home, keeping a tight grip on his brother. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, Papyrus spotted his phone on top of the kitchen counter. He proceeded to go into the kitchen when he heard the front door close. Spinning around, he saw a large looming white mass covering the door and heading towards him. He quickly threw his brother away and prepared for the incoming attack. What he didn't expect was the large oozing mass to bodyslam him.

With just his head down to his torso free, he dragged his body towards the kitchen using his arms. All while dragging the large white mass with him. Managing to pull his body up onto the kitchen counter, he grabbed his phone before being dragged back onto the ground. "heh, i think they remember you." Commented the slumped skeleton.

"SANS! DON'T JUST LAY THERE ON THE GROUND AND HELP ME!!"

"to tired, had a _ruff_ night."

"SANS..." Papyrus said with a warning tone, he pressed your contact number and waited for you to pick up.

"too melan- _collie_ at the moment."

"SANS!"

"sorry bro, nothing much i can do. it'll just be a _mastiff_ waste of time."

"OH MY GOD SANS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" At the third ring, you finally answered. "HUMAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU!! I WAS SO WORR- NYHEEE!!! SANS!!! THEIR SLIME IS...H..HEL...FRI..." But it was to late, Endogeny had covered Papyrus whole body before slumping over his outstretched hand which held the phone, hanging up in the process.

"okay, guys. i think paps had enough _ruff_ -housing around. besides, i think i hear your kids calling for you." Endogeny's perked up as they too heard Dogamy and Dogressa calling for them. But instead of releasing his brother and returning to their family, they stretched their body, "w-wait! woah!" and grabbed Sans. Engulfing both skeletal brothers with their body, Endogeny slumped down and began to sleep.

At times like this, both brothers were glad that they didn't need to breathe, even if it is uncomfortable. After some time had past, both brothers heard a muffled voice before Endogeny rolled off of them. For some weird reason, Endogeny licked them both, carrying with it the slime that was on them. The goo coming off like some kind of putty substance. When they left, they found that it was you who had saved them. Papyrus unable to contain his joy of seeing that you were okay, he lifted you up from the ground. As much as Sans found that he too wanted to wrap his arms around you, to feel that you were really there; he was enjoying the scene before him. Just seeing that his brother was able to interact with you was enough for him.

 _you're real...you're still here..._

Everything was fine, everything was how it's supposed to be. You were okay, you were still his Frisk and his soul calmed. Well, it was until he heard a robotic cough. Locating the sound coming from a hovering bot near you, his mood turned sour.

 _great, you already went on to find that annoying overgrown calculator._

But why is he following you around and more importantly, why isn't his brother saying anything? Any other time, his brother would be squealing from joy at the very thought of being in the same room as Mettaton. Looking at Papyrus, he saw how nervous he seemed as he held onto your hand. Almost as of he was trying to keep you away from the bots, without seeming too obvious. He felt ...odd, but wasn't too sure as to why.

For the remainder of your visit was unpleasant seeing how he couldn't get the annoying bucket of bolts to leave you alone. It irritated him to no end that he couldn'tkeep Mettaton from taking you back to whatever it was you two were doing. The whole day was starting to be a big pain in the neck for him.

"BROTHER?"

"yeah paps?"

"EVEN THOUGH METTATON CAN BE QUITE CHARMING," Sans scuffed at that as he settled on his couch, "YOU DON'T THINK THE HUMAN COULD, POSSIBLY... FALL FOR HIM?"

"what? that idiot, he can fake it all he likes, but no one who has their head screwed on right could fall for an egomaniac like him. besides, all he cares for is himself." Not that it made any less obnoxious to see you with him.

"GREAT! WELL, SEEING HOW EVERYTHING IS BACK IN ORDER, I'LL BE OFF NOW BEING THE BEST FRIEND I CAN BE!"

"wait, what?"

"SANS, YOUR EXTREMELY LATE FOR WORK," picking Sans off the couch, Papyrus left the house closing the door behind him. Locking the door, he set Sans down on the ground and took out his phone. Sans waited to see who he was going to call, but he just stood there.

"gonnna call someone?"

"NOPE! I MUST WAIT THE APPROPRIATE TIME BEFORE I MAKE A VERY IMPORTANT CALL THAT REINFORCES THE STRENGTH OF OUR FRIENDSHIP!"

"uh... okay. so, what are you going to do today? gonna train with Undyne or something?"

"NOPE!"

"just gonna stand there?"

"YES! IF I OCCUPY MYSELF, THEN I WILL NOT HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO GIVE MY ASSISTANCE WHEN CALLED UPON! SO THAT IS WHY I, THE GREATEST OF FRIENDS PAPYRUS SHALL WAIT HERE UNTIL MY HUMAN FRISK RETURNS!"

"my human?" Sans brow bone arched catching the subtle word.

"WHAT?!" Papyrus started sweating as he tumbled around with his phone. "I-I... MEANT OUR-SANS YOU ARE EXTREMLY LATE! THERE'S NO TIME FOR IDOL CHITCHAT!"

"heh, okay." Waving goodbye, Sans shortcutted to his hotland post. He had to admit that it was nice to see his brother all flustered up like that. Must mean that he really cared for the friendship he had with you. Sans wondered if he would ever get the chance to spend some more time with you. Setting up the hotdog stand, he wondered if you had passed by yet? Would you stop by? Remembering the first run on how quickly you had rushed over to see him, left him smiling. Back then you were something new, something different that he found refreshing. Now... He wasn't sure, but a soft smile crawled across his face as he waited for your arrival.

The more he thought about you, the more he found out that he was able to relax. All this time he learned that he couldn't tell anyone about the resets. Not that it was a secret but more that no one would remember it. It would always be him and only him. Day in and day out, everyone would say the same thing and nothing would ever change. He can remember how he just gave up, that it was easier to do so then try anything else. Then there you were. The one person who he would believe him, the one other person who knew about those resets that tormented him.

He buried his face in his folded arms and clenched his fists. When he first meet you, he believed you were the one who caused all those resets. Everything in his bones had told him that if he could just end you, then maybe they would stop. But something didn't make sense, if you were the cause then who created them before you fell? No, killing you wasn't the answer, not because of the promise he made to Toriel, just that it wouldn't solve anything. So he just watched over you and soon he found himself caring for you. You were really just a good kid who ran around making friends with monsters who tried to kill you.

He had to admit that he felt scared when you were almost done with your journey. That everything would go back to how it was, the struggle he had to face by relieving the same day again. Cause having you with him, the strange time change wasn't as random, it was bearable. Maybe he was getting greedy and karma was after him. But was it so bad to want to see the outside world and be out of those resets? Was it wrong to have wanted to have you around him just so he could have some control over the time? Whatever the reason it was that made you change so drastically, it didn't matter to him as long as you stayed like this. The you that smiled at him so warmly... his Frisk...

Your smile, your laughter, the way you cared for his brother and everyone around you... just the warmth you brought left him wanting more. A soft smile played across his face as he relaxed at his post. Eyesockets closed and his head cushioned in his arms, he felt himself dozing off as he remembered your scent. The crisp apple scent, the freshness of the outside world that revolved around you. As he slept, he gripped tighter onto his arms as he dreamt of you. Trying to hold on tight on your image so that you wouldn't disappear. He could still remember that day he stood before the sunset. How he felt so overwelmed with freedom that it almost didn't feel real. Even the feeling of his soul dropping as he watched darkness cover your body. His soul panicking as he tried to hold onto your outstretched hand. He never wanted to feel that again. The feeling of his world slipping through his hand.

He wanted you to stay. This want, grew and grew the more he thought about you that it confused him to no end. Why did he want so badly for you to stay with him? Not just with his friends but with him? Why does it bother him when you're with someone else? He should feel relieved that you were you no matter where you are or who you're with. Right? So why does he feel so lost when you're not with him? As he delved deeper into his dream, he kept replaying all the times he has come to enjoy with you. All those times he wouldn't mind if they happened again. Just as long as you smiled and laughed along with him. Being the you that he has come to grow so fond of that it shook him to the core. In his dream he could have sworn that you were there with him as your scent filled his senses.

His dream felt so real that he could feel your soft hand petting his skull. The sensation was so feather like that he felt himself trying to get closer. When the touch become more profound, his chest started to vibrate into a purr of contentment. The touch left him feeling safe and cared for. But the feeling was small lived when he heard gentle giggles that sounded too real to be just a dream. His bone brow scrunched up as he forced himself to continue sleeping. Sans didn't want to wake up, even enjoying the distant giggles that forced him into consciousness. Nonetheless, the warmth that caressed his skull left, taking it's comfort with it. Even with the heat that surrounded him from the lava, he felt an intense chill crawl down his back.

 _Ha ha Ha hA hA HA- DId yOu miSS mE?_

Gasping for air, Sans quickly lunge forward from his sleep, grabbing fabric in his grasp. Startled by his sudden movements, you stumbled back but was unable to move any further as his grip tighten around your baggy shirt. Sans phalanges dug deep into the fabric, causing it to slightly tear. His eyesockets widen in fear as his eye lights were unable to focus his surrounding. "d...don't leave...m-me" he struggled to say before his body instantly calmed when he felt soft skin placed on top of his outstretched hand.

"Sans?" Your soft voice shook him out of his stupor, helping him regain his composer. Sans watched as your head tipped to the side causing your soft hair to delicately fall with it. He found his hand releasing it's hold on your now ripped shirt in favor of reaching your strands of hair. It felt like silk between his phalanges, fresh and soothing they smelt as he drew the strands closer. Closer and closer he brought the strands of hair to him, the closer they brought you with them. Your face so close that he could feel the crisp of your breath against his skull. In his daze, he found himself wondering how it would feel, if they were as soft as they looked, those lips that housed the voice he craved to hear.

Before he could find out, he felt a sharp vine like slap across his hand, causing him to lose his grip onto your hair snapping him from out of it. "What do you think you are doing, you smiley trash bag!?"

"w-what?" Being abruptly snapped out of his daze, he couldn't fathom what had accord. What was he trying to do?

"Frisk, stay away! He's just another pervert trying to steal a kiss from you!!" Flowey hissed.

"Wait what?! Really!?" Instead of being shocked or offended by what Flowey insinuate what was about to happened, you were excited. Taking a closer look at the skeleton in front of you, you noticed the full blown blush that luminated his skull. Filled with unbridled giddiness, you puckered your lips and rushed your face towards him only to be stopped by Sans' hands.

"kid, what the hell!?" As much as Sans tried to push you away, you kept getting closer, so much so that the two of you tumbled into the hotdog stand. Having enough of your idiocy by this point, Flowey had opted to flee from the scene. Sans finding himself on his back, his hands gripped onto your shoulders, trying to hold you off as you got closer and closer. His skull burning and sweating, he could practically feel your fishy lips getting closer. He couldn't handle it anymore that he launched you off of him with his magic.

You let out a surprised yelp as you found yourself in the air and landing onto the warm dirt floor. Hearing your body land with a thud, Sans scrambled out of his hotdog stand to see if you were ok. Collapsed on the ground and eyes spiraling, you seemed fine enough for him to let out a relieved sigh.

"thirty is just an excessive number. twenty-nine, now that's fine, but thirty...does it look like my arms can reach up that high?" You continued to stare at him, as he laid ontop of the roof of his post. "sorry, thirty is the limit on head-dogs." Letting out a sigh of defeat, you took a step back, causing the tower of hotdogs to fall around you. "you know, i think you did something like this the first time we meet, right?"

'Oh, I guess I did. You...remembered?' You cautiously signed before flopping onto the ground. After launching you away from him, you went back to being silent, much to his displeasure. But he guessed it was out of annoyance then out of anything else.

Shortcutting down from his hotdog stand's roof, he sat near you, letting both of your legs dangling on the ledge. "as much as i'd like to say i did, i'd be lying, but i do get a feeling of dèjá vu. i gotta say, why though?"

'Curious, I wanted to know how far you would go.'

"you know, combine that curiosity with that determination you got there, makes a deadly combination." You lowered your head, letting your hair cover up your face as you wrapped your arms around yourself. Sans soul twinged at the sight. He didn't want to see you like this. Not after everything he and you had gone through. Without thinking, he found his hand over your cheek, letting his phalange rub your soft skin underneath it. "kiddo, i..."

'Its okay... I'm fine. And you're right.' You bonked yourself on the head as a smile played on your face. 'I should learn to limit myself.'

 _Cold_

 _So cold_

 _The chill that spreads_

 _The frost that burns_

Getting up in one feel swoop, you placed your hands to your hips. Sans followed your movement, noticed how your smile was drained from all happiness you had before. "Just because I have the ability to do something, doesn't mean that I should." The words you spoke, fell more so to your own ears then of the monster that sat before you. Words that chilled itself onto his soul as you took steps away from him.

"frisk?"

"Guess that is all the time I have to spare, Mettaton is probably waiting for me at the theater." Something was wrong. "It was fun hanging out with you like this." Something was very wrong. "Maybe if I'm lucky, we could hang out again." All he could do was watch as you walked away from him.

 _Goodbye Sans_

When... when did your smile began to lose it's warmth. How did he never notice, was he too stuck in his own hope that you were back... to see anything else. Even after you had left from his field of vision, he still couldn't bring himself to go after you. Fear held him in place, fear that if he went after you, the small joy he had acquired would shatter.

In the heat of Hotland, the chill in your soul became unbearable. Your soul pulsed, warning you of the time you had left.

Hurry Frisk, time is running out.


End file.
